DBZ Xtreme Beach Battle
by Ultimate Lucy Fan
Summary: Gohan takes Erasa and Videl on a Summer Break trip to Bulma's island. What could possibly go wrong when Erasa raises the stakes? (GohanxErasaxVidel) New Chapter 3/20: Oh no...it looks like Gohan's done it now! His wandering eyes leading him straight into the lion's den how will he get out without a few scratches? At least Trunks can help him out...or not.
1. Beach Battle!

**A/N: This is just a nice story about a great day for a certain young hero.**

It was a beautiful, sunny day out in the tropics. Gohan had taken a couple of his best friends and gone down South to enjoy the summer break. "Woo! This is awesome!" squealed Erasa from the back seat. "I can't believe you got us a private island for the summer break!"

The other passenger, Videl, was riding shotgun next to Gohan. "Wait a second. How did you get a whole island to ourselves anyway?" she looked over at the man inquisitively.

Gohan blushed a little. "Well, it's not my island as much as it's Bulma's. She bought it a while ago, but never comes down here. So when the summer break started; she said I could use Bikini Island if I had any friends to entertain."

Erasa's eyes shot open. "Wait, you know Bulma Briefs? The CEO of Capsule Corp.?"

Gohan smiled in the rear view mirror. "Yeah, my Dad and her go way back. Friends since he was a kid."

"Well then. Between Videl's dad being the World Champ and you knowing the wealthiest woman on the planet; I think we won't be having any money troubles on this trip." Erasa laughed, the others soon joining in as they sped down the road.

As the miles ticked by, each of them fell into their own thoughts; Videl's mind turned to the hunk beside her. Her eyes scanned up and down his muscular frame. Boy was she glad he hadn't worn a shirt today. It allowed her to memorize every inch of his strong form; from his huge pecs to the rock-hard six pack sitting beneath them. _He makes Dad look like a wimp._ she thought.

Videl had started liking Gohan some time ago, but was apprehensive about approaching him until today. She let out a small sigh as she looked down at her body. _I know I don't have anywhere near the curves that Erasa has, but I'm a lot more toned than her..._

She thought about how her best friend always enjoyed showing off her assets in the girls shower after gym. _They may be twice as big as mine, but I'm WAY_ _firmer._ Her mind moved to her recent trip to Brief's Secret with Erasa, and the bikinis they had bought. _I haven't worn a bikini before; if he likes how I look in it, then maybe he'll see me as an available girl, and not just his friend _she blushed as her mind wandered off on its own.

"Videl, are you feeling alright? You look flushed." Gohan asked, looking over at the girl.

"No! No! I'm fine. Just hot, that's all!" She squirmed in embarrassment, not able to believe she had allowed him to catch her blushing.

"Here, I'll turn the air on then." Gohan smiled as he twisted the small knob. The cool air flowed through the car, reminding the group that it didn't have to be summer inside the car in they didn't want it to be.

It was not long until they reached the end of the road; it ended at the edge of a steep cliff overlooking the island, some three miles away.

Videl peered at the far-off island. "So that's Bikini Island?" she frowned. "Do you want to tell us how we will get there from here?"

Gohan simply pointed to a small speed boat down below.

"See! Videl!" Erasa nudged her friend in the ribs. "Gohan's got a plan. We're fine."

The fighter seemed to calm down as they unloaded the car and began lugging the bags down towards the boat. As they walked, Gohan in the lead, Erasa's thoughts turned to the young half-saiyan. _Wow! Gohan sure is strong!_ she thought. _Look at those rippling muscles!_ The busty blonde stared in awe at him as he effortlessly carried six of the eight bags that they had brought. His bare torso being a source of fascination for her as well.

_I wonder if I can get him alone for a few hours…_ She schemed while looking down at her sizable breasts, which were neatly tucked away inside her T-shirt. _And I think this new bikini I bought will do just the trick! I hope you don't like a lot of fabric, Gohan, because I don't have much…"_

Upon reaching the bottom of the path they had taken down the Cliffside, Gohan started carefully loading the bags into the boat. "You guys can go ahead and put those down if you want. I've got em'" he smiled.

"We're girls; not guys." Videl smirked at him. Someone always had to say that.

"Right" Gohan sighed.

Erasa and Videl spent their short break watching Gohan load the bags into the boat. Videl immediately locking onto the man's firm butt as he bent over to put the bags in. _What I'd do to grab those buns._ she thought.

Erasa was practically drooling as she watched him, her eyes being drawn to something a little more explicit as his shorts seemed to drop lower and lower on his body with every move. The waistband was a good few inches below his abs as it slowly sank down. _If those drop any lower I think I'm going to faint!_ She almost let out a squeal of excitement as her thoughts struggled to escape her lips.

"All set!" Gohan proclaimed; knocking the two blushing girls out of their day dreams. "We'd better get going soon if we're to have any hope of getting some time in the sun before it sets."

Erasa looked at her phone. "He's right! We only have a of couple hours until dusk!"

"Well then hurry up and get in!" Videl called to the other two who both looked at the shorter girl already in the boat, before quickly nodding their heads and jumping in.

"Hold on!" Videl yelled as she pushed the throttle to its limit, sending the boat off at top speed.

Gohan looked down at his phone and chuckled a little.

"What?" Erasa asked, looking up from hers as well.

"It's Sharpner." he laughed. "He's mad that there are no girls in summer school with him."

"Well that's what you get when you spend all of class with your hand down girls' shirts." Videl sighed. Erasa blushed at the comment.

"Yeah! Tell him he should have studied like you Gohan!" Erasa said, jumping on the man's shoulders, her large breasts pressing onto the back of his neck. "If he had, then maybe he'd be on a tropical island with two smexy women like you'll be!"

The young saiyan didn't know what to blush about more. Erasa's provocative comment or the fact that the largest breasts in his school were quickly becoming his new neck pillow.

"Get those things off of him, Erasa!" Videl yelled, looking through the rear-view mirror, her eyebrow twitching as she did.

"Awww." Erasa whined as she climbed off the man. His face currently looked like a ripe strawberry, and it was certainly not because of the sun.

Twenty minutes later they pulled up on the shore. "Finally. It's about time we got here!" Videl said in an irritated voice. She had less than two hours to show off her looks to Gohan before the sun set, and to make matters worse she feared Erasa had taken a liking to him too. Her eyebrow twitched again as she remembered the blissful look he had, had when the blonde pressed her big boobs onto him. _Size isn't everything...and I'm going to prove it!_

"Well then. Where do we change?" Videl asked, looking around.

"There's those trees over there, but apart from that I don't see anything." Gohan said.

"You don't sound too sad about that Gohan…" Erasa smirked as she cocked an eyebrow at the man. "You looking forward to getting a…sneak…peak…" She stuck her chest out a bit as she spoke.

"WHAT? No! That's not it at all!" The poor saiyan squirmed at Erasa's accusations.

"BONK!" "Oh just shut up and turn around so we can go change!" Videl barked as she bonked the man on the back of the head while on her way to the trees. Erasa followed her friend as Gohan turned to face the rolling waves.

"You're so mean to him!" Erasa giggled as she peeled off her T-shirt and pulled down her short shorts.

"It's nothing he can't handle. Believe me." Videl sighed as she also stripped to her underwear, her toned body gleaming in the sunlight as it was revealed.

Erasa looked over at her friend. _She has a great body! I mean, why wouldn't she? With all the working out she does Videl has one of the best bods at school._

The dark-haired girl caught her friend looking. "Can I help you?"

"Nothing, nothing." Erasa giggled as she unclipped her bra, the weight of her breasts quickly becoming apparent when they lurched in the cups as she tossed it off.

Videl couldn't help looking at the other girl. Erasa defined the term, "busty blonde". Her E cups were by far the biggest boobs in Orange Star High. They weren't the firmest pair around as they were more ovular than circular in shape, but that didn't matter at all to anyone lucky enough to see them.

Now Videl was the one caught staring as the "busty blonde" looked over. "See something you like? Or perhaps a couple things?" she teased, jiggling her boobs at the smaller girl.

Videl blushed bright red. "Would you hurry up and put those huge things away! You're going to scare the birds!" She snarled at the blonde.

"Oh calm down." Erasa said whilst putting on her bikini top. It was a bright pink string bikini. The triangles were barely bigger than her areolas and most of her bouncy boobs were pressed out each side. It was a wonder they didn't fall out when she stood up straight.

"You have nothing to be jealous about. That body you worked so hard to get is killer!"

"You think so?" Videl asked somewhat suspiciously, she had also unhooked her bra and let it fall to the soft ground.

"Of course, you dummy." Erasa made a funny face. "I mean, I know I have more curves and my boobs are way bigger, but that doesn't mean you're not hot."

Seeing the annoyed look on Videl's face told the blonde she had used the wrong words. Erasa adjusted herself in the top before continuing. "What I mean is, that while my boobs are bigger, they jiggle every time I move, and they aren't anywhere near as perky as yours are."

She let her boobs fall from the top as she continued. "See. Mine kinda point straight and are very squishy." She fondled her large bosoms as she spoke, her delicate fingers sinking into the soft, pale flesh.

"But your boobs point upward more and are so freakin' firm! Guys love a firm pair!" She had a lecherous look on her face as her other hand sank its fingers into one of Videl's exposed breasts.

"Yeah. They feel awesome, just look." As Videl looked down, the blonde bombshell pushed her large, soft boobies, against her own firm ones. The paler flesh seemed to surround hers, while her own boobs stayed in their original shape. "Sometimes there's such a thing as too much jiggle." Erasa said.

"Just not in my case" she snickered to herself.

Videl's eyebrow twitched some more before she pushed the blonde off of her. "So? Boobs aren't all that makes a girl sexy. What else?"

"Sorry. I wasn't done. Sorta got distracted there for a minute." Erasa laughed.

"You're telling me." Videl muttered.

"Anyway, you have that firm athletic build, and on top of that, you're short and a ton of men love a girl that's light and petite." Erasa said as her eyes traced down her friend's toned frame.

"That can't be everything though. What about you? I assume your body has its own attractive qualities?" Videl lifted her eyebrow, expecting her friend to accidentally make herself seem better again.

Seeing the look on her friend's face made Erasa shoot a little straighter. "Different guys like different things, just like we do. During sex, your body is better suited to being on top. Easy to handle and awesome to feel. Mine…mine provides quite the show when they fuck me on the bed sheets. She finished her statement by softly scooping her breasts back into her bikini with several bounces.

"So. You feeling better now? She smiled.

"I guess so." Videl blushed. That had to have been the most explicit conversation she had ever had, and she did not wish to draw it out more.

"Great!" Erasa pulled down her panties, exposing her freshly waxed mound. "What? You don't wax?" She asked her friend as Videl did the same.

"I trim it." Videl blushed. Boobs were one thing, everyone loved talking about those, but a conversation about her grooming habits was just too weird, even with her best friend. "Now would you mind not staring at my body? I think Gohan would make less of a fuss if he were here."

"Really?" Erasa got a devilish idea. "Let's find out."

"Wha?" Videl turned in shock.

"Gohan! Can you come here for a minute? Videl needs help tying her boobs down!" The evil blonde called down to the beach.

Gohan instantly went rigid in more ways than one, his face turning a dark crimson. "WHAT?!"

Videl stuck her head out from behind the thick trees. "YOU STAY OVER THERE OF I WILL BASH YOUR HEAD IN!" she roared at him.

The man immediately ducked down. Not wanting to feel her wrath. "I'm just going to set up camp. Okay? I promise I'm not looking!" he called to them.

"YOU BETTER NOT!" Came another roar from the trees, ensuring that he kept his eye on his work and not on the supple flesh in the brush.

"You're no fun at all." Erasa whined.

"What the hell is the matter with you? Do you want him to see us? I'm naked and you still haven't put your bottoms on." Videl said, her voice returning to normal.

"Oh…yeah." Erasa bent down to pick up her bottoms, but when she did her large breasts fell from her top, dangling like two delicious vanilla rain drops.

Videl rolled her eyes at her busty friend's antics. "Whatever you do; don't do that around Gohan."

Tying the strings on either side of what was basically three pieces of string with a strip of pink fabric in the front, Erasa smirked at her friend. "You don't want him to see us? But if he did, can you imagine just how tight those swim trunks of his would get with his rock hard-"

"Erasa!" Videl barked, her cheeks tinting red. "Don't talk like that!"

The blonde smiled as she adjusted the strings of her pathetic excuse for a bikini. There was more fabric in half a napkin than her entire suit had combined. Videl's bikini was much more modest _And way less slutty_ Videl thought as she tied the strings on hers. It was a regular bikini that covered most of her bum and cradled her round boobs nicely. The light blue fabric was a cool compliment to Erasa's pink one with easily five times the material.

"You ready?" Videl asked the blonde.

"Yep" piped Erasa as she finished getting her boobies just the way she liked them. The two girls started to make their way back down towards the beach, each one hoping to impress their lone male companion.

Gohan meanwhile had set up camp. They had a grill, a large tent, with a divider in the middle, three sun chairs, several towels, and plenty of food. He briefly popped inside the tent to change. As he reached for his shorts he realized just how low they were. His face tinted pink. _No wonder Erasa was staring! If these had fallen down one more centimeter she would have seen my-_

He shook the thoughts away and swiftly pulled down his shorts and boxers, letting his growing erection loose. It appeared that Erasa's teases did elicit a rock hard response from him after all.

"Gohan! Where are you?" Came Videl's voice from nearby.

"SHIT!" He swore as he pulled the swim trunks up on his frame. "Get down! Get down!" he cursed at his cock as it continued to try and point him where it wanted to go.

"I'm coming!" He called from inside the tent.

"You're whatttt….?" Came Erasa's teasing voice in return.

"I'll be right out." He sighed. Man! Was that girl a tease or what?

Unfortunately for Gohan, no sooner had he gotten his erection down enough so that it wouldn't be noticed against his leg, did it rise back up again upon seeing his female companions. "Wha? What the hell are you guys wearing?" He gasped as he took in their beautiful forms.

Two sets of eyes, one blue, the other, violet stared back at him with concern. "Are you alright?" Videl asked him.

"It…It's uhh nothing. You guys just look great is all heheheh." He blushed madly at the scantily clad vixens.

"Thanks!" Erasa leaned over towards him, a cute look on her face; he was still in the process of standing up so her glorious rack was right near his face. All he could see was a valley of creamy, white flesh.

"Whoa! Gohan scrambled back against one of the sun chairs, his hair barely missing the bouncy flesh above him as he did.

Erasa knew what she was doing. There wasn't much time left in the day and she wanted some beach sex badly. She looked down at the growing bulge that was running along one of the man's trunks legs and licked her lips. _This is going to be like taking candy from a baby…_

Gohan managed to climb into a chair and recline. It was only then that he got a good look at the beauties that accompanied him. Videl's simple blue bikini highlighted her athletic body type and drew attention to the subtle feminine characteristics such as her slim belly and firm breasts that she normally hid under her oversized white shirt. Her pigtails hung down in their usual fashion as her violet eyes stared at him with what looked to be a mix of affection and curiosity. Looking over at Erasa he found a wholly different story. The blonde bombshell's blue eyes shone like little sapphires, somewhat similar to Videl's violet ones. The differences though, came with the suit, if you could even call it that. Erasa's small pink scraps clung to her body like a second skin; her huge boobs looked anything but secure as they wobbled around the tiny triangles that held them in place. The bottoms were no better as all that covered the blonde's slit was a thin piece of pink fabric. When she turned around to show off he realized the back was just a string…_Oh Dende._

Noticing that she had him hooked, Erasa moved in. _Now's my chance!_

"Hey…Gohan…" Came a sultry voice. It dragged the young man from the endless pale flesh as it woke him.

"Sorry!" Gohan yelped as he realized just how long he had been staring at Erasa's creamy curves.

"Oh, There's nothing to apologize for…yet" Erasa cooed, the blonde inching closer to him as she spoke.

"Erasa, why don't you back off for a second?" Videl half asked, half commanded.

"Videl." The blonde said with her teeth clenched, yet still somehow displaying her cheery face. "You can have your turn later."

"WHAT!?" The two raven-haired people yelled.

"Erasa! I think we have a big misunderstanding!" Gohan inched further away until he was almost off his chair.

"A misunderstanding? I don't think so. You were looking at these." she pulled on the string holding the tiny triangles together as she spoke, sending her white pillows jiggling merrily. "And I was looking at this…" She ran her hand up and down Gohan's thigh, feeling the thick sausage he was hiding.

Just as the inexperienced man was about to completely freak, Videl pulled Erasa, and her pillows, away from him. "What are you doing? You know I like Gohan." The dark-haired beauty stared her friend directly in the eyes. Erasa may have been an inch taller than her but, the effect was the same.

The blonde pulled her arm away. "I know that, but right now I'm horny, I've got absolutely no responsibilities and after-all it's SUMMER BREAK!" she screamed out the last part in joy.

"It doesn't matter what "break" it is. I told you I liked him, yet you keep hitting on him!" Videl was getting angry now. Her best friend was pushing her limits, she was normally very forgiving of Erasa's overexcited and sometimes lewd behavior, but stealing the man she liked was taking it too far!

A perverted look crossed the near-nude blonde's face as her eyes seemed to light up. "Well, we could always share him…"

"That's it! I've had it!" Videl screamed as she sent a punch flying in the busty blonde's direction.

"Ah!" Erasa screamed as it hit her square in the gut, sending the girl flying to the ground.

Gohan just looked on in shock. _What on earth happened? One moment I was checking out their suits, the next they're fighting!_

Erasa soon stood, straightening out her top as she did. "Fine! We'll play rough if you want, but just remember. You hit me first!"

Videl simply hooked her finger towards herself several times, signaling the blonde to "bring it on".

Erasa charged at Videl, her hands ready to slap some sense into her, but the smaller girl was too fast. Videl ducked under her, knocking the busty girl off her feet and down into the sand.

Jumping on top of her, Videl started slapping her friend across the face, furious that it had ever come to this. "Why Erasa?! You already have Sharpener; and there are plenty of men around that would fuck you without a second thought. Why the hell are you going after the one I like?"

_The one I like?_ Gohan echoed to himself. _Videl likes me?_ The young saiyan was quickly removed from his thoughts though as the fight took another turn. As Videl straddled the blonde, her good-sized boobs were jiggling with every move she made, and she was making a lot. The sight dumbed any other thought in his mind when his eyes caught sight of them.

Videl felt something was off, her eyes drifted from her smacked friend, to her crush. Seeing that his eyes were locked onto her and Erasa…or more specifically, her. _What a minute._ Videl looked down to see that her boobs were bouncing around so much that they were almost free of her bikini top, a small nipple just starting to struggle free. "Gohan! Don't look!" She yelled, clutching her chest and completely forgetting the fight.

Erasa saw her chance and gathering all the energy she could muster, she flipped the fight on its back, pinning Videl against the sand as she now faced Gohan. The young man didn't seem to mind the change in scenery too much, as his eyes now glued themselves to Erasa's huge rack as they jiggled all the more.

"Hey, Gohan! Want to see a great pair of boobs?" Erasa called to him as her hands clutched the strings holding Videl's top together.

_OH NO!_ Videl thought to herself. What could she do? Erasa had her pinned. There was only one option. "You want to see a great pair? Why don't you stare at these! Videl screamed. While the blonde was distracted, she grabbed one of the tiny strings of Erasa's pink bikini top and pulled with all her might.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Erasa screamed as her top was completely ripped away from her chest in one swift motion. Since Gohan had already been staring at her breasts to begin with, he saw everything happen as if it were in slow motion. As the bikini was pulled off, Erasa's huge E cup boobies spilled into view, the pale globes had to be the biggest he'd ever seen. _No wonder all the girls at school are jealous of her!_ Each soft globe was capped with a puffy pink nipple that hardened in the fresh air. They bounced and jiggled for several awe-inspiring seconds before they fell back onto the blonde's chest.

_So those are what all the guys are talking about... _He drooled, his hormone-driven face gawking at the buxom blonde.

Erasa blushed scarlet red as she attempted to cover her bouncing jugs, but her hands were far too small for the job, each one barely containing half a boob. The result was like something from a strip show. Gohan carved the entire event into his memory for all eternity as he stared at the busty blonde attempt cover more of her body with her hands, than her bikini ever did.

Seeing that the fight was probably over, Videl kicked the topless girl off of her and walked over to her crush.

Seeing Videl approaching, the man pulled his eyes from Erasa and over to her, as hard as it was.

"Gohan. I…I didn't want you to find out this way." Videl said softly as she looked down at him, his onyx eyes gleaming up at her. "I didn't want a fight this summer; all I wanted was-"

"HAAA!" Shouted Erasa, with one arm held across the middle of her boobies, she used the other to hook onto the side of Videl's bikini bottoms before pulling the fabric straight down to the ground.

"EEEEE!" Gohan seemed to scream. Videl had only been a couple feet from him, not only that, his position on the chair put him at eye level with where her bottoms used to be…

"G…Go…Gohan?..." Videl's eyebrow started to twitch as the man she had feelings for stared directly at her neatly trimmed pussy.

A fountain of blood shot from Gohan's nose and he collapsed backwards onto the chair, as stiff as a board.

The fighter girl was shell shocked. "He…he saw my…my…Erasa…" She turned to the angry blonde behind her, her arm still crossed protectively over her bouncy marshmallows.

"We're…even." Panted the blonde. She too wasn't very happy about being exposed in front of Gohan like that, as much as a tease she was, she had never planned on letting a man see her melons before she gave the okay.

Realizing how far things had gone, the rage started to leave the raven-haired girl's eyes, tears taking its place. "Why did you have to do this? Couldn't you just leave one man for me? You can have anyone you want." Tears started to stream down Videl's cheeks as she cried.

Videl's sudden change of heart had taken the blonde completely by surprise, she had expected to be hung with her bikini for what she'd done…What hadn't she done? She had attempted to seduce her best friend's crush and stripped her right in front of him. Why? Because she wanted some action. She could have taken care of it herself and then had fun as a trio of friends, but no. She had to cause all of this.

Seeing as how Gohan was unconscious, Erasa dropped the arm from her chest and let go of Videl's torn bottoms. "Videl…I don't know what came over me, but…I'm sorry. You're my best friend and I've hurt you worse than any fighter ever could." She looked into her friend's tear-filled eyes as she spoke.

"OH I'M SO SORRY, VIDEL!" She screamed, the two girls wrapped their arms around each other as they cried. They had been friends for years, nothing should ever tear them apart; Erasa knew that now.

The sun soon set on Bikini Island. On it, two half-naked crying girls and an out cold boy; a mess if there ever was one.

Hopefully when the sun rose the next day, things would be different?

**A/N: That's it. I'm unsure if I should do a second chapter or not (it would be the last) but I had to get this on a screen and out of my head. Requests are coming up! If you enjoyed this and want a second chapter that would finish this story in a way I haven't done yet; then please REVIEW!**

**EDIT: Fixed a few details to be more in line with the story as this was originally intended to be a one shot.**


	2. Xtreme Finale!

**A/N: Hey all, sorry this took so long to write, simply no time or energy anymore, but I finally got the final chapter to this story completed. You wanted a great lemon so that's what you're gonna get! I put a huge amount of effort into this so I'd really appreciate it if you could leave a detailed REVIEW if you happen to enjoy it!**

**Nighttime:**

As the light slowly left the island; the girls finally started to dry their tears. "You know…I really didn't think anything like this would happen when Gohan invited us here." Videl said, her eyes staring up at the bright, full moon looming over them.

"No kidding! At this point I'm kinda surprised he even worked up the guts to ask! Seeing as how shy he is." Erasa smiled happily, sneaking a glance over at her friend. _It seems she's finally starting to calm down._

Videl turned to the blonde, giving her a funny look as she did. "What do you mean? "Worked up the guts?" He asked us here just to relax and have fun, right?"

"Depends on what your idea of "fun" is." Erasa grinned back at her.

The blonde's comment caused a red streak to rush across the fighter's features. She touched a small hand to her cheek as she thought before speaking. "No! No way Gohan is the kind of guy to try something like…that."

"Oh, c'mon! Think about it from his point of view for a sec." Erasa put her hands out in front of her as if she were painting a picture. "You're a big, strong guy with no girlfriend. The break arrives and suddenly you find that the only people you can hang out with are your two friends who just happen to be girls…"

"Okay, go on." Videl urged her to continue. Being as…social as Erasa was, Videl was sure she had a much better understanding of how their male classmates thought.

Erasa's cheeks turned a light pink as she continued. "So, now that all you have left are your two lovely friends, you're suddenly offered a private island?" Erasa looked Videl in the eyes with a suggestive look. "Well, all you have to do now is put two and one together and you have one hell of good time for any guy willing to push his luck." The blonde lowered her hands back down to her hips as she finished, waiting for Videl's reply.

"Maybe…" Videl began. "I could easily see a lot of guys from school trying that…a lot, but Gohan's different. He's too nice to try something that slick." Videl's thoughtful look turned to one of joyful memories. "I remember the first time I saw Gohan…"

"Hmm?" Erasa leaned closer to her friend as she noticed her starry-eyed expression.

**Videl's Flashback:**

"Hey, Videl! Over here!" called a girl from Videl's class.

The crime fighter was in the midst of a sparring match herself with a member of the Orange Star boxing team when she heard her name. "What is it?" she called out, ducking under a massive punch at the same time.

"You've got to come see this! The new kid is amazing!" Came the girl's voice again.

"Fine." Videl sighed as she rolled her eyes in the voice's direction. Turning back to the man she was sparring with; she delivered a devastating right kick to the side of his head in one swift motion. The boxer fell to the ground with a groan. "Sorry, Leo, we'll have to finish our match later." Videl called back to her fallen opponent as she walked in the direction the girl was calling from.

"So, what's going on again?" Videl asked as she arrived next to the green eyed girl she assumed had been calling her.

The girl's eyes lit up as she pointed in the direction of another sparring match. "Right over there! The new kid is awesome!"

"Hmm?" Videl looked over at the match. Nothing much seemed to be going on, just a very large man throwing punches at the new guy who appeared to somehow not be fazed by them. "So? My Dad does endurance training too. Any small amount would be enough to ignore "that" guy's punches."

"No! You don't understand!" The green eyed girl swung her head around to face her, her long brown pony tail swinging around her shoulders. "This is the third match he's fought today!"

"Third?" Videl gave her a queer look.

"Yes. It's gone on like this for a couple minutes until suddenly he-"The girl was cut off as a loud "crack" sound was heard from the ring.

Both girls immediately turned to see that the man who had previously been boxing the new guy was now holding his hand in pain. "You broke my hand!" He looked up at Gohan from his squatted position as he inspected his shattered hand. The man had made the mistake of putting all of his strength into an uppercut aimed at the half saiyan's jaw, and now he was paying the price.

"Hey, I'm sorry Xerc, but I warned you not to punch me there when we started. You saw what happened to Darius a couple of minutes ago." Gohan said, giving the grieving man a sad look because of his current, pathetic state.

"Wow…" Videl said as she and the green eyed girl watched the events unfold.

"See! I told you he was amazing!" The girl nearly yelled at the Satan daughter. "You always complain about none of the men around here being tough enough to date you; well, what about him?"

Videl looked back at the girl, repositioning her hair as did she. "Listen, Lemon, or Orange, or whatever your name is; I only talk about that sort of thing with Erasa, not that she is here right now. Plus even if I did want to talk about it, I don't even know the kid's name." She gave the girl a stern look, not wanting to be mean, but simply to make her point. The last thing she needed was the whole school thinking the great Videl Satan had swooned like some tart over a man…

The girl's face grew a little indignant at the sudden, unexpected reply, but she was easily able to pull herself together. "First of all, his name is Gohan, I've known that for years, and second, my name isn't Lemon, it's Li-"

"Hey, Videl!" Came a deep voice from behind the girls. They both turned around to see the biggest guy in school, the captain of the weightlifting team, Dom, standing before them.

The Satan daughter's stern expression quickly grew into a scowl as she looked at the man towering over her petite form. "What do you want this time, Dom?" She asked him suspiciously.

The man flexed his muscular biceps as he spoke to the women. "I hear you like the new kid? So if I beat him, you'll like me instead, right?" The big oaf grinned down at the women appreciatively. His grin broadening because from his angle he could easily see down both of their loose gym shirts.

"Kami damnit, Lemon! Look what you've done now!" Videl yelled at the girl beside her.

"Oh, admit it! You're just as impressed by him as every other girl around here!" The citrus girl beamed at Videl.

"That's what I thought." Dom said, his eyes never leaving the enticing bouncing of the girls' cleavage when they argued. There are some real perks to being tall.

They both turned back to him as he spoke. "Fine then, this will only take a minute." His eye's leaving the girls' chests; he looked back at Videl's shocked face. "I hope you're ready for a little "sparring" of our own once I'm done with him" He winked at her before walking around them, and heading in the direction of Gohan.

"I hate that guy." The Citrus girl whispered to Videl as he walked away.

"Yeah, I sure hope that Gohan kid can beat him up…I'm getting really tired of having to do it myself." Videl's eyes locked onto the new kid as Dom approached him.

"Sup." He said, flashing Gohan a confident smirk as he stared him down.

"Hey, how's it going?" Gohan replied cheerily. He had just gotten over the incident that ended his third match of the day when this guy had shown up.

"Nothing much." Dom sneered. "I was just talking to Videl over there and, well, we both think you're full of shit. So I thought I'd take you down a peg or two."

"Videl?" Gohan whispered to himself as he looked over at the pig tailed girl. She was giving him one of her trademark frowns while slowly shaking her head "no".

Gohan didn't really know Videl, he had just heard a lot about her since his arrival at Orange Star High, but by the looks of things whatever her opinion of him was, it could not have been lower than what she appeared to think of this brute. "Giving the angry girl a shy smile, he turned back to Dom. "Is that so? Well I'm sorry, but I'm pretty tired. I've already been in three matches today, and it wouldn't be very fair to fight after that."

"Who the hell cares about fairness?" Dom's voice oozed overconfidence as he stepped toward the young half saiyan. "I said I was going to knock you down…so that's what I'm going to do! Heyyaah!" Dom lunged at Gohan, his right hand balling up into a tight fist as it headed straight for the young warrior's throat. "Heyyaaaa-uh! What are you-?!" Dom struggled to express his shock with what had just happened.

"Oooh! I told you he was strong! Look at that!" The poly tail girl cheered beside Videl.

"Unbelievable. He caught it without even trying…" Videl was just as surprised as anyone when she saw Gohan catch Dom's punch. _Maybe there is more to this guy than I thought._

"Why…you…little…punk…Let me go!" Dom screamed up at the half saiyan, his body falling to one knee as he tried desperately to free his hand from the other man's grasp.

Gohan's expression was as solid as stone. "Only if you promise to stop."

"What!?" Dom stared up at him angrily.

"There is no need for any of this. Everyone knows that you're strong; you don't need to fight me to prove that." Gohan's eyes glared down at the struggling man below him, his resolve absolute.

_That look seems familiar…_ Videl thought, as she watched from the sidelines. _I can't put my finger on it, but I'm sure I've seen that look somewhere…_

Dom, on the other hand, was not at all impressed by the new kid, and neither was he happy with the position he had now been put in. "Don't you dare try telling me what to do, you little shit!" He screamed, his body springing from its kneeling position into a full on leap towards Gohan.

"Fine!" Gohan calmly said as the massive man bore down upon him. Releasing Dom's right hand, he thrust his open palm into the jock's gut.

"OOAH!" Spit flew out of the man's mouth when the strike connected. Seemingly all at once his strength left him; his hulking body falling to the floor just as the half saiyan withdrew his hand. He hit the hard wood floor with a "thud".

The room went silent for a moment before everyone seemed to burst out into cheers. "Wooo! Gohan!" "Yeah! New guy!" came the voices of many of Videl's classmates.

Looking around, she saw the Citrus girl clamoring around the victorious boy with many other girls as he held his hand behind his head, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

For one brief moment, Gohan's eyes met Videl's, and much to her embarrassment a smile spread across her cheeks. The moment was only that as both teens looked away blushing.

"Hmm…" Videl turned to give the boy one last thoughtful look before heading towards the exit. She had no intention of being dragged in as some sort of prize by that pony tailed girl.

_How did he do that? Even when I fought Dom, it still took at least five hits just to knock him down. How did he beat him in one? _Videl's eyebrows furrowed as she thought about the new boy, but her thoughts were soon interrupted by an extremely bubbly voice. "Hey, Videl! Yoo-hoo! Videl!"

The fighter awoke from her reverie to see her best friend, Erasa, skipping in her direction, her boyfriend Sharpener walking close behind. "What's all the hubbub about?" The blonde girl asked as she looked over her friend's head and into the crowd. "Did you beat Dom up again?"

"Not me this time." Videl could almost feel herself grinning as she spoke. _Why on earth am I grinning?_ "It was that new kid, Gohan that did it."

"Whoa! Really?" Sharpener asked as he fell in line behind his girlfriend.

"Now, Sharpy, are you really going to question Videl?" Erasa looked back at him with a playful look.

"Uhh…" The blonde man's gaze moved from his girlfriend to the permanently frowning girl ahead of them. "No. no no no no. I was just shocked is all, heheh. Wow, it must have been quite the spectacle." He tried to gather himself in front of the strongest person he knew.

"Maybe" Videl seemed distracted as she looked over her best friend. "Although I doubt it was much of a spectacle compared to what you two were doing…"

"Uhhh, what are you talking about, Videl?" Erasa blushed as her small hands continued to adjust her gym shirt. It was obvious to anyone looking that the blonde was not wearing a bra…

"Didn't you have a bra on earlier? Videl teased her friend, her eyes slowly moving to Sharpener to gauge the obvious culprit's reaction.

"Well, duh. Of course I am! With boobs like mine, I can't really afford not to." Erasa's blush had now spread across both her cheeks and was threatening to take over her entire face if Videl prodded further.

"Really? It doesn't look like you are." Videl smirked as she gestured towards the blonde's nipples. The gym was typically a cool place to ensure that the students didn't overheat, a fact that was causing mouth-watering things to happen to the blonde's body.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Erasa's whole face was bright red now. She softly pulled her shirt away from her chest a couple times, hoping the two marks would disappear.

"Right…" Videl gave her friend a knowing look as she walked past her, continuing her path to the exit.

"And Sharpener!" Videl called back to the blonde man. "Your fly is open…"

Videl could hear a loud shout from behind her as she finally pushed open the gym doors. _I sure hope this Gohan kid isn't anything like Sharpener. _

**Present Time:**

"You didn't have to bring up that last part, ya know?" Erasa said cupping her large breasts protectively. After hearing that end, she could almost feel the rough fabric of her gym shirt rubbing against her bare flesh that day, the feel of her sore nipples struggling to poke free…

"Hehheheheh!" Videl laughed at her friend. "I'm sorry, but you're always shoving those huge melons of yours in everyone's faces, it's hilarious when they work against you."

"Hahhahaha!" Videl continued to laugh until she saw a sad look cross her best friend's delicate features.

"Hey, Erasa? What's wrong?" Videl was starting to get concerned. It wasn't a common thing for someone as happy and bubbly as Erasa to bear such an expression of pain.

"They work against me more than you think…" She said slowly, her grip on her chest growing tighter, causing more pale flesh to spill out above and below her arms.

Videl looked at her friend as caringly as she could. Even after all that had happened the previous day, Erasa was one of the few people that she deeply cared for.

Releasing a deep sigh, Erasa went on. "Do you have any idea how hard it was to get clothes before I met you?" She turned to look at Videl. "I had to wear things that made me look like a cow just so they wouldn't hug my boobs too much! No matter how nice I was in Middle School, all the girls would tease me because they weren't even wearing training bras and I was already a D cup!"

Tears were beginning to well in her cerulean eyes when she spoke. "I know since we met you've bought me all the beautiful clothes I have now… Even when I went up to a large E cup and nothing fit anymore, thousands of zeni worth of dresses and bras out the door, and you didn't even bat an eye!" The blonde girl grabbed her friend, pulling her into a long embrace as she started to cry.

"You've been a fantastic friend, Videl!" She wailed, bringing the fighter tight against her body.

Videl did the best she could not bring attention to the fact that all that separated her firm tits from Erasa's jiggling boobies was a thin layer of fabric, a layer that seemed to get thinner the longer they embraced…

"It's okay, Erasa." Videl tried to comfort her friend. It may suck getting clothes…but at least you have a boyfriend that appreciates them." She tried to draw her friend's mind back to the man currently stuck back home, awaiting another day in summer school.

"Videl…" Erasa was finding it hard to bring it forward. "Sharpener and I…we…broke up."

"You what!?" Videl nearly launched her friend off of her at the horrible news. "But you two were together since last year! What on Earth happened?"

"Well…" The blonde began shyly. "It sort of concerns Gohan…"

"Wait? What does Gohan have to do with this?" Videl knew exactly the kind of person Gohan was. She hadn't known him well at first, but over the months that they had hung out, she had begun to understand that despite the amazing strength he had, he was as docile as a kitten. _How could he be involved in this?_

"Well…" Erasa looked for something to dry her eyes.

"Oh, here." Videl quickly reached behind her back and undid her bikini top, letting her firm boobs bounce free to join their larger friends in the moonlight. Videl handed the pieces of blue fabric to the bustier girl who dried her eyes in one before blowing her nose in the other triangle.

"You're welcome…" Videl's eyebrow twitched at her top's desecration.

Finally starting to compose herself, Erasa began her story. "It was Friday and last period had just ended. I was preparing to leave when…"

**Erasa's Flashback:**

"Hey, babe, how's it going?" Erasa turned around to see her boyfriend, Sharpener walking down the steps which separated the desks as he came towards her.

"Pretty good, hun!" Erasa replied with her usual bubbly tone. She and Sharpener had been an item for just over a year at this point, but their relationship had been somewhat on the rocks lately. The more they hung out with Gohan, the more it seemed that Sharpener was getting more and more aggressive towards her. _Did he feel threatened or something?_

"Just packing up my books. I can't wait to go see that new movie this weekend. The Revival of H." She smiled up at him.

"Yeah, that Heater guy was pretty menacing last time, although even if the movie sucks," His eyes turned down to the blonde's signature low tube top. "I think there are other ways that we could entertain ourselves…"

"What are you talking about?" Replied the ditzy girl. She was obviously missing his point, but her mind was elsewhere. She had, had a very busy week with mid-terms, but now it was over, and she could spend some quality time with her friends.

Sharpener continued to stare down at her cleavage hungrily, enjoying the way they jostled against one another every time she moved her arms. _I fucking love her tits!_

"Here. Would you mind carrying this for me, big guy?" Erasa smiled up at him, her bag in her outstretched arm. Opening her eyes from the loving smile, she couldn't see her boyfriend anywhere. "Sharpy? Where are-"

Erasa was suddenly cut off as she felt a large hand hold her shoulder still. She went to look behind her, "Sharpy? What are you doing back there heheheh?" She couldn't help giggling, thinking this was one of Sharpener's classic pranks. Unfortunately, it wasn't.

"Sharpy, what are you-ahhh!" Erasa let out a small yelp as she felt another large hand snake its way into her tube top. The tight yellow fabric easily gave way as the strong fingers dug their way deeper, grazing over soft, pearly flesh as they did.

"Hold still, babe." Sharpener growled into her ear. He wasn't too interested in the girl's idle chitchat today. All he wanted was to feel the body that he had fooled himself into believing belonged to him.

"Sharpy—ah!" Erasa's eyes slid shut as the blonde man's fingers cupped her large breast, his digits sinking into her smooth flesh, sending shockwaves up and down her body.

"Not wearing a bra again?" He sneered into her ear. "Did you know this was going to happen today?" His hand continued to mold her delicate tissue into different shapes, by no means being gentle to the sensitive girl, just fulfilling his lust for her body.

"Sharpy…please…can't we wait until later?" She tried to say, her words being constantly broken by the pulses of pain and pleasure emanating from her chest.

"What?" He asked her with fake surprise. "I thought you liked it when I touched you." His thumb and forefinger soon found one of her hard nipples, the bud having been coaxed free from its areola.

"Ahhh!" Erasa moaned out, her delicate boobie being manipulated so harshly was driving her nuts!

"See? I told you, you'd like it!" He rolled her poor nipple between his fingers while he spoke in her ear.

Erasa didn't know what to do. Sure, Sharpy had been getting worse and worse as time went on, but she never could have seen this coming! Her curvaceous body was a weapon only as long as men were at a distance, once they could touch her however; her assets quickly became huge liabilities, case in point, her beloved rack. She knew she could get almost any guy to do whatever she wanted just as long as she flashed a little cleavage, and for some of the holdouts, maybe groping herself until a nipple started to poke through her shirt, but now…now that she was not in control, her once powerful weapons were as defenseless as an apple waiting to be picked, utterly helpless as Sharpener did whatever he pleased with her prized feminine charms. Her white flesh was starting to turn pink from the roughness of her boyfriend's manhandling, just as he moved to the other one however; a voice caught both of their attentions.

"What are you doing to her!?"

The two blondes looked up from their situation, two sets of eyes finding different emotions in the cold, onyx ones that met them. For Erasa's they spelt "safety", but for Sharpener's…only Cell would be able to give an accurate description of what they said to him…and he wasn't around to warn him.

"Hey, Gohan, heheheh, do you mind getting lost, buddy? I'm kinda in the middle of something here." Sharpener tried to play his friend off as this being nothing, but a little liaison between lovers, but the saiyan was not to be fooled.

Looking down at the captive girl, Gohan could see the desperation in her eyes; they seemed to call for help, just as she looked away in shame. Further down, it was painfully clear what Sharpener's hand was doing in Erasa's tube top, one orb was half out of her top, the top of one areola peeking out over the band, while the other was in a caught in a vice grip by the blonde man.

"I can see what you're in the middle of, Sharpener…" Gohan growled at him, his saiyan side beginning to rear up at the sight of a beautiful girl in danger. "And I suggest you untangle yourself from them before you get hurt."

"Hey! You want a girl? Well go get your own; this one is mine! I know for a fact that Lemon girl is dying to fuck you, hell; you can even go screw Videl if you want! I'm sure she'd stop fighting once you got her panties around her ankles!"

Gohan's anger seemed to explode when Sharpener suggested doing such a thing to his friend. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" Gohan bellowed at the stupid man. "Don't you ever talk about Videl like that!" He started stomping toward the pair, his steps falling hard on the wooden floor.

"Don't you ever treat a girl like this!" He was just about in front of Sharpener now; the man was just beginning to shake in fear.

"And don't you ever-" he grabbed Sharpener's hand by the wrist, hauling it out of the poor girl's top just as it released her breast. "Touch Erasa again!" Gohan was having a lot of trouble controlling his anger; it barely even registered to him the loud "popping" sound that came from Sharpener's wrist as he held him. Only the gut-wrenching cry that came from the other man finally caught his attention.

"AHHHHH! My wrist! Your broke my wrist!" The blonde man was screaming bloody murder as he held his wrist in his hand. It was pretty clear from the blood that was beginning to trickle down his arm that the wound was pretty serious.

Gohan let him go, his expression never changing as he watched the abuser run from the room, no doubt heading for the Nurse's office to see what could be done.

He stared at the door a while longer, watching it slowly click shut, then, a small whimpering caught his ear. Bringing his gaze down to the source of the sound, he could feel his features soften when he looked upon the sad girl. "Hey…are you alright?" The half saiyan knelt down next to her, the hand which had just broken her boyfriend's wrist, now softly cupped her bruised shoulder, trying to comfort her.

Erasa looked up from her tears, still finding it hard to meet her friend's eyes. "I…I am now…" She saw the look of caring in his onyx eyes, not a drop of disgust for what he had seen being done to her, only the kind look he had always given her; the look of a true friend.

"I'm glad." Gohan smiled as he finally was able to coax a smile out of her.

"Ooohhh! What am I ever going to do without a buddy like you?" Erasa cheered happily, wrapping her arms around Gohan's right one.

Gohan had to look away because of the blush that had begun to take-over his cheeks. _Surely Erasa knows what she's do to me, right?_

Regardless whether she cared or not, the blonde girl snuggled his arm into her chest, the fabric easily allowing the strong arm to be wedged between her pillowy breasts, thus causing the half saiyan's immense discomfort. "Mmm…" she smiled, before looking up at him. "Thanks, Gohan." She beamed one last time before returning to her hug. Her breasts were still aching from Sharpener's assault, but her heart was beginning to ache far more…

**Present:**

"AH!" Videl gasped. "So that's why you've been hitting on Gohan so much lately!" The raven-haired fighter could barely believe her ears at what her best friend had just confessed to her. "And Sharpener?" She continued to question.

Erasa looked down for a moment; just seeing her large breasts was enough of a reminder of what could happen to her if she ever picked the wrong man again. "We…we broke up that same day. Gohan and I went to the Nurse's office and told him it was over. He didn't take it too well, but then again who does?"

"And he hasn't tried anything since?" Videl asked, grabbing her delicate friend by the shoulders, looking deep into her eyes to find the truth.

"No, he hasn't." Erasa looked back at her friend reassuringly. "After I told him it was over, Gohan whispered something in his ear that made his face turn blue."

"He did, did he?" Videl let her go, leaning back on the sand as she did. Looking back over at her friend, she couldn't get a thought out of her mind. A thought that just would not go away. _Did they do it?_

"I'm sorry, Erasa, for all that you've been through, but…I have to ask. Have you and Gohan… you know?" The moonlight shone down on the nude women, the clouds slowly shading different sections of their perfect forms as they passed over the moon.

"What? No, I haven't screwed him or anything heheheh! Besides, he's way too into you to jump me like that. Why do you think I've been trying so hard?" Erasa giggled at her friend's silly question.

_Well, I'm glad she's back to her old bubbly self. _Videl thought to herself. Erasa's words concerning Gohan not missing her ears.

"So, I've been thinking…" The fighter began.

"Hmm?" the blonde raised her head back to her friend; she had been busy in the few seconds they had ceased talking by testing her boobs again. _Gotta keep them nice and bouncy so they don't sag!_

"I was just wondering…well, It's going to sound really perverted, but since you seem to really like Gohan, and you KNOW I really like Gohan…do you think you'd be comfortable…" Videl tried to spit it out, the embarrassment was unbearable, never in all her life did she think she'd ask another girl this question.

Erasa's blue eyes seemed to suddenly pop open. "You want to share him?" She cut into Videl's torment by completing the question.

"Uhh, yeah…" Videl's face was as red as a raspberry, thankfully though, so was Erasa's. _Please don't freak out! Please don't freak out! _Considering how much of a girly girl Erasa was, Videl was hoping she wouldn't lose it like many girls like her would at such an audacious question.

The incredibly perverted look that soon spread across the blonde's features gave Videl just the answer she was hoping for. "So if he is both of our boyfriends, then what does that make us?" The look on Erasa's face told Videl exactly what she wanted to hear.

"Well, I guess I'd be your girlfriend-Oomph!" Videl was quickly knocked to the ground by the blonde girl, their lips crashing into one another as they fell.

"Erasa! What are you?" Videl gasped, pushing the bombshell's lips off of her own.

Erasa smiled back at her with a seductive grin. "What? You think after all this time feeling your body whenever I got the chance that I would just sit idly by when you offered it to me?"

Slowly catching on, the look now spread across Videl's face as well. "Just because I'm your girlfriend you think you can do whatever you want with me? Doesn't that sound familiar?" Videl knew she was treading in a minefield, but by the looks of things, Erasa was too turned on to care about the reference to her ex.

Erasa looked her up and down, admiring Videl's athletic build, from her toned thighs to her round breasts; she somehow had found the balance between strength and utter femininity. Her eyes finally settled on Videl's firm C cups when she heard a low voice that seemed to wrap around her ears. "Don't bite off more than you can chew…"

Erasa looked up from the round globes to Videl's winning look. "Don't worry; I don't plan on biting…too much."

Videl let out a loud moan as the blonde's pink tongue found its way across her silky skin, leaving a trail of saliva and goose bumps in its wake. "Ooh!" The devilish tongue swabbed the area around her nipple, taking care to enjoy every inch of the fighter's firm breast before moving in on the aching bud.

The blonde vixen smiled at hearing her new girlfriend's passionate cries. She had been longing to elicit such moans from the raven-haired girl for a while now; finally she was hearing them. _Hmm, her boobs taste almost as nice as mine… _Erasa savored the feel of the fighter's round nipple as it slid across her tongue, the whole thing being rapidly coated in her own slick dew.

Videl could not believe the sensations she was feeling! She was a virgin in everything sexual, the farthest she had ever gone before had just been the day before when Erasa rubbed their boobs together. But just how experienced Erasa had become during her time with Sharpener, Videl could only quiver thinking about.

"Hmmm. You taste delicious, Videl." The blonde bombshell moaned, her lips planted squarely around her girlfriend's areola, the nipple itself being trapped between her ruby red lips, helpless to defend itself from the swirling motions of her tongue.

"Ugh!" Videl grunted in response to the compliment, she was beyond words right now, and things were only going to get worse.

Erasa released Videl's tit with a smooth "pop" the hardened nipple being pulled back to its breast as she released it. She looked down at the fighter's panting breasts with awe, they were bouncing slightly with each intake of breath, each one, she knew was caused by her. She had to have more! Cupping a soft boob in each hand, Erasa watched the look on Videl's face contort to that of unimaginable pleasure as she greedily groped her plump bosoms, being sure to let her fingers meld into the flesh before slowly sliding them across the rest of the orb, only to find her way back to the hardened centers where she once more latched on for another taste.

Videl was really starting to sweat now; her suckle-marked breast was constantly being molded and reshaped by her girlfriend's hands while the other was being repeatedly lashed with licks of lust. _How can she be so good at this? I don't remember Erasa ever mentioning any sort of lesbian relationship before?_

The raven-haired girl's thoughts were soon answered as the blonde pulled her head up from her feast. "Enjoying yourself?" She giggled after every other sentence. "You're probably wondering how I got so good at this." The inquisitive look that was starting to show through the ecstasy on Videl's face told her she was correct.

"Well it's simple." A perverted smile spread across her dainty features as her right hand left Videl's breast, only to scoop up one of her own generous orbs. "I noticed there are things that turn men on more than anything else…" Bringing her soft boob to her mouth she slowly sucked the pink nub in, drawing upon it until it was nice and hard.

Letting it go with a "pop" she smiled at Videl. "As you might have guessed, Sharpener loved it when I did this."

In between pants, Videl tried to compose her speech after witnessing such an erotic sight. "Erasa, I don't know if I was into any of this stuff before…but I know I certainly am now!"

Seeing that her friend was nearing her climax; Erasa released her breasts from her grasp, earning her an indignant moan from her lover. "I think Gohan should be the first to make you cum…" She smiled that sweet, bubbly smile she always had, the ocean breeze passing over them.

The moonlight shone down on their glistening bodies, Videl's breasts thoroughly covered in a thick glaze while one of Erasa's fruits bore the results of her own handiwork. Her eyes slowly raking over her blonde friend's luscious curves, she found herself slowly honing in on the waxed mound at the center of her meaty thighs. _Well _Videl thought. _There's a first time for everything!_

Getting up on her elbows, Videl sprung herself at her busty friend, sending the sultry babe crashing into the sand. Videl's eyes bore right into Erasa's with a look of lust as her tongue penetrated the blonde's mouth, quickly finding and embracing the friend which it had long enjoyed spirited conversations with. For the longest time they had talked about boys, but for now they only spoke of each other.

The two muscles wrapped around each other, falling into the sweet liquid that coated Erasa's mouth as each one vied to overpower the other. The winner, of course, was the dark-haired beauty, her tongue easily forcing the blonde's to the ground and ravishing it, not much different from what was going on outside.

"Eee!" Erasa let out a squeal of joy, her arms flung above her head to give her new girlfriend complete access to her entire body. She had hoped that Videl had picked up on her methods when she had suckled her, instead, as Videl's face sunk into her white melons; she found that she was completely outclassed.

Videl's face contorted in surprise as she lifted Erasa's huge boobies up in her hands. "Holy shit! How are they so big?" She had seen her friend's impressive assets many times before, but this was the first time she ever actually wanted to hold them, not that she was having much success at it.

For her part, Erasa just looked up at her friend with an amused expression. "How do you like the "E" section? Most find it hard to go up in the alphabet after coming this far down." She looked to the side as pride flooded over her. "If these don't make you like girls, nothing will."

Videl barely heard her girlfriend's remarks as she hefted the large orbs in her hands, the pale globes were so pillowy soft she was having trouble holding them both at once, her hands were just too small! Grinning down at the other girl, Videl had only one thing to say. "Don't get used to the soft treatment; I don't think Gohan is going to be anywhere near as gentle as I'm being."

"For both our sakes I hope you're right!" Erasa said, her mind beginning to become clouded as Videl's small treatments were starting to send pulses down her body, building up between her legs.

"Videl?" She called out, finally brining the fighter out of her work. "Lower…"

Videl was quick to take the hint, releasing the massive globes with a small sigh; she lied down on her stomach to get better access to the blonde's triangle. With one swift motion she did what many of her classmates would have given a hand to do as she ripped off Erasa's bikini bottoms, the pink strings disappearing as they were flung over her shoulders.

Parting her girlfriend's legs, Videl couldn't help, but to feel like she was going too far too fast. As she stared into the blonde's pink folds, she wondered if she was ready to taste another girl. "Erasa?"

"Hmm?" Came the sultry moan from the reclining girl.

"I don't think I'm ready to actually…use my tongue." Videl was squirming inside, she really wanted to bring her girlfriend to her climax, but at the same time she just couldn't get over that mental barrier, Erasa's succulent melons were one thing, anyone would fall for those, but the quivering slit down below was another thing entirely.

"Use your fingers!" Erasa almost snapped. The longer she waited, the more she could feel her arousal slipping away. She had to have some sort of release soon!

As nervous as she was, Videl was not the type to be pushed around, even by a girl begging for release. Shifting the blonde so that one full butt cheek was exposed to the night air, she planted a loud slap on it, sending the flesh jiggling as the pale skin went from white to a hot pink.

"Ah!" Erasa squeaked. Surprised at the sudden strike, but what she found even more surprising was how much it turned her on.

Videl noticed this too as the bombshell's tight slit suddenly leaked even more nectar down her thighs. The fighter looked up at the blonde with an evil expression. "I didn't know you were THAT kind of girl, Erasa…" She teased her friend.

The bustier girl looked away, her cheeks turning a darker red. "Promise you won't tell anyone?" She pleaded, hoping to keep her naughtier side a secret.

"Don't worry" Videl smirked. "The only person I'm going to tell won't mind one bit…"

Settling back down, Videl once again found herself face to face with Erasa's flower. The young fighter stuck two fingers into her mouth, being sure to suck on them until they were completely covered in her spit. A guy as inexperienced as her might have made a hilarious mistake, but knowing her own body, Videl knew exactly which hole she was supposed to torture.

"Ughahh!" Erasa let out a loud gasp as her folds were suddenly parted, a welcome pair of intruders exploring the depths of her womanhood.

Videl's pace was slow at first, she moved her fingers around inside the blonde, feeling the way her body shook each time she pressed against a particular section. _I take it that's her G-spot._ Videl thought to herself.

Her pace quickening, Videl had to use her martial artist strength to keep the girl from bucking her in the face. The blonde's hips were thrusting back at her each time she thrust in; small squishing noises could be heard from inside the girl, Videl's spit-covered digits mixing with Erasa's natural juices to create a simmering broth just ready to boil over.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Erasa couldn't keep her breathing under control, on her first time fingering a girl Videl had already found the G-spot Sharpener never had!

The vixen's digits continually pumped in and out of the curvy woman, her hips desperately trying to match her speed until finally…

"Videl!" Erasa called out her girlfriend's name as her body tightened around her new lover's fingers. The rush of clear liquid poured out over Videl's hand, her fingers finally leaving the castle she had invaded.

Videl got up on her knees to examine her soaked hand. Holding it up in the moonlight, she could see the substance fall between her fingers when she parted them. Still not too interested in sampling the precious liquid she was going to wash it off in the surf when she had a better idea.

Erasa's eyes followed her as she marched her way around her body. Slowly, and as carefully as she could be to not spill any more, Videl softly rubbed her hand over the blonde bombshell's silky globes, letting them become super slippery in her own juices. "There." She beamed. "I think those will be the best cupcakes Gohan is ever going to eat."

The blonde's head sank further into the sand as she laughed at her girlfriend's ridiculous joke.

A couple hours past as they watched the waves crash onto the sand. Their bodies had long since cooled down, the liquids that coated them a special surprise for a certain man; a man neither of them could get out of their thoughts.

"You, know?" Erasa turned her head away from the waves to look at her former besty, now girlfriend. "I've been thinking about it…the fight earlier."

"Yeah, it feels so stupid thinking about it now, doesn't it? We freakin stripped each other when all we had to do was talk. I feel so stupid for not thinking of that in the first place." Videl looked down at her hands, not comprehending just how she had been able to strike her friend as she had.

"It was kinda silly; wasn't it?" Erasa half smiled. "But that wasn't what I was talking about."

"Wait…what?" Videl said, her attention returning to the moon-lit girl.

"Remember earlier when you spanked me, I sorta…liked it?" Erasa blushed brightly. "Well when we were fighting earlier, it was kinda hot when you…"

Videl clapped her hands to her mouth when she finished the blonde's thoughts. "Oh…my…Kami!"

"Don't say it like that!" Erasa squealed, clearly embarrassed enough as it is. "I hadn't ever noticed it before, but when you pulled my top off in front of Gohan, I…well…it really turned me on."

"Oh my Kami." Videl started to chuckle at her girlfriend. "You really are a kinky girl, aren't you? First getting spanked, then getting stripped in public? Certainly not the straight and narrow girly girl you make yourself out to be."

"I am! It's just…" Erasa stuttered a little. "I can't help what I like." A red bolt passed through her eyes. "And if I might recall…you're not so straight and narrow yourself…"

Videl's surprised expression told her she had regained her footing. "As I recall you were having a whale of a time groping me earlier…" She held her generous globes up in her hands, softly squeezing the centers so that they squished out against her chest.

Videl looked away from the erotic display, her trademark scowl fighting with her blush over control of her cheeks. "That!... that's not…Wait…if you like being seen naked… I gotta ask. How hot was it that time Gohan walked into the girl's locker room?

Erasa's entire face turned dark red at the memory. "Oh, don't remind me!"

**Women's Locker Room 6 Months Earlier:**

"I'm warning you, Erasa. You can't keep skipping gym. Coach is going to get on your ass if you push it too far." Videl warned her friend.

Erasa walked along with her best friend. She was deftly playing with her hair the entire time Videl was speaking, she usually listened to everything the hothead had to say, but there were some things that just didn't fly with the blonde. And one of them was sweat. The girl hated getting sweaty, it made her makeup run, messed up her hair, and worst of all it made her stink! While Videl was perfectly okay with it, considering how much she trained, Erasa was on the opposite end of the spectrum in that regard.

"But if I don't skip, then my hair will get all sticky, then I'll have to take a shower, and put on conditioner and then I might end up being late for an important class." Erasa responded. It was the same argument she had used the countless other times they had, had this conversation, but that didn't mean it wasn't still effective.

"Suit yourself." Videl finished. _Honestly, why do I even bother?_

The girls quickly got to work changing out of their gym clothes and back into the much more stylish attire that they usually sported around school.

As Videl was undoing the clasp on her bra, a familiar green-eyed girl approached her. "Hey Videl" She smiled at the fighter; she was always a very happy person, not bubbly like Erasa, just very friendly.

_Oh, what is it now? _The fighter thought. She was already in a rather crappy mood because of Erasa's continued class absences. The Coach had asked her as a "crime fighter" to put a halt to her friend's bad behavior. _I'll show you a crime fighter when I stick my boot right up you're a-_

"Oh, my, gosh! You look amazing, Videl!" The other girl said as she marveled over her body. "I don't know how you stay so trim with all the fattening foods all over the place!"

"Thanks…Lemon, was it?" Videl asked wearily. She was trying to be nice to the girl, but she was beginning to be on par with Erasa in her sexual harassment, not that the blonde needed any competition.

"Oh, come on! I told you a thousand times before…" The girl continued to annoy the fighter; causing Erasa to look over from her laborious task of unclasping her increasingly tight bra.

"Would you two calm down already? You're going to make me mess up, and I can't afford to break another one of these things!"

"Don't tell me you're growing again!" Videl called over as she folded up her sports bra and tucked it into her bag. "I know I promised to help you stay supplied, but if you keep throwing them all out every time you move up a little, I'm going to go broke!"

Much to Videl's relief, the citrus girl also knew Erasa and was quickly distracted from their previous conversation and, clutching her towel to her nude body, she walked over to congratulate the blonde on her new "achievements".

"You went up again? That's amazing!" She beamed at the bubbly girl. "I've been stuck here with D cups for ages now. I don't think they're going to grow any bigger at this point."

Looking down at her smaller bust, Videl couldn't help muttering some small curses in the green-eyed girl's direction.

"Yeah, well Es aren't all their cracked up to be…" Erasa smiled. "Unless you're trying to lower a man's IQ by about fifty points that is…" The two girls giggled at the blonde's suggestive joke, neither hearing the light thud of footsteps coming down the hall.

"You're kidding right? They're actually fumigating our locker room today of all days?" Gohan asked his friend, Sharpener in disbelief.

"Yup! Right before the big game too. Well, Coach said we'll be using the girl's locker room in turns. They had it first, now we get it." Sharpener snickered to his friend.

"What are you laughing about?" Gohan asked, looking over his shoulder at the smirking blonde.

"Oh, nothing, nothing. Shit! Uh, you keep going! I need to run back to the gymnasium and get my bag!" Faking urgency, Sharpener sped off back towards the gym. Considering his reputation, the last place he wanted to be was near Gohan when the shit hit the fan.

"He's just as air-headed as Erasa…" Gohan muttered to himself as he arrived at the girl's locker room. "I sure hope they didn't make too much of a mess when they were in here earlier…" He pushed open the doors to a chorus of loud screams.

"Wow, they are as soft as pillows!" The girl marveled as Erasa let her feel her bouncy globes.

"Your's aren't too bad either!" Erasa grinned, enjoying the way the ponytailed girl's round boobs felt in her hands.

Suddenly though, everyone's attention was drawn to the entrance where a certain half saiyan was standing in the doorway, his face completely red, as sweat rolled down his forehead. "Uhhhhhhhh..." He could only gasp at the beautiful sights that filled his eyes. Was he in the Garden of Eden or a locker room?

"AHHHHHH!" Came a couple dozen high pitched voices, each one alerting the next to a most unwelcome presence in their feminine exclusive zone. "What the hell is he doing here!?" "Oh, my Kami!" The multitude of voices was immense; the young man hadn't heard such a racket since Cell had announced his tournament all those years ago.

"Ahh!" Erasa squealed, quickly releasing the other girl's boobs and clapping her arms around her own, causing lily white flesh to squish out above and below her delicate arms.

Much to Gohan's fortune, in her haste to cover herself, Erasa had accidentally pulled down the other girl's towel, causing the damp cloth to fall to the floor, pooling around her ankles as she turned to face the intruder.

_Wow! _Gohan got an eyeful alright as the ponytailed girl inadvertently flashed him a full frontal view of exactly what any teenage boy would die to see. It took a moment or two for it to register what had just happened, but seeing the man's eyes raking over her body finally got the girl moving to cover her shapely assets.

Just when Gohan had thought he'd found heaven itself, he heard a voice that now seemed demonic.

"WHAT THE FUCK, GOHAN!"

The lucky man turned just in time to see Videl come at him, one arm wrapped around her chest while the other sent a hellish punch right to his jaw. Luckily the whole scene had caused the half saiyan to drop his power level enough so that Videl's punch hurt him instead of hurting her.

The right hook connected with his jaw at break-neck speed, sending the man tumbling back through the doors from which he came.

"Hmphf! You think you know someone!" Videl shouted to no one in particular as she returned to her locker.

Erasa was doing her best not to break out laughing at what had just happened, even as she felt a small tingling in her belly.

"He…he just saw my…he saw all of my…" The citrus girl was red in the face. One of the cutest guys in school had just seen everything she had to offer.

"Never mind the cow!" Erasa was giggling uncontrollably. "I think between the two of us he just saw the whole farm!"

"For fuck's sake!" Videl muttered to herself as the other girls went about figuring out who the boy was and what he had seen.

Outside the locker room, Gohan sat propped up against the wall, a huge welt on his cheek while two trails of blood leaked from his nose.

A certain blonde man walked up and leaned down to look his friend over. "So? Have fun in there?" He grinned widely, offering a hand to help his friend up.

The half saiyan looked him dead in the eye as he spoke. "I don't know whether I should kick your ass or hug you." He grinned, the beautiful sights that he had taken in being evident in his expression.

**Present Day:**

"AHAHAHAHAHAH!" Erasa was rolling on the floor laughing as she finished retelling their shared experience. "It looked like Gohan was going to have a heart attack when he opened those doors! Heheheheheh!"

Videl couldn't help laughing just as much. She had been pissed at the time, although compared to a number of the other girls in the r

"If we hadn't of moved as fast as we did, I sure he would have seen us topless back then!" Videl laughed. A smile spread across her cheeks. "Too bad; he had no idea what he missed!"

"Oh, I think he saw enough for one day!" Erasa was trying her best not cough up a lung laughing. "He got a full view of that Lemon girl!"

Videl had to hold her hands in front of her mouth as she laughed. "Oh, my Kami! How much you want to bet that was the first time he'd seen a girl naked?"

Videl started to settle down when Erasa, doing her best to hold in laughter, finally yelled. "I'll bet you a towel!"

The couple rolled onto their backs, kicking their legs in laugher at the funny things had that happened.

"You know?" Videl said, at last recovering from her throngs of laughter. "We'd better get some sleep if we're going to have enough energy to "explain" the situation to Gohan tomorrow morning.

Erasa wrinkled her nose at the thought of just showing up naked. If there was anything that she enjoyed it was teasing, and there was certainly little teasing to be done when you're already nude. "Let's make some new bikinis first." She said. "I'm down to a couple of strings and-"

"It was just a couple of strings to begin with!" Videl suddenly shouted at her.

"Hey, I had three strings before you decided my boobs were being oppressed." Erasa continued.

Videl just stuck her tongue out playfully.

"And yours is…well yours is gone." Erasa said, looking at Videl's dirtied top.

"So what do you propose making them out of?" Videl asked.

Erasa looked around in the darkness for a bit, her eyes searching for something mendable. Suddenly they locked onto several large leafed plants. "There! We'll use those to make our new bikinis!"

Videl looked up at the leaves before getting up and walking over to them. "Sounds good to me!" With several lightning fast chops, Videl had eviscerated the plant, forming many long strips perfect for making clothes out of."

"Yay!" Erasa cheered as she walked up to stand beside her girlfriend. She planted a light kiss on Videl's cheek. "Now I can get started."

Videl watched the blonde work, not really caring that she wasn't involved in the process beyond the initial production of materials; one thing though did cross her mind.

"Erasa." She said; her arms crossed while she looked down at her work. "I want to be clothed, not floss my teeth." Her eyebrows raising at the pathetic scraps her leaves had been shredded into.

"Calm down, this one's mine. Here's yours!" Erasa handed a rather modest green leaf bikini to her girlfriend. The bottoms looked like your typical bikini, covering most of her butt, while the top was the folded, strapless kind, one thick strip that would wrap around her chest, leaving just enough cleavage exposed to attract a hungry eye.

Videl held it up to the moonlight before putting it on, being careful not to tear the delicate leaves with her strength.

"Wow! It actually looks really good!" She said, checking out how her curves filled out the leaves nicely.

"You say that as if you're surprised…" Erasa said, looking up from her work. "Hmm…" She put her pointer finger to her chin.

"What's up? Videl asked. Looking down at the string bottoms spread out on the ground below them. "Aren't you going to make a top?"

"Yeah, but wearing a leaf one feels like a missed opportunity for some reason. I keep thinking of the dancing girls on that one island." Erasa just couldn't put her finger on what she was thinking of.

"Oh, how corny can you get?" Videl chuckled, realizing where the blonde was going with this. "You want to put coconuts on your boobs, don't you?"

"What's wrong with that? They're big enough to hold them on!" Erasa called up indignantly.

"I'm more concerned whether you can fit them in more than them staying on!" Videl giggled.

Seeing the cross look on her girlfriend's face told her it was time to relent. "Fine, fine." She pushed some hair out of her eyes. "I'll go find you some coconuts."

A few minutes later found Erasa at last modeling her new bikini. Videl could not believe the girl. Somehow she had managed to replicate her old bottoms exactly; she sure was an exhibitionist alright!

"Oooo! I just love this top!" Erasa cheered. It had been a two girl effort pressing her bouncy globes into the coconut halves, but they had done it, and while a little comical, the results were precisely what the blonde had wanted.

"Are you sure that doesn't hurt at all?" Videl asked, the tops of Erasa's breasts were starting to turn a very light pink from the pressure.

"Of course it doesn't; and even if it did, I wouldn't change it!" Erasa beamed happily. "Every guy has an island girl fantasy!"

"A what now?" Videl asked curiously. _Where did she come up with this stuff?_

"You know, he's relaxing back on his chair, sipping an icy drink when up walks a buxom girl, a meager fruit skin all that separates his eyes from her?" Erasa's eyes seemed to light up at the erotic fantasy.

"Hmm." Videl lowered her eyebrows a little. "I know we're going to share him and all, but just remember. I go first."

Erasa stopped fawning over her own body for once in her life and stepped over to her friend. "Don't worry. You and Gohan are made for each other. I promise I won't ruin that…Just don't try to exclude me completely…I am your girlfriend too after all." She winked at the smaller girl.

"Right!" Videl smiled back, happy to know their relationship so far was solid. She didn't know how, but a three-way relationship seemed to be possible right now. The only person unaware of its creation was Gohan, and last time she checked, there weren't many men who'd turn down such an offer.

"Well now that, that's done." Videl smiled. "How about we get some shut-eye before going to explain things to Gohan?"

"Sounds good to me…girlfriend!" Erasa squealed, hugging the fighter close before they finally settled down to sleep; they had a long day ahead.

The young saiyan mean-while, was still passed out from his face to face encounter with the girls'…parts. That same cool ocean breeze that had plastered Erasa's orgasm to her bosom now awoke the man with a sudden jolt.

"Ugh!" Gohan shot up like jack-n-the box. Quickly looking around to see where the girls had gone. "It's night already?" he asked himself.

Searching the island with his mind, Gohan was soon able to locate the two women. _Well nothing seems out of the ordinary…I guess they decided to camp somewhere else for the night._

Remembering the way he had ogled Erasa's melons as they bounced out of her top, not to mention the fact that he made no effort to cover Videl when Erasa exposed her- "Oopf!" Gohan caught another spurt of blood leaving his nose as he reopened the old wound with his indecent thoughts.

"Ugh, I really need to clean this off." Gohan muttered to himself. Standing up from the beach chair where he had been lying, he soon found that his swim trunks were decidedly tight, undoubtedly another side effect of his indecent thoughts. _I really wish Mother didn't call them that._ He thought. It really was an inconvenience for someone his age to have those words repeat in the back of his mind every time he looked a little too closely at a girl. Dende, he probably heard the phrase at least twelve times a day at school, but then again, Videl's tight bum in gym shorts was well worth the headache…both kinds.

He pulled his trunks away from his body, giving his hardening member some much needed relief. _Videl…I hope you're not too mad at me for earlier…I just couldn't help myself._

Kneeling down by the water, he scooped up handfuls of the clearer liquid before rubbing it all over his muscular torso. The water found its way down the cracks between his chiseled pecs, bringing the bloody memories of what had happened down with them. _This was supposed to be a simple vacation for the three of us, since class had been so tough I thought the girls would enjoy some time on a tropical island; away from the city and all its noise._

Returning to the tent he had pitched in the hopes of a fun vacation he picked up an unused towel and began drying off his chest before finally rubbing the remaining blood from his nose. _The island. _It had been a month since he'd been to Capsule Corp. to see Bulma about his vacation plans…

**1 Month Ago. Capsule Corp.:**

"And you are…?" The pink haired girl at the front desk looked up to Gohan as he arrived at the main Capsule Corp. building.

"I'm Son Gohan…" He looked down at the girl nervously. Despite her age, not much older than him, she was doing a fair job to intimidate him while she tried to see through any potential lie.

"Mhmm" She replied simply, her eyes still scanning over his tense form. Gohan was wearing one of his Father's old training gi's, he had some plans to do a little training today, nothing like what Goku or Vegeta would consider a workout, but still some physical exertion.

"Here to see Bulma Briefs…the CEO." He finished. _Typical that this would happen; I finally get some time off studying to talk to an old friend and I get stuck at the door._

The girl brushed back a few strands of pink hair that were threatening to cover her right eye when a familiar voice suddenly came over the loud speaker. Both the girl and Gohan looked up at it as the voice came through.

"Candy! Would you stop messing around with him and let him go already!" If it hadn't been obvious enough who that was because of the sound of it, Candy's reaction to her boss's voice certainly made it clear enough.

The girl nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound, her face turning a dark blue in fear. No one should ever piss off Bulma Briefs…

"Right away, Ma'am!" Candy was barely able to choke out her response, frantically hitting the buzzer to let Gohan into the interior sections of the massive building.

As Gohan went to walk by the desk, the girl grabbed his arm and furiously apologized for the inconvenience. Gohan, being Gohan though, just kindly smiled and waved her fears of further trouble away.

At last inside the building, the man mentally searched the premises for Bulma's signature. "Ah, there she is!" He had sensed her energy on the far side of the complex. Not wanting to waste any more time he took off in that direction immediately. _I sure hope Bulma isn't too busy today. I don't think I'll really have time to come talk to her again before the summer break if she is._

After about ten minutes of wandering through the various hallways that stretched across the building, Gohan at last walked through the automatic doors leading to the massive inner dome that dominated the structure. _Finally, I thought I'd never get here…Now where's Bulma?_

"Yoo-hoo! Over here!" Came a familiar high-pitched voice.

Gohan looked over in the voice's direction to see a pale arm sticking up from behind a sun chair, quickly moving back and forth as its owner tried to get his attention.

"Ahah!" A smile lit up Gohan's face as he recognized the voice as belonging to his Father's oldest friend, Bulma.

He flew over to the sun chair, overjoyed to finally be able to speak to the only person who could help him with his vacation plans, but when he got there, however, he was struck dumb by what he saw.

"Oompf!" the young half saiyan nearly choked when he saw what Bulma was wearing. The blue-haired genius was clad in nothing, but a pathetic excuse for a bikini.

"Hi, Gohan!" Bulma called up at him as he did his best not to burst a blood vessel. She lifted her sunglasses up onto her head so she could see him more clearly.

Gohan, unfortunately, wasn't in any state for casual greetings at the moment. "B…Bulma! What are you wearing?" He stuttered out. It was indeed a good question since the meagre scraps of red fabric did little to hide the curves that the CEO had done so well to maintain over the years. It was the sort of suit that Erasa would have been jealous of. The bottoms covered what they could of her front, while by the looks of things her ass was almost completely bare. The top was also far too small. It consisted of a pair of small circles that did little else other than cover her areolas; any real movement would obviously be more than enough to dislodge the generous globes from their confines.

While quick to notice his discomfort, Bulma first had to deal with the lack of a proper greeting. Holding up the sunglasses with one hand, she gave the young man a small pout. "Now, is that any way to greet a friend?"

Gohan winced, realizing now how rude he'd been. _Hopefully she didn't catch me staring…_

Oh, uh, Hello, Bulma! It's great to see you again!" He held his right hand up to further formalize his greeting.

"That's more like it." Bulma smiled at him. Getting up from her chair she patted him a couple times on his cheek as she looked him over. Not that the movement did much for Gohan's well-being. All the jostling around she was doing was sending her bouncy orbs jiggling quite merrily, the ivory flesh doing its best to simulate a couple jello molds in motion.

Letting her hand fall from the man's cheek, Bulma couldn't help, but notice that his gaze had been lingering on a place other than her face for a little too long… "You know, it's not polite to stare, Gohan…" She teased. Happy at the flustered reaction she got out of the teen.

"OH! Sorry…Bulma" Gohan stuttered, his face turning bright red as she tried to bore a hole straight through the ground, maybe if he did his best he could figure out how instant transmission worked so he could get away from the awkward situation.

A smirk spread across Bulma's face as she decided to let him off the hook. "Don't worry about it. I know I can't blame you…" She began, carefully walking around her chair to pick up her pitcher of iced lemonade.

_Thank, Dende! _Gohan thought to himself.

But Bulma continued… "You are a teenage boy after all, those male hormones shooting through your body, forcing your brain to lust over any attractive female you see…"

_Oh, Dende… Gohan rethought._

I know seeing a woman with youthful curves like mine is bound to set you off, but I'm glad you're able to at least exert some level of control." She giggled a little when she looked over at him. "In fact, I remember the first time your Father saw me in a bikini. He was awestruck too, but then again, he was also a lot younger than you are now so that probably explains his self-control.

The whole time Bulma was talking, Gohan was doing his very best not to be distracted by the dangerous curves that were bouncing and swaying before him. The bottoms of her bikini seemed to dig into her skin everywhere, the tight fabric further emphasizing how toned she kept her ass. He figured it was somewhere between Videl's firm one and Erasa's jiggly one. _Maybe Bulma was right about that lusting part…_

"Speaking of your Father…" Bulma finally broke the half saiyan out of his thoughts. "You look just like him." A nostalgic smile spread across her face. "Going to spend the day training non-stop like he always did?"

"No, uh…I'm just going out running with some friends later. Not too much." Gohan said, his arm moving to cup the back of his head.

Bulma beamed at the gesture. _Even if he doesn't like to train like his Father, he is so much like him._

"Anyway." Bulma finally decided to get to business. "What's up? You don't come poking around here too often, not unless your Mom needs another dinosaur tail to feed your insane appetites."

Gohan blushed a little from the comment. He by far preferred blushing because over a small jab, than…those. His mind tried its best not to return to the bluennette's ample bosoms, even as they struggled to get free.

"Well actually, Bulma." He began. "Summer Break is going to be starting soon and I was wondering if you could help me think of any good ideas for a vacation with some friends?"

"Oohhh!" Bulma's mischievous look returned. "Hoping to have yourself a little fun on this vacation?"

Gohan's blush told her much more about his intentions that even he knew. "Do you think the girl you're bringing along for this trip is going to enjoy herself?"

Gohan's hand never left the back of his head, that signature Son tell kept going strong. "Well, see, I'm hoping that they'll have fun on this trip, that's why-"

"They?" Bulma cut him off, her tone getting even more teasing by the second. "More than one girl, you dog!"

Gohan felt like he could just about die! Why on Earth did he have to say that? _Maybe if I'm lucky, Frieza will come back and blow the planet up before she says any more…_

Despite how unlucky he was today, he had no idea just how right Bulma was, and just how much luck he would eventually have. "I remember when Trunks was staying here before the Cell Games…" Bulma remembered thoughtfully. "You should have seen the women he was bringing home then…" She hefted her boobs in her hands to make her point; earning her another choked scream from the half saiyan. "Although I never liked that blue-haired ditz with the giant boobs; what was her name again?" The woman was getting more and more off track by the second.

It wasn't that the idea of her future son scoring on a nightly basis turned her on at all; no, it was that she saw in him her incredible feminine charms transformed into their masculine form. It gave her a certain amount of pride knowing that looks, not to mention brains, were her contributions to her son's success in life. Even in if that success ment a fresh dent in the wall every night…

Doing his best to compose himself again, Gohan tried once more to get the conversation back on track. "Tha-that's not what I mean, Bulma-"

"Sure, sure! That's what he always said too." Putting a finger to her forehead she slowly shook it back and forth, a small smile still gracing her lips. "You men are all the same."

Looking back up at him, she seemed to have had her first productive thought this entire time. "Hey!" She beamed. "Why don't you camp out on my private island? Well, one of them anyway."

"Really? You mean it? That's awesome!" Gohan jumped in the air, overjoyed to finally be getting something back out of this torture.

"Sure! You can stay on Bikini Island. I haven't really developed it yet, but I think an outdoorsman like yourself will be able to take care of any needs you and your friends might have." The emphasis on the word "needs" not escaping the man's ear.

"Thanks, Bulma. I can't tell you how much of a relief it is to have something down." Gohan gave her his cheesiest grin in thanks as the genius started typing coordinates into a small tablet-like device.

"Here" she said, handing him the device. "Just plug this into your capsule car and you'll be all set!"

"Mhmm!" Gohan nodded down at the bluennette. It looked like things were finally going to turn out well after all.

Just as he was turning to leave however, Gohan heard Bulma swear.

"Oh, shit!"

Turning around, every blood vessel in his nose seemed to burst as he saw what she was swearing about. As he had turned to leave, a piece of his clothing had gotten caught on Bulma's bikini top, pulling the delicate fabric right off of its owner. "OOAAHH!" Bulma was quick to scoop up her boobies, giving Gohan only a glimpse at her nude double Ds before they were held taught against her chest with one arm, the white flesh jiggling uncontrollably.

"What's with you Sons and stripping me?" Bulma muttered to herself, remembering Goku's antics as a child.

Gohan didn't register the comment, his mind…and body to busy lusting over an attractive female.

"Umm, Gohan?" Bulma said, snapping the fingers of her free hand in front of his face. "Maybe you should get going before Vegeta shows up…"

"Ve…Vegeta?" Gohan stuttered, he remembered just how mad Vegeta could get, and considering how protective he was of Bulma, the last thing Gohan wanted was to be caught staring at her…topless.

His face turning blue and forming into a scared grimace, Gohan shot out of the dome, device in hand as he called back his goodbyes to Bulma.

It was a good thing that Gohan left when he did, fore no sooner had he left the dome that Vegeta exited the gravity room, walking over to his wife with his trademark serious expression. "Woman! What's all the fuss about?"

Bulma started to turn around as he yelled at her. "I'm trying to train to be stronger that Kakarot and if I don't have any peace and quiet…I…I…" His voice faltered as she turned to him, her small hands pushing her large breasts against her chest like to pieces of bread dough. "You'll what?" Bulma asked with a seductive purr.

**Present day:**

"Damnit…" Gohan sighed as his mind flashed back to the present. Pulling his trunks even more away from his body, hoping the lack of friction would allow his other head to calm down enough for him to sleep.

Looking at a wristwatch in his bag, he noticed that it was only 2:00 in the morning. "Still plenty of time to sleep…" He felt another deep sigh exit his lungs, his thoughts once more returning to his companions on this ill-fated vacation. _I don't know what you're doing out there; I just hope we'll be able to enjoy the rest of our time here in peace. _With that last thought, the half saiyan felt himself being overtaken by sleep, his hopes for a better day foremost in his mind.

"Ah…aww!" Videl yawned. It was morning now, the sun was just beginning to start shining and she felt rejuvenated. Since the fight the previous day, she had been rather tense to say the least, but after working things out with Erasa, in a most unexpected way, she was confident that she could do anything!

Hearing a soft mewing sound below her, she looked down at the girl she had slept beside. Her face formed into a small smile. _She's so cute when she's sleeping._

The blonde girl was curled up in a ball, the resemblance to a cat only further reinforced by the adorable noises she made while she slept. "Hey, fur ball. Wake up." Videl nudged her friend with her foot, gently rocking the girl out of her slumber.

"Ugh! Why do you call me fur ball?" She moaned. "I have a lot less hair on my body than you do…" Erasa was clearly not as much of a morning person as Videl was.

"I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear that…" Videl said, looking away, the reference to the well-trimmed patch between her legs irking her slightly.

Erasa soon stood up next to her, brushing the sand off her body as well as adjusting her bikini to deal with any unauthorized escape attempts made in her sleep. Putting her hand on the shorter girl's shoulder, she put on her best comforting face. "So? You ready to talk to Gohan?"

"As ready as I'm going to be." Videl smiled back at her. Hopefully the prospect of having two girlfriends won't kill him."

"Yeah!" Erasa laughed, folding her arms behind her head. "but If his reaction is anything like yesterdays; I think we're going to have our hands full."

"Not that we won't have them full otherwise…" Videl remarked cheekily.

The pair soon arrived back at camp; it was much the same as they had left it the previous evening. Everything was unpacked and ready for use; the only thing that seemed out of place was the target of their affections. Gohan was sleeping soundly, clean as a whistle, on a of couple beach towels. "He must have woken up some time last night and cleaned himself off." Erasa remarked, noticing the lack of blood which should have coated the young man's face and chest if she were wrong.

Videl first looked down at Gohan, then back up at her girlfriend. Erasa gave her a reassuring smile in response. Whatever happened, their friendship would not be in jeopardy. Her gaze returning to Gohan, Videl took in a deep breath. _For a guy that's been through what he has, he seems so calm…oh well._

"HEY, GOHAN!" Videl bellowed, the sound waves from her voice shaking the blankets the poor man slept on.

Of course, Gohan awoke immediately, his face full of alarm as if he had been woken up being eaten by a dinosaur. His eyes at once shot to Videl, her ever-present scowl being the first' sight to greet him this morning.

"Hey…Videl…Erasa" His eyes moving between the two women, his shame over the events of the previous day not allowing him to appreciate the beautiful sights before him. "Listen…" He got up into a seated position, his hands held out in front of him defensively. "I'm really sorry about yesterday. I have no idea what came over me!" He looked down a little as he spoke. "I should have grabbed you both towels when-"

"It's okay, Gohan." Came Videl's calm voice.

Gohan looked up, utter disbelief coating his features. "It's…okay?" He couldn't believe his ears.

"That's right!" His attention was drawn to the blonde by her cheery voice. "We forgive you!" She closed her eyes as her smile threatened to overwhelm her delicate features.

"You…You do?" Gohan asked sheepishly. Slowly looking up from the entrancing sand, he found something was different about the girls he last knew to be feuding.

It was a welcome sight for the young man to see Videl's hand slowly close around Erasa's. _I guess they made up after all._ He thought as the two girls smiled down at him.

"Yup…" Videl seemed a little apprehensive. "And we have something very important to tell you…"

"Huh?" Gohan asked intrigued. _What on Earth is going on?_

"We were talking last night…and…well" Videl suddenly lost her steam. Luckily, Erasa could easily pick-up where she left off. Pulling the raven-haired girl's face towards hers, Gohan could only stare in complete and utter shock as Erasa's red lips mashed against Videl's pink ones.

"Wha…WHAT!?" Gohan screamed, his voice growing horse as his mind did its best to try and work out what he was witnessing. _Erasa is kissing Videl? But I thought she was straight?...I thought Videl was straight…Videl._

The ramifications of the kiss hit Gohan like a train. Even as he saw Videl's tongue poke into the blonde's mouth, he could feel his heart breaking apart.

"But…Videl…I thought…" Gohan could barely breathe. He had, had a crush on Videl for the longest time. Deep in his heart he had hoped this trip would turn into something for them, but seeing her and Erasa making out in front of him…

_Are they still mad at me for yesterday? I know they apologized, but is this just some sick way of sticking it to me? I know I didn't behave like a gentleman the other day, but I certainly don't deserve this! _Tears were starting to well in the young half saiyan's eyes as he watched the girl he loved share a kiss with one of his closest friends.

Just when the torn up man was about to stand, ready to swallow his feelings and congratulate the new couple, a pair of small hands grabbed each of his muscular shoulders. "Aww, what are you sad about?" Erasa grinned at him.

"Yeah, for a guy with two girlfriends you look horrible." Gohan looked at Videl's smiling face.

"What?" He could barely believe his ears. _Two girlfriends? Wait a sec…what?_

Videl saw the astonished look on his face and decided to explain things to the poor man in full. "We had a long talk last night." Videl began.

"If that's what you want to call it." Erasa giggled.

Elbowing the blonde in the coconut, Videl continued. "And we decided that since we both really like you…"

"And since we couldn't decide who deserved to date you more…" Erasa followed up.

"We thought we'd share!" They both said in unison, their smiling faces barely hiding the sexual implications behind their announcement.

"Share…?" Gohan felt like both his heads were going to explode! _Are they serious?!_

"Yeah, you don't have a problem with that…do you?" Videl asked with a smirk while Erasa stood beside her, nonchalantly rubbing her curves to further entice the answer they wanted.

It took Gohan a minute to pull himself together before responding. "If you two don't mind…I know I certainly don't!"

The half saiyan could feel his heart booming to life once more as he fully took in his friends' declaration.

"Now…" Erasa spoke up, breaking the joyful silence that had spread between the threesome. "How about we start celebrating?"

"Huh?" The two raven-haired members of the group said at once when Erasa suddenly pushed Videl in the half saiyan's direction.

Thinking fast, Gohan sprung up from his seated position, quickly catching Videl with his hard chest, his arms folding around her warm body.

"Gohan?" She asked looking up at him. Her eyes hoping what was coming next was what she had been dreaming of for so long.

"Videl…" Their eyes seemed to glaze over as their feelings for each other seemingly poured out of them.

"Yoo-hoo! Move it already!" Erasa squealed from the sidelines. "If you don't hurry and have your slice of beefcake, how will I ever get mine?" The blonde girl shook a few stray strands of hair out of her eyes as she smiled happily at her girlfriend and boyfriend.

"Heheheh." Gohan and Videl chuckled together at the blonde's antics before picking up where they had left off.

The couple closed their eyes as their lips finally collided. Videl could feel herself slipping, her ever-confident posture collapsing as she felt the need to press herself against Gohan's manly pecs overwhelming. "Mhmmmm!" A deep moan escaped her thin lips as they parted, allowing the half saiyan's strong tongue entrance to her sweet mouth. She wasn't easily subdued though, her own pink muscle was quick to meet Gohan's at the gate; her tongue smashing against his, the two horny muscles tumbling about her mouth in a sea of passion, neither one wanting to relent to the other before every ounce of fight was exhausted.

The whole time the two lovers were going at it, Erasa could feel herself getting more and more turned on with every passing second. Gohan's body was so flawless. His muscles were huge, he had washboard abs, and best of all, she could see what looked to be a behemoth beginning to stir in his swim trunks… _Oh, Kami! I've got to get my hands on that!_

Stepping over to the dueling pair, Erasa took the liberty of pulling open the front of Gohan's swim trunks. The sudden movement between the pair broke up their kiss, bringing their attention to the third member of their group. "Videl!" Erasa gestured to her girlfriend, beckoning her to bend down to where she was.

Videl did as she was asked, leaning down to look into the newly exposed area. Just as Gohan looked away with embarrassment; the two girls' faces turned bright red, their eyes sending signals directly to their aching bodies below. "Wow…Gohan…" Videl mouthed up at him, not believing what she was seeing in there.

Having had actual experience with a man's "equipment" before, Erasa was the first to gently snake a small hand down the half saiyan's trunks, his spine immediately going rigid as her dainty fingers wrapped around his shaft.

"Whoa…" Erasa looked over at Videl, the other girl nodding in agreement. _How they hell are we supposed to deal with this?_

Taking the hint, Videl reached in as well, causing the already shocked saiyan to nearly collapse at the sight. Two beautiful women were elbow deep in his pants, and enjoying every second of it by the looks of things!

"Mhmmmm!" I best this tastes delicious…" Erasa looked up at the man with a hungry grin. "I always heard the rumors about you Gohan…about you making horses feel small… but I didn't expect anything like this!"

Gohan couldn't listen to the girl's teasing; he was too far lost in the moment. Videl and Erasa were taking an incredibly long time to jerk him off. So long it was painful! Erasa was stroking his head up and down while Videl handled the bottom of his shaft, every now and then moving her hand down to gently cup his heavy balls, the fleshy sacks moving through her fingers as a stream of precum seemed to pour down from the head, lubing up the girls' hands to further add to his pleasure.

Vi…del….Era…sah…" Gohan could barely cough out their names. The heat in the core of his body was building up to dangerously high levels. _I don't think I can control it!_

Sensing he was near, Erasa picked up the pace, Videl following closely behind, she may not have had any experience with a man before today, but if she had her way, no one would be able to make Gohan feel better than her! Their hands, now slick with precum rocketed up and down the thick shaft. Videl was quick to take note of Erasa's actions at the head; she was swirling one finger around and around the tip, putting small amounts of pressure on the slit every so often to coax out as big a loud as she could.

"VIDEL!" Gohan screamed, unable to take it any longer, his loins burst open as a torrent of cum shot out of the tip. The girls were unable to get their hands free in time, not that they wanted to, their sleek fingers becoming coated in globs of hot cum.

Uhuuuhuhuuuhuh…" Gohan fell backward, the girls extracting their frosted fingers from his trunks as he did. Looking up at the two beauties, he had no idea what was going to come next.

Erasa looked over at her less experienced girlfriend with a flat out hentai expression. "I take it you've never tasted a man before?" She asked knowingly. Videl shook her head in reply. "Then how about we give each other a taste?" The blonde-haired girl waltzed over to Videl, her right hand, still coated in Gohan's hot spunk outstretched as she asked for Videl's equally coated hand in return.  
_No way! _With wide open eyes, Gohan watched as Videl slowly licked his cum from Erasa's hand, the blonde returning the favor with Videl's until there wasn't a single drop left on either of them.

Erasa gobbled it all up like a pro, happy to finally see what Gohan tasted like. Videl on the other hand was somewhat having trouble getting over what she was doing, the hot, salty liquid was like nothing she had ever tasted before, and yet…it seemed to encapsulate everything that was nice and manly about Gohan all at once. So she cleaned Erasa's hand until nothing was left.

Gohan felt like he was on the verge of a heart attack when the girls spoke up again.

"Say, you still haven't said anything about our new swim suits yet!" Videl grinned at him. "Erasa put so much work into making them, and you can't even shill out a single compliment."

The girls looked down at their man expectantly. True, Gohan hadn't given a lick of thought into their new attire. He had been too busy concentrating on the licking they had been doing, and the torture of their first declaration before that. Now that they were presented to him, he couldn't take his eyes off of the fruits of the blonde's labors.

Videl's bikini seemed to wrap around her figure at just the right angles, perfectly showing of her toned midriff and firm bum, without revealing everything. Her leaf top was amazing as well; somehow Erasa had found a way to cover the fighter's breasts without completely hiding their perfect, perky shape.

Speaking of Erasa; the blonde's bikini was certainly quite the handful as well. Her string bottoms were an almost flawless replica of the pink scrap she had worn the previous day. The difference came in her top. Gone were the tiny strings holding together miniscule triangles, in their place were a pair of coconut halves strung together with string. The breasts that had so hypnotized him the day before now squished out of the halves to such a degree that he wondered just how much the girl had managed to cram in there.

"I take it you like what you see?" Erasa grinned cheerily. She was glad that her efforts hadn't been wasted, but she had a feeling that her efforts wouldn't even exist for much longer.

Gohan shot up, grabbing the blonde in his arms as his strong lips caught her pouty ones completely unprepared. "Mhmmm!" Erasa's moan could barely escape his grasp as his tongue mercilessly ravaged hers. The girl had expected a fireball, but this was ridiculous! The half saiyan never gave her a moment to rest, constantly whipping her tongue around as every nerve was repeatedly struck again and again.

Not to be outdone, Videl knelt down between the pair, and grabbing Gohan's trunks by the sides, she pulled down with all her might releasing his monster in one swift motion. Twelve inches of manly meat flopped out before her, the head rubbing against her face, leaving a cool trail of cum from her cheek to her chin.

"Ugh!" Gohan grunted at the contact. He was completely nude now, and the girls were enjoying every last inch of his body. Videl was now rubbing her hands all over his abs, feeling the dips and rises between each one even as Erasa dove into the kiss with renewed vigor, finally matching the half saiyan's in ferocity.

Air running low, the two were forced to separate, their lungs quickly filling with air preparing for the next stage of their love making when Videl caught their attention. "Hey, Gohan, what do you think of these?" Videl ripped off her leaf bikini top, letting her perky tits bounce out, their firm tips pointing straight up at him, begging for attention.

The half saiyan didn't need to be told twice, with the same lightning speed he had used to grab Erasa, he now hooked an arm around Videl, pulling her into him just as his other hand started tweaking a hard nipple. _You could cut glass with these! _He thought to himself as he savored her sweet taste. Videl scrunched her eyes shut, her teeth grating together with each pass of his tongue along her nipple. His hot breath tickled every inch of her soft skin, even as he released her waist, grasping her free breast in his hand just to feel his fingers sink into the soft orb.

Feeling her own body being ignored, Erasa continued what seemed to be a tag team effort to have sex with the saiyan male by grabbing hold of hers and Videl's bottoms at the same time. With a sultry grin she gazed at the loving couple, Videl's breast only now falling from Gohan's lips. "So, Gohan I've always wanted to ask you." She tore off hers and Videl's bottoms all at once, letting the warm ocean air whip across their nude pussies. "Do you prefer bald or bush?" Videl's small patch of neatly trimmed fur was hardly a bush, but Erasa preferred the effect over accuracy.

Gohan didn't know which way to turn, truth be told he had never asked himself this before, it was an "indecent thought" anyhow, but now he was faced with the same question many men had asked before. And he felt he knew the answer.

Before he could answer however, he was knocked to the floor by Videl, a mischievous smile plastered across her face. Gesturing over to Erasa, she looked down at her shocked lover. "I saw the look on your face when I pulled Erasa's top off yesterday… As much as I'd like to do this to you myself, I think Erasa is much more qualified, not that you'll mind at all."

As Videl hugged against his shoulder, the two black-haired fighters looked on to where Erasa was kneeling between Gohan's legs, her hands pulled behind her back. "Since I never got the chance to see your face yesterday when Videl flashed you my boobies, I thought I'd treat you to a much more…formal meeting.

Her fingers got to work undoing the knots holding the round coconut shells to her chest. Gohan's pupils expanded as the shells fell to the ground, releasing Erasa's huge E cups for his eyes to marvel over for the second time. The young man went to cop a feel of the biggest rack in school when Videl held him back. "Nuh-uh-uh, you'll get your turn with them; first…they get their turn with you.

Bending down so that her rack was even with Gohan's pelvis, the blonde bombshell slowly wrapped her boobs around the saiyan's hard shaft, the soft, pearly flesh easily molding around it until they could go no further. Looking Gohan dead in the eye, Erasa slowly let a long trail of spittle fall from her ruby red lips, the drop landing on the top of his cock and slowly traveling all the way down, inch by inch until it settled on his balls. Between the feeling of Erasa's breasts wrapped around him and the erotic display she was giving him, he was surprised he hadn't blown his load all over her delicate face already!

With professional slowness, Erasa began moving her pale orbs up and down his cock, letting every ridge and wrinkle be filled with never ending boobflesh. Not being able to resist the temptation, Videl crawled over to where the blonde was working. Ducking below her team mate, she soon found a neglected area of Gohan's anatomy.

The half saiyan was now faced the increasingly daunting challenge of holding it in while Videl sucked his balls into her mouth, her gentle tongue massaging the fleshy sacks, savoring his musky taste even as Erasa continued to pump him with her silky jugs, her red lips now beginning to catch his head between them with each thrust.

Ugh! Ugh! Ugh! ERASA!" Gohan screamed out a girl's name for the second time today, and as his cock spouted a fountain of cum directly into Erasa's pert mouth, filling it completely as her tongue bore down on his slit. She couldn't help, but feel proud of her achievement. The white liquid poured down her face, some dripping from her beautiful blonde hair as she looked down at her frosted boobies.

"Fuck! How much do you have in there?" Erasa was amazed at just how much hit her. She enjoyed taking a money shot as much as the next girl, but this was insane! _At least I'm finding this out now and not in the supply closet at school._

While Erasa got to work cleaning the frosting from her mammoth mams, Videl straddled Gohan's chest, letting her burning pussy's scent waft into his nostrils. "Are you ready to return the favor?" She grinned down, her smile doing nothing to hide the insatiable lust she felt towards the man below her.

His toned muscles doing their job, Gohan hefted Videl onto his face, his virgin tongue quickly sinking into Videl's hot flower. "Gah!" All her breath left her at once when his tongue wiggled its way inside her, the moist muscle swirling around every surface it found.

It didn't take Gohan long to figure out what was good and what was not, a small kick from Videl let him know what she didn't enjoy any scraps with his teeth, his nose however soon found an important role to play in teasing her clit. The sensitive bud stuck out right under his nose. Showering it in hot breaths sent the petite fighter screaming in pleasure.

"Gohan…please…I can't!" Videl was about to cum when those same muscles that had hefted her onto his face now took her off, despite her thighs' best attempts to clasp around his face.

Gohan stared into the incredibly pissed off face of his lover, seeing just how much being robbed of her orgasm had annoyed her, but it had to be this way. He had to have her now! "Videl…" he panted, his voice growing desperate with need.

Catching on to what he was trying to say, Videl was quick to nod her approval. Not having time to think, Gohan laid her down right where he stood, not caring much to find a suitable place for his first time.

Erasa looked on with lust as she prepared to watch her two lovers deflower each other in one passionate movement. Gohan bent over the panting girl, looking deep into her eyes as they shared one last kiss before he broke her barrier. Videl's gaze reassured him even as he prepared to warn her of what was to come. She knew.

With that one thrust, Gohan spread her virgin lips, opening her up as more and more of his cock plunged into her dripping pussy. The barrier was broken immediately, eliciting a small gasp from Videl, but nothing more. Moving slowly at first, but with quickening speed, Gohan thrust what seemed like endless expanses of his flesh in and out of her delicate frame, each time rocking her firm tits so that the tips hardened even more.

Sweat was now pouring down their heated bodies, neither knowing how much longer they could last.

"Ah! Ah! AH!" Videl could barely catch her breath, each time he thrust into her she could feel each of the ridges that Erasa had previously massaged with her flesh, now ravaging hers with reckless abandon. "GOHAN!" Videl screamed, her body convulsing while she came all over his heated cock.

Knowing he was about to blow, Gohan pulled out of her, letting his raging monster spew its seed all over the fighter's toned body. Her flat stomach was covered by streaks of his cum interlaced with hers as it poured out onto her. Videl collapsed on the ground, Gohan's efforts finally satisfying the fighter's need.

Gohan's stamina was yet to run out, and as luck would have it there was still one more body ready and willing to take him in. Approaching the busty blonde, his lust at last overtaking him, Gohan tackled her to the ground, his tongue, once more, diving down her throat to figure out exactly how she tasted.

Gathering what strength she had left, Videl crawled over to where the saiyan was preparing to ravage the blonde. Grabbing both of Erasa's arms from around Gohan's neck, Videl held them tight against the sand above her head, even as the girl looked up at her in shock. "You, know Gohan, Erasa has been telling me for the longest time how much she wanted to try a different kind of sex…"

The half saiyan gave the blonde a suggestive look. She merely looked away, a blush of embarrassment mixing with the ever-present flush that clouded her cheeks. "Is that so? Well I guess we'll just have to try…"

Erasa's eyes nearly popped out of her sockets as she felt Gohan's massive cock press against her tight hole. Eliciting a small scream she felt her body being ripped in two by the massive sausage, only to be overwhelmed by a huge wave of pleasure directly afterward. Gohan took it slow pumping in and out of her, letting her tight orifice get as used to his cock as it could with just his and Videl's juices to lube him up.

In the mean-time, Gohan took his opportunity to finally sample Erasa's infamous E cups. Every guy at school had always talked about bedding the chatty blonde just to have a night with her juicy globes. His tanned fingers sunk into the pale flesh. The blonde's increasingly desperate screams of ecstasy spurring him on to squeeze harder, taking a boob in each hand, he moved them around, letting them jiggle every time he mashed them together, creating the awe-inspiring cleavage so many men had tried looking down her tube top to see. Squishing them into whatever demented shape entered his mind, he watched with open lust as the perfect marshmallows always returned to their original round shape.

"Oh, Gohan!" Erasa moaned, feeling his manhandling of her boobies while her hands were still held down by Videl was making her feel so defenseless. And for some reason it was turning her on all the more! Nectar from her neglected pussy now dripped down onto Gohan's assaulting cock, lubing him up with all three of their juices.

Mashing her boobies together once more, Gohan held the puffy nipples together, taking both of them into his mouth at the same time. Erasa let out another long moan, her body being wracked by pleasure from top to bottom; she had no idea where to look without seeing her fragile figure being completely dominated by the hungry man.

"GOHAN!" Erasa tried to scream, but Gohan's grip on her boobies diminished it to a loud squeak. Her ass tightened around him, even as her pussy poured her climax down upon his cock, Gohan still kept on thrusting again and again until finally he blew his loud inside of her. Erasa's face twisted into one of sheer delight, her eyes rolling back into her head. The sensation of Gohan's hot cum shooting into her ass was just too much for her.

Gohan pulled out of her, letting his long cock leave a sticky trail of his seed between her body and his. The girls' vision were getting so hazy from exhaustion that they couldn't see Gohan transform. His hair rose up as it turned a golden blonde, a large lock falling in his eyes even as electricity shot around him. He knew he'd be out of energy soon, so he wanted to answer his question before he lost the chance.

Gathering up the two panting vixens, he laid Videl on top of Erasa, their slippery breasts squishing and moving against each other with his seed. Taking a step back, he could see exactly what he wanted. Their pussies, both still dripping with need, were squished up against each other, their clits rubbing with every breath. _Perfect! _The super saiyan 2 said to himself as he got down behind them. Before either of the tired vixens knew what hit them, Gohan's monster cock was sliding between their pussies; somehow he was screwing them both at the same time! With each thrust he parted two pairs of lips, his cock sliding against both of their clits causing the pair to cry out in pleasure.

Feeling her nipples digging into Erasa's abused boobies, Videl decided to stick her tongue down the blonde's throat as well; sending every pleasure point through-out their poor bodies reeling.

"Ugh…Ugh!" Gohan's breaths were finally becoming haggard. His chest was rising and falling with incredible speed. He could feel the last of his strength fading even as he thrust between the two girls one last time. "AHHHHH!" They all seemed to scream in unison, Gohan let loose one last jet of seed, finally emptying his balls between the girls just as they came together, the bath of sexual juices their clits were soaking in being just too much for them to handle.

Gohan fell to the ground, one arm pulling Videl over him so that each girl rested in his strong arms. Pulling them close, they cuddled their soft bodies against him, relishing in his hard exterior as he did in their supple ones.

That…was…amazing!" Erasa cooed into his ear, pressing her sore breasts up against his ribs as she did.

Videl was equally impressed with all that had happened. _One second we're trying to tear each other's throats out, the next we're bathing in each-others' juices. _

"So, I take it you both enjoyed our vacation?" Gohan asked the two girls, the satisfied smile never leaving his features.

"Who says it's over?" Videl said, leaning into him.

"That's right! We're only a few days into it…we have a lot more time to enjoy ourselves." Erasa piped in.

Gohan simply laid back, a beautiful girl in each arm, both loving him as much as he did them. _It turns out Bulma was right after-all._

A thought suddenly passed through his mind. _I wonder how Sharpener is doing?_

**Back at Orange Star High School:**

Sharpener was sitting at his desk in summer school, rolling a pencil around on in absolute boredom. His other hand was under his desk, secretly posting on his webpage when a notification flashed across the screen. "Hmm?" He clicked on the red bar and up popped the message. "Gohan, Videl, and Erasa are now in a relationship."

"THE FUCK?!" He yelled across the room. Causing the summer school teacher to stalk over to him and snatch his phone out of his hands.

All he could think of saying as she left was. "THE FUCK?!"

**A/N: There you go the grand finale to probably my most popular fic. Pretty good for a first threesome I think. I was trying to see if I could write more than 7,000 words so that's why it is so unbelievably long! (68 pages) So please let me know what you think of this long awaited conclusion with a special REVIEW! C'mon you know you want to! Requests and further updates are coming!**

**EDIT: There will be an epilogue to this at some point since I have plenty ideas for characters seen so far as well as the reactions of others to this new group. So drop me a REVIEW if you want to see more! Your words are what fuels these fics!**


	3. West City, We've Had A Problem

**A/N: I was thinking of doing an epilogue. But then decided that continuing on with a solid story was more fun than doing that and other one shots with these characters. (Setting up the story is so dull). This is much more in line with my usual word count so don't expect to see many more monsters like that last chapter lol.**

It was early in the morning on Bikini Island and already a bright pair of eyes looked up at the brightening sky. _I can't believe all this has really happened. _Videl gazed across the body of her muscular boyfriend, his pecs glistening with the morning sun. On the other side of him lied her girlfriend. _I knew I would get Gohan; I just knew it! But Erasa… _The fighter did not know what to really make of the fact that her best girl friend had literally become her girlfriend. The busty blonde seemed just as peaceful as she was, her delicate arms wrapped around a muscular one just as Videl's were.

Videl's attention now returned to her boyfriend. _Gohan always looks so peaceful when he's sleeping…like a little kid. _Her eyes grew somewhat dreamy. _You'd have no idea the perverted things he does when he's awake… _Just then her pillow began to stir; Gohan was waking up.

"Ugh…ahhh!" Came the moan of a content half saiyan. Gohan was nearing the end of his summer break; he had spent almost all of it vacationing on Bulma's private island with his friends Videl and Erasa, although both girls were more than just his friends at this point…

"Poke poke…poke…poke" Gohan felt a small finger poke into one of his large pecs every now and then. Looking over with sleepy eyes he saw the cause of the disturbance.

Videl's bright violet eyes shone up at him like to two little gem stones. Looks like he wasn't the first one awake on this sunny morning.

"It's about time you woke up." Videl grinned up at him. "I was beginning to think I'd have to resort to more… drastic measures to get you up if you didn't move soon." She gave him a sly wink.

"Oh, really now?" Gohan knew exactly what the girl was talking about as he leaned down to capture her lips with his. After the amazing second night of their vacation, Gohan had gotten to know exactly what Videl meant by "drastic". He only hoped that Erasa's version would be a little less…harsh.

"Mhhm…" Videl moaned into the kiss, starting the day with a kiss was just what she wanted, even better that the blonde hadn't woken up yet. Right now Gohan was all hers. The couple enjoyed the kiss, Videl crawling up further onto the half saiyan's muscular torso to get better access to his body.

Gohan was starting to feel a blush creep across his cheeks already. Videl's soft hands roamed over his chest, giving quick touches and grabs to each bulging muscle she felt. _What a stud! _She screamed in her head. A quick sigh escaped Gohan's lips as he felt a couple points sticking into his arm.

Videl grinned into the kiss at his sigh; she knew what she was doing when she pressed her perky boobs onto him. Judging by how much fun he had had with her's and her girlfriend's racks over the past month, she had long ago realized she had a boob man on her hands. It was something of a weakness really as the raven-haired girl's hard nipples dug into his skin, eliciting another longing sigh from the mighty warrior.

"Mhmm. Videl." Gohan's muscular arms encircled the horny vixen, pulling her closer to him so that her breasts were smashed against his arm, the flesh turning pink as the pressure increased.

Videl could feel her body heating up just as his was, their skin was slowly beginning to be covered by a thin layer of sweat even though the sun had only just risen. She closed her eyes as she gave in to him, knowing full well how great things turned out when she did, but her pleasure was soon interrupted by a very funny sound. "Uhhh-mew"

"Wha-what was that?" Gohan stared into Videl's eyes in disbelief. "Was that a cat?"

Videl pushed her lips back against his, trying to reinvigorate their dying kiss, but Gohan was curious now. "Videl…" He grabbed her arms and held them up by her head, not letting the little minx continue her fun until he had an answer. For her part, the girl gave him a disappointed scowl before nodding her head in the direction the sound had come from.

"Uhhh-mew…" It came again, this time Gohan knew where to look though, as he turned his head around, he softly released Videl from his grip, the girl immediately latching back on the arm she had slept on once more.

"What the-"turning his massive torso so that he could face where Videl was nodding, he finally saw the source of the strange noise. "E…Erasa?" Gohan couldn't believe his ears! He knew that some girls snored and all, but never had he heard of someone snoring like this before.

"See, I told ya." Videl said, climbing up his shoulder and peering down at the other girl with her boyfriend.

"She sounds just like-"Gohan started.

"A cat." Videl interrupted, an amused expression spreading over her features. "Yeah, I honestly don't why she snores like that." Her face now turned bright and cheerful. "But it's just so cute, ya know?"

"Mhmm." Gohan nodded to her. _How on Earth had I not noticed this sooner? We've been alone on this island for almost a month and this is the first time I'm hearing this!_

"What are you so worked up about?" Videl asked, looking over to him from her current residence on his shoulder.

"Oh!" Gohan was a little startled by her sudden question. "I was just wondering how I had missed that all this time is all; I mean we've been here so long."

"Yeah, but you were always the last one up every day." Videl grinned over at him. "And up till now you didn't seem to have any problem with finishing last… now have you?"

"Heheh, well I guess no—"Gohan's sentence was interrupted again, not by the fighter's mouth, but rather, a different part of her anatomy.

"Hee" Videl giggled as she looked at him, her eyes boring deeply into his even as they seemed to roll back into his head. During their conversation, her hand had slowly slunk down from Gohan's shoulder to his swim trunks, an area she had now become well-acquainted with.

"Ahhh-uhg!" the half saiyan grunted in pleasure as a small hand slid around his limp penis, the sensations rousing his flesh until it began to harden.

"Hard already, huh?" Videl purred into his ear, her hand quickening its pace along his shaft.

"Videl…isn't…it too early for this?" The half saiyan managed to spit out, his ability to speak was slipping away with every pump of the vixen's hand.

While the fighters were having their fun, the sleeping blonde had started to stir. "Uhh-mew" Erasa snored, her body rolling over so that she was flat on her back, her large breasts sitting atop her chest like a pair of small mountains.

"Ahgh!" Gohan grunted when Videl gave his cock a particularly hard squeeze. Her breath seeping into his ear, she suddenly had an idea.

"Hey, Gohan…" She cooed. "How about we wake her up now?" The young warrior looked over at her, his eyes beginning to glaze over from her ministrations. Nodding his head as best he could, Gohan reached a hand over to awaken the mewling girl when Videl stopped him.

"No…I have a better idea…" With that, Videl aimed Gohan's huge cock at the sleeping blonde. Deciding she needed to finish him off soon, Videl moved her other hand down to her boyfriend's member. With both hands she stroked him as fast as she could, gobs of precum rolled down from the tip like boulders, splashing against her hands, and further lubing them up for more speed. "Still not cumming for me?" She eyed him mischievously. "Just think about those two targets over there. Think of the things they've done to you…don't you want to pay them back?"

"Wait…urgh! Videl!" Gohan splayed his hands out behind him, the muscles in his arms bulging to support his weight.

"Oh, calm down, you big baby." Videl's eyes gave his a questioning look. "I've never heard of a guy complaining so much about a hand-job first thing in the morning before!"

Her soft hands continuing to glide over his flesh, she was careful to aim the head exactly where she wanted him to shoot. "Perfect…"

"No, wait. Videl! I'm going to!" The half saiyan could barely finish his sentence before his girlfriend ended his struggles with a long pet down the underside of his shaft, the sensation being all that was needed to push the young man over the edge. "Gah!" Gohan's hands clenched the soft sand beneath them as his cock shot its load in the direction of the sleeping blonde.

"Uhh-me-uagh!" Erasa shot up like a rocket when his cum hit her, her eyes shooting open and staring angrily in their direction. The saiyan's cum was dripping down her face; Gohan had hit more than just her chest, her soft E cups were coated in his spunk just as her beautiful face was.

"What the hell, guys! " She coughed up the remaining cum that had gone down her throat before returning her stare to the sweat dropping saiyan and the grinning fighter. "Kami! First thing in the morning!" She ran her hands through her silky golden locks, feeling more of his essence seeping through her fingers. "And in my hair too! Seriously, can't you two wait five minutes for me to get up?"

Videl had by now fallen off of Gohan's shoulder, her petite body rolling around on the ground laughing at the blonde's misfortunes. "Oh, calm down already. It was only a prank!" Videl smiled at her.

Wringing the last of his seed from her hair, Erasa gave her girlfriend a softening look. _Well, I guess it's a good thing that Videl's in a happy mood for once. _She gave her soaked hands an annoyed look. _Although I wish she'd find a better way to show it…_

While the girls bickered, Gohan's breathing was returning to normal. Standing up, he looked down at them with a concerned look. "We only have a few more days here until summer break is over. Please don't spend the last of it fighting."

Videl returned his concerned look with a smile. "Don't worry; we're just fooling around." She rolled over onto her back as she still couldn't get over the joyful energy that for some reason was surging through her.

Erasa stood up now, brushing the sand from her curvy body. Gohan was mesmerized as he watched the grains fall from her round bum and bouncy boobs. Catching his stares, she gave him a sultry grin. "Like what you see, Tiger?" She wiggled her hips a little, letting her natural curves speak for themselves.

"Heheheheh…" Gohan pulled his hand behind his head, about to respond when a sudden beeping came from one of their bags.

"Huh, what's that?" Videl asked, her normal mood somewhat returning to her.

"Oh! It's my phone!" The blonde grinned widely as she pulled it out of her bag and opened it.

"You actually get cell reception out here?" Gohan asked her with amazement.

Erasa's only response was to suddenly freeze in terror at his words; her previous movements forgotten.

"Uh, Erasa? What's wrong?" Gohan was shocked at her reaction. _There's no way, I said anything to freak her out, did I? I know I've said way dirtier things to her on this trip than ce-_

"Smack!" Videl whacked Gohan in the back of the head, a small bump rising from his skull as she grizzled at him, her old mood finally back in control. "What the matter with you? You know we don't say that word anymore!"

"Uh, what word?" Gohan asked while still rubbing his poor injured head.

"You know exactly what word!" She pulled him close to whisper it in his ear.

"Cell?" Gohan asked her aloud, earning him a sharp scream from the frightened blonde girl and another whack from Videl.

"There, are you happy? Now she's freaking out AND she has a phone. Do you have any idea what would happen if she freaked out and called the police? Yeah, I'm sure it would be great news if word got out that Hercule's daughter was in a three way relationship with her best friend and a boy!" Videl gave him a death stare, wanting to make it perfectly clear just how much this whole thing needed to be kept a secret for now.

"Speaking of relationships, I've got twenty eight comments already!" Erasa cheered, happily tapping away on her phone.

"You what?" Videl suddenly ceased her verbal assault on Gohan and turned to the bubbly girl.

"Yeah! Twenty eight people that it was "cool" that we're in a relationship!" She held her phone out for Videl to see, the banner announcing their love in big blocky letters.

All the color that had previously been present in the fighter's face now seemed to drain out in an instant. "You…when…did you?" She stuttered out.

"Oh, a while ago!" The blonde hugged her arms around her body, her phone being squished in her soft cleavage. "I put it up after that first long day we spent together…" She dragged her hand along Gohan's hard pecs, reminding the young Son exactly what morning she was speaking of.

"Errrrrrrrrr!" The initial shock having worn off, Videl was now fuming! "Erasa! What is wrong with you? Why would you put that up? Don't you have any idea what will happen if this gets out?"

The blonde gave her girlfriend what seemed like a hurt look. "But, don't you want to share our love with the world?" Her arms rising up in a beautiful display of happiness.

"No! I don't want to share it with anyone! In case you didn't hear what I told Gohan, if something like this gets in the news it would be a huge scandal for my Dad!" Videl was seething with anger at the blonde's stupid move. How the hell were they ever going to get out of this one?

"Oh…okay!" With a few more taps of her phone, Erasa jotted down a comment under the stream of those that had been posted under her announcement. "See? All fixed! The "cools" are already being taken off!"

Videl's flabbergasted expression was only accompanied by a small twitch above her eyebrow. "How on Earth do you think you are going to solve this with…"JK?"

"What are you talking about?" Erasa put her hands on her hips, the phone being dropped back into her bag. "Jk works for everything, see?"

She walked up to Gohan, the tight slit between her curvy hips keeping his eyes down low. She tilted his head up to meet her blue eyes with one finger. "Gohan…" Her eyes were starting to shimmer in the sunlight.

"Yes, Erasa…" Gohan was apprehensive about where she was going with this.

"Gohan…I don't think we can bet together anymore…" She looked away from him, a sad expression crossing her face.

"What!?" Gohan yelled in utter shock.

"JK! I love ya, big guy!" Erasa leaned over, her huge breasts pressing against the half saiyan's chest as she crashed her lips onto his, her tongue entering his mouth to have some early morning fun of her own.

"At any rate…" Videl held up Erasa's dropped phone in her hand, one thumb scrolling through the comments. "I think we need to do at least some kind of damage control here."

"But, I already posted Jk." Erasa leaned down from the dazed man, a deep blush still coating his cheeks even as the girl was no longer treating him to her candy lips.

"I don't care about the Jk!" Videl turned around to face the couple. "That may be enough for some, but if even so much as a single person isn't dissuaded by that this whole thing could blow up in our faces!"

"Not that we don't like things blowing up in our faces…" Erasa cooed in Gohan's ear, her hand running up and down his abs.

"Come on, you guys, this is serious!" Videl screamed at them.

Breaking free from the dirty memories the blonde had brought back to him. Gohan decided it was time to intervene. "Hey, maybe Erasa is right? Maybe two letters really is all it takes. You are always complaining about how dumb our classmates are." Her eyes closed, Erasa nodded in agreement with everything Gohan was saying.

"Okay, Mr. Tough Guy." Videl turned her attention to him now, gaining a worried glance from the man. He may be the strongest person on the planet by far, but his girlfriend was still able to make him shake. "Maybe she's right and everyone does just blow it off as a little joke, but what if someone else doesn't? What if somehow your…Mother finds out about all of this?"

"What? My Mom?!" Gohan's face went blue at the thought. Chichi had always warned him about hanging out with girls, she said it was a threat to his studies as well as his morals.

"That's right!" Videl continued. "Remember her reaction when she first met me? She thought I was some hussy trying to bed you just because I showed up at your front door. Imagine what she'd have to say if she found out you were in a relationship with me and Cat woman over there!" She pointed over to where Erasa was holding Gohan's arm against her chest.

"Hey!" the blonde girl's face contorted into a small scowl. "Would you stop calling me a cat already?" Her hands pulling Gohan's hand deeper into her cleavage, causing the poor man's face to turn a shade of purple from both fear and blushing.

"Shut up!" Videl shot back at the busty girl. "Well? Do you understand how bad this could get, yet?" She looked at Gohan, her trademark scowl telling him exactly what she wanted to hear.

_Oh, shit! I've got to think of something! _Gohan's mind was running wild as the various negative scenarios ran rampant around his mind.

Videl started tapping one nude foot on the compact sand beneath her. _He's not moving…not even saying anything. Maybe I should try a different approach to get him thinking._

"Hmm? Aren't you going to do anything?" Videl asked him. "My Dad always warned me not to even think about dating an indecisive man. Don't tell me you're indecisive?"

_Oh, Dende! What am I going to do? If I don't think of something, Videl is going to think I'm not a good boyfriend! And if she decides to leave then she'll probably take Erasa with her! What am I going to-Wait a second…I got it!_

Hmm!" Gohan wrenched his hand free of the blonde's cleavage, causing her to take a small step back from him as he pounded his fist into his very warm palm. "I've got it!"

"Then tell me already! I don't have all day!" Videl was making quite the dent in the sand as she continued to tap her foot impatiently.

_Well at least she's back to normal… _Erasa thought, her curvy body returning to Gohan's side. She just loved the feel of her soft body pressed against his muscles. For some reason she felt like even if Cell came back, she'd be safe.

"Bulma!" Gohan yelled triumphantly.

"Bulma?" The girls both said in unison.

"What the hell is Bulma going to do about this?" Videl asked incredulously, she was still not convinced Gohan had found a solution.

"Of course Bulma." Gohan beamed at the young fighter. "You've got to remember Bulma's the richest person on Earth for a reason." He tapped his head with one finger. "She's also the smartest person on Earth. If anyone can figure out a way to deal with this; it's her!"

"You think a scientist can solve our secrecy problem?" Videl asked him disbelievingly.

"Well, why not?" Erasa jumped back in. "She was willing to give Gohan an island for the summer, why couldn't she find a way to deal with this problem?"

Videl just gave her a stupefied look. "Those…those have nothing to do with each other!"

"They kinda do." Gohan grinned. "Erasa just worded it badly. She means that since Bulma was able to solve the vacation problem, she could find an answer to this."

Videl took a deep breath and wiped some hair out of her eyes before finishing. "Fine, if you guys think she can handle it, then we'll go see Bulma Briefs, but I'm warning you! She better know how to keep her mouth shut!"

"Don't worry about it, but there's just one thing I've got to ask the two of you before we go there." Gohan spread his arms out so that both girls were able to see him clearly.

"Hmm?" They both wondered what he could possibly ask next.

"Just uhh…" His hand returned to the back of his head. "Just would you mind waiting in the car when we're there? She sorta gave me a really hard time when she found out I was taking two girls to her private island. Heheheh." Gohan's blushing face told of harder time than just the teasing Bulma had put him through.

"A hard time, huh?" Videl leaned in closer, her discerning look trying to pull all the information out of him.

"Oooo! I think there's something you're not saying. Spill it!" Erasa shook Gohan's arm.

The poor half saiyan avoided the gazes of his girlfriends, instead seeking out stray gulls in the sky to focus on while he spoke. "Well, you see. She was wearing a really small bikini and when I went to leave…" He found his words getting caught in his throat at the feeling of Videl's gaze boring holes through his throat. "I accidentally pulled her top off. Heheheehheh" The awkward sound of Gohan's laughter did little to comfort Videl; her fists were beginning to shake at her sides.

"Oh, my Kami!" Erasa's eyes lit up like supernovas. "You stripped THE Bulma Briefs!?"

Gohan was finding it hard, even with his saiyan strength, to shake the blonde girl's grasp. "I'd really prefer you didn't say it like that. She's been a family friend for years."

Erasa was not so easily dissuaded. Her eyes still sparkling, she went on. "So you saw her topless!"

Videl's face continued to steadily redden just as Gohan's did at Erasa's questions. Only she wasn't blushing…

"Well only a little bit…" Gohan tried desperately to minimize the impact of the incident, praying to Dende that Videl wouldn't snap like she had in the locker room before. "She covered up pretty fast…"

"Well, you can't just see a little bit of her!" Erasa's star struck look stayed on her face. "She's got boobies as big as mine! She's got all the curves and oh my gosh! The hair! I love her hair! She's my idle! If I could get my body to look like hers I'd just die!"

All this would have been well and good if Videl wasn't reaching her limit. "Would you quit talking about my boyfriend seeing another woman topless!" Videl suddenly turned and screamed at the duo.

Gohan quickly became concerned with his girlfriend's feelings, regretting that he ever mentioned the incident in question. "I'm really sorry, Videl. It was an accident you see, and it was before we were even together so it shouldn't even matter, right?"

Erasa slowly backed away from the scared man, her eyes containing more worry for him than his held for Videl.

"Erasa? What's wrong?" He asked the suddenly petrified girl. "I didn't say that word again, did I?"

"Damnit, Gohan!" Videl screamed, her foot hitting hard between the mighty warrior's legs, bringing him crashing to the ground in a heap.

Leaning down over him, she let her beautiful athletic body represent itself while she talked down to him. "I don't care if it was before our relationship or during it! You have two sets of everything a young woman has to offer right at your fingertips! No man in his right mind would dare thinking of another woman with all this at his side." She ran her hands down her trim form, her perky breasts wobbling slightly even as her fingers trailed over her small abs. "Don't you agree?"

Gohan could merely nod quickly, his mouth not really working because of the pain.

"I'm glad that's settled then." Videl stood up straight and walked over to the tent to get dressed for what seemed like the first time in weeks.

Opening up one of their last few water bottles, Videl poured it out onto a small towel before tossing the cloth to Erasa. "Here. You might want to clean yourself up if we're going to visit your "idle".

"Yay!" The blonde girl cheered as she started wiping the cum from her face and breasts. "Let's go meet Bulma!"

_What did I get myself into? _Gohan thought as he clutched his aching balls. It looked like things were only going to get crazier for the young man before the summer was over.

**A/N: The next chapter will have much more action in it, but will also be mostly a Bulma flashback of Future Trunks (love em' or hate em') so be ready for that. Let me know what you think by leaving a REVIEW and if you like this then maybe you'll like some of my other works as well. Have fun!**

**P.S. I know I tend to write more Erasa than Videl centric so let me know what your prefer in that there REVIEW!**


	4. The Only Advice You Need

**A/N: I'm proud to say that this may be the best chapter yet, don't know it that is counting chapter 2 or not. Let me know what you like the most about this chapter! The beginning will be very relevant at a later date, so don't write it off as fan/author service just yet. **

**Seven Years Ago:**

"Mmph!" Maron moaned as she was pulled through the front doors of the Capsule Corp. building. The blue-haired babe was the most recent conquest of the future half-saiyan, Trunks.

Her arms hung around the young man's neck, her hunger for his tongue bringing their lips ever closer together. _This girl is amazing! I can't believe Krillin gave her up without even feeling her massive-_

Trunks was knocked out of his thoughts when the front door shut behind them; looking down at the blue head below his chin, he couldn't help feeling a little guilty. Krillin was his friend after all. _But this girl…this girl is so unbelievable!_

He slammed her against the closed door, his hands running all over her scantily clad body, even as he tried to devour her tongue.

Trunk's eyes stared into her deep blue ones just as a small smirk spread across her cheeks. "You really are cute, ya know that?" Trunks could only blush at the comment. During his recent stay at Capsule Corp. a lot of things had happened. First a different pair on androids had arrived compared to what he knew, and then the real ones showed up, worse still a creature called Cell had become complete and challenged the world to a martial arts tournament!

He let out an inaudible sigh, not wanting the girl beneath him to get the wrong idea. Things had been really stressful lately to say the least; thankfully Goku seemed to be really confident about their chances with Cell; so confident in fact that he had asked them all to take it easy before the big day. Trunks had taken this as a welcome opportunity to let off some steam. Now, as he gazed down into the scantily clad girl's bright blue eyes, he knew exactly just how to do that…

"This way" he half moaned, his muscular saiyan arms scooping up the fragile girl and quickly rushing her up the stairs, his tongue diving back down her throat for what seemed like the nth time that night.

Maron moaned out his name, her fragile fingers intertwining with his lavender locks as he kissed her. Their tongues dueled in the battlefield of her mouth, the saiyan male's easily dominating her's in ways that could only precipitate what he was about to do with the rest of her body.

Trunks almost kicked down the door to his room, the wooden frame shaking on its hinges as it almost broke from the wall that it was attached to. The room had used to be one of Bulma's many closets, but it had been transformed into a rudimentary room for Trunks' stay at Capsule Corp., however long that stay may be.

"Oh, yes!" Maron moaned she was starting to sweat with anticipation; it had been ages since she had been this turned on! Her large breasts were heaving inside her skimpy red dress, the thin material outlining the swell of her bosom just as her nipples made their best attempts to break free.

Releasing her supple lips from his grasp, Trunks lowered her down onto his bed, her curvy bum leaving a sizeable indent in his sheets. "I gotta, say" Trunks managed to breath out, his arousal was quickly overcoming his ability to speak. "I've dated a lot of girls lately, but you're by far the hottest!"

"Oh, dated a lot of girls lately, have you?" Maron teased, she slowly worked the side straps of her red dress down her arms as she spoke. "Well I'll have you know that after me I don't think you'll be dating any more…" She let her words linger in the air as her dress fell down to her waist.

Trunks' eyes bulged out of his head, it seemed like the poor saiyan was about to burst a blood vessel by the way his body was reacting to the sight that now sat atop his bed. Slowly, he took in every millimeter of newly exposed skin, watching the straps fall down her arms until that valley of bountiful cleavage became two glorious globes of flesh.

Maron's breasts were enormous! The man was certain he'd never seen anything anywhere near as big, even in some of the magazines he had gotten from Gohan in the future. Her two orbs were like two big tear drops, both pale white with small pink areolas in the middle, a round eraser sized nipple protruding from the center of each. They were absolutely perfect in every way, not an ounce of sag at all! _Where did this girl come from?_

The bluennette's dark eyes were watching the man the entire time. She couldn't help letting out a small giggle when she saw that his eyes hadn't left her chest in quite some time. Trunks for that matter, felt the increasingly painful bulge in his pants becoming even harder when the girl giggled, an act that send those beautiful orbs jiggling. _Oh, Dende…_

_I think he's stared long enough… _Finally becoming impatient with the saiyan's lack of action, Maron decided it was high time she got things moving for him. Putting her pointer finger underneath his chin, she slowly lifted it up until his gaze met hers, the gravitational effect of her breasts on his eyes being almost too strong to overcome, luckily though her seductive words were all that was really needed. "You're not going to just stand there and stare at them all night…are you?" Maron punctuated her statement with a soft giggle, sending one more wave of jiggles through her melons.

This was about all the young man could take. With lightning speed, he tore off his shirt, the fabric flying at the wall so fast it peeled off the paint. "Come here…" Trunks leaned down over her, forcing the curvy woman down onto her back as his rugged torso pressed against her chest, the feel of her hardening nipples sticking into him only driving the lustful man even crazier.

Maron loved this sort of man. The kind she could manipulate with her body to get what she wanted. That bald guy she had once dated, she now found it rather hard to full recall his name. Krillo? Killen?, whatever, he had been like that, but Trunks was somewhat different. Her bodacious feminine charms worked wonders on the rich heir of Capsule Corp. but unlike Krillin, she had to put out with Trunks, and when it came to buying her things, when he said they were done, they were done; no amount of her charms could buy her more; especially when she knew his rewards would be steep. And while this was only their first night together, she would come to these realizations in the days to come. For now, however, all she knew was the hunger she saw in his eyes, and the pleasure that immense bulge in his pants promised her.

The half saiyan's hunger knew no bounds! After sucking on her bottom lip, he slowly made his way down her neck, leaving small suckle marks as he did. Her skin was just so silky he felt compelled to taste every last inch of her. Maron let out a soft sigh, the farther down the man got, the more heated her skin became, the fire in her belly raging even hotter by the second. "Hmm" his mouth now trailed over her collar bone, testing the skin before giving her a small lick, the sensation going straight up her spine.

The girl was starting to become inpatient though; she needed more stimulation from just some licks to her collar bone. She needed him to climb her mountains. "Trunks!" She almost yelped. Need rising her voice. "Yeah!" The man knew immediately what she was urging him to do. The task of savoring her would have to wait for now…now he had to satisfy their primal urges.

Downstairs, Bulma had just gotten in; she had been out late at a Director's meeting for Capsule Corp. executives. The meeting had been running late so the woman was tired when she arrived home. Bulma had opened the front door hoping to see at least one version of her son there to meet her. When she didn't though, the genius became crestfallen, that was until she heard someone shout "Yeah!" from upstairs. _Oh, my Trunks is still up! Maybe we can finally sit down over tea and he can tell me what I'm like in the future!_

A smile now plastered across her face, the head of Capsule Corp. started her move in the direction of the stairs…

Trunks' mouth began watering as he finally reached the goals of his desire. Maron huge boobies now sat mere inches from his face, their pale curves moving slightly up and down with each of her heavy breaths. "I bet you haven't seen a pair as big as these before…" The girl panted. Trunks was only able to slowly shake his head. She giggled lightly, "Well I hope a strong man like you can handle them. Most men I've met get scared when I say they're thirty four double Gs" She smirked down at him. This was usually the make or break point for her; she couldn't stand a man that was scared of her most vulnerable assets. Either he would dominate them in just the way she wanted or he didn't deserve the body she worked so hard to maintain. Luckily for both of them, Trunks was the former.

Not a moment after she had finished her sentence, the half saiyan moved his hands from where they held him up in bed to her chest. The soft skin easily gave way when his rough palms touched them; his fingers seemed to sink into her pearly flesh even as she fell back more, her arms being unable to support her. The young man's tongue hung from his mouth as he played with her prized possessions. His large hands did their best to each hold a bouncy boob, each failing miserably as silky flesh surrounded his digits. _How on Earth can they be so soft, yet so firm? _The girl's body seemed to defy the laws of physics, never mind gravity. Taking as much as he could in each palm, Trunks squished her huge double Gs together making the most exquisite cleavage. The long valley being the perfect place to rest his head. He may have been a saiyan warrior, but he was still a young man at heart, and no man could resist the temptation to do what he did next.

Holding her boobs still, Trunks rammed his face in-between them, the pillowy flesh squeezing his head in ultimate softness as he nuzzled them. As desperate as she was for release, Maron couldn't help smirking at his antics. _I guess he really hasn't seen ones this big before…_

Pulling his head free, Trunks took a breath of fresh air, savoring the moment before going back to his fun. He squished the huge orbs against her chest, moving them around like two big cupcakes, every so often ramming them into each other to watch her cleavage expand once more. Trunks pressed them into every shape he could possibly imagine, contorting the poor melons into the oddest of angles, just to watch in fascination as they bounced back into their original teardrop shapes, the only difference being how hard those coral pink centers were becoming. They seemed to beg for his attention far more than she had; attention he was more than willing to give.

Taking hold of all the lust inside of him, the muscular man launched his face at her aching nipple, the hard bud being quickly encircled by his wet lips. "Trunks!" Maron moaned out, the feeling sending shockwaves throughout her body. Trunks smirked into her breast before beginning his sucking. He brought as much of her soft boob into his mouth as he could; the pinkening skin was soon lashed with loving whips of his tongue. He wrapped his muscle around her pink nub; the skin reacting quickly with his even while it had no chance or resistance. His tongue swirled around the tip, prodding the top before moving back down to the areola almost as if he were kissing it.

Maron meanwhile was in the throes of ecstasy, her body was being fully appreciated by the first worthy man in years, and hopefully for years to come. Trunks let her poor boob go with a "pop" before moving over to the other globe, his hands moving to massage the wet one he was leaving behind. "Hmm!" The man moaned into the soft flesh, Maron's pale orbs pressed all around him, his hands sunk deep into them even as he pressed his face further and further into her boobie, rolling her nipple around before running his teeth along it. He felt like he could suck them forever!

Trunks groped and sucked as much of her pale jugs as he could. They truly were Maron's greatest weapons as well as her greatest weakness. She may have been able to get anything she want with them while she was out in public, but here…behind closed doors were a very different story. The way Trunks' strong masculine hands were dominating her feminine charms spoke volumes to that. Running his tongue along the entire length of her areola sent one decisive spike down to the girl's aching core.

"Please…Trunks!" Maron almost shouted. "I need you in me now!" The half saiyan seemed shocked at first, her boob jiggling as it fell from his maw, those strong lips closing shut behind it, a confident grin now came together.

Reluctantly, he released her breast, the sopping wet flesh bouncing back on her chest where it wobbled with its companion. Maron awaited his next move even as she could only guess at what it was. Gripping both sides of her dress, he pulled it apart at the seams, causing the red material to fly apart in both directions, leaving the poor girl with nothing to wear, but the tiny blue thong that was wedged firmly between her large ass cheeks.

"Hey! What the hell am I supposed to wear now?" She gasped at him. Never had a guy been so bold as to strip her of all she had to wear. _Maybe I should start wearing a bra when I go out clubbing…_

"Don't worry." Trunks grunted as he pulled his pants down, his boxers coming with them. "You won't be needing any clothes for a while…"

Maron's complaints were silenced when her eyes fell upon his manhood. Just as he had been with her chest, she was now seemingly hypnotized by the countless inches of his member.

"Don't even bother trying to measure it." Trunks smirked down at her. "All you need to know is that not all of it is going to fit in."

Maron's cheeks lit up like a school girl. _Oh, my Kami! He can't be serious…can he?_

"Now why don't we get rid of this?" Trunks took hold of her pathetic excuse for underwear with one finger, and with a slight tug the last piece of Maron's modesty left her.

The lustful warrior flicked her tiny blue thong across the room. He didn't care about her underwear; all he wanted was what was underneath it. The young man splayed his hands out on either side of her, letting his large frame lower down until he could clearly see her dripping need. "Hng!" He ran his finger up her slit, slowly grazing the outer lips from the bottom to her clit, carefully collecting small drops of her nectar as he did. Maron watched with wide eyes as he lifted it to his mouth where he shoved it into his mouth. She could see his tongue inside swirling around his finger; cleaning her juices from it in just the same way he had assaulted her breasts earlier.

What happened next the girl couldn't really explain. It lasted only for a moment, but it still stuck with her. His eyes seemed to grow larger even as his hair began to rise up; suddenly it all stopped, his body returning to normal. "Now…where were we?" He asked her, his strong hands now firmly gripping her curvy hips.

"Hmm…Right here…" she grinned with anticipation, her finger pointing down to her pink slit, the folds were just starting to part as he pulled her thighs away from one another.

_Oh, I wonder what that boy of mine has been up to all this time? _Bulma thought as she walked along the long hallways of the Capsule Corp. building. She had told her son to just listen to Goku and relax for a while. _He deserves it after all. That kid has been working his ass off with Vegeta for ages! He needs a break more than anyone. _Her eyes lit up with all the confidence of the mother of a super saiyan. _So when the time comes; Cell won't know what hit him when Trunks nails him!_

"Yes! Nail me! Nail me to the bed!" Maron was screaming out in pleasure. Trunks had finally thrust his pulsing member deep into her pussy; her pink lips took in as much of him as they could, their lovely folds being stretched to their absolute limit just to accommodate him. The half saiyan couldn't help feeling rather proud that he was right after all; she wasn't able to take all of him in, several inches still stayed dry even as he pounded into her hot slit.

"Ugh! Ugh!" Trunks' pants came fast and hard, his body was pouring with sweat as he thrust in and out of her. He could tell that he was starting to leave bruises on the girl's hips from his grip so he moved them to a more tempting location. Maron's huge boobies were bouncing out of control, the large orbs bouncing all over her chest with every thrust of his manly meat; she would have thanked him if she wasn't trying so hard not to come. Maron could feel her orgasm approaching at a steady pace, more and more of her walls were being obliterated each time he drove into her, the feel of every ridge of his cock sending shivers up her spine.

"Maron!" Maron!" Trunks moaned out, his hands gripped her boobies with renewed vigor. Ivory flesh now poured out between his fingers as his grip on the jiggling melons increased.

His body was now fully bent over her now; releasing her breasts; Trunks let his rock hard pecs keep them in check, letting the soft orbs be squeezed between his chest and hers, like two water balloons between a couple wooden planks. Pulling her close to him; Maron's arms instinctively wrapping around his neck, Trunks could feel his body about to let go, his muscles tensed, his cock twitched. Everything seemed ready to explode!

Suddenly the door behind him opened, in stepping his mother of the past, Bulma. "Hey! Trunks! I'm glad you're still awake! I was hoping we could sit down and finally talk abo-"Bulma's face seemed to freeze as she took in the image before her. Her son, the future version of the baby down stairs was covered in sweat and completely naked, and by the looks of things he was quite a ways deep in…Maron!?

"M-MOTHER!" Trunks blurted out in horror, a blush streak had flown across his cheeks. _How the hell could I have forgotten to lock the door!?_

"Old lady?!" Maron screamed in shock. She couldn't believe how embarrassed she was being caught getting fucked by the old lady from the perverted old man's house of all people! Luckily Trunks had withdrawn from her the moment Bulma had spoken, allowing the mortified girl the opportunity to jump up from the bed, her massive melons bouncing all over the place as she pulled a sheet from under her lover. Her eyes squeezed shut, Maron ran from the room, the thin sheet doing little to cover the vast expanses of lush skin.

"Oh, my Kami! Maron, come back!" Trunks sprang up from the bed, completing forgetting any form of modesty as he sprinted for the door. Bulma's horrified expression only seemed to grow as her eyes were instantly drawn to the long rod swinging between his legs. He past her in a second, his nude form running down the hall after his embarrassed girlfriend, leaving Bulma alone in a room smelling of sweat and arousal.

Bulma closed her eyes and exited the room; taking a moment to shift a piece of blue fabric back inside with her foot before closing the door. Now she took a deep breath, holding it in for several seconds before letting it exit out her nose. "Well…that settles that." She opened her eyes again. "He is definitely Vegeta's son".

**Present Day:**

Looking back at the events of that night after seven years made it seem a lot funnier than it had been at the time. Bulma had accepted that Trunks was going out at night in the days before the Cell Games, but the thought of walking in on him screwing a girl to the bed had never crossed her mind. It was then that Gohan returned to her mind. _I wonder how he's doing on that little vacation of his? _She held her hand to her face as a loud laugh escaped her red lips. At any rate, _I sure hope for Chichi's sake, Gohan isn't as careless as Trunks was!_

**Gohan, Videl, Erasa's Car Ride:**

"We're going to see Bulma! We're going to see Bulma!" Came a melodious chant from the back seat. Gohan, Videl, and Erasa had been driving for a few hours now and were nearing the Capsule Corp. building. Things had been calm in their sporty little car up till the point that they past a sign indicating how close they were to the famous corporation's headquarters; that was when Erasa started her little chant.

Gohan sighed as he took a quick glance out of the corner of his eye at Videl. The fiery girl was just as annoyed now as she had been on Bikini Island, and to make matters worse Erasa's joyful song wasn't doing anything to remedy the situation.

"We're going to see Bulma! We're going to see Bulma!" The blonde's body rocked back and forth with each word. The young half saiyan couldn't help sneaking a peak in the rear view mirror at the bubbly girl, her hair was bouncing around her delicate face, soft golden strands threatening to end her chanting with a torrent of laughs if they tickled her just right, but it wasn't just her hair that Gohan found interesting… All the jumping around she was doing was causing dangerous things to happen to her tube top, the contents of which were jiggling out more and more with every syllable.

Videl was still in a fit, she didn't know why, but she was just angry. This whole business with Erasa's post had really shaken her up. Looking up at her boyfriend she knew that she had full confidence that he'd find a solution to their problem, even if that solution came from someone else. Speaking of that someone else, Videl still hadn't quite gotten over what Gohan had said he'd done to Bulma.

Her cheeks turning a light pink, Videl was starting to feel regretful for what she had done to him after he told her and her girlfriend what had happened. _I mean, it was pretty honest of him…and he didn't do it on purpose. _Videl took a deep breath. She was wrong to hit her boyfriend the way she did, she was just so aggressive right now, but she couldn't figure out exactly why.

_Well I guess I better apologize. _She thought. "Gohan…" She lifted her head to meet her boyfriend, expecting to see his dark onyx eyes turn to meet her violet ones, much to her dismay though they were looking elsewhere.

Gohan's tongue slightly poked out of his mouth as he drove, his eyes occasionally flicking to the road before screaming straight back to the rear view mirror. With all her dancing about, Erasa had at long last done the very thing so many boys at school had wanted to see for ages. She had a wardrobe malfunction. The blonde's low yellow tube top had finally given way on one side, causing her right boob to spill out, bouncing along with her hair to the merry chant of "We're going to see Bulma!"

_Just keep on chanting, Erasa… _Gohan couldn't help the perverted thoughts that crept into his mind. If they had been in public he would have sprung up and immediately covered his girlfriend, but they weren't in public so to speak, they were alone on a one lane road. That fact told the young man he could gawk at the jiggling flesh all he wanted, well if there hadn't been a third person in the car that is.

Seeing the "gaga" look that was plastered across her boyfriend's face, Videl quickly looked back to see what he was staring at, and to her horror it was arguably the worst thing to have loose in the back seat when a man was at the wheel. She knew that first hand from her experiences when her Father was driving and Miss Piiza was in the back. _Why do all the top heavy girls wear such flimsy clothes?_

Between Gohan's lack of attention to her attempted apology and Erasa's world class boob slip in the back seat, Videl was back in her old grouchy mood. "Errrgh…Gohan!" She shouted at the poor man, sending him plummeting back to reality.

"Wha—wha—what?" He gasped, realizing he had been caught red handed, although his cheeks were certainly redder than his hands were.

"Don't you "what" me! I saw what you were doing!" The fighter yelled at him.

Turning back to the dancing blonde she took aim at her too. "And you! Stop chanting for two seconds and for the love of Kami! Put your boob away!"

"We're going to see…huh…AHHH!" Erasa abruptly halted her chants, her attention being drawn to the escaped prisoner on her chest. As quickly as she could, the blonde scooped up her boob, the pale orb struggling in her hands as she placed it back in the confines of her tube top, the hard point sticking through the thin fabric being the only evidence that something had been amiss.

"Awww." Gohan sighed heavily. "Videl, did you really have to do that?" The normally shy man couldn't help voicing his frustrations. It had been a long car trip and Erasa's mishap had so far been the only exciting thing to happen. Considering how P-Oed Videl had been on the beach, Gohan had hoped Erasa would ride shotgun, at least he could count on her to make the road trip a little more…entertaining. Videl unfortunately had jumped in the passenger seat, running her finger nails along the side of the car as she waited for him to leave. He knew it would be a long car ride, just no idea that it would be this long.

"Hnngh!" Videl punched him In the arm. "You pervert!" She yelled, annoyed that the man had actually wanted to see their girlfriend exposed like that. Thankfully for Gohan though, her punch felt like nothing more than a light tap on his muscular arm.

"Well at least you didn't hit him anywhere important this time." The blonde said. Her breast back where it belonged, she leaned up so that she was peeking into the front of the car. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't hit him down low again. I kind of need that to stay in working order…if you know what I mean." She gave the two dark-haired fighters a suggestive wink.

Gohan gave a nervous chuckle while Videl rolled her eyes. "Why do I put up with you?" Videl sighed at the chipper blonde.

Erasa just smiled back at the angry girl before slowly saying in a sultry voice. "Because you like playing with them even more than Gohan does…" She gave her breasts a gentle squeeze, being sure that Gohan had a good view in that magical mirror of his.

Videl's face turned bright red as she finally quieted down for now. It seemed like Erasa's boobs really were the solution to everything.

They sat in silence for most of the remainder of the trip. Videl was scanning her phone, looking for any possible headlines that announced their steamy love affair; thankfully there were none.

Gohan took a quick peek in his mirror once more. Erasa had calmed down some, she was still doing her little jig, but in a much more controlled manner than before. He wouldn't be privy to another spill like that last one for a while. His eyes now moving to Videl, he couldn't help feeling them soften as he gazed upon her. Despite her bad attitude lately, he was having a hard time being mad with her. This whole girlfriend business was still relatively new to him so there was a learning curve that he had to overcome. _Hopefully Bulma will have a solution to that problem too. _He thought.

They were in West City now. The car was steadily approaching the center of the massive metropolis, and the Capsule Corp. dome was just beginning to peak over the skyline. "Hey! Wake up, you two! We're almost there. Hahaha!" Gohan beamed happily at the familiar yellow dome; he had been there so many times over the years, each time being a happy reunion with friends he had had since birth. Apart from Kame House, this was where the Z fighters met up to overcome whatever problem they were facing. Now though he had what seemed to be a greater problem than the ones which he had met the others to discuss those many times, this time is wasn't a problem of a world ending monster. This time, it was a girl problem.

"YAY! We're going to see Bulma!" Erasa resumed her cheering, just as animated as she was before.

"Hey! Careful back there!" Videl called back to her. "You don't want to flash half the city, do you?"

"Oh, uhh…no." Erasa sat back down, being sure that her tube top was pulled up enough to keep her melons in check.

As Gohan pulled up outside the building he turned around so that he could talk to both of his girlfriends directly. "Now, remember what I said earlier about waiting here." He looked sternly at the two of them. "This whole thing is going to be hard enough to explain to Bulma anyway; it'll be easier if there is just one person there to talk to her instead of three.

"Fine." Videl crossed her arms over her chest, her arms resting comfortably below her perky bosom.

"Awww! But I wanted to meet Bulma!" Erasa wailed from the back seat, her big blue eyes welling up with tears as she received the bad news.

"I'm sorry, Erasa, but it will just be easier this way." Gohan gave her a smile before leaning back and placing a strong kiss on her candy lips. "I'll be back soon." With that, he turned around and opened the car door.

Two pairs of eyes watched him step out and walk away, their gazes slowly sinking down to his firm butt. "At least we get a show." Erasa giggled, the blonde's joke not registering with her girlfriend. Videl was far too distracted by "the show".

"Hey, Candy! Is Bulma around?" Gohan cheerily asked the girl at the front desk.

The pink-haired girl looked up with a bored expression, but upon seeing the young man once again she perked up immediately, remembering what had happened the last time she had delayed his meeting with her boss. "Oh, Hi, Mr. Son!" She squeaked. The poor girl's hands flew around her desk, hitting every switch and button she could; just as long as she hit the one that opened the door she was fine.

Gohan could only look on the scene with a light blush. _Wow! She isn't that afraid of Bulma…is she?_

At long last the door opened, and much to the girl's relief Gohan walked through it. "Bye, Candy! See ya next time!" Gohan called as they slid shut behind him, leaving Candy alone at her desk once more.

Gohan strolled down the long halls of Capsule Corp. "Now where is Bulma…" He concentrated and before long he was easily able to locate Bulma's power signature, along with another one. _Looks like Vegeta's here too. At least they're not in the same room… _He blushed a little as he shook the dirty thoughts from his head. _Come on, Gohan pull yourself together. You've got two girlfriends. The last thing you need to think about are Bulma's- _He gulped. _Curves._

After some effort he finally found his way to Bulma's power signature. She was in her lab; no doubt she was working on some sort of new dynocap for the company. Gohan paused at the door. _This is going to be hard, but if I don't tell her everything; she won't be able to help. _With one last deep breath he walked through the automatic doors.

"Hey, Gohan!" Bulma called from the other side of the room, her voice sounded happy to see him. "What took you so long to come in? You were just standing at my door for a couple of minutes there."

Gohan froze. "H-How did you know I was there?" He could not believe she had known he was coming. _But, how? Had Vegeta taught her to sense energy?_

"This is a giant company ya know?" She turned around with a confident smirk on her lips. "We do have security cameras." She pointed at the monitor she had been looking at while she worked.

"Oh…that's a relief…" Gohan sighed.

"What's that?" Bulma turned back towards him. "Did you say something?"

"No…uhh, nothing!" Gohan waved his hands around his head. "It's just that I came by to-"He was quickly cut off as Bulma remembered their earlier conversation.

"Oh, that's right! You just came back from your summer vacation, didn't you?" A teasing smirk spread across her face as she seemingly instantly shot across the room so that she was standing beside him.

"Ya, uhh, that's what I was meaning to talk to you about…" Gohan's hand went to the back of his head. An instant sign to Bulma that there was quite a story to be told.

"Soooo, how did it go? Is our little Gohan a man now?" She elbowed him several times in the ribs.

All the blood that rushed to the half saiyan's face told Bulma all she needed to know. Her grin widening to that of a Cheshire cat she decided to prod further. "Who's the lucky girl then? Have I met her before?" Bulma was getting closer and closer to Gohan's blushing face with every question, putting more and more pressure on the man to finally spill the beans. "Come on, if you have the balls to take MY top off, surely you could handle a teenage girl's."

That last comment did it. Gohan finally broke. "Well you haven't met them before, but I kinda brought them here with me today hahahahahahah!" His arm was now furiously rubbing the back of his head, the speed threatening to set a fire if he wasn't careful.

Bulma's eyes went wide as she heard him say "they". A detail that Gohan had known would set off the bluennette. "I knew it! You are a dog!" She slapped him playfully on the arm.

Backing away for a moment she looked him up and down before letting out a sigh and shaking her head. "You saiyans really are all the same aren't you?"

Letting out a playful giggle, she raised her head so that she was looking him straight in the eyes. "Well by the looks of things you've accomplished what every guy I know has at least attempted, save for your Father of course. He was always too busy training to have much time for dating."

"That's just it." Gohan said, he was doing his best to speak properly despite his heavy blush. "We've all been great friends for a long time so taking this next step wasn't as difficult as it could have been."

Bulma simply nodded as he spoke. "Okay, that makes sense. So far so good. Where's the snag?"

"The snag…" He gulped. "Is our parents."

Bulma's face formed back into a grin. "And there it is! Let me guess. Afraid her Pop is going to rip you a new one? No. Wait, I forgot who I was talking to. Mr. Super Saiyan 2."

"Well you're kinda right." Gohan was starting to cause a little smoke on his head now. "Her Dad is the one who defeated Cell."

"No. You're the one who defeated Cell." Bulma scowled at him. "Everyone just thinks…it…was…Hercule…" The guilty look on his face spoke volumes.

Bulma instantly face palmed. "Oh, my Dende. You screwed Hercule's daughter."

"And…best friend. Heheheheh" The smoke detector was starting its preemptive beeps now.

The CEO let out a long sigh, her head still hung low as her hand slowly started massaging her temples. "Okay." She started. Now looking back up at him again. "You really know how to back yourself into a corner, don't you kid?"

Gohan could only look at the ground sheepishly. He had been a naughty boy…a very naughty boy.

"First things first." She walked over to the intercom and pressed the switch. Taking in a deep breath she leaned into the microphone before yelling, "Candy! There are two girls outside! Go out there and bring them to my work shop now!"

Gohan recoiled against the wall, his hands covering his face in fear. _Is this how she always is with her staff?!_

Candy, the poor thing, had only just gotten her desk back in order from the last fiasco when Bulma's voice thundered over the intercom. Candy was quick to respond. Hitting the button she called back. "Yes, Mrs. Briefs" before running outside to track down the two girls.

Bulma straightened back up, her white lab coat fluttering around her, as she looked over at Gohan's petrified form. "They'll be here in a minute…what? What's the matter?" All she got back were a few worried whimpers.

"Hmm. I wonder what's up with him all of a sudden?" Bulma cocked her head curiously.

A few minutes later found an immensely flustered pink-haired girl shoving two rather alarmed young women through the automatic doors. "Here they are ma'am!" She yelled back down the hall as she sped back to her desk. At least the benefits made up for all the job stress.

It took Videl and Erasa a couple moments to figure out where they were. Candy had picked them up and brought them in so fast it had made their heads spin!

"So you're the famous girlfriends I've been hearing so much about!" Bulma called to them, a knowing look on her face.

Erasa immediately lit up like a tree on Freeza Day. "Oh, My Kami!" You're Bulma Briefs!" The blonde had stars in her eyes as she ran up to the bluennette, instantly capturing her in an embrace full of admiration, an embrace that Gohan noted did amazing things with the well-endowed women's bodies.

"Ya." Gohan smiled uneasily. "That is Erasa and this…" He grabbed Videl by the arm and brought her over to where the blonde was attempting to suffocate the bluennette. "Is Videl. Ahem… Hercule's daughter."

Videl looked up at him rather annoyed. _Why the hell did he feel the need to bring that up?_

"Ah, so you're the daughter of the frau-" Bulma was stopped as Gohan shot her a warning look. It screamed. "Don't go there!" She decided to rephrase her sentence. "The daughter of the champ."

"Yeah, that's right." Videl was being about as pleasant as Vegeta on a good day.

Silence soon fell upon the room as Bulma looked between the two girls. _They couldn't possibly be any more different. _She observed. _One is overly excited and stacked like a Playdragon centerfold, and the other is angry and very strong, or at least she looks like it by the way she's flexing every two seconds._

Well now that we're all her, how about I help you with your little problem?" Bulma tilted her head in a friendly manner.

"Oh, my Kami! Bulma is talking to me!" Erasa continued to squeal. Videl meanwhile just shot the genius an uncertain look. _Can this woman really solve all our problems?_

Just as Gohan was about to close the distance and join the women on the other side of the lab, Bulma stopped him. "Now hold on, big guy." She winked. "This conversation is just for the girls. You can just stay over there and wait patiently, k?"

Gohan sighed before retreating back to his corner. "Okay."

Bulma seemed to talk to the girls forever. Gohan had lost track of time long ago. It was starting to get really boring just waiting around for her to finish talk to his-

"Ah, the son of Kakarot is here. What an honor for the super saiyan 2 to grace us with his presence." Gohan was knocked out of his reverie by the voice of none other than the saiyan prince, Vegeta.

"Oh! Hey, Vegeta, what's up?" Gohan asked the mighty warrior, his body instantly straightening up in the man's presence so as not to set him off. The last thing he wanted right now was to cause a fight with Vegeta off all people.

Gohan couldn't tell if what happened next was lucky for him or not. Vegeta turned his attention away from the young half breed, his gaze following his nose to the two distinct feminine forms in the room besides his wife. "Well now…" His eyes scanned over Erasa's and Videl's forms slowly. "Those are some delicious looking females over there." He turned back to Gohan, a smirk forming on his stern lips. "Tell me son of Kakarot, are they yours?"

Gohan didn't like the way he was talking about his girlfriends but held his tongue for now. "Yes...the girls over there are my girlfriends."

"Oh hoho!" Vegeta's face lit up. "Two females, my my, we may just make a saiyan out of you yet, boy."

Vegeta's admiration for the blushing lad was short lived however as Videl decided to make her feelings known.

"Hey, Gohan!" She called from across the room. It appeared that Bulma had finished her lecture, and was now being bombarded by Erasa with every sort of fashion and…bra related question she could think of.

"Y-Yes! Videl!" Gohan called back, just as surprised as before.

"Be ready to finish your conversation with what's his face over there! We'll be leaving soon!" The look Videl was giving Gohan said quite a bit about their relationship. She was calling a lot of the shots at the moment.

As she turned back to watch Erasa's harassment of the CEO, Vegeta looked over at Gohan in complete and utter disgust. "Well perhaps I may have spoken too soon." He shook his head. "What's the point in having two females when one thinks she can boss you around? May as well only have the blonde one. She does have a lot of the same qualities as my Bulma…" His eyes lingered on Erasa's exposed cleavage a little too long.

"I'm not sure I like what you're saying, Vegeta." Gohan said sternly. Sure, he didn't like Videl's attitude lately, but he also didn't appreciate Vegeta talking about her like she was an object for him to control. She was his just as much as he was hers. They were equals.

Vegeta gave the boy a fake shocked look; his eyebrows shooting up as she gave him his trademark "Prince of all Saiyans" smirk. "Oh, but I think you will." He grinned. "Since my wife has been kind enough to give your females some advice, I think I'll give you some as well. Saiyan to Saiyan."

Gohan's expression softened. "What kind of advice?" He asked, generally perplexed.

"The only advice you need. Now watch and learn." Vegeta turned away from the half breed as he marched in Bulma's direction.

_What the hell is he up to? _Gohan asked himself.

"Woman! The gravity room is broken! I need it fixed right now!" Vegeta bellowed as he reached his blue-haired mate.

Bulma gave an annoyed sigh as she pushed Erasa off of her. "Honey, I'll fix it later, now do you mind? I kinda have company right now."

"No!" Vegeta pressed on. "I need it fixed now!"

"Vegeta!" Bulma now raised her voice to meet his, both in volume and ferocity. "I'll fix it when I'm done!"

"NOW!" He ordered her to fix the machine, a machine that wasn't really broken at all.

"Dende, Damnit, Vegeta!" Bulma was screaming at him now. "I'll fix it when I get to it-"

The raging bluennette was suddenly cut off from her tirade as Vegeta swept her up in a lustful embrace, his lips silencing hers while his tongue dove down her throat.

The three teens instantly froze. What on Earth had just happened they didn't know. Videl was rather irritated at by the man's sudden act, while Erasa held her hands to her mouth, she couldn't believe she was seeing her icon's large breast being molded in the Prince's hand as he made out with her.

Their kiss went on for several minutes, the blushes coating the teens' faces darkening with each passing second. Vegeta continued to softly press his fingers into the flesh of Bulma's covered breast even as his tongue chased hers with an almost religious fervor.

Finally, the kiss ended, both parties released the other from their wonderful lip lock, their breaths coming in pants. A light pink blush covering her cheeks, Bulma straightened her lab coat before walking out the door, undoubtedly on her way to a machine that had no need of fixing.

Vegeta shot Gohan a triumphant look as he followed her. "Your welcome." He mouthed at him as the door slid shit behind the saiyan prince.

While the two girls were in a state of complete shock; Gohan understood Vegeta's rather chauvinist lesson, and as his eyes shifted over to Videl's flabbergasted face. He wondered. _Is it really that easy?_

**A/N: Ooooo! What did Bulma say to Erasa and Videl? And what an ending, am I right? I am reading each and every review carefully so helpful feedback is always appreciated. I am thinking these chapters up and writing them each week so not too much is planned ahead, which leaves plenty of room for changing things based on those REVIEWS. Speaking of REVIEWS! You're going to write one, aren't you? Or does Vegeta need to get you in line? ;)**


	5. The Experienced Youth

**A/N: I know it's been a while, so I hope you all enjoy this. Everything is coming together! REVIEW if you want to see more!**

**Seven Years Ago**

"Tick-tock…tick-tock…" Things had finally calmed down in the Capsule Corp. building after Bulma's…surprise homecoming. She had at last sat down and sitting across from her were the two people responsible for her memorable welcome. The pair were draped in Trunks' bed sheet, him being covered up to his waist while Maron held the top between her arms, a fair amount of her silky cleavage showing above the top.

"Uhhhh-huuuhh…" Bulma let out a long sigh before looking across the coffee table at her future son and…that girl. "So…why don't you try explaining it to me one more time." Bulma's eyes narrowed on the pair. "Why did you think it was okay to bring strange girls home?"

"Hey!" Maron suddenly cut in. "I'm not a girl! I'm a woman!"

_Obviously… _Bulma rolled her eyes at her. The large bumps on Maron's chest made it easy to see just how mature her body was…even if her mind wasn't.

"Well…uhhh… I didn't really think you'd be home for a while." Trunks started, his face was still coated in a thick blush from being caught by his Mother.

"Right…and that makes it all okay." Bulma growled at him. "You know, I expected better from you, Trunks."

The violet-haired half saiyan looked up at her; his eyes full of embarrassment.

"I would have thought that after being raised by future me, you'd be a fantastic kid. How the hell did you manage to ignore my parenting?" The woman stood up as she continued to talk. "You see no problem brining some strange girl back home and doing… things in my old closet!"

Bulma's rant went on for some time, but Trunks wasn't paying attention to her anymore. His thoughts were now focused on the small hand slowly moving between his thighs…

"Mmph!" Trunks gasped. Maron smiled as her hand slowly slid over his hard skin, her long nails searching out the slippery snake that had eluded her earlier.

"Is there a reason why you are interrupting me, Trunks?" Bulma shot deadly look at the young man, annoyed by his sudden outburst.

"No…no REEESON!" Trunks nearly shrieked as Maron's delicate fingers took hold of his hardening shaft.

"Hmm?" Bulma raised an eyebrow at her son. The boy seemed to be sweating more than he had been earlier. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah!" Trunks raised his hands so that they were held out in front of him. "It's nothing. I swear-errr-ERRR!"

Maron smiled mischievously at her new boyfriend. _Oh, this is going to be fun! _The bluennette slowly ran her hand up and down the saiyan's shaft; the juices that she had left on him earlier were now being renewed by a steady stream of reinforcements directly from his pulsing cock.

"Like I was saying…" Bulma went on to continue her monologue, not knowing how much action was going on under the bed sheets.

The feel of a soft thumb tracing its ways down the underside of his cock made Trunks swing his head around to face the evil girl. "What the fuck are you doing?" He mouthed at her. This was neither the time nor place for them to finish what they'd started.

Maron's smirk tightened as, seeing that Bulma was standing away from them preaching into a wall, she let the sheet fall from her bountiful chest; the action completely destroying all resistance in the half saiyan's eyes as they were drawn to the bluennette's super weapons. "Guhhh…" He started to drool.

As if the sight of Maron's huge melons wasn't bad enough for the endangered saiyan, the next words to come out of her mouth certainly didn't help things. "I'm fucking you, silly."

Smiling sweetly, the girl let her words sink in; relishing in seeing the strong man's resistance collapse before her feminine charms. Taking a quick peek over at the old lady to make sure she wasn't looking, Maron picked up the pace on her warrior.

"Ugh!" Trunks tried to stifle a grunt as the delicate fingers around his cock started to move faster with every second. Maron's hand was now coated in a mixture of hers and his juices, the perfect concoction to jerk a man off in her opinion.

"Maron…PLEEEESE!" Trunks squealed again as her pointer finger began rimming his slit.

Bulma turned back from the wall now, seriously pissed at all the interruptions. Luckily, Maron was quick to tuck her girls back away in time. "Hey! How the hell am I supposed to lecture you on why it's important to practice safe sex if you're not paying attention?" Her right eyebrow was beginning to twitch with frustration.

_Believe me; I know there is NOTHING safe about what is going on right now… _Trunks thought just as another wave of pleasure passed over him. "Ugh!" His pants were coming fast and hard now; the poor man was trying his best to quiet his breath, what with his mother being so close and all, unfortunately, he failed.

"That's it!" Bulma yelled at them. "I guess we'll have to do this one at a time!" As Bulma moved to grab the bedsheet, she was certain to uncover exactly what was going on.

_Oh, Shit! _Was the only thought running through Trunks' mind at this point. His eyes switching over to his girlfriend, he saw only that seductive smirk on her face.

"Hey, Old Lady." Maron beamed up at Bulma. The CEO looked down at the smiling girl just as she let the bedsheet fall from her chest, her huge orbs bouncing out into full view.

Bulma stopped what she was doing as she stared at the bustier girl's prized assets.

Trunks saw out of the corner of his eye that Maron was trying to signal him to do something, her eyes darting between his eyes and her chest. Suddenly it hit him what she was trying to do.

"Oh, shit!" Trunks called out as he leaned behind his girlfriend, cupping her massive melons in his hands, and shielding basically just her nipples from his Mother's gaze. "Hey, Mom, if you're going to lecture us separate, do you think you could get Maron some clothes first? I sorta…"

"Ugh!" Bulma sighed. "Fine! I'll be right back, but when I am, we're going to have a little talk…alone." With that, Bulma turned to leave, letting the door close behind her.

Trunks let out a sigh of relief, his hands still not leaving their place on Maron's chest. "That was a close one. Good thinking." He looked over her small shoulders expecting to see a relieved look in return, but instead found that same sultry look that she had been wearing the entire time.

"Uooooh!" Another moan escaped the half saiyan's lips as he felt the girl's grip on his cock tighten.

"Don't think I'm through with you yet…" She smiled at him. "I've never been caught getting fucked before, so don't think I'm letting you off so easily after that!"

"Please…Maron." He could barely take much more of this. "Mother is going to be back any second…Ah!" Another harsh squeeze on his cock told him she meant business. "Alright, alright! We can go shopping tomorrow if that makes up for it; just hurry up!"

Maron pretended to mull it over in her mind for a moment before agreeing. "Okay! But you better bring your credit card!" With that, the girl quickened the pace on his cock, letting her sticky fingers pump along his hard shaft until he was back on the brink of explosion.

Seeing as he was holding them anyway, Trunks took the opportunity to give Maron's boobies another round of groping. Feeling the soft flesh seep between his fingers, he molded the huge melons against each other, leaning over her should to watch them go from orbs to compressed cupcakes, and back to orbs again. _I don't think I'll ever get tired of these…_

"Ah!" Maron squeaked as she felt his grip on her globes increase, her hard nipples being caught between his thumbs and forefingers. _Well at least he knows how to use them… _She thought as she got back to the job at hand.

Bringing her silky palm all the way to the top of his shaft, she collected as much precum as she could before bringing her hand back down, the tips of her fingers teasing the underside of his monster in just the right way to set him off.

_Finally! _Trunks screamed in his head. His hands squeezing as much boobflesh out between his fingers as he could, he thrust his hips forward in Maron's hand as he at long last let loose a torrent of hot cum into the bedsheet, the stain easily spreading to over a square foot of cloth before stopping.

"Ugh! Ugh! Ugh!" He panted, his body finally able to relax, he sunk back against the couch.

"Wow! You really did a number on me." Maron grinned down at him as she examined her breasts; each white boob was adorned with long red marks from where he had squeezed them with his saiyan strength. "Maybe next time you can practice massaging them without leaving marks…" She let the thought simmer in his head as she got up from the coach, taking the soaked bed sheet with her.

Trunks looked up with sleepy eyes at the curvy vixen, wishing she wouldn't go.

"Don't worry, hunk, I'll be back in the morning for our shopping trip!" Maron smiled cheerfully, blowing a kiss at him. The last part of the girl Trunks saw was her bare ass walking out the door. _What a woman…_

In the hallway Maron ran into Bulma, the older woman carrying what looked like the skimpiest clothes she had ever seen.

"Here you go…Maron." Bulma smirked as she tossed the clothes to the nude girl. "I called you a cab by the way, he should be waiting outside."

"You have GOT to be KIDDING me!" Maron looked down at the clothes angrily. Each article of clothing looked smaller than the last. All in all there was a bra, a tiny pair of jean shorts, and a white tank top.

"I'm afraid not." Bulma giggled, holding her hand to her mouth as she tried to keep from breaking into a full bout of laughter at seeing the girl trying to put on the clothes.

Maron did her best squeezing into the tight jean shorts. They were cut off so high that half her ample ass seemed to be sticking out the back, not to mention the way the front seemed to hug her pussy.

"Argh!" Maron moaned as she struggled to pull on the bra Bulma had given her. "Hey, Old Lady, this thing is way too small!" She growled at her. Her massive double G boobies made the large black bra look like a napkin.

"It's a double D, what more could you want? I mean, most girls don't walk around with udders like you do…" Bulma grinned at her evilly.

The look on Maron's face was priceless. Never had anyone insulted her boobs like that! Sure, women usually stopped and whispered when she walked by, but they were just jealous that they couldn't get the lustful looks their husbands gave her. This however was insane!

Seeing the girl struggle gave Bulma an idea. "Here, I'll help you put it on." _If it gets your slutty ass out of my house any faster._

Bulma took position behind the curvy girl, and with not an ounce of hesitation, grabbed the bluennette's massive jugs.

"Ahh!" Maron squealed in surprise. "What are you doing?" She turned back to look Bulma in the eye.

"I'm helping, what else does it look like?" Bulma shot back at her. Letting her thin fingers sink deeper into Maron's boobflesh as she pushed the orbs together, trying to give the bra a smaller target to contain.

With some struggling, Maron managed to pull the two cups together, the front closure just being able to connect. "There…you can let go of my boobies now…" Maron growled back at her.

"Hey, I don't know what you're complaining about? You should be grateful; a girl with a rack like yours needs a bra to keep from sagging." Bulma grinned at her. "Besides, based on what was left of your clothes in the other room, you certainly didn't come here in a bra…"

"Screw you!" Maron yelled as she pulled the thin tank top over the tight fabric. "Damnit, Old Lady! I look like a hussy!"

"Good! Because you certainly act like one!" Bulma smirked at her. She loved seeing the spoiled girl struggle like this!

"Ergh!" Maron gritted her teeth at the older woman. "Don't think this is over! I have never been humiliated like this before in my life!"

"Oh, a girl with a rack like you that goes braless to clubs? I'm sure you've done way worse things than what I saw tonight…" Bulma let her words grate over the younger girl.

"Fuck you!" Maron yelled as she yanked open the front door, her large mounds shaking in her top as she did when suddenly her demeanor changed.

Turning back to Bulma she smiled. "You may not like me, but your son can't seem to get enough of these!" She hefted her contained globes in her hands. "And I don't think he'll want to give them up so soon!" With that, she slammed the door behind her.

Standing alone now, Maron couldn't help thinking over what she had just said. She may have only just met him, but she was developing feelings for the violet-haired hunk. _Hopefully he didn't hear that last part… _She thought.

It was raining outside, the cool water soaking the girl to the bone, causing Maron's white tank top to cling to her body, the tight bra that Bulma gave her showing clear through the fabric. "Fuck! I bet she gave me a white shirt on purpose!"

Walking out to the curb; Maron spotted the cab waiting for her. _Well at least she was nice enough to get me a decent cab! _She thought to herself.

Stepping into the cab, she couldn't help feeling the cabby's eyes roaming over her body. She knew that her pussy was dangerously close to sliding out from her tiny shorts, and judging by the look on the old pervert's face, he didn't seem to mind. "Take me to Dragon Star Hotel." She said to him, not realizing that he wasn't paying attention to her words.

"Sure…whatever you say…" The cabby leered through his shades at the buxom girl. Her white tank was sticking to her like a second skin, the cool air from his AC causing her nipples to push out through the water-soaked bra. _I knew my luck would turn around eventually!_

"Hmmph!" Maron crossed her arms over her chest as best she could. "Hey, I'm taken!" She shot at him, hoping it would be enough to take his disgusting eyes off of her.

"Oh, I bet you are…" He chuckled to himself, turning up the AC to max as he drove slowly down the road; being sure to take as long as possible to get to the hotel. _This is going to be the best ride yet!_

Back inside the Capsule Corp. building; Bulma walked back into the other room with the soaked bed sheet in hand. "Care to explain this?" She asked, tossing it back over her son, the poor man doing his best to cover his genitals with his hands.

Bulma let out a long sigh; it seemed like the hundredth one that night. "Just use the sheet…Vegeta never could cover himself either…"

Trunks blushed even more at his Mother's sexual comment. "Mother…"

"Don't "Mother" me!" Bulma shouted at him. "Don't you think it's bad enough that I have to come home and find my future son screwing the most annoying girl I've ever met, but no, you have to sit there and have the nerve to let her jerk you off while I'm TRYING to teach you both about safe sex!"

"You…How did you-"Trunks started. Did she really know what Maron had been doing to him the whole time?

"Of course I knew!" Bulma scoffed at him. "I've been around the block before, kid! Believe me! I've done way worse than that!" Trunks' face paled at the thought. "I knew exactly what you were letting her do the moment her hand disappeared under the sheet.

"But, if you knew, then why didn't you-?" Trunks began.

"Because I wanted to see if you could stop her on your own!" Bulma glared at him. "This is serious, Trunks! You can't let a woman have that kind of power over you! Think of what could happen! Hell, your Father is the same way."

Trunks looked up from the floor as she mentioned his Dad. His Mother in the future had rarely spoken of his Father; he wanted to know as much about the elusive saiyan as he could. "What about Father?" He asked.

"Hmmpf!" Bulma smirked at him. He has the same weakness that you do." She hefted her large breasts in her hands, letting her sweater puppies be molded by her fingers.

"Gah!" Trunks looked away, embarrassed by his Mother suddenly groping herself. "Mother, please don't do that."

"Heh. Your dad was lucky, Trunks." Bulma grinned. "He couldn't resist these when we first met, next thing you know he was following me around everywhere I went. Luckily for him, I'm rich and make a lot of money, so falling for me didn't turn out so bad for him."

"So what's your point?" Trunks asked. Not seeing where she was going with this weird conversation.

"My point." Bulma glared at him. "Is that being my son, you have my money and my brains, hell you're one of the smartest people I know, but Maron is neither of those things. She is just a nice body with nothing worthwhile to offer besides…" She looked down at the huge wet patch on the sheet. "That…"

"That's insane!" Trunks got up, the sheet falling at his feet. "Are you saying I can't resist her because of her body?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Bulma looked up at him. An idea crossing her mind. "Trunks, how big are her-?"

Before she could even finish her sentence, Trunks shot out, "thirty four double G!"

"See!" Bulma started poking him in the chest with every syllable. "You have to stop thinking about her rack! Maybe if you can get your eyes off of those melons of hers, you'll see her as the dumb slut she really is!" The present Bulma was doing her absolute best to get it through her son's thick skull why following his lower head like his Father could only end badly for him.

At hearing Bulma's scornful comments about Maron, Trunks' eyes darkened. "I love you, Mother. I truly do, but don't ever make such rude comments about my girl. Understand? You and her may have your issues, but she…is…MINE, and no one is rude to MY girl."

Bulma took a step back. She felt a small chill go up her spine at her son's words; a memory of Vegeta defending her crossing her mind. _He really is just like him…_

"Fine…" Bulma closed her eyes as she turned away. "You won't hear any more from me, but make sure you know what you're getting yourself into." She said.

"Trust me, Mother. I already have." He grinned a little at his own innuendo. _I'm your son too, Mother._

Bulma shook the comment away; she was too tired for this. "Oh, and Trunks, one more thing." She said as she opened the door. "You might want to cover up when the maids are on duty…"

"What?" Trunks gasped, as Bulma closed the door behind her. Leaving Trunks to turn around and face the three blushing women behind him. "Hi…" His face turned purple as pulled the sheet around his waist.

**Present Day; Capsule Corp.:**

"And that is exactly how you don't want your parents to find out about this." Bulma raised her pointer finger as she finished her story.

Videl and Erasa were staring at the bluennette with looks of utter shock. "Did you really have to be so descriptive?" Videl asked, her eyebrow twitching as she spoke.

"I'm sorry, Videl, but I had to get across just how traumatic it was for me," Bulma looked at her regretfully. "At the time I had no idea Trunks had any interest in girls, next thing I know he has a naked gravure model in my old closet."

"I see what you mean…" Videl pinched the bridge of her nose as she tried to take it all in.

Turning to the blonde, Bulma wanted to see what she had gotten out of it. "What about you, Erasa? Do you think you understand?"

The blonde girl gave her an almost dead look as she opened her mouth. "Did you say double…G?"

Bulma and Videl both rolled their eyes at the buxom girl. _Of course that's what she got out of it…_

"In all seriousness though," Bulma looked them both in the eye. "Things could be far worse if what happened to Trunks happens to one, or, Dende help me, both of you at once!"

"Don't worry, Bulma." Erasa grinned mischievously at her. "I moved out a while ago, so I don't think anyone will be walking in on me and…Gohan…" She let her eyes scan over the rugged saiyan that was currently leaning against a wall on the far side of the room.

"Cool it!" Videl gave the other girl a soft tap on the head. "You may be set, but I certainly know I'm not. My Dad would kill Gohan if he saw him within a mile of my room!"

Bulma couldn't help giggling. The thought of Hercule being able to lay a hand on the super saiyan 2 was the funniest thing she had heard all day.

"What's so funny?" Videl asked. "I thought this was serious?"

"Oh, it is." Bulma pulled herself together. "My mind just wandered a little. You get that way when you're older."

Erasa's face lit up as she heard her idol call herself old. "You're not old, Bulma!" She called as she jumped behind the bluennette. "You're just as youthful as I am!" Erasa let her hands prove her point as she grabbed onto Bulma's voluptuous mounds, letting the clothed orbs move through her fingers. "See? They're even firmer than mine are! No wonder Gohan pulled your top off!"

"Agh!" Bulma moaned as she pulled the blonde off of her. "Thanks, Erasa, you really don't have to." She took a few steps away from the girl, centering herself between the girls once more.

"Trust me, I don't mind…" Erasa grinned; happy to finally have been able to compare her idol's rack with her own. _She's still the best, alright!_

"As I was saying." Bulma gave Erasa an uneasy look, she had no intention of being publicly groped again, at least Gohan hadn't seen. The boy had already seen enough of her boobs for one year.

"Since your Father is very protective of you, Videl." She pointed at the fighter. "You are going to have to be very careful."

"No shit." Videl growled at her. "I knew that much already. What can I do about it?"

_Just a bundle of sunshine… _Bulma thought. "Well you're going to have to take it slow. Perhaps introduce Gohan as a classmate that you're doing a project with." A lightbulb went off in her head. "In fact, bring Erasa along every time Gohan comes over, that way, your Dad will think Gohan won't try anything."

"Not that I'd do anything to stop him…" Erasa cooed in her girlfriend's ear.

"Fine." Videl grizzled. "Is that all, or can we get going now? School starts in a couple days and I'd like to get home and prepare."

"Hold your dragons, there." Bulma frowned. "I'm not going to pretend that I've been on your side of this problem before, my Dad didn't mind who I slept with, but there is one person I know who was." She got out a small device from her lab coat.

"Now let's see here…" She flicked through the numbers until she got to a violet one. Giving it a quick tap, she typed in a message before pressing "send".

"What was that?" Videl looked at her, somewhat annoyed.

"I was just sending a message to the boy…the memory of seven years ago flashed through her mind, err… man that will be helping you all." Bulma put on a confident grin as she raised her finger once more. "Be ready because he will be arriving in a few days. He'll meet you at-"Just as Bulma was about to give the rendezvous location, she was suddenly cut off by a large roar.

"Woman! The gravity room is broken! I need it fixed right now!" Vegeta bellowed as he stomped towards her.

Bulma gave an annoyed sigh, "Honey, I'll fix it later, now do you mind? I kinda have company right now."

"No!" Vegeta pressed on. "I need it fixed now!"

"Vegeta!" Bulma now raised her voice to meet his, both in volume and ferocity. "I'll fix it when I'm done!"

"NOW!" He ordered her to fix the machine, a machine that wasn't really broken at all.

"Dende, Damnit, Vegeta!" Bulma was screaming at him now. "I'll fix it when I get to it-"

All eyes in the room were suddenly focused on the blue-haired genius, her voice silenced as her Prince's hungry mouth covered it entirely…

**Gohan's Car:**

"So who did Bulma say we were meeting?" Gohan asked as he turned to his girlfriends. Erasa was riding shotgun this time around, much to the half saiyan's relief, while Videl sat in the back.

"We don't know." Videl glared over at him. "Bulma was going to tell us when that guy came up and…"

"And squeezed her peaches while their lips intertwined with one another…their cores aching to become one…" Erasa cooed to herself, her eyes closed, she was recreating the scene in her head, only with less clothing.

"Right…" Gohan turned back to watch the road. He had seen enough of Bulma's "peaches" when he had come alone. The last thing he needed was them being described to him by a horny fan girl

"You know, Erasa." Videl started. "You really need to learn to control yourself."

"Why? You never seemed to mind when I just let go before…" Erasa grinned, her cheeks flushed with blood. Getting to "grips" with her idol had really started the blonde's engine. Thankfully the release lever was sitting right next to her; all she needed to do was unbuckle it…

"Anyway." Videl went on. "We need to be extra careful from now on. No more taking risks in public."

"Oh, yeah…" Erasa moaned as she leaned over Gohan's crotch, looking up at the young man with a perverted wink, she slowly undid the zipper on his pants, letting his long cock flop out before her hungry eyes.

"I'm surprised you agree, Erasa." Videl let a shocked expression take over her face. "I really didn't think you'd be so willing to cooperate."

"Mhhmhmmm!" Erasa moaned, her mouth was stuffed full of Gohan's juicy cock, his precum already starting to leak down her throat. Videl took the sound she heard as further confirmation, rather than evidence of the opposite.

"Ugh!" Gohan grunted quietly, looking down every now and then, his eyes locked with the blonde's blue orbs, her eyes never leaving his even as she continued to suck his hard rod.

"Do you have any objections, Gohan?" Videl glared up at him, her frown returning to her face. "I would think what with the way your Mother reacted last time she saw me that, you wouldn't want to be caught doing anything to rouse her attention."

"You're…you're RIGHT! Videl." Gohan panted. "The la—lahst!" Thing I want is to be cauuuuuught! In public!"

The half saiyan looked down at the blonde head which was bobbing on his lap. "Stop it." He whispered to her, hoping Videl wouldn't hear.

Erasa smirked at him as she released his purple head with a "pop". Waiving his long cock next to her beautiful cheeks, she playfully batted it against her lips before slowly running her tongue along the slit like an ice cream cone. "No…"

It was then that Videl realized she couldn't see Erasa's head anymore. "Hey! Where'd Erasa go?" She asked as she climbed up to look over the front seat, only to find the blonde imitating a hot dog eating contest "Damnit! What the hell did I tell you?!-"Videl yelled as the car suddenly started spinning out of control.

Videl's sudden appearance had surprised the blonde, causing the girl to put a little more pressure on the swollen head than she had wanted to. The results were much saltier than sweet for the buxom girl.

"ARGH!" Gohan grunted as, not being able to hold it in any longer, a fountain of cum erupted out of him, dousing both girls in several spurts of his cream. Unfortunately, the sheer pleasure of his orgasm was enough to make him rip the steering wheel from the car, sending the trio flying down the road with no way to steer!

"AHHHH!" Videl and Erasa screamed, the two girls bracing themselves for their fiery death.

Thinking fast, Gohan picked his girlfriends up in his powerful arms, flying them free of the car before it crashed into the hillside. The girls were back on the ground by their destroyed car before they even knew what happened.

"We're…we're alright…" Videl said in disbelief, her eyes scanning over the smoldering wreck of their car.

"Oh, my hunky man! You saved us!" Erasa screamed, hugging her boyfriend as close to her as physically possible, her small hands taking the opportunity to stuff his softening cock back into its nest.

Videl, however, was not so pleased. "YOU IDIOTS! What the hell is wrong with you two?" She bellowed at them. "I told you not to do stupid stuff like that in public, so what do you do? You suck him off while he's driving! And here I thought it was dangerous enough having your boobs loose in the car!"

"Only one boobie fell out" Erasa interjected.

"I don't fucking care!" Videl screamed at her. The car is destroyed and all of our stuff along with it!"

Seeing Videl screaming like she was brought Vegeta's words back to the forefront of Gohan's mind. _The only lesson you need._ Knowing what he had to do; Gohan started marching toward the screaming girl.

"And now what? We're stranded. How the hell are we supposed to-"Videl was suddenly silenced by Gohan's rough lips crashing into hers.

"Damnit, Gohan!" Videl tried to scream as she struggled against him. His strong arms holding her still even as one sneaky hand slid down the front of her shorts and into her panties…

Erasa cupped her hands over her mouth at the scene. Never had she seen Gohan be so bold before!

The half saiyan's tongue penetrated her lips, quickly searching out hers as she started to lessen her resistance. "Gohan…" She moaned as his tongue wrapped around its target.

She had no idea why she was so angry lately, but now she was feeling her anger slipping away as it was replaced by open lust for the man holding her. "Mhhhmm!" Finally giving into her man's efforts; Videl slightly parted her thighs so that his fingers could gain better access to her dripping folds even while her tongue furiously battled his for control of her mouth.

Erasa looked on at the pair, taking her time to clean Gohan's cum from her face as she enjoyed the show. "I sure hope whoever Bulma called is good, because we're really going to need all the help we can get."

Feeling Erasa's eyes on him, Gohan smiled inwardly to himself; and as his hand became soaked in Videl's nectar, he couldn't help, but think. _It is really that easy._

**A/N: There ya go! This was harder than it seemed, but I'm glad it's done. I have ideas for the next few chapters. There will be other characters as well as the return of older ones. Please let me know your thoughts on the fic and any scenes you thought turned out rather well in a REVIEW! I will try to update more, but with finals coming up and girls being tricky, I may be delayed. So check out my other works in the meantime if you get bored and REVIEW them too!**


	6. To Home or Busty!

**A/N: This is my most popular story with 100 favs as of last night! Thank you all so much for your support. Now. Prepare for one awesome Bulma lemon!**

"Ve…Vegeta!" Bulma's moans could be heard throughout the hallways of the Capsule Corp. building, the buxom scientist, her legs wrapped around her husband's waist, was being taken somewhere by the horny saiyan. She didn't know where, but what she did know was what horribly erotic things he planned to due to her.

"Mhmmm! Vegeta!" She finally broke free of the kiss, air being sucked into her lungs even as his tongue tried to wedge itself back into her maw. Catching her breath, she looked down at him from her position, propped up on him. "Honey…How am I going to fix the gravity room when you keep-ah!" She flung her head back as her Prince nuzzled his head into her chest, her soft globes squishing this way and that as he tried desperately to find her hardening buds though the fabric.

"Oh, you're going to be fixing something, alright!" He looked up at her with his signature cocky grin; loving the expression that spread over her pretty face before burying his head in her cleavage.

She stared down at him, his big spike of hair sticking out from between her breasts. It made her feel so dirty, having a man sticking his face in there, but at the same time she loved it!

"Does this help?" She asked, her small hands unclipping her bra, pulling the piece of black material out from under her shirt before laying it over her Prince's head.

Feeling one strong hand leave her backside, Bulma let out a squeal of delight, the lost hand finding its way to her bouncing boobs, happily restraining one out of control orb. "Ah!, Yes!" She moaned, his fingers sinking into her bouncy flesh through her thin shirt. Vegeta molded the ever so pliable melon, squishing it up against its jiggling partner before sliding it up her chest, just to let it fall back down with a joyful bounce.

_And the boy thought he had it good. _Vegeta grinned, enjoying the delighted squeaks of his wife as he groped her like a horny frat boy.

"Mhhmmmgh!" Bulma's soft pleas were music to her husband's ears; a sudden idea popping into his head.

"Heehahhahhahah!" The bluennette suddenly started laughing, the feel of Vegeta's hairs tickling her belly, his hot breath slowly traveling up her stomach.

"Oh, Vegeta…" Looking down at the huge bump under her shirt, Bulma watched with bated breath as it slowly moved towards her jiggling melons.

"OOOH!" Her squeak was soon followed by intense moans as Vegeta curled his tongue around one soft nipple, relishing in the feel of her pink bud hardening under his tongue.

"EEE!" The Prince's strong hands left his wife's inviting bosoms, returning to her firm apple, rubbing the cheeks before delivering a hard "slap".

"Hey! Vegeta!" Bulma yelled at her husband, she didn't appreciate his roughness…yet.

Returning to the task at hand, the royal saiyan pressed his face further into one large breast, letting her soft flesh billow out against his face while he sucked in as much in as he could.

Even though he was never one to talk about sex, fighting was more his style, he loved Bulma's breasts. The way the bouncy globes sat in his hands was different from anything else he normally felt. His body being as hard as it was, the feel of the softest parts of a woman's body felt so intoxicating, he couldn't help burying his face in them and kneading the orbs until the pale skin turned pink from his touch.

Now thinking about nothing else, the Prince focused on the ivory orb between his lips, balancing its weight against her chest, he let it jiggle and bounce before his eyes. With all the passion he had kissed her with in front of Gohan and the others, Vegeta kissed Bulma's hard nipple. Running his pink muscle along the sensitive nub, he elicited moan after moan from his wife, as he slowly ran his tongue around her areola, letting his wet heat coat her before clamping down on the bud between his lips and sucking for all he was worth.

"Ahhhh! Vegeta!" Another moan struck his royal ears, his tongue continuing to harass his poor wife's aching bud until she felt like she was going to explode. "Please! Vegeta!"

A smug smile spread across Vegeta's lips. _Don't want to come so soon, huh? _Taking one hand off of her heavenly ass, the Prince stuck it back under her shirt, harshly squeezing and kneading her now drenched globe while he switched to the neglected one. Like a starved man, he sucked as much creamy flesh into his mouth as he could, lightly chewing it with his lips before letting it go, allowing all but her tiny nipple to escape before kissing it deeply.

"VEGETA!" Bulma's orgasm racked her body, the sensation between her legs erupting and drenching the front of her saiyan husband's clothes, not that he minded in the least.

"Looks like I'm all dirty…" He smirked as he laid his woman down on her office desk, not caring who might walk in and see their completely nude CEO getting fucked.

"Vegeta...close the door…" Bulma weakly tried to keep some modesty, but the Prince was having none of it. He didn't like the way the other office workers looked at Bulma, so he was going to make sure every one of her admirers understood who she belonged with.

Bulma looked up at him now, need showing clearly in her eyes. "Heh." Cocking one eyebrow, the saiyan prince ripped off his clothes, letting the shredded remains float down past his dazed wife, the lust in her eyes growing brighter.

"Ohhhh…baby…" Bulma couldn't stop the words from slipping past her lips as she gazed up at her nude husband. His body seemed to have an unnatural glow to it; his skin seemed superheated, as if it were on fire, while his large pecs heaved with each solid breath. As if the hunk before her wasn't a sexy enough sight, she soon spied a lone drop of sweat that began falling down her husband's rugged form. It started on his forehead, slowly making its way down his handsome face before dropping onto his neck. _Oh, how I want to suck it off him right now! _Bulma' thoughts only grew wilder as the drop slid lower, moving over one massive pec, being stopped half way by his hard nipple, the tanned bud competing with hers in a test of hardness. Her blue eyes growing wide, she watched that one, evil drop gather momentum as it zigzagged between each hard pec before disappearing into his manly curls.

Bulma could feel her soaked core growing hot again…a heat that could only be cooled one way, through an explosion with a nuclear rod. Thankfully, she was looking at one such rod. The bluennette had to admit, the first time the Prince had fucked her, she was scared stiff that he'd tear her in half, his massive cock being far too big for her to want to measure, the image of it being both nightmarish and dreamy at the same time.

"OOOOh!" a sudden heat now spread over the bluennette's body, her trembling skin becoming visible as her prince painlessly burned her clothes from her pale body, leaving in vulnerable to his feasting eyes. _Maybe I should do this to Kakarot's wife the next time she comes over here and starts yelling… _Vegeta grinned evilly.

Giving a playful smirk to her lover, Bulma quickly covered her breasts with her hands, her soft thighs crossing over her dripping core. "Did you really think you could have your way with me that easily?" She asked him, her hands giving her cupped globes enticing squeezes every few seconds.

"Well I remember it was pretty easy last time…" The Prince slowly ran his hand up his wife's creamy thighs, letting the feel of his rough digits make her shiver.

"Oh…you wouldn't dare do anything to defile my body? Would you? I like it clean…" She opened her thighs every few seconds, giving the hungry man momentary glimpse at her glistening flower.

"Define…"defile for me." The warrior gave her milky globes a few quick pats, letting her soft flesh bounce and jiggle in her arms. Giving her a sultry look he smiled. "Because I hope it means what I think it does…"

Looking down from between her cleavage, Bulma's blue eyes grew as that rough hand gently wedged its way between the apex of her thighs, her best efforts at keeping it out in vain. "AH!" Another sharp gasp escaped her ruby red lips as a thick digit wiggled inside her tight cavern.

"Hmm." He let his finger do the talking, his thick digit softly massaging the inside of her wet tunnel, being gentle one moment and rough the next.

The stimulation being too much, Bulma let go of her breasts, the juicy melons jiggling on her chest. "See?" Vegeta smirked, his hand now cupping her sex as he dipped two fingers into her honeypot. "Ah! Ah! Ah!" The drooling male gazed down at his glistening mate. Her curvy body was now covered in a thin layer of sweat, the results of his expert touches.

"What is it?" He smirked knowingly. "What do you want me to do?" The whole time he was teasing her, his strong digits continued to pump in and out of her sex, her juices allowing him to easily slide into her as much as he wanted.

"Please…..Vegeta!" She moaned again, her arms now falling off of the desk, swinging softly in rhythm with his thrusts. Increasing the pressure on his tortured wife, Vegeta slowly ran his fingers around the inside of her hole, letting them work their way around her entire opening while still thrusting into her.

"C'mon? What is it? What do you want me to do?" He grinned, enjoying the way his wife's flushed face called out his name, the way her large boobs bounced each time he moved her.

"I…" She stammered a bit, trying her best to get it out, to get him to end this torment and screw her senseless. "I want a super saiyan to fuck me!"

"A super saiyan, you say?" Vegeta quickly withdrew his soaked digits from his wife's mound, running his tongue up the palm of his hand to taste what was his. "Well I think you just might be in luck!" A golden aura flaring up around him, the Prince of all Saiyans transformed, his muscles growing massive, his hair turning golden, and much to Bulma's horror and delight, something got…bigger.

_H…how am I supposed to take that? _The bluennette's eye was beginning to twitch, her body subconsciously crossing her thighs again, protecting her delicate pussy from the monster lurking outside.

Letting his wife fully appreciate his new physique, the Prince slowly walked towards her. "I'm sorry; I appear to be all out of super saiyans." He smirked. "Would you settle for being fucked by Super Vegeta?"

She did not answer him though; the poor girl was considering making a run for it at this point, her eyes never leaving her husband's massive cock.

He waited for a moment, letting her figure it out while he picked a piece of soft fruit, letting the fleshy orb roll around in his hand until he became impatient. Grabbing her thick thighs, he pulled them apart, breaking her trance and pulling her back to the situation at hand. "Well if you can't decide…" He slowly lined up his lower head with her tight, wet opening. "I'll decide for you."

Sliding in his bulbous head, he watched as his wife's face slowly tightened, first into one of pain, and then to one of pure bliss. "YEEEEESSSSSS!" Her mouth held wide open as she took in as much of his manly meat as she could, the hard shaft quickly filling her in a way she had never known.

"Yeahhh!" Feeling her plentiful juices slide all around him, the mighty warrior slowly began the amazing task of moving in and out of his wife. Watching her helpless body be fucked by his ultimate form, he couldn't help feeling powerful, not in the same way as when he defeated Semi-perfect Cell, but in a much more primal, more masculine way.

Bulma could feel every part of him moving within her, every ridge and vein dotting his thick cock rubbing against her slippery walls. She felt so whole and dirty at the same time. "Ah! Ah! Yes! Fuck! Me! Super! VEGETA!" She screamed, a particularly hard thrust jamming his length deep within her core.

Speeding up the pace, the Prince banged into her as deep as he could with every quick thrust. Bulma felt like she was riding a rodeo bull, her hair, the hair of a powerful CEO was a mess, the short strands going all over the place; furthermore her round breasts were bouncing out of control on her chest, prompting a strong hand to hold them tight, their milky flesh seeping out through his fingers.

"Ugh! Ah!" Sticking his cock back into his wife's glistening slit, Vegeta could feel himself coming. Bulma could feel it too, that fire deep in her stomach that was about to explode. With neither of their bodies being able to take it anymore, they came, his hot seed rushing into her slick cavern, mixing with her juices until they started to seep out from between their flesh.

"AHHHHH!" Bulma's last scream of ecstasy filled the room and traveled down the hallway, raising more than one interested ear, but luckily no one came in for a peak at the busty executive, the sight of her sexy body not quite worth being disintegrated by her angry husband.

As she laid breathing on her back, covered in sweat, Bulma's phone suddenly began ringing. "RING! RING! RING!" It rang right next to her head. Grimacing at the ruby red device, she reached to pick it up when Vegeta beat her to it.

"Hey! That's my phone!" She said to him. "I'm the CEO around here so I take my-EEP!" A sudden, harsh squeeze to her right boob shut the woman up, her mind being distracted by his finger softly rolling around her areola…

"Hello." He said plainly into the phone, not really caring who was on the other line, his mind somewhere much more pleasurable.

"Hello? Vegeta?" Came the loud voice of none other than the Son mother, Chichi.

"Hello, Wife of Kakarot…" Vegeta replied, still hoping the woman would hurry up with whatever the hell she wanted. Bulma's body was ripe and just begging to be fucked.

"It's Chichi?" Bulma looked up at her husband, reaching up to grab the phone from him when she was stopped by another hard squeeze to her delicate globe.

"Well, can I speak to Bulma?" The voice came again. "It's really urgent! I need to know where Gohan is!"

"Ugh!" Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Fine, but make it quick! I'm not done yet!" He yelled before handing the phone off to his wife, who currently had a very undignified expression on her face. "My boobs aren't off switches you know?" She scowled at him.

"Oh, I know they're not…" He gave her a soft growl.

"Your WHATS aren't off switches?" Chichi screeched into the other line. _Did I really hear her say that?_

"Nothing…nothing…" The bluennette waved her off. "So? What's up?" She asked, trying her best to listen to her friend while a rather sinister saiyan opened her legs again, eyeing a particularly wet, but under abused hole.

"Well, it's Gohan." Chichi began. "I haven't seen him anywhere. He was supposed to be home from his vacation by now!"

Feeling her legs slip apart and her sex become exposed to the cool AC, Bulma shook her head "NO" while trying her best to concentrate on her friend. "Oh, I'm sure, he's fine." Bulma smiled, hoping her demeanor was passed onto her friend. "The guy beat Cell; I doubt anything happened to him."

"Yeah…I guess you're right…" Chichi sighed. "He'll be back eventually. Thanks, Bulma; you've always been a great…What was that?"

Chichi paused as she heard a sudden scream on the other end of the line. "Bulma? Are you okay?" She asked with concern in her voice.

"Not…At…All!" Bulma gasped each word back to her friend, not being fully able to speak anymore as Vegeta had busied himself with pleasuring her second opening.

"Bulma?" Chichi asked again, only to hear some very embarrassing words.

"Do you like being fucked by a Super Prince?" "Yes, fuck me, my Super Prince! Fuck me until I can't move!"

Hanging up the phone, Chichi slowly walked down the hallway, her face being the color of a ripe raspberry. _I need to do some more laundry…_

**On The Road:**

"Wow! Gohan, you're fast!" Erasa cheered, her body being held in her boyfriend's right arm, her girlfriend, Videl being held in the other.

After writing their hover car off as a loss, Gohan decided he needed to run the girls home, or at least back to Videl's house for the time being. It was going to be dark soon and the last thing he wanted was to get home after dinner… "Smmch!" "Hey! Videl!" He looked over at the grinning raven-head; "I'm trying to concentrate here."

"And I'm trying to kiss you." She smiled sweetly. After their car crash, Videl had been angrier than she could ever remember being, but when Gohan swept her up in his big, strong arms and kissed her, she couldn't help but let all the anger leave her body.

"Well you didn't seem to mind kissing me earlier…" She let the roadside memory return to him. "And as I recall, your hands did a little more than just hold me." She winked.

"Hey! Uhhh, I was just trying to calm you down, and steady you so nothing happened." He stammered, a blush creeping up on his cheeks.

"Well, they certainly steadied something…" Erasa winked, gesturing her thumb towards Videl's soaked shorts.

"Ugh!" Gohan grunted. _Why do they have to bring this up now? _In their haste to leave, the poor man hadn't been able to properly situate himself before departing, his long staff being at an awkward angle as it expanded in his pants during their conversation.

"Something the matter, sweetey?" Erasa leaned against him, her large orbs sliding against the side of his head, further reminding his aching cock what he held so close.

Wanting nothing more than to relieve his pain, Gohan tried to change the topic. "Listen, you two!" He ordered the sultry maidens. "We need to be serious here. Now that we're back we need to try and play it cool. Not draw any attention to ourselves."

"Wow, look whose balls just dropped." Videl snickered, considering what those balls had been helping do to her the past few weeks; they were far from "just dropped".

"I mean it…" He growled, letting a bit of energy leak out as he squeezed them tighter, hoping to knock some sense into them. Much to his surprise, Erasa was the first to wizen up.

"Gohan's right!" She slammed her fist into her palm, her soft cleavage jiggling in her boyfriend's face. _Oh, Dende… _"We need to stay calm and not let anyone know we're dating. At least until Bulma's friend show's up."

Finally calming down herself, Videl decided she needed to take charge. "Right! So first we'll go to my house-."

"Mansion." Erasa interjected.

"Yes." She looked at the smiling blonde with an annoyed expression. "We'll go to my mansion and get cleaned up, and then we can all meet at school tomorrow and act like nothing happened."

"Sounds good." Gohan smiled at the fighter. He loved this particular aspect of her personality, the part that took control when necessary, not that the saiyan minded her more vulnerable moments…the sight of her nude form wriggling under his strong hands turned him o—

"Gohan! Pay attention!" Videl slapped his finger away from her chest, the strong digit having begun gently stroking her nipple until it poked through her shirt.

"Sorry!" The young man gasped, earning him a series of giggles from Erasa.

"AHAHHAHAHAHA!" The girl loved these moments with her friends. The times when they could just laugh and not worry about school work or other people.

Speaking of other people… The blonde's mind returned to her ex-boyfriend. It had been a while since Sharpener had attacked her in the classroom. She shivered as she remembered the creepy look in his eyes as he groped her boobs with no care at all for how it hurt her.

_Gohan… _She gazed over at her man, his cute face still chatting with Videl about their plans. Just when things had seemed their worst, and when she had given up hope of being rescued, certain that she would be raped by the man she so dearly cared about, Gohan had shown up and saved her. His strong hands grabbing her attacker, making him release her fragile form from his grasp. Even when it was all over, he didn't once make a pass at her, he didn't even try to cop a feel when helping her, something any other man would have gladly done. No. Gohan was different…he was awesome, and she was going to stay with him no matter what she had to do. "SMMHK!"

Leaning against his arm, she planted a wet kiss on his cheek, her red lipstick leaving a mark on his skin. "What was that for?" He asked, looking over at her with Videl.

"I just wanted to feel a real man on my lips is all." She smiled happily, her joy for being with him shining through her closed eyes. The three of them smiled, letting Erasa's happiness spread throughout the group.

Not fifteen minutes later the trio found themselves outside Hercule Manor. "Well, we're here." Videl said, stepping down from her boyfriend's shoulder.

Erasa followed suit. "Give me a hand, babe." She grinned at the man.

"Sure, Erasa." Offering her his strong hand, Gohan didn't expect the blonde to lean into him so much, one round boob resting happily in his palm. "AGH!"

"Ooo, Gohan!" She teased him. "Just can't keep your hands to yourself today; can you big boy?" Letting the weight of her flesh rest in his palm, she got down from his shoulder before sticking her tongue out at him playfully.

"Hey! You two!" Videl hissed. While Erasa had been fooling around she had gone to the front door, her finger ringing the doorbell. "Stop that! Do you want my Father seeing you playing grab ass on the front lawn?"

"I don't know what you mean, Videl?" Erasa peaked at Gohan's blushing face out of the corner of her eye. "Because it certainly wasn't my ass he was grabbing."

"Shut it!" The fighter managed to gasp out as the door opened, the World Champ, standing in the doorway.

"Da—Daddy?" Videl was surprised to see him. _Don't we have a maid to answer the door?_

"OH, MY SWEET VIDEL!" The big lummox picked up his daughter and held her tightly against him. As he hugged her though, his nose started twitching, causing his daughter's lovers to freak out.

_Oh, no! What if he smells what we did!? _Gohan nearly screamed in his head.

_NO! NO! NO! NO! _The blonde did NOT like where this was going!

"What's that smell?" The Father asked, trying to figure out exactly what it was. Gohan and Erasa were about to freak when he spoke. "It smells like…fire?"

"PHEW!" The pair gave a collective sigh as their worries were dispersed. _I guess it was a good thing I crashed the car after all. _Gohan smiled, his eye catching Erasa's blue one, they nodded to one another.

"Hey, guys!" Videl waved to her friends as her Father lowered her back down. "C'mon over and meet Daddy.

"What are you talking about? Meet me?" Hercule started. "I believe I already know Erasa here." He smiled sweetly to the blonde girl, her blue eyes returning his affection. _I love that girl like a second daughter, I do! _The champ thought. Since Erasa lived on her own, she would frequently stay the night at Videl's house…err mansion, so much so that Hercule had started to think of her as another daughter, her bubbly, cheerful personality always lit up the room when the three of them would watch a scary movie and eat pizza. It was time spent with his daughter that he cherished deeply.

"Well, you haven't met him, yet, Daddy." Videl grinned up at her Father, breaking him out of his reverie.

"No." The hulking man looked up from his daughter's warm gaze, his eyes growing cold as he stared down the man who had accompanied his "two" daughters home. "I don't think we've met." He shook the Son man's hand firmly. _Come home with my daughters will you? Let's see how tough you are! _Putting all of his strength into his right hand, the Champ did his best to crush the younger man's hand, but much to his surprise nothing happened! The kid didn't even flinch!

_What is up with this guy!? _Hercule was suddenly ripped from his mental discussion as Gohan gave a small squeeze back, nearly crushing the man's hand in his vice-like grip.

"AHHHHK!" The older man gasped, trying to free his hand from the dangerous game he had started.

"Hi, Mr. Satan." The boy greeted him. "I'm Gohan." _Man, I hope this big buffoon doesn't remember me!_

Finally wrenching his hand free, or more like Gohan letting him go, Hercule straightened up, looking straight into the young man's onyx eyes. _Gohan? I know I've heard that name somewhere before…_

Before he could remember though, Videl interjected. "Well, it's been great seeing you, Daddy, but we've got to go upstairs and clean up. We do have school tomorrow, you know?"

"Huh?" The big man gasped. "Uh, sure, honey. You girls have fun now."

Erasa couldn't help giggling at what the man had unwittingly given permission for them to do. _Oh, we'll have fun, alright…_

"Right." Gohan went to follow them when Mr. Satan blocked his path.

"And where the hell do you think, you're going, string bean?" He growled at the man, his intention to guard the innocence of his daughters on the forefront of his mind.

"I was just go-"Gohan tried in vain to reply.

"You were just nothing!" Hercule shouted at him. "Now I appreciate you getting the girls home safe and sound, but it ends there! You can see them again at school tomorrow, but that's it!"

"But, Daddy!" Videl whined.

"That's enough, young lady!" He turned his head to face his daughter. "Now take Erasa and get up to your room!"

"Yes…Daddy…" Videl hung her head low as she started towards the stairs.

"Thanks, Mr. Satan!" Erasa chirped happily, getting a healthy squeeze in on Videl's firm butt while the Champ wasn't looking.

"No problem, Erasa!" Hercule smiled back.

Returning to the "boy", he gave him his most sinister look. "Now listen you little punk." He started. "I had no problem beating Cell seven years ago and I'll have no problem kicking your scrawny little behind now if you try anything with my daughter. Is that understood?"

"That's understood." Gohan nodded uneasily.

"Good. Then have a good night." And with that, He shut the door on Gohan's face, nearly hitting the boy's nose against the hard wood.

"What's his problem?" Gohan muttered, rather annoyed. "Well on the up side…" Gohan turned in the direction of his house, and with the daughter of Hercule's V-card in hand, he flew home.

By the time that Gohan eventually got home it was well past dark. "I guess I missed dinner then…" The man rubbed his aching stomach. Although he was just glad that someone other than his cock was aching for once. _Those girls sure are a handful. _"Handful." The term bringing back the blonde's actions earlier in the day. _Man, does Erasa have to make everything sexual?_

Luckily when he opened the front door his Mother was not waiting for him, instead he found a note sitting on the table. Picking it up, he read it. "I told you not to be late. You missed dinner; don't make too much noise as you go to bed. – Love, Mom"

"Well at least, I know she still loves me." Gohan chuckled as he made his way to his shared room with Goten. "Hopefully, the little tyke is already asleep…" He carefully pushed the door open, trying his best not to wake his sleeping brother.

"GOHAN! YOU'RE HOME!" He heard a loud squeaky voice greet him.

_Or he's wide awake… _Gohan sighed. "Hey, little buddy, what's up?" He greeted his little bro.

"Nothing much." Goten jumped off of his bed and ran to his older brother, giving him a warm hug. "Just been training and waiting for you to get back."

"Well I'm back now. Maybe we can go camping in a couple days." Gohan offered, smiling down at his loving brother.

"Awesome!" Goten jumped for joy, although he suddenly stopped when she saw a weird look on his brother's face. "Hey, bro, what's up? You seem different somehow."

"Oh, uhh nothing. I'm fine!" The man stuttered. _Oh, not you too!_

"Yeah, you seem different somehow…" The boy's mind could be seen working behind his eyes. "Ha! I got it!" He jumped again, pumping his fists out in front of his face. "You saw Videl's boobies, didn't you?!"

"WHAT!?" Gohan nearly fell over. "No! What are you going on about? Of course I…didn't…see…her…boobies…" Oh, he had seen a lot more of Videl than that!

"Don't try and fool me you big dummy!" His brother cheered. "I know you saw them bouncing around last time she came to train just like I did! They were huge!" He over exaggerated the girl's bust dramatically.

Thinking back on his trip, from accidentally ripping Bulma's bikini top off, to all the things he did to Erasa's breasts; Gohan couldn't help thinking. _Oh, you have no idea, what huge is, little buddy._

"C'mon, big brother." The kid whined. "Tell me! What. Did. They. Look. Like?"

"Uhhh, well you see, Goten…" Gohan didn't know what to do. Suddenly, he had an idea, his mind shooting to something his Father had given him years ago. He reached under his mattress just as Chichi walked in.

"What the hell is that?" She asked her son, peeping over his shoulder at the magazine he was gripping. "Give it to me." She said, straight-faced.

"Oh, hey, Mom. I was just." Gohan started.

"GIVE IT TO ME!" Chichi bellowed, nearly knocking her son over in the process.

Taking the magazine out of her son's hands; she first looked at the date. "Huh, 767 edition. That was the year Goku died." Looking further she saw that it was printed the day before the Cell Games. Giving it a weird look, she turned over the mag to look at the cover, the picture of a rather buxom greennette girl cosplaying as a dragon greeting her. "Playdragon?! Gohan?!" She turned to her eldest. "Where did you get this?" She asked him with a grave look on her face.

"Well...uhhh…" Gohan rubbed the back of his head furiously. "Well, you see uhhh…"

"I'm waiting, Gohan…" The normally sweet woman sounded like the grim reaper knocking at his door.

"Dad got me it." Gohan finally spat out the truth.

"Huh?" Chichi gasped, shocked that her Goku would buy such a thing.

"Yeah." Gohan blushed. "He said that just in case something happened and he didn't come back, he wanted me to know about…you know."

"So he bought you a rag filled with pictures of naked women?" She sighed again. "Didn't I tell you not to be obscene?"

"Yes, Mother." He replied. "But I was only reading it for the articles on safe reproduction!"

"I'm sure you were…" Chichi flipped through a few of the pages until she came to one featuring a rather raunchy looking woman and three muscular men. "Purple-haired milf, Ranfan does three thick WHAT!?"

"I should have just told Goten about her boobs…"Gohan sighed.

"Oh, so you did see them? I knew it!" Goten's voice could be heard in the background.

Chichi's screams could be heard for miles around as she cursed Goku's decision making skills. "Why have you corrupted my innocent little boy!?" She screamed into the night. Although by this point in time, "innocent" was the last word to describe Gohan…

**A/N: Things are really starting to heat up, huh? I like doing the references, even if they can sometimes seem a bit odd. Let me know what you thought about this chapter, where this story is going, and Bulma's fun in a REVIEW! If you liked this then read "The Adventures of Goten" Chapter 5 was a 18xTrunks lemon so I think you'll like it.**


	7. A Troublesome Night

**A/N: Thanks for being patient! Gohan, Erasa, and Videl are back in the limelight!**

While it looked as though things had finally calmed down in the Son household; they had not. After taking possession of Gohan's treasured dirty magazine; Chichi had gone back to her bedroom, ordering Gohan and his younger brother, Goten to go to bed.

Now, as he lay there, wide awake, Gohan couldn't help wondering what new things the day ahead was going to bring. _I sure hope tomorrow goes alright. _He thought to himself. Since his dramatic union with not just his crush Videl, but their mutual best friend, the busty blonde Erasa, he had not had a sane moment.

_Those two sure are a handful… _His mind sunk back into the gutter of Erasa's words. _Damn that girl! _His thoughts returning to a PG rating, he got back to thinking about the day that lay ahead.

_It's been a while since I've seen most of my classmates. _The nerdy duo that sat in front of him came to mind, so did Angela, the red head who always seemed to be interested in a new man. _Well as long as I have either Videl or Erasa hanging off my arm, I shouldn't ever have to deal with her again! _It was a thought that brought relief to the young half saiyan's mind. The last time he had, had to deal with the black mailing girl, she had nearly ruined his secret identity…and blew things with Videl…

The pesky girl leaving his mind, he turned to the fourth member of his friends' little social circle. _Or should I say, former, fourth friend. _His eyebrows furrowed as he recalled the scene he had witnessed in their classroom. Erasa's beautiful blue eyes had been filled with terror as his best friend and her boyfriend had started groping her despite her protests and tears. _You better not try anything tomorrow, Sharpener… _His eyes began to glow green with anger. _You're never going to lay a hand on Erasa again…she is mine! _The teen could feel his emotions starting to heat up, his hair shocking between gold and black.

Just as Gohan's emotions were beginning to get away from him, he felt a sudden poke in his side, bringing him back to Earth. Rolling over in his bed, he was met with the shining eyes of his younger brother, the tyke's gaze piercing through the darkness as he stared at him.

"What's up, Goten?" Gohan asked apprehensively. _At this point, there is no way I'm going to like where this is headed. _Between his dirty mag and his offhand admittance to seeing Videl topless he had destroyed any hopes of having a normal conversation with his curious younger brother for the next few weeks.

"So Gohan." Goten began, stopping directly after saying his brother's name.

"Yeah, little buddy?" Gohan was wishing he didn't have to mine the dreaded question out of his brother. _He wants to ask it; so why doesn't he?_

"How big are Videl's boobies?" He asked sincerely, trying to keep his emotions and curiosity in check, not wanting his Mother to hear him ask such a perverted question about the girl she had met only a few times.

Gohan could only imagine the reaction his Mother would have if she knew he had seen the female fighter topless, let alone all the things he had done to both Videl's and Erasa's bodies. At this point he could probably write his own erotic novel.

The teen mulled over his options as he looked back at his bro. _I could just tell him, then maybe he'll shut up and I can sleep…but on the other, I may just feed the fire. _Deciding he'd like to get some sleep as soon as possible, Gohan made up his mind. "Oh, they are really big!" He replied while moving his hands together as if he was squishing a pillow. "Like a couple of big marshmallows." He knew he had described Erasa to a "T" rather than Videl, but he was willing to do whatever it took to get the boy to leave him be.

"I knew it!" Goten suddenly popped out of his bed, standing on the bed sheets in his boxers. "I knew she had a great rack, ever since that first time training when you were teaching her to fly! They were bouncing everywhere!"

Gohan was taken aback by his kid brother's language. "Uhh, Goten? Where did you hear the word "rack"?" He asked. _Surely Mom wouldn't have said such a thing around him, but then again why would she? _He shook the disturbing thought from his head. The idea of Chichi talking about her breasts made him recall some rather unsavory noises he had heard from his parents' room when he was little. Seeing as Goku was rarely home, the nights that he was, were especially loud in the Son home.

Settling down, Goten looked at him as if the answer was obvious; which it really was. "Oh, Trunks told me it." He smiled matter of factly. "Yeah, he said it a lot when we were watching sports at Master Roshi's."

_Define sports. _Gohan thought. Recalling the times his Father had taken him to see the old Turtle Hermit on his island; he knew exactly what "sports" meant over there.

His thoughts were again interrupted as a loud screech ripped across the house. "I SAID GO TO BED!" Chichi roared at her two sons.

Gohan realized that she must have only heard murmurs from their room and not what they had been saying. _Thank Dende, if she had heard me saying that stuff about Videl's boobs to Goten; she would have… _He wasn't entirely sure how to end that thought, but he knew it wouldn't be good, whatever it was. So he just called back to his Mother. "K, Mom! Sorry!" Upon not hearing anything in reply, he figured that she was content with his answer and was done yelling for the night…boy was he wrong.

Across the house in Chichi's room, the door was shut, securely locked as well against any misplaced eyes. One never knew when the old pervert was coming to visit. It was a good thing that the door was secure, as the sight of what was inside would have scarred the poor boys for life if they had come to see her. Standing before her full-body mirror, Chichi looked herself over.

"Hmm…" She gazed at her reflection staring back at her, her turquoise cape flowing behind her from the wind from her fan. "It fits a lot better than I thought it would." She said to herself, looking up and down her body.

After her rather "explicit" phone call with Bulma earlier, she had begun thinking of her long lost husband, and the things they used to do together; and no, she did not mean sparring, well…not really. As she stared at her reflection, she saw her old armor bikini staring back at her, its small metal pieces being crammed with ivory flesh.

Although she had always been one to keep herself in great shape, she still found that the old bikini of hers didn't fit like it used, to, not like she was always able to fit her ample curves into it anyway.

She sighed as she poked the flesh sticking out over the sides of her bottoms, sure she had gotten more curves, but she felt so fat having them popping out like that…speaking of popping out. The top part of her armor was in a much worse state than the bottoms were, while she had never really been the possessor of a large "rack" as Bulma often said, she certainly wasn't flat by any margin. Now, though, she was starting to wonder if she truly was "busty" or not. Considering how much of her pale boobs were popping out of the top of her bikini, she decided she had finally, made it there. _Too bad Goku isn't here to enjoy them…_

While they had never been as obvious about their sexual relations as Bulma and Vegeta; she and Goku had enjoyed quite a high sex life, the two of them would often go all night. With a blush she recalled when Gohan was a child, she and Goku would send him off to his Grandpa's house, and after they saw that the boy was gone, he would tackle her, ripping her clothes off as pinned her against the wall, her legs wrapping around his waist as he drilled his hot cock deep into her… _Oh…my… _Chichi had to stop herself from drooling at the memory.

Turning back to the magazine she had taken from her son, she wondered. _Maybe I do know how you got so perverted…Goku… _Although she knew the body she tempted him with, always successfully, had been a catalyst in her husband's interest in sex, she wasn't about to admit it, not even to herself.

Flipping through the pages, she got back to the one showing Ranfan being ravaged by three muscular men. Chichi couldn't help chuckling as she looked them over. _Thick cocks, huh? Oh, if only they had met Goku…then they would have to rewrite that section. _She suddenly felt a large amount of longing at the thought. _Goku… _She remembered the way her husband had loved to work her body; the memories flooding back as if they were happening at that very moment. _First he kissed me. _Her helmet clattered to the ground as she opened her lips, imaging a strong tongue invading her throat.

_Then he would grab my breasts… _She undid the clasps on her bikini top, the metal smashing into the ground with a 'bang', her hands moving to massage her pale globes while her thumbs ran over her hardening pink nipples.

_Then he would untie my bottoms and… _Pulling apart the ties that held her bikini bottoms together, she let the piece hit the ground with another 'bang' as she fell backwards on her bed, her fingers slowly running over the small tuft of black fur at the top of her slit before sliding a devious finger inside…soon followed by another.

"AHHHHH!" She screamed, the memory in her mind made it feel as if Goku was really there with her, manipulating her vulnerable body just as he always had, his expert fingers seeking out her most sensitive parts and bearing down on them until she screamed in ecstasy.

A third finger joining the two already within her, she pumped in and out of herself, her juices spilling out onto the bedspread, condemning her to another day of laundry ahead, but she didn't care. Goku was with her now. Her husband was thrusting inside of her, his aching cock, like none other, was spewing its load deep into her body, filling the woman in ways she could only dream of. "GOKU!" She emptied her lungs of air as she came, her orgasm soaking the bedspread beneath her, her cares in the world slipping away as she fell into sleep's embrace.

Back in the other end of the house, the Son boys were not getting any sleep, their eyes wide open as they stared at the ceiling fan rotating above their heads, neither one being able to say so much as a word to the other.

Sneaking a peak at his younger brother, Gohan had, but one thought. _Welcome to the club, little buddy…_

Way over in Satan City, things weren't going much more smoothly for Gohan's girlfriends either.

Videl was in her private bathroom brushing her teeth before bed, while in her adjoining bedroom, Erasa was enjoying herself a little too much with Videl's clothes…

_Tomorrow's the big day… _Videl thought as she scrubbed her pearly whites until they sparkled and shined. _Everything better go as planned or I'm going to have to kick Gohan's ass! _She spat out the toothpaste and rinsed her mouth as that last thought brought some rather savory memoires to the forefront of her mind. "His sexy…tight ass…" She muttered to herself, remembering the way her man's butt felt in her hands, her finger nails digging into the firm flesh as he me slipped off her panties.

The teen had a fresh coat of red glowing on her cheeks as she exited the bathroom, not at all expecting what she'd find on the other side.

"Hey, Videl!" Erasa chirped at her girlfriend, still happily messing around with the clothes she was borrowing in front of the fighter's full length mirror.

"Hi, Erasa…" Videl was holding one small hand to her burning cheeks, feeling the heat she was radiating as she thought of the young man, her mind deviating further. _And after I cup his butt…I'll reach into his pants...and pull out his massive…_

"Hey, Videl. How does this look?" The raven-haired teen suddenly had her fantasies interrupted by something that she was sure her boyfriend would have loved, and yet it did nothing but piss her off.

Standing before the blushing girl was her rather over well-endowed girlfriend, wearing HER pink bra and panties. "What the hell are you wearing those for?!" She angrily yelled at her. "You're going to break them like that!"

Her violet eyes honed in on her pink panties, the delicate fabric was meant for a girl of her more modest proportions, so being forced to accommodate someone as curvy as Erasa was stretching the fabric to its limits! "Oh, calm down." Erasa replied as she turned to fully face the other girl, the other half of Videl's underwear now being able to showcase its desperate struggle for survival.

Videl didn't know what ticked her off more about the fact that Erasa was wearing her bra, the fact that it felt so loose on her or how much milky flesh was spilling out of every side as the blonde wore it. A combination of jealousy and legitimate annoyance at the blonde's modeling idea made her yell. "Would you take my clothes off, already!?" She shot daggers at the blonde as she merely stood staring at her, a shocked look on her dainty features. Well, until she had an idea.

A sudden smirk forming on her lips, Erasa decided to do as her girlfriend said…exactly as she had said… Walking slowly towards her, Erasa let her hips rock from side to side, her fingers slipping into the waistband of the pink panties and sliding them down her meaty thighs.

Videl didn't really know what to say, she was still quite angry over her girlfriend's antics, but the sight of the blonde girl's shaved mound calmed her a little. "Erasa?" She questioned, her eyes now moving to her overly tight bra as the buxom girl reached behind her back, letting the clasp snap open before peeling the cups off of her round E cups. "What are you doing?" Her eyes were now glued to the blonde's impressive rack as it sauntered towards her, each pale boob wobbling with every step.

"I'm just doing what you told me to…" Erasa let her words slide over the fighter, just as her arms wrapped around her neck, her lips moving to meet their pink counterparts.

"Erasa…what are you…MHMM!" Videl's protests were silenced as her girlfriend kissed her, her red lips mashing against her own pink ones, her eyes popping open when she felt a warm muscle slip into her mouth.

Feeling the blonde's nude body press against hers, Videl slowly gave in to the kiss, and, on one of those rare occasions, letting her female lover take control of the situation. "Mhhmmm…" She moaned into the kiss, her tongue doing battle with Erasa's as it ran along her pink gums, the taste of her mint toothpaste permeating both of their taste buds.

The bustier girl grinned at her girlfriend's submission to her desires. _So it works for girls too… _She let her thoughts run wild with what she could do now that she understood that what Gohan had done to the boisterous girl worked for her as well. Deciding to escalate things further, she reached inside Videl's white T-shirt. The smaller girl always wore an oversized T-shirt and panties to bed; and much to the blonde's joy, she didn't wear a bra.

Sliding her small fingers around Videl's round breasts, she could understand why. The fighter was undoubtedly way perkier than she was, so not wearing a bra wasn't such a big deal. _Not that they're small by any means… _Erasa let her tongue slip out the side of her mouth, her finger tips tracing around Videl's budding nipples, the little pink nubs hardening under her experienced touch. Considering how much time the blonde devoted to fondling herself each day, she'd better know how to play with a rack like a pro.

Her face flushing a light pink, Videl felt herself being lowered to the ground, her T-shirt being pulled up and over her head, as her assailant eagerly snapped up a tender nipple between her lips. "AGH!" A sweet gasp escaped Videl's lips, her breathing accelerating as the blonde eagerly devoured her breasts, one hand massaging her free boob while the other held her orb in place while she sucked it, her tongue swirling all around the bud before letting it go with a 'pop'.

Looking up at her panting girlfriend, Erasa smiled at her. "How ya doing up there?" She gently ran a finger around the wet nipple as she spoke, slowly watching Videl's face grow pinker by the second. "I'll take that as a 'fantastic'." She grinned, moving her head down lower to enjoy Videl's juicy peach.

Her mind reeling in pleasure, Videl was forgetting what she had been annoyed about, all thoughts being replaced by anticipation as she felt kisses being placed around her belly button.

'Smooch.' 'Smooch.' Erasa let her lips trail delicately down Videl's abdomen, the faint presence of abs not escaping her eye as she planted kisses all the way down her taut stomach, paying special attention to her belly button. _Videl has always had such a cute belly. _Erasa ran her tongue around the rim of Videl's small hole, loving the small giggles and gasps that came out of the mouth far above her.

Videl liked the attention being paid to nonessential parts of her body, but there was one part that needed attention NOW. Softly bucking her hips, she reminded the blonde where exactly she should be concentrating her efforts.

At the sudden shock of Videl's bucks, Erasa abandoned the pert belly button with a kiss, looking down though, she felt like her efforts weren't entirely unappreciated. "Looks like you're pretty wet down there…" She smirked, letting her suggestive eyes meet Videl's desperate ones. "That wouldn't happen to have been because of me…would it?"

Videl shot her a quick scowl before unconsciously bucking her hips when she felt a small finger run along the crease of her panties, the line the blonde was drawing being evident by the darker shade the fabric was turning as it made contact with her essence. "Erasaahhh!"  
The raven-haired girl moaned her name, urging the busty girl to press further, to better explore her aching flower.

Not ever being one to disappoint in the sexual arena, Erasa did just as Videl wanted. Pulling down the girl's panties just a little, she slipped a couple fingers into the fabric, slowly running them along Videl's aching lips, their tips becoming soaked in her juices.

"Agh! Agh!" The fighter bucked her hips a couple more times, causing the blonde's fingers to delve deeper between her lips, parting her petals while prodding her delicate hole.

Erasa grinned up at Videl's pained expression, relishing the look on her face as she slowly ran her fingers around the neglected hole, waiting for Videl to tell her to stop playing around.

_What is she doing? Why isn't she…Why isn't she… _Videl couldn't wait any longer! Opening her mouth to tell the girl exactly what to do, she did just what the blonde was hoping.

"Gotcha!" Erasa shoved two fingers into Videl's hot core just as the fighter opened her mouth, the result being a long and drawn out moan of her name. Her intended words being sucked into the moan.

"EeeerrrraasssaaaAHHHH!" Videl wanted to clap her hands over her mouth at releasing such a sound, but the pleasure radiating from her pussy kept them from leaving their place on the carpet, her fingers digging in for the long run.

Happy with what she'd done, Erasa thrust her fingers into her moaning girlfriend with gusto, the pale digits continuously becoming wetter and wetter as they spread Videl's nectar all over her mound and panties. "Ah! Ah! Ah!" The fighter's hips were rocking in tandem with Erasa's thrusts, her palm now cupping her burning mound as her fingers kept violating her slick tunnel.

Videl felt like she was on fire, as if she was going to explode, when suddenly the fingers that had been pleasuring her left her body, a cool breeze replacing them. She looked down to see that Erasa had peeled down her panties, the blue material hanging from one. Videl gulp. Wet finger.

The blonde gave her a sultry grin before flicking the panties away. She didn't want anything in between her and her daily serving of fruit…

Videl's breath caught in her throat when she felt Erasa's hot breath on her core, the outer lips being held apart by a pair of dainty thumbs.

"What do you want me to do?" Erasa slowly spoke into Videl's pussy, letting the impact of her words ricochet off of her heat.

"You know what I want…" Videl tried to hold back, her stubbornness rising up to resist giving into the blonde.

"I don't…think I do…" Erasa breathed once more, her hot breath spreading across Videl's flower.

"Erasa…" Videl was starting to get a little testy again, luckily though; Erasa knew how to make her give in.

Take a deep breath of air, the blonde held it for a moment before slowly blowing a stream of cool air into her girlfriend's hot center, the breeze setting off all of her nerves at once, causing immediate collapse.

"Eat me!" Videl suddenly shouted. "My pussy is all yours, just for the love of Kami, eat me!"

"See? Was that so hard?" Erasa gave Videl's pert ass a firm squeeze before sticking her face into her dripping flower, the fighter's nectar spreading all over her face as she dug in, feasting on her juices.

"AGHHHHHH!" Videl's hips bucked into the girl, dousing her in another dose of sweet liquid. Erasa ignored her screams and kept at it, her tongue licking the nectar off of each of her pink petals, savoring each and every drop before moving deeper. Videl felt like she was on the brink once more when there was a sudden knock at her door.

"Videl? Are you alright in there?" The sound of her Father's voice told her he was just outside the door, her blood running cold; she wondered just how much he had heard.

"Erasa!" She whispered at the devious girl, earning her a cheeky look from her girlfriend. "Stop it! Daddy is outside!"

Erasa didn't care though, when she was 'ON' she was 'ON' and nothing was going to get between her and the sex she wanted. As she stared in pleasure and disbelief at the blonde, she was starting to understand how Gohan must have felt in the car ride earlier, his rigid cock being sucked while he did his best to sound normal…now she would have to run the very same gauntlet, only she couldn't afford to get caught like he had.

Seeing as how the blonde was not letting up her assault, Videl decided she'd have to risk speaking to him while on the verge of cumming. Swallowing, she held back another sweet moan before responding. "I'm…fine, Dad." She called to him, her resolve doing its best to keep from giving in to the other girl's efforts.

"Are you sure? I heard screaming. Are you and Erasa alright?" Hercule was almost pressed against the door, his concern for his daughters' well-being foremost in his mind, never in the least thinking what could possibly be going on, on the other side of the door.

Videl opened her mouth to reply when Erasa, spying her budding clit, latched onto it with her red lips, her tongue prodding it like she had her poor nipples.

The raven-haired teen had but mere moments to react before she came. Grabbing her white T-shirt she balled it up and pressed it up against her mouth just in time, her orgasm flooding over the eager blonde and a loud moan spewing from her lips, thankfully being muffled by her shirt. "MHHHHHHHMMMMMM!" Videl nearly screamed into the fabric, her orgasm rocking her body from head to toe.

"Honey? What was that? Are you two wrestling in there?" As much as Hercule liked his daughter to train, Erasa certainly wasn't the one to do it with. She was so delicate, he figured the blonde girl would cry if she so much as stubbed her toe, let alone was tackled.

Slowly recovering from her orgasm, Videl took her Father's 'suggestion' to heart as she eyed the girl between her legs, her tongue eagerly lapping juices from her fingers.

"Just a little, Dad!" Videl called to the door before turning to face Erasa, the blonde's ears pricking up at their conversation.

As Videl tackled the buxom girl to the floor, pinning her feeble hands above her head, she heard her Father reply again. "Okay, honey. Just be careful. You know how sensitive Erasa is." He could feel himself calming down, relieved that nothing was wrong on the other side of the door, oh, how wrong he was…

Gazing down at the defenseless blonde with hungry eyes, she spoke one last time to her Dad; her words making her girlfriend's skin tingle with anticipation. "Oh, don't worry, Dad." She grinned lustfully. "I know exactly how sensitive she is…"

Erasa's blue eyes widened as Hercule, now content with her answer, left them alone. "Alright! Try not to stay up too late! Goodnight girls!" He called as he left the door, glad that all was well and proper in his house.

"Videl? You know I didn't mean to cause you any trouble back there, right?" Erasa gasped, feeling her girlfriend's eyes digging into her helpless flesh, knowing exactly what was to come.

"Oh, I know, Erasa…" Videl grinned. "Just let me show you how much I understand." Not a moment after the final syllables left her lips, Videl pounced, her eager pink lips smashing into a pale globe, the flesh being push up and out as it was flattened against the blonde's chest, now resembling a bongo drum more than a boobie.

"AH!" Erasa's high pitched gasp was music to Videl's ears, her tongue now sliding all over the puffy nipple, sucking as much pale flesh into her maw as she could. Her hands now leaving the girl's hands, she grabbed hold of the other melon, sinking her fingers into the pale orb as she kneaded it like bread dough, the white skin becoming pinker and pinker with every harsh touch.

Videl grinned, her attention now back to Erasa's huge melons, the same melons that had just minutes ago brought her so much envy; now though she felt a different emotion towards them, because she understood that she wasn't in competition with them. The busty blonde, and all of her bouncy curves, belonged to her. _And Gohan… _She thought with a smile, remembering how satisfying it was seeing the man's strong hands dominate the flesh she now held between her fingers, she was starting to wonder if she had any weird fetishes like Erasa, but those thoughts would have to wait as that very same girl suddenly parted her lips.

"Vi-Videl!" Erasa's squeaks of pleasure spurred the girl on further. One hand leaving the vixen's boob, she let it trail down her curvy form until it sank between her legs, the digit easily slipping into her soaked passage.

The tables had entirely turned. Now, as usual, Videl was the one in control. To say that Erasa didn't stand a chance against her girlfriend was an understatement. Even if she wanted to resist she knew, the smaller girl had her beat, she had her mammoth curves all to herself, completely at her disposal; and she was going to enjoy them for all they were worth.

Her tongue now probing the other nipple, soaking it with her saliva while her free hand switched to grope and squeeze the other slick orb, she greedily sucked on the pink nub, forcing it to bring more of Erasa's boob into her maw to receive some well-deserved lashings.

"Ah! Videl!...AHHH!" Erasa let out one final squeak as her body gave in, the lips on her boob, the hand on the other, not to mention the fingers between her lips were too much, feeling everything squeeze her body at once, she gave in, her orgasm racing through her nether regions until it coated Videl's hand in its clear essence.

Climbing up Erasa's creamy curves, she lied beside her lover, letting their panting synchronize. "I've been thinking." Videl started, hoping the blonde wasn't planning on sidetracking her thoughts once again.

"Yeah…" Erasa breathed back, her face still bright red; thankfully she was too tired to now.

"I was thinking that when we go to school tomorrow, it would be better to have Gohan just be my boyfriend in public." She searched the other girl's sapphire eyes for clues as to what she thought of her idea.

"And why do you get to go out with him and I don't?" Came the expected response, Videl though, had a plan.

"You still can." She smiled. "I'm not as…" She looked for a nice way to describe Erasa's overly touchy social style. "I'm not as friendly as you are with other people. If people think Gohan is your boyfriend and I hug him, then it's going to seem odd, but if he is my boyfriend, no one will think anything of it if you hang off his arm and hug him. You're just that close with your friends that it's expected." Videl hoped her pitch resonated well with the other girl; otherwise she'd be forced to wait for Bulma's contact to come and help them. And based on how their conversation had been going the other day, she had an idea of just who that contact was.

"Hmmm…okay! That makes sense!" The blonde agreed, her eyes closing as she smiled happily at her girlfriend.

"Well I'm glad that's settled." Videl slowly got up off the ground and stepped over to her bed, parting the sheets as her girlfriend followed her.

Sliding under the covers she turned to face her lover, those brilliant blue eyes staring back at hers. "Are you ready for class tomorrow?" She asked the girl, her eyes slowly shutting, darkness setting in.

"Oh, yeah…I'm more than ready…" Erasa replied, a small smirk forming on her lips. _Maybe I'll have time to show Gohan the supply closet in the gym… _She felt her pink cheeks turn red at the thought.

As they two girls settled into bed, they couldn't help thinking about the man they both loved; the man who would do things in their dreams that would surely make an Earth Guardian blush. Oh, yeah. They were ready.

**A/N: Good to see more G/V/E right? I got a little sidetracked setting up the other plot lines, but we're finally back on track. Almost everyone is going to bed exhausted, their minds full of explicit things. How will the first day of school go? Will Sharpener try anything? How is Lime after Gohan saw her naked? Will Goten try to get a better look at Videl's "huge rack"? Please leave a REVIEW if you liked this new chapter! I may update again this week, not sure. Your REVIEWS are what is powering this fic, which is now over 100 favs and follows! Maybe we can hit 80 REVIEWS with this chapter! Thank you all for your support! **


	8. First Day Back

**A/N: I am happy to be back with this! More characters are joining in and more lemons are abound! Special thanks to a lot of you reviewers for reminding me this story is still hot! I dedicate this chapter to you. You know who you are!**

**Son Home:**

"Boobies, Gohan?" The teenager opened his eyes to see his kid brother's face directly above his, the kid's grinning features blocking out everything else in the room.

"Gwah!" The poor man jumped up in fright, accidentally smacking the younger boy in the head with his, the two of them holding their aching noggins afterward.

"Ooowie! Why did you hit me, big brother?" Goten held his head in pain, his teary eyes staring right at his older bro, the man doing just the same thing as him.

"What are you talking about?" Gohan held his head in disbelief. "You were right in my face! What did you think was going to happen waking me up like that?" He asked the boy, wondering what was up with him.

"Anyway…" Gohan could feel the throbbing in his forehead receding. "What did you say before this happened? I didn't quite hear you."

"Oh…yeah!" Goten shot back up in the air. "Videl! Tell me about Videl's boobies again!" The boy jumped around excitedly, being far too interested in his brother's girlfriend for his own good.

"Uhhh-huuuhhhh…" Gohan sighed. "You know, you really shouldn't ask things like that, Goten." He gave the kid a stern look. "If Mom caught you, you'd be in big trouble."

"Ooohhh…yeah…" The kid looked down sorrowfully. "I'm sorry, Gohan. I won't ask about Videl's boobies anymore."

"What was that?" Chichi suddenly popped into the room, scaring the living daylights out of both the boys.

"Oh, uhhhh, nothing, Mother!" Gohan held his hands up in fear. "We were just talking about booties!" His face remained petrified. "You know? The one's from when Goten was little? We're just wondering where they are is all! Heheheh!"

The poor man's nervous giggling was notched down as teenage awkwardness by his mother…thank, Dende…

"That's a weird thing to talk about first thing in the morning." Chichi stared at them with wide eyes. "Anyway." She shook her head, a basket of laundry under one arm. "You better get going, Gohan." She smiled. "School starts in half an hour and you're not even up, you might even have to skip breakfast if you don't hurry…" She left the conversation at that, grinning, she walked away. Chichi certainly felt refreshed today. It was like Goku had been there with her last night…on her…in her…she blushed at the thought.

"AHHHH! Alright, Mom!" Gohan bolted out of bed, moving at the speed only a super saiyan could, he got dressed and stuffed down breakfast, blasting out the door before Goten even got out of bed.

"Bye…Gohan…" Goten said sadly, his question going unanswered for now, maybe he could answer it himself? An idea popped into his young mind. "Hey, Mom?" He called.

"Yes, honey?" Chichi's voice flowed back to him from outside.

"Can I go hang out with Trunks?" He asked her, hoping for a "yes".

"When your chores are done, dear!" Chichi smiled, it was nice to have her boy contribute more around the house.

"Okay, Mom!" Goten got out of bed. He had some work to do if he was going to go see Trunks…and maybe Videl… if he was lucky.

**Orange Star High School:**

"Hah! I did it!" Gohan yelled triumphantly as he landed on the roof of the school. Turning off his disguise, he went inside, his feet carrying him down the many flights of stairs between him and his classroom.

_I hope I'm not late! _He glanced at his watch, his features becoming shocked once more. "Crap! I better get moving! I only have five minutes!" He raced down the stairs at top speed, his feet moving faster than anything else on Earth.

**1****st**** Period: **

"For Kami's sake. Where is he?" Videl crossed her arms over her chest, her impatience being perfectly apparent.

"Oh, calm down, Videl." Erasa waved her dainty hand at her girlfriend, trying to cool down the other girl's fiery temper. "I'm sure Gohan will get here before class starts. He wouldn't want to be late on the first day of class."

"I sure as hell hope not." Videl scanned the doorway once more, expecting to see her clumsy boyfriend stumble in at the last second. _That cute idiot…_

"You sure are in a bad mood this morning. What's up?" The bubbly blonde asked the other girl with the utmost sincerity. She didn't like seeing Videl so grouchy.

"I'm not in a bad mood." The fighter shot back, not really wanting to talk about just why she was annoyed today.

"Oh." Erasa looked at her. "Ooooh…" She gave her a perverted smirk. "I know why you're in such a crappy mood." She grinned. "You want some alone time with Gohan, don't you?" Erasa's teasing grin bore right through the other girl's armor, her face turning beet red at the accusation.

"What? No!" Videl tried to dissuade the blonde, but she wasn't going to be fooled. Erasa remembered what had gone down by the side of the road, how angry she was then, and how their man had calmed her temper.

"Yup! That's it!" Erasa crossed her arms over her considerable bust. "I get it now! You're going to act all pouty and mad so Gohan will "calm you down" again." She cocked an eyebrow at the fighter, her words being entirely true, but the other girl would never admit to that.

She would never admit that she wanted nothing more right now than to feel Gohan inside of her. That feeling of complete and utter fullness she hadn't felt since their summer on the beach. She needed him badly.

_Gohan… _She covertly rubbed her thighs together under the table, as much as she hated to admit it, she was horny. It made her feel like the blonde, always craving sex, to have her body played with until she screamed, but unlike her blonde girlfriend, she could never be satisfied by a girl's hand…she needed something…larger…

Videl's blushing face looking away from her, Erasa turned her attention to the rest of the room, her eyes scanning over classmates as she awaited the arrival of their boyfriend.

"Hmmhuh!" The girl gasped as a man came through the doorway, but it was not the man she was hoping to see; on the contrary, it was the last man she ever hoped to see again, Sharpener.

The blonde man strolled in, arriving at the last second as usual, his arm wrapped around the waist of a red headed girl. Erasa winced as she saw him, the memory of what he had done to her in a similar classroom still fresh in her mind.

The man's gaze looking up, he locked eyes with his ex, the pretty girl shying away from him. Looking back down to his new girlfriend, he appeared to be signaling to her to come sit with him in their row. Erasa's back went rigid

_He better not decide to sit up here! _She thought. Her beautiful blue eyes growing wider in fear as he climbed the stairs toward them…her.

_Please, Gohan! Where are you? _She could feel her arms beginning to shake. Even though there was no chance in hell he'd be as fragrant as he was before, she never doubted for a second that he would try to cop a feel. She could only pray that her knight in shining armor would appear soon. She didn't deserve that kind of treatment!

Seeing that he was almost at their row, Erasa covered her exposed cleavage and slammed her eyes shut, not wanting to see him coming. _Please go away! Please go away! Please go away! _She was practically shouting in her head, her mind racing, she heard footsteps coming towards her, drawing ever nearer to her weak and feminine frame. _Please… _She pleaded one last time.

Her world suddenly seemed to freeze as she felt a large hand on her shoulder. _OMK! HE'S HERE! _Her thoughts running wild, she opened her mouth to scream for help when the hand's voice hit her.

"Hey, Erasa. Sorry I'm late. Couldn't get any sleep last night!" The girl opened up her eyes to view the glowing face of her boyfriend, her protector.

"Gohan!" The blonde cheered, wrapping her arms around his neck, she went to slam her lips onto his, but realizing that she wasn't the one publically dating the boy, she had to aim for a cheek at the last second.

"Heheheh. Good morning to you, too!" The boy smiled, the blonde's lips receding from his cheek.

"Good morning is right." She gazed into his eyes, her blue orbs trying to tell him just how much he meant to her. Videl may have been the one to have a crush on the boy first, but Erasa felt her bond with him was much stronger. Videl was more than capable of taking care of herself; the girl could easily take down any guy she pleased with just a few well aimed punches.

Her though… Erasa knew how weak she was. The girl hated anything involving sweating, the cardio she did to stay fit was a hassle enough for her. No, she knew she had no chance if someone were to attack her, which was made all the more likely by her mouth-watering physique.

_Gohan… _She smiled up at him, his big, goofy face blushing back at hers. She had been attacked; and when she had, he had saved her. He was her hero, and her lover, and she knew that extra bond made them inseparable!

"Uhhh, Erasa?" Gohan's red face brought her back to reality. "You can let go of my now."

The blond blinked a couple times, only now realizing just how much of an effect her physique had, had on the man.

Her huge boobies squishing against his chest, the man had every right to be concerned, a bulge beginning to form in his pants. "Well aren't you excited first thing in the morning?" She whispered into his ear, her words making his situation all the more hard to bear.

"Erasa!" Videl barked at the blonde girl. "Would you get off of him already? He is MY boyfriend after all!" She stared at the other girl angrily. _Is she TRYING to blow our cover?_

"Whoa, you two are dating?" The nerdy guy who sat in front of them turned around, his eyes shooting between the two blushing fighters.

"Uhhh…yeah." Gohan squirmed under the question, the other nerdy classmate turning around as well.

"Way to go, man!" He gave the blushing boy a thumbs up. "Way to bag yourself an awesome girl!"

"Hey!" A loud voice shot out from the right, taking both of the nerds by surprise, their attention turning to a fuming Videl.

"Oomph!" They both clammed up in the face of her angry stare.

"He didn't "bag" anyone." She glared. "And besides, I was the one to ask him out, not the other way around!" She eyed the two nerds with an annoyed expression. "Got it?"

"Oh, whoa, yeah!" One said. "Yeah, we got it, Videl. No worries!" The other one agreed. "You got yourself a boyfriend, no probs!"

"Hahahaha." Gohan couldn't help laughing at the spectacle. _Man! Videl sure is in top form today! _He grinned. _Maybe I need to cool her off a little later? _His gaze shifting from the nervously laughing nerds to his pouting girlfriend; she looked flushed this morning, a red cloud on her cheeks. _I never thought I'd ever say this, but thanks Vegeta. I owe you big time. _Thanks to the saiyan prince's example with Bulma; Gohan now knew exactly how to deal with Videl when she was mad…

Across the room, Sharpener was sitting beside his new girlfriend, her curly red hair resting up against his muscular chest. "Hey, Sharpy, what are you looking at?" Angela asked, her boyfriend's gaze being somewhere other than her for the first time since they had met, but he was in lalaland now, so she figured she might as well be too.

Snuggling against his hard pecs, she thought back to that first day they had met…back in Summer School…

**Summer School. This Past Summer:**

"I can't believe that fucking bitch took my phone!" Sharpener was muttering to himself, his large hands gripping his desk, he was angry beyond belief!

Not only had he lost his phone for the week; no, now he knew that his former girlfriend was dating his former best friend! _It's like a fucking sitcom! _He thought.

In his mind he should have still been with Erasa, what he had done in the classroom wasn't anything to get all worked up about. All he was doing was having fun with his girl; it didn't really matter that she wasn't into it at the time, because she was his so it was his right, as her boyfriend, to play with her body however he liked.

"Her body…" He could feel himself drooling. The thought of Erasa's perky body pressed against his was worthy of an orgasm in itself! Her creamy curves, short blonde hair, perfectly waxed pussy, and most of all…her mouth-watering breasts. "Fuck!" He slammed his fists down on the desk. He had dated the sexiest girl in the entire school and now look at him! All alone in Summer School while his "best friend" was probably fucking the blonde's brains out, the mere notion of her nude and defenseless form under another man was enough to make him want to-

"Fuck, you look like you're having it hard." A whiney voice suddenly broke Sharpener's concentration.

Looking up from his balled up fists, the man saw the source of that voice. "Who the hell are you?" He asked, not really interested in getting to know someone new right now.

"I'm Angela! Who are you…big guy?" She sidled up a little closer to him, her eyes running over his muscular frame.

Angela had changed a lot over the summer. After her horrific date with Gohan, she had decided she needed to be more directly assertive. Rather than just sticking to blackmail, she'd become much more direct in asking for what she wanted; and after sitting through that boring class all day, doing nothing, but staring at the blonde hunk…she knew exactly what she wanted.

"The name's Sharpener." The man closed his eyes, not really caring for the girl's presence; she wasn't really his…type. "Don't bother calling me that though."

"Then I guess you won't mind if I call you Sharpy, instead?" She grinned at him, her pupils still enjoying his muscular form.

"What?" He looked up at her, suddenly finding the small girl sitting down on his desk, her skirt covered butt mere inches from his head.

"Hey, what are you doing?" He gave her an annoyed look. _What the hell is this girl up to?_

"Me?" She gave him a sexy grin. "I'm just looking for something…sharp." She reached down into his crouch as she spoke, her eyes lighting up at what she found. "Oh, you really are having a…hard…time; aren't you?" Her palm gently rolled over the tip of hic covered cock, the pressure in his balls building.

"Fuck…you…" He grunted. While the man was certainly not having a very good day thus far, he was finding it harder and harder to resist the temptation splayed out before him.

"That's right. Fuck me." She smirked, brushing some red hair out of her eyes; she quickly stripped off her school uniform, her skirt falling on his head.

"Fine. I could use to burn off some steam." Sharpener gave in. Standing up out of his desk, he grabbed the sexy redhead. Holding her body tightly against his, he kissed her, his tongue practically diving down her throat to sample what this particular girl tasted like.

"Mhhmh!" Her moan barely got to his ears, his body now working on its own.

Angela was now the one whose eyes went wide as she felt her bra being unclasped, the piece of white fabric being tossed away, the man holding her, now separating from her lips, his head craning down to inspect her treasures.

"See anything you like?" The redhead asked proudly. Knowing full well her new adventurer was enjoying what he'd found.

His blonde head lowering to her chest, Sharpener was surprised with what he'd found. He had always seen Angela as the flat type. In class she had always seemed flatter than Videl, so maybe an A cup? Now though, it was clear she was much bigger than that.

He pressed his finger into the firm flesh, seeing it stop soon after touching her skin. Hers weren't anywhere near as soft as Erasa's were, but then again whose were? No, these were different somehow; and after a few more experimental touches he knew why.

"Did you get?" He looked up to ask her, her fiery eyes beaming down at his with pride.

"Yes I did! You like them? My Daddy bought them for me!" She leaned down closer to him, gently pulling his head closer into her firm tits as she did. "They're D cups. I bet you've never felt a pair this big before!" She whispered into his ear.

_You would not believe how wrong you are! _The man grinned against her super pale skin. Even though her tits were fake, that didn't change the fact that they were big…and juicy.

Grabbing hold onto one with each hand, the weightlifter harshly massaged Angela's large oranges, her soft breasts being groped and squeezed in his strong grip, each one bouncing every time he would let go, her hard red nipples beginning to stick out even further.

"They may be fake, but that doesn't mean they're not a great rack!" Sharpener grinned, his rough lips now taking a red nipple in between them, his tongue running over the heated skin.

"Agh!" The girl moaned, her bought boobs at long last being enjoyed by a man, she now knew that they were worth every penny!

"Yes! Squeeze them! You like a girl with big boobs, don't you?" She winced; the sensations of his lips on her bare chest setting her nether region alight.

"Yeah!" The blonde man said between slurps, his tongue ravaging her pale bosoms even as she continued to talk, her firm globes sitting quite comfortably in his grasp. "You've got a great rack, alright!"

Angela's cheeks lit up at the compliment, her body now hotter than ever. As the man continued to assault her chest, her orbs being bounced and squished together, his tongue dancing between hardened buds, she felt like she needed more.

"Sharpy…" She murmured, her hand now grabbing hold of the zipper on his pants and pulling it down, his hard cock springing out before her very eyes.

"Heh!" He brought his head back up from her succulent tits, his smirk growing wider. "You want my cock, don't you; Angela?"

"Damn right I do!" The girl began stroking her fingers up and down his shaft, letting each and every ridge of his cock be felt through her finger-tips. "Wanna bang me on the desk? That would be really dirty, right?"

"Yeah it would be." The man reached into her panties, cupping her sex in his large hand and causing her to let out another loud moan. "Ooooh!"

"Although…" His gaze now shifting to the summer school teacher's desk. "I think I've got a better idea."

His hand still in her panties, he pulled the panting girl over to the wooden desk. "Ooo! You are a naughty man!" She cooed, her body now being flung onto the desk, all the papers and utensils being sent flying off in different directions.

"Now." Sharpener took hold of Angela's panties, his fingers hooking into the rim of her panties; he pulled them down her thin legs, letting the small scrap of fabric float away as well. "How about we teach that bitch a lesson of our own?" He asked the girl, her head nodding in agreement.

Radiating with a sense of victory, the man pressed his manhood into her slit, her pink lips parting and letting him enter her, her body convulsing at the sheer size of his erection.

"AHHHH!" Angela moaned, her slick tunnel trying its best to accommodate the new intruder.

"You like that?" He grinned at her. "Then let's see how much you like this?" His hips slamming into hers, Sharpener picked up the pace much faster than he should have; his concerns during sex were always on his own satisfaction, not the woman who had opened up her body to him.

No, he would take his golden ticket and run rampant, never once really concerning himself with what he was fucking.

"Hah! Hah! Hah!" His hard cock moving in and out of her pussy, he was glad she was so wet; going in dry would have sucked for both of them!

Looking down at her body though, he couldn't help thinking back to what he had lost. Sure, there was a beautiful girl under him right now, her eyes squeezed shut as he fucked her, her moans erratic and out of breath, even her boobs were big, something he always loved, but it wasn't the same though.

His eyes scanning over her skin, it wasn't the same paleness as it should be, her hair was not short and blonde, those big bouncing boobs of hers, as great as they were, they did not bounce and jiggle like Erasa's did, nor were they anywhere near as big. Nothing this girl did, however erotic was like Erasa. It all felt like a cheap knockoff.

His cock driving deeper and deeper into her, he moved with as much speed as he could. His balls clenching against his cock, he came, shooting his thick seed right into her aching core.

Angela's legs clenched shut at the sensation of his hot cum entering her body, her tunnel trying its best to hold him in, she came as well, her sweet juices mixing with his and letting her have some relief. "AHHHHH!" Her sweet moans filled the room.

Sharpener pulled out of her almost immediately. Standing up straight, he tucked his limp cock back into his jeans, not caring much to look at the girl he had just fucked, not after the memories she had brought back to him.

"Hey…Sharpy…Where're you goin'?" Angela sat up, her boobs wobbling on her chest.

"I'll catch you later!" He called back to her as he walked out the door. "Thanks for the fuck! I really needed that!" His voice disappeared around the corner, leaving the girl alone, but satiated.

Gathering up her clothes, she dressed herself as best she could, enjoying the feeling of his cum dripping out of her. "Want to play hardball, huh?" She chuckled to herself. "Alright. Game on!"

The next day of Summer school had gone much better for both parties. After catching Sharpener in the hallway, Angela had "convinced" him that they really were a match for each other, the two then sitting down for another boring day of class.

Of course they spent most of the day trying to keep from falling over in their seats every time they saw the older teacher take a few sniffs in the air after sitting down at her desk. Yeah, they were a match alright.

**Present:**

"Oh, it's nothing." He turned to his girlfriend, trying to put her thoughts at ease.

"No. You were looking at someone." She scowled. "Was it that Erasa girl again? You really need to get over her!" Angela's big eyes glared up at him. You're with me now so you don't need to think about that cow!"

"She's not a cow…" Sharpener said calmly, his gaze still directed at the girl he could never have again.

"Ha! Good one, Sharpy!" Angela laughed. "She's more like a blimp with those ridiculous things! I don't know why so many guys want to see them? They're just big sacks of fat. Always jiggling when she moves! Watching her is like playing one of those Team Samurai games!" She shook her head.

"She's not a blimp!" The man slammed his fist down on the desk, scaring everyone around them. "She's not cheap either… she's just…" His eyes moved back to her. Her short blonde hair allowed him to fully take in the beauty that many girls hid with their hair. The curve of her ears and her beautiful neck, the neck he once kissed as he drove himself deep into her soft body, her huge boobies squishing against his chest.

"Fine! Fine!" Angela waved her hands around. "Actually…" She gave her new boyfriend a sultry smirk. "I could "convince" her to take a few topless pics of herself? How's that sound, babe?" She asked him.

"Huh?" He turned to the mischievous girl, his cheeks lighting up. _It has been a long time since I've seen them._ His eyes moved back to Erasa's tube top, where bountiful amounts of cleavage were on display.

Meanwhile, back on the other side of the room; Erasa had decided to have some fun with her man. _If Videl gets to be his girlfriend in public…then I'll just have to be more discreet. _Her beautiful lips forming into a sexy smirk.

Picking up her pencil, the blonde girl casually ran it over the top of her tube top, her pale white skin becoming increasingly pinker as she applied pressure with the piece of wood.

"E…Erasa!" Gohan's gaze locked onto her pencil, the point every soften dipping down into her cleavage, leaving small indents in her creamy flesh which soon refilled themselves. The man tried to lower his voice down to a whisper. "What are you doing?"

"What?" The buxom girl asked innocently, her pencil slowly drawing deeper and deeper into her cleavage with every pass, the boy's eyes following its every dip and turn.

"Your…pencil…" Gohan gasped, as he watched her, his attention held by that devious pencil, he didn't see the sultry look on the girl's face as she stopped the utensil's movements right between her breasts.

"That's right…my pencil…" She mimicked his words, but he did not hear them, his gaze was too busy following that lucky…lucky pencil of hers as it slowly eased its way down between her huge boobies, the soft flesh giving way as it sank deeper and deeper down until only the eraser stuck out from between the heavenly globes.

_How did I get such a girl to like me?… _Gohan could feel his mind melting just by staring at her wondrous rack.

"Oh…my…" Erasa moaned seductively, knowing full well what she was doing to the man's…parts under the table. "Gohan…" She looked at him pleadingly. "I seem to have dropped my pencil…do you think you can pick it up for me?" Her bright blue eyes shined at him with lust, daring him to reach between her juicy melons and pick out the intruder that had touched what was rightfully his.

His will dissolving in the face of Erasa's tempting treasures, Gohan could feel his hand dropping his own pencil, slowly moving towards the blonde's melons, their soft flesh wobbling with each of her heavy breaths.

Erasa grinned at what he was doing; he was going to grope her in class! How naughty! Her boyfriend was going to feel her up in front of everyone! All those nerds that drooled and gawked at her oversized E cups could only watch as his hand would mold her flesh into ever weirder shapes!

Her body aching to be touched, she could almost feel hi-

"Gohan!" A loud voice rang out, the attention of everyone in the room turning to the boy, his hand almost on the blonde girl's rack.

_Oh, Crap… _Erasa rolled her eyes.

**A/N: Beach Battle is back in action, baby! What will happen during the rest of their first day back at school? Find out next time! Please REVIEW! If you enjoyed the story! I thank you all for your praise and feedback. I know I've neglected this story for a while, but I've collected my thoughts and now the train is back on course! See you all in the next update…Erasa will be waiting XD Oh, and if you can, please include your favorite Gohan pairing in your REVIEW if you leave one. Bye!**

**P.S.: And let me assure you all. Gohan is going to be getting a LOT of action in the coming chapters ;)**


	9. The Gold Fighter

**A/N: This story has officially reached 30,000 views! Thank you so much for reading my story! I hope you all enjoy part 2 of Gohan and company's first day back at school!**

**WARNING: Fan Service and Lemon Ahead!**

**1****st**** Period Continued:**

His pupils slowly watching Erasa's pencil dip deeper and deeper into her cleavage, gently moving down the fabric of her tube top, exposing inch after succulent inch of her creamy boobies. He felt like he was in heaven. That was until he heard his name.

"Gohan!" The sound of his teacher's voice grabbing the young man's attention, he woke up from his trance.

"Ye…yes…?" He whimpered apprehensively. His eyes were still doing their best to map out the beautiful valley of his girlfriend's cleavage, a job that would have taken years for even the most crooked man to accomplish; he would have to continue later.

"What do you think you're doing?" The teacher glared at him, she knew damn well though what he was doing staring at the girl and she didn't like it! Not. One. Bit.

"I…I…was just…I…" The poor teen stuttered, not really knowing how he could get out of this one; as bad as the teacher was though, he couldn't help feeling the eyes of his classmates boring into him.

All the girls in the room were jealous of the bubbly girl; she had the personality, the figure, and the looks to attract men to her in droves, not to mention the incredible pair of melons she flaunted everywhere she went. Considering the fact that most of the other girls were maxing out at Bs or Cs, competing with such a girl equipped with what were at least Es was enough to make them bash their heads against the wall!

And then there were the men. So many of them wanted the curvy blonde…craved her, and here was this new hot shot who was already dating Videl, now running his eyes over their wet dream as well? That could not be stood for! "Yeah, Gohan!" One of the nerds sitting below him suddenly barked up at him, although the weakling's question sounded more like a yap than a bark to the warrior. "What are you doing looking at Erasa? Aren't you dating Videl?"

Opening his mouth to respond, Gohan was suddenly cut off by his "real" girlfriend, her violet eyes ready to tear him a new one for jeopardizing their cover. "Well?" She folded her arms over her chest, ready to hear his pathetic excuse for why he would publically ogle the blonde…like a guy needed a reason to stare at her?

"I was…" His eyes moving between Videl, the teacher, and his class mates he thought he was going to blow a gasket when suddenly another voice spoke up.

"Teacher!" Erasa waved her hand at the older woman, her boobies jiggling happily inside her small tube top, making all the men completely forget about their competitor. Oh if only they knew how far ahead of them he had gotten…

"Yes, Erasa?" She folded her arms over her chest; the teacher was getting rather annoyed at wasting so much time on one perverted student.

"Gohan was just checking for the page number!" She smiled brightly. "I was leaning over to show it to him, but it is a little smudged on my book so it took a little-"The blonde was suddenly cut off as the older woman straightened her glasses on her nose.

"Okay, then! I'm glad we've settled that!" She turned around and started writing on the chalkboard. "Now if you would, class, please turn to page 247 in your book."

Their attention back on the lecture, everyone turned away from the trio. "Thanks, Erasa." Gohan whispered to the girl, earning him a bubbly smile in return.

"Oh, believe me…I don't mind at all…" She winked at him, letting the hem of her top slip even further down, exposing even more of her pillowy white boobies.

It took all the willpower in the world to turn away from such a sight, the blonde hiking it back up afterwards. As much as she loved to show off her body; her treasures were for his eyes only.

"Gohan…" The sound of his other girlfriend's voice grabbing his attention, he turned to see her still fuming.

"Yeah…Videl?" He was apprehensive, but could see that, that was not how he needed to be with her. He was learning from his following through of Vegeta's method and was beginning to apply it to women in arenas beyond that of sex.

Correcting his tone, he responded to her again. "Yeah, Videl?" His voice wounded strong and confident, the voice of a saiyan man, not of a boy caught gawking at a pair of big boobies.

"Huh?" Videl was taken off balance for a moment. _Where did this guy come from? _She asked herself. Her eyes moving over her boyfriend's new demeanor, she wondered how long it was going to stay and how much pressure she could apply before it collapsed.

"Videl?" He spoke again, his masculine tone striking her ears. "You wanted to ask me something?"

"Yeah…uhh…" Videl looked down at her book for a moment, trying to gather herself. _Man! What is up with him! I can't even speak straight when he talks like that! It's as if he… _The memory of their experience along the side of the road flooded back to her, the way he had acted, the way he had talked…the way his fingers had slid into her sex… It was the same feeling! And no matter how much she wanted to turn and intimidate the man, as she had always done, she could barely find the strength to meet his gaze.

"I was just wondering…if you could talk to me later…during gym…" She practically burned a hole in her textbook, doing her best to avoid his gaze.

"Sure, Videl…" He could feel his new tactic beginning to work. "Whatever you say…" _Man, this is awesome! _He mentally pumped his fists in the air. _Vegeta I could kiss you…_

With that done with, the threesome were finally able to get back to learning. "Hmmmmm…" Erasa let out a soft sigh, she was sad her little game had ended. She had been having so much fun teasing Gohan in public like that…running his eyes over her soft and bouncy body, making him parched for her flesh, making him want to fuck her in front of everyone! _Now that would be a show! _She giggled, sending her bouncy melons jiggling once more and giving the other man sitting next to her a nose bleed, his girlfriend starring daggers at him afterward.

All this though had been observed by her ex, the blonde man, Sharpener still held feelings for his lost lover, the girl he had betrayed when he attacked her, and the body he would never touch again. "Are you staring at her again?" Angela clung onto her boyfriend's arm, reminding him he was taken now too.

"No, just…" He went to reply, but was still caught by the blonde's looks, her short blonde hair and angelic face, her bright blue eyes and bubbly…personality. He missed her.

Angela just watched her man ogle the other girl with the lust she wished he'd show her. _I doubt you'd stare at her so much if she was dirty… _An evil idea popping into her mind; she knew exactly how to break the blonde's hold on her man; and ruin her for any other at the same time… _We'll see how he looks at you once the football team is done with you… _She grinned. _You dirty little slut…_

**Inter- Class Period:**

It was fourth period now, the last class period before lunch. The boys and girls filtered into their respective locker rooms to change into their gym clothes, well almost all of them.

A certain red head was having a meeting with three of the biggest jocks in the school. Tyrone, John, and Mark were by far the worst of the worst when it came to women. They obviously had never been properly raised as they only saw girls as whores to be enjoyed, not people with powerful emotions and fragile bodies. People who didn't deserve to ever share company with men like them.

"So?" She grinned up at the three men, each one easily standing over six feet, all equal to if not taller than Gohan. "How would you three like to fuck the biggest tits in the school?" Her evil grin met their lustful smirks.

"Sorry, bitch." Tyrone, the leader, spoke up. "But those fake titties of yours ain't the biggest in the school. That blonde bitch, Erasa has the biggest rack."

"Yeah! Who do you think you are? Saying your fakies are bigger?" Mark laughed, his words etching into the girl's ego.

_Okay, okay…you don't have to go that far…_ "Who do you think I was talking about?" She grinned even wider, the meaning behind her words growing ever more sadistic by the second. "Don't you guys want to fuck Erasa? Don't you want to get your hands all over her ridiculously huge breasts?"

"Fuck, yeah! Now you're talkin, bitch!" Tyrone returned her smirk. "I'm just about dying to get my hands all over those lily white titties of hers!" He made lewd motions in the air, detailing how he would molest and suck the girl's rack, enjoying a body that was never meant for anyone, but Gohan.

"Great!..." Angela rubbed her hands together. "So if I can get her all alone, you'll fuck her?" She looked between the three jocks, making sure each one was smiling in agreement.

"Fuck, we'll do more than that!" John stepped towards her, his long cock obviously hard from their detailed plans for defiling the blonde. "When we're done with her, she won't want to be anything more than our fucktoy!"

"Your fucktoy?" The girl repeated, hoping they meant what she thought they meant.

"To be our whore…" Mark grinned, his knuckles cracking as he loosened himself up for the feast that was to come. "Trust me; she'll be so dirty by the time we're done with her, she won't even think of flaunting that body of hers around here anymore."

"Good." Angela felt a little uneasy around the leader, not that the other two were comforting by any means, she felt like she needed to get back to Sharpener's side before they decided to just rape her defenseless body instead.

"Just bring her around the side of the supply shed." Tyrone grinned. "We'll know what to do with that little blonde whore…"

Nodding in agreement, Angela made her way to the girls locker room, ready to put her plan into action. _Once word gets out about what's been done to you…Sharpy won't even look at you…and then he'll be all mine…_

**Girls Locker Room:**

"Hi, Erasa!" A brunette cheered as she ran over to the buxom blonde, their ample racks squishing into each other as they embraced in a hug.

"OMK! Lime!" Erasa hugged her friend back. "It's been so long! How was your summer? Meet any cute guys?" She teased.

The brunette just smiled happily back at the blonde for a moment before replying. "Ah, it was fine, you know? Just doing the usual things. No luck with the boys though, you'd think they weren't interested in girls!"

"Hahahah! Well then you're just not trying hard enough!" The blonde gave Lime's soft boobs a couple squeezes. "There are Ds right? Show em' off! Then you're bound to bag a boy in no time flat!" Erasa giggled with her buddy, the two jiggling so much it was starting to get on the fighter's nerves.

"What about you?" Lime released her friend from the hug, blushing slightly as her hand left her bosom. "Have you had any luck with guys?"

Videl wanted to make a comment at that, but held it in.

"I've been trying, but I've been so happy since I started dating Go-"She suddenly clapped her hands over her mouth, letting her huge boobies bounce out into the open.

"You're dating who now?" Lime did her best to concentrate on her friend's words and not her…bigger words.

"Oh! No one!" Erasa giggled, trying to wave the other girl off. "I just said the wrong thing, you know? Heheheh…"

"No…you sounded pretty sure…" Lime leaned in a little closer now, discerning what the blonde had actually meant when a voice caught their attention. "Go-what?"

"Well we all know how Erasa is…" Videl calmly folded her clothes, placing them in her locker as she spoke to the other girls. "It is hard to say the right thing when all your nutrients are being sent somewhere other than your brain…"

"Mmmmmhmmmmm!" All the other girls in the locker room nodded in agreement, making the blonde blush with embarrassment.

"Awww, you guys!" She folded her arm behind her head. "They're not THAT big! I'm getting enough nutrients to still pass classes, right?"

"I don't know..." Lime lifted up Erasa's huge boobies in her hands, the soft flesh overflowing from her feminine palms.

"They are pretty big…" She weighed each one individually, hefting them in her hands before gently examining the soft pink nipple at each tip, the puffy skin growing hard as she applied more pressure to the skin.

"Lime! Ahhhh!" Erasa gasped at the other girl's "appreciation" of her melons. "Do you really have to squeeze them like that?" She moaned.

Lime continued to mold the blonde's huge boobies in her grasp, feeling every soft inch of flesh before giving her verdict. "You said they were Es before summer started, right?" Lime grinned at her friend; the blonde was really starting to turn red now.

"Yeah…" She could feel the eyes of all the other girls on her now…it was so embarrassing.

"Well I think you may have actually gone up another cup size…" Lime finally let her go; her soft boobies jiggling as they rested back on her chest.

Giving the blushing blonde another appreciative glace, she continued. "Let me guess. You can barely even close the clasp on your bras, huh?"

Erasa was usually rather prideful of her bosom, but at the moment she felt like more of a target than a model. "Yeah…" She replied uneasily.

"Yup." Lime nodded her head. "You're actually a double E cup now! That's amazing, Erasa!" The brunette congratulated her friend, the other girls soon joining in.

"Wow! Really? So what, you're an EE cup now? I am so jealous! What do you eat? Please tell me!" The voices of the other girls suddenly sprang up, their scantily clad forms crowding around the blonde, admiring her body as she tried to finish getting dressed.

Meanwhile on the other side of the locker room, Videl was starting to fume again. _Why does she go up another cup size while I'm still stuck with these?... _Looking down at her own chest, she couldn't help feeling inadequate compared to her over endowed girlfriend. _At least Gohan doesn't seem to mind them… _The thought of her compassionate mate returning to her, she wondered if he was waiting for her now.

"Come on!" One girl elbowed the blonde in one of her nude boobies. "You must have some secret for how you stay so curvy without losing your boobs. What is it?"

"Oh…just a hobby of mine…" Erasa blushed, not really wanting to tell the girls what she did for fun at home. Considering how top heavy she was, they might think she did it for money…

The red head though had now begun her plan to humiliate the blonde. Sneaking over while all the other girls were crowding her, she picked up Erasa's E cup bra, and stashing it in her gym bag, she crept away from the group, her actions unnoticed by anyone.

"Hey…" Erasa looked around now that the other girls had departed. "Where is my bra? I left it sitting right here."

"It's probably being used as a parachute…" Videl muttered as she left the room, she had, had enough talk about Erasa's melons. Perhaps she would have to punish them for being so fat later?

"You lost your bra?" Lime stepped over to the topless girl, offering one of her own for use. "Want to use one of mine? I know it's just a D cup, but maybe it will fit."

"Thanks!" Erasa's bubbly voice thanked the brunette, her hands sliding the bra over her torso, she tried to close it, but no matter how hard she tried the clasp couldn't even get within four inches of touching.

"Awww…" Erasa whined. Knowing full well what not having a bra meant for her. The last time she had gone through gym without a bra on was when Sharpener had taken her into the supply shed for a quick fuck; at least then she didn't have to do any activities, but who knew what was going to happen today? The thought of bouncing around in front of so many boys made her body squirm inside. _Well last time only Videl noticed so maybe it won't be so bad?_

"And here I was starting to think I was busty…" Lime marveled at Erasa's bouncing melons one last time before they were covered by her well fitted gym shirt. "You must really eat well…" _Maybe I can take a peek at her lunch bag before she eats… _Lime contemplated life with Erasa's assets…

Taking the blonde by the hand, she led her out of the room, the other girl looking rather apprehensive. "Don't worry, Erasa!" Lime smiled. "It's volleyball today!"

Erasa's cheeks tinted a dark pink as she now knew just how bad a class it was going to be. Busty girls put on two kinds of shows when they played volleyball. One being the game and the other…well she didn't think there would beany girl jealous of her in the next few minutes… _I hope they don't jiggle too much… _

The two girls leaving the room, Angela was now left alone in the locker room. Holding up her gym bag, she smirked at its wonderful contents. "With her bouncing around so much in gym class; there is no way any of those blockheads will get cold feet! Erasa…you won't dare show your face again once they've had their way with you…"

**Gym Class:**

"Videl!" The girl stopped in the hallway between the locker rooms and the gym, her boyfriend bounding up to meet her. "You said you wanted to talk to me?" He looked down at her with that same confident look he had been sporting earlier.

"Yeah, I…" She was at last able to meet his gaze, but her eyes betrayed her, they told him not what she wanted to discuss, but what she really wanted…

_I know what you need, Videl… _Gohan grinned. Realizing what it was she need, he didn't wait for her to finish her sentence, grabbing her by the hand, and speeding through one of the exits, he made his way to the supply shed.

**Gymnasium:**

"Alright! Listen up!" The gym coach blew his whistle. "Boys! You all get over there and start lifting weights!" He turned to the other side of the class. "Girls! You have recreation day so you'll all be playing volleyball." His tinted gaze turning to the girl that usually found a way out of class. "You too, Erasa." He frowned. "There will be no exceptions this year."

"But, Coach!" She waved her hand around, causing some wonderful jiggling within her shirt.

"I said no exceptions!" He barked, the girls giggling at her trouble and the boys starring in utter disbelief. _No way! _One of them thought. _Erasa's not wearing a bra! _All the boys blushed at the thought. This was a dream come true!

"Awww…" Erasa lowered her hand, resigning herself to the show she was now forced to put on for the boys.

"It'll be alright." Lime put her hand on the blonde's shoulder. "You won't jiggle that much, right?"

"Oh, you have no idea…" Erasa blushed, she knew how much bouncing she was going to do; and it certainly was not going to be a little.

Several minutes later; the girls' volleyball match was in full swing…and so was Erasa.

"Whoa…" The men drooled from their places by the weight benches. They were prepped and ready for their work outs, but for the life of them they could not take their eyes off of the volley ball court.

The girls weren't playing very hard, they were mostly taking it easy, it was the first day of class after all, but despite the casual speed of play; Erasa was still completely out of control.

"Yeah!" Another man cheered, his eyes glued to the blonde girl's bodacious assets as they bounced around under her shirt, the white fabric clearly outlining her perfectly round boobies.

"Gah-huh!" Erasa felt her shirt rising up as when she landed, her soft belly button becoming exposed just before her huge boobies were about to spring free. Pulling it back down as fast as she could, the groan from the boys' side was audible. Luckily though, her team was losing…

"Woohoo!" Another series of cat calls erupted as she jumped into the air to hit the ball, two soft spheres of girlish flesh bouncing around like a pair of overinflated water balloons under her shirt, each one doing its best to break free.

_I can't believe this! _The girl cringed, pulling on her shirt to try and steady her jiggling boobies; she squished the soft globes against each other, but only succeeded in causing her pert nipples to rub against the shirt, their hardened tips now showing through the fabric every time she bounced.

"Ah, man! It's like playing that Alive or Dead game!" One boy cheered; the others around him too busy enjoying the girl's show to acknowledge him properly. Erasa was by far the most popular girl in school, and the bustiest; they all knew they could never have a chance with the blonde, so they'd just settle for watching her dribble her big basketballs around the court instead. Besides, she was the one who decided not to wear a bra, right?

_This totally sucks! Why did I have to be braless on a day like this? _Erasa braced herself for another series of cheers as she jumped to hit the ball, her boobies bouncing around in her thin white shirt. _Where on Earth is Videl when I need her?_

**Supply Shed:**

"Gohan! What are we doing here?" Videl asked her boyfriend as he wrenched open the door to the supply shed, not bothering to answer the girl's question as he pulled her inside the dark room.

"Just get inside. I have something to show you." He grinned, her petite form easily being swept inside before anyone saw them.

"Gohan? What are you? Ooohmmmph!" Videl's lips were suddenly silenced by those of her boyfriend, his tongue sliding down her throat.

After roughly dueling her pink muscle for several minutes, Gohan finally broke the kiss, their breathing picking up with each heated second.

"Gohan!" The girl tried to speak now, but found it difficult with her gym shorts quickly being pulled down around her feet. "I need to talk to you about class; about Eras-Ooohmph!" She once again found herself unable to speak as his lips attacked hers once more, destroying any hope she may have held for a conversation…not that her body minded one bit.

Wrestling her tongue to the ground, he lavished it in sweet laps of lust, feeling and abusing her poor tongue in just the way he would soon be ravishing her body.

"Ah! Gohan!" She moaned, as his lips now found her neck, hungrily nipping and sucking on her throat, he slowly found his way down her body.

Hearing her gentle gasps only served to drive the teen forward, pulling up her shirt until it was around her neck, he tore off her sports bra, revealing her perky tits to his gaze.

"Gohan…" She looked away from him now, a pink blush on her cheeks along with a dash of self-pity. "You don't have to play with them if you don't want to. I know you just like huge boobies like Erasa's…"

The man felt a little ashamed at her words. He had no idea she had felt this way about her body, the body he craved. It was a failure on his part that he had allowed these feelings of hers to develop; therefore it was his responsibility to destroy them now.

"You think I don't like your perky boobs?" He grinned at her, watching with delight as her face contorted into a grimace of pleasure when he gently tweaked her stiff nipples.

"Gohan!...I…" She moaned out his name as his fingers squeezed her poor nipple harder, the little pebble rolling around between his fingers, she felt like screaming.

"Then how about I show you just how much I love them?" Leaning down, he captured one pert bud in his mouth and gently kissing it between his lips, he whipped his tongue over it, enjoying every moan he elicited from the perky girl.

"Ahh! Awwhhh!" Her moans were delicious, just like her breasts. His hands moving up her torso, he gripped each one, the soft orbs sitting comfortably in his hands, a far different experience from the overflowing masses of his other mate, but be loved them all the same!

"Erasa's may be big…" He switched breasts, his tongue slurping at her nipple as his hands gently molded her wobbling bosoms, the flesh moving around in his grasp. "But yours are so fucking perky!" Stuffing as much of one pale orb into his mouth as he could, Gohan sucked at her tits, draining away any thoughts of inadequacy she felt.

"Gohan!" She grabbed him by the hair and pulled his lips back to hers. Battling his tongue once more, she at last found herself on top, now able to speak her mind, but at this point her original words were long forgotten. "Fuck me…Gohan!" She looked him in the eyes. "Fuck me into the wall!"

The saiyan merely smiled at her oh so lovely demand. "As you wish…"

Grabbing hold of her white panties, he pulled them down her legs, leaving the place between her thighs bare and ready for the touch of a man.

"Oooh!" Videl gasped as her body was pressed against one of the walls of the shed, her thin form soon being covered in a layer of sweat when her boyfriend entered her.

"This is what you need, Videl…" Ge grinned down at her aching body. "Just let me fuck the anger out of you."

"Ahhhoohhhhhhh!" Her moans changed from high to low as he drove deeper and deeper into her, his many inches of thick man meat forcing her womanhood to widen for him, to accept his size or die.

"Yeah…!" Gohan could feel her body trying to deal with him, even now, after all the times he had fucked her, her body was still shocked at his size, a fact that made the man beam with pride. _She's so fucking tight! I can barely move inside of her!_

"Gohan…" Her voice was somewhere between her usual tough one and a feminine whimper. It reeked of want and need, two things he wished to relieve her of as soon as possible.

"Ughhh!" Pulling his long cock out of her pussy, he drove it back in again, her juices saturating them both with each thrust, her pink lips spreading happily for him.

"Don't worry, Videl." He breathed in her ear, his cock now sliding effortlessly in and out of her soaked core. "You won't have a voice by the time you're done screaming my name…"

Her eyes shooting open, she understood the full meaning of pleasure when he started pumping her body, her small frame taking thrust after thrust of his hardened manhood, the long rod piercing her sex again and again.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" She whimpered and panted with each and every move of his member, her body growing hot, she could feel her orgasm drawing near. Grabbing hold of her man, she pulled his head into her breasts as she came. "Gohan!"

Her pussy clenched around him, her juices pouring over his cock, the heated member still not giving up its seed.

Half expecting him to withdraw and cum already, Videl opened her eyes at her man, his confident gaze staring back at her. "What are you doing, Gohan?" She asked, curious to see what was up.

Simply smiling at the girl, he said something that made her pussy somehow get even wetter. "We're not done yet…I cans still hear your voice." His cock plunging deeper into her sweet cavern, she clutched him closer, enjoying every last moment he fucked her.

**Gymnasium:**

"Man…that was harsh…" Erasa tenderly rubbed her sore boobies as she walked away from the volleyball court. She was facing away from the boys, yet she could still hear their cat calls in the distance as they continued to ogle her jiggling flesh.

"Hey! Erasa! Need a hand? Want me to help you carry your luggage? They look rather heavy!"

"Ignore them." Lime walked alongside her friend, putting up another barrier between the humiliated blonde and the boys' eyes. "I know I probably wouldn't bounce around as much as you if it was me, but it would still be harsh…" She looked down at her own soft D cups.

"Thanks, Lime. You're a real friend." Erasa beamed at the brunette. The two were really forming a bond, it was only a matter of time before she felt she could mention her relationships to the girl.

"No problem!" Lime gave her a thumbs up. "What are friends for?"

Erasa was about to respond when a certain red head ran up to them.

"Hey, Lime!" Angela acted as if she were on a mission. "The Coach wants to talk to you real quick, he said it was important."

"Huh?" Lime was surprised by the red head's news, but accepted it all the same. Turning around to look at her friend, she made sure she'd be fine. "You think you'll be okay the rest of the way to the locker room?" She asked the girl.

"Sure." Erasa gave her a calming smile. "I think I'll just go find Videl. She'll help me."

"Kay! I'll meet you back in the locker room then! Seeya!" Lime waved, getting a sweet nod in return from the blonde, she took off to the Coach's office.

Now that they were alone, the red head struck. "Erasa…" Angela got the blonde's attention. "You said you were looking for Videl, right?" Well I know where she is."

"Great!" Erasa's bubbly voice shot back to normal, her arms nearly shooting up with it, luckily though she remembered she needed to keep her girls under control, so they stayed around her chest. "Do you think you can tell me where she is?"

Angela grinned evilly, her hostile body language not being picked up by the overly friendly girl. "Sure…she's right by the supply shed."

"Yay! Thanks, Angela!" Erasa shook the girl's hands before quickly walking off to find Videl. The girl had unknowingly been sent straight to her girlfriend, but who else would have a chance at her before she got to her?

"Don't thank me for what comes next…" The red head giggled at the horrible fate she had sent the nicest girl in the school to. "Thank Tyrone…"

**Back of the Supply Shed:**

"Hmmm? I wonder where Videl is?" The blonde girl slowly walked towards the back of the shed, her arms crossed over her soft boobies, the ripe flesh pressed taut against her gym shirt and making for one hell of an advertisement of her assets. "Angela said she'd be here…"

Walking around the far side of the shed, she gasped as a trio of shadows loomed over her. "Hey, little girl. How's it hangin?" Tyrone smirked down at his soon to be whore.

Erasa gasped in fear, pressing her back against the wall of the shed, her body startling the two people inside, their ears pricking up at what was being said outside.

"Or should I say…How're they bouncin?" The tall man laughed as he checked out her wobbling melons, his cronies chuckling along with him.

Erasa's terrified face only made the men want her even more. Their intimidating reflections showing clearly in her big blue eyes. "What…what are you doing here? Where…where's Videl?" She shook, her arms shaking around her boobies, the soft melons jiggling with the movement.

"Videl?" Tyrone shook his head at her. "Bitch, we ain't here for Videl, we here for you."

The other two men chuckling alongside him, they watched as their boss took a couple heavy steps towards the blonde girl. "I've never had a girl like you before…" He smirked sadistically; I guess they too scared of what I have to show them…I'm glad you'll be my first. A busty little bitch like you is probably dying to suck my cock!"

"Hey, Tyrone!" John pointed at the girl's unbound rack. "She isn't wearing a bra! I knew that blonde was a total slut!"

Erasa could feel tears in her eyes, clutching her body tighter, she ducked down, hoping, praying they would just leave her alone. "Please don't rape me!" She begged, her body trembling in fear. _Don't talk about my body like that…I'm not that kind of girl!_

"Oh, don't worry, bitch…" He grinned. "You'll be screaming for my BBC by the end of it…Now…why don't you do old Tyrone a favor and take off that tight little shirt of yours…"

Her blue eyes stared up at him in horror. "Show me those huge lily white titties of yours…I promise I'll be rough with them…show you how a real mean fucks a girl…"

"No! Please! I don't deserve this!" Erasa could feel him getting closer, could hear the horrible laughter of his goons in the background, the two other men rubbing the bulges in their shorts, readying themselves for the gang rape of a lifetime.

Just as Tyrone was about to grab a handful of the girl's wonderful treasures, he felt a searing pain rip through his arm as a hand impacted the side of it.

"FUCK!" Tyrone stumbled back, his limp arm hanging uselessly by his side, broken, with a trail of blood leaking down the side of it.

Standing before him; looking like a raging beast from hell was, the man who loved the girl most, Gohan. His breaths coming in short, ragged pants, he looked like a tiger that had been caged and prodded for years, now free to exact his revenge.

"What the fuck do you think you're planning to do to my ERASA!?" His roar hit the men at once, striking fear into the hearts of two of them, the third being harder to dissuade.

"Your Erasa?" Tyrone grizzled at the man, his teeth clenched in pain and anger for having some punk get between him and the best fuck of his life. "That busty whore ain't yours! You already have a bitch of your own!" He used the wrong words to describe the girls Gohan held so dear…the wrong words indeed.

Videl was dressed now, and running around the shed, she came to her girlfriend's side, pulling her upright; she made sure to get a bit of distance between them and their boyfriend. She knew exactly how men got when their girl was in danger; and considering how strong Gohan was, she didn't want to be close when he blew. "Come on, Erasa!" She pulled her aside, looking into the girl's terrified eyes. "Are you okay? Did he touch you?"

"No…he didn't…" Erasa held her girlfriend tight, her blue eyes shimmering as she watched her boyfriend defend her honor.

Erasa meant the world to Gohan. He may have loved both of his girlfriends dearly, but Erasa would always hold that special center of his heart, the spot that could only ever be reserved for that one person he held above all others. Ever since he had saved her from Sharpener's grip, he'd sworn to protect her. These monsters were planning to gang rape his girl… He would make sure they would never be able to even think about touching her ever again!

His fists balling up, he prepared to kill the horrible men. "Erasa is mine! You hear me? She is my girl and no one else's!" His hair started to glow a little as energy surged around him. "You think you can do horrible things to anyone you want? Well I will show you just how wrong you are!"

His eyes growing in fear, Tyrone reached into his pocket with his unbroken arm, and pulling out a six inch switchblade; he steadied himself before the furious man. "We'll see about that!" Tyrone screamed at him, he was NOT losing his chance at enjoying the blonde because of some little shit!

His anger overflowing, Gohan didn't see the man lunge at him with the blade.

"Gohan! Noo!" Erasa screamed, her blonde hair blowing in the wind as she and Videl looked on in horror, the knife drawing closer to their boyfriend's throat.

'Shink!' Just before the knife struck him though, it was instantly sliced in two, the blade falling pathetically to the ground, leaving the rapist with just a useless handle in his hand.

"What…the…fuck…" Tyrone, Mark, and John turned to face the new man on the battlefield.

Their eyes growing in fear, they were immediately entranced by the sight of the man's golden hair, the short spikes raised around his head as yellow wind spiraled around him.

"You were saying?" The man held his sword up, the long sharp blade rubbing along Tyrone's neck, sliding along his skin to the point where even the slightest push would break it, sealing the fate of the horrible man.

"It's…It's…" Mark stumbled over his words, barely able to believe what he was seeing.

"It's the Gold Fighter!" John was just about crying in fear, his terror bringing a smile to the sword bearer's lips, his jacket blowing around him.

"Funny…" His green eyes focused on the leader, Tyrone's blood ran cold as the eyes that butchered a tyrant marked him for destruction. "I've never been called that before."

"Please…have mercy…" Tyrone begged, his boys flopping down on the ground beside him, wanting nothing more than to live another day.

"But that look I have seen before…" The man grinned, his blade twisting slightly, breaking the skin and causing a small trickle of blood to leak from the leader's throat.

Their lives in his hands, he laid out his demands. "Now when I count to three all of you are going to turn yourselves into the police and you're going to tell them everything you've done to women; got that?" The men stared at him in disbelief.

"Come on, man! We're just doing a job! We wouldn't have attacked her on our own! I promise!" Tyrone cried.

"Somehow I doubt that…" The Gold Fighter stared down the blubbering man.

Gohan though, could only look on in muted shock, the power of his anger somehow being dwarfed by the energy of the man standing before him.

Erasa and Videl were also perplexed by the mysterious figure. "Hey, isn't that the emblem of Bulma's company on his arm?" Erasa asked, her girlfriend nodding.

"Yeah, but who the heck is he? I've never seen him before." The martial artist continued to watch as the golden man stepped even closer to his defeated foes, the battle over long before it started.

"Do you understand what I am telling you to do?" The supposed Gold Fighter asked them, his green orbs moving between the trio.

"Yeah, but do you know what you're asking?" Tyrone practically whimpered. "We'll be in jail for years!...Decades!"

"Yeah! My mom won't be able to take it if I go away! What about State?" Mark whined, his future quickly slipping away from him.

"Fine then…" The man lowered his sword, the jocks breathing a sigh of relief before it gently caressed Tyrone's package, causing them all to jump in horror.

"I'll just have to make sure none of you ever hurt a girl again…" Pressing his sword towards the man's groin, they gave in.

"OKAY! OKAY!" Tyrone gave in. "We'll do it! Just please don't touch my junk! WAHH!"

"One last thing…no plea bargains…" The man pushed further, not wanting them to be granted any mercy.

"Oh, come on, man!" The men tried to stand their ground, but the sword only moved deeper into their leader's groin.

"Fine! No plea bargains!" Tyrone surrendered completely.

"Good." The sword at last left is crotch, and with the eyes of everyone popping open, the stranger threw it into the air, the shining blade spinning around and around until it landed in the sheath on his back. 'Shink!'

The display was simply too much for the jocks as they leapt to their feet as fast as they could, sprinting off into the distance, they wanted to get to the county jail before the sword bearing lunatic changed his mind!

With the monsters at last gone, the girls were able to breathe a sigh of relief. Erasa was safe.

Turning towards the frightened threesome, the mystery man smiled a relaxing smile, letting the girls know he was a friend and not an enemy.

His aura still blazing around him, he grinned at Gohan. "It's been a long time; hasn't it?"

"Long time?" Videl repeated, she and Erasa moving beside their boyfriend, she spoke to him. "Gohan? Do you know this guy?"

"Yeah, I do." Gohan gave the girls a reassuring look. "And it has been a long time…" He smiled back at his old friend, the man of the future, the man who had killed Frieza and King Cold. Gohan's eyes met the man's green ones, his aura still spiraling around him. "It's been too long…Trunks."

**A/N: Trunks is back! And just in the nick of time! Gohan was surely going to get stabbed! Yeah, right! XD I have a vague idea for what will happen in the next chapter so if all goes well I should have it posted soon. Erasa really is a marvel without a bra, huh? If you enjoyed this chapter or would like to see more action with Erasa's melons; please let me know in a detailed Review! I LOVE to hear what you all think of my work and what parts are best so I have a better idea of what to focus on in coming chapters!**

**P.S.: With the way things are going with complaints, threats, and a lack of any appreciation for this fic; this may very well be the last update unless things change. I love writing this story, but I do not have the time to work my butt off writing it for ingrates who complain about every plot point and then remain silent when they're satisfied. There are still many plans up for this fic so if you would like to see it continue and not fall to flamers and jerks I ask that you say so; otherwise this is it.**


	10. One Mission One Girl

**A/N: I have decided to continue this story. Thanks to those who let their opinion be known. To you, I thank you. The chapters will be smaller, but much more frequent so in the end, more content. It is just easier this way.**

**Gym Class. Outside the Supply Shed:**

"Trunks?..." The two girls said together, neither one really understanding who the man standing before them was, the one with the golden hair sticking straight up at the sky, his green orbs running over them, the fire which seemed to flow all around him yet never burned him.

"That's right." The aura disappeared from the man's form as he spoke, his hair returning to its original violet hue, he grinned at their shocked expressions. "What? Hasn't Gohan shown you his super-Oomph!"

Before he could finish his sentence, Gohan had clamped his hand over his mouth, trying his best to silence his overly talkative friend. "Not now…they can't know about that yet…" He whispered to him, the other man nodding in agreement.

"Showed us his super what?" Videl let go of Erasa as Gohan released his buddy. "Gohan? What have you not shown us?"

"Oh, he's shown us more than enough, Videl…" Erasa giggled by her side, drawing blushes from everyone around her, Gohan more than the others.

"Uhhh…thanks…Erasa…" Gohan sighed, trying his best to seem as cool and calm as possible in front of his old friend. Trunks had seemed like an older brother to him in the short time he had been around. The last thing Gohan wanted to do now was not impress him.

"Hmm… So you're Erasa, huh?" Trunks ran his eyes up the curvy blonde. The girl could feel his gaze even though she did nothing, but slightly shuffle her stance, blushing at the attention. His orbs roaming over her form, he couldn't help noticing just how "free" she seemed to be under that shirt, her impressive endowments wobbling around with her every movement.

"Yeah…" She blushed an even darker shade of red under his gaze, Videl's eyes narrowing.

"Well you certainly "erased" my mind…" He grinned at her curvy body; the blonde's blush growing darker.

Getting a little uneasy with all the attention his friend was giving his girl, Gohan decided he might need to tell Trunks he had done more than enough to claim them for himself. "Uhh, Trunks?" He moved to put his hand on his shoulder.

Almost sensing his friend's uncertainty, Trunks was quick to move on to his next new acquaintance. "And you must be Videl." He gave her his best charming smile, the girl returning it with a scowl. She didn't like the way he had been ogling Erasa just now, it seemed like more than a friend should look at his girlfriend's body.

"Listen, buster!" She uncrossed her arms, letting her toned curves speak for themselves. "Just because you saved Gohan, doesn't mean you have any right to stare at his girlfriend like a piece of meat."

"Hmm?" He gave her a surprised look, almost as if he hadn't heard of her temper before.

"I know she seems a little more…" She swallowed the unsavory thought. "Unbound than she should be, but that doesn't give you the right to ogle her like that."

"Hmmm…" Trunks' grin turned into a smirk as he looked over the fighter. _Wow! Mother sure wasn't kidding when she said Gohan's girlfriend was a little fireball!...I wonder how fiery she can get…_

Purposefully running his eyes up and down her form now, he couldn't help spotting the fact that her shorts were currently inside out. "Videl?" He asked nicely. "Do you always wear your gym shorts inside out?..."

"Guh!" Videl and Gohan just about freaked as they both realized he was right. Videl's gym shorts were inside out…and they could bet he had guessed how they'd gotten that way.

"Well!" Videl's cheeks turning red, she tried her best to shrug it off with a reasonable explanation, but it was clear as day why they were like that, the thought bringing a smile to Erasa's lips. _Aren't you a naughty one, Videl? I tease Gohan with my boobies all class and you get laid? No wonder you left the locker room so fast…_

"She just got dressed very quickly is all!" Gohan suddenly spouted, not realizing just how condemning his knowledge of that information was.

"GOHAN!" Videl's voice grabbed his attention, bringing his gaze back to her blushing form just as an elbow impacted his side.

"Way to go, Gohan!" Trunks chuckled, his eyes closing as he enjoyed his younger friend's embarrassment. "I knew you'd figure out how to conquer a girl! So what was tougher?" He kept laughing. "Cell or her?"

"CELL!" Erasa completely freaked, jumping in the air, the blonde sent her double E melons bouncing all over the place before hiding behind Videl, the mere mention of the monster's name bringing fear to her eyes.

_Man..I should mention Cell's name more often if THAT is what happens… _Trunks couldn't help staring at Erasa's…reaction.

"Huh? Why did you mention Cell?" Videl did her best to comfort the quivering blonde while giving the new man a quizzical look.

Gohan did his best to fend of his friend while ignoring the steam blasting out of Videl's ears. "Trunks…" He got his buddy's attention back from Erasa. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk about them like that. They are my girlfriends after all." His gaze bore into his friend's, the other man getting the point.

"Yeah, sorry about that, little buddy." He patted the taller man on the head, earning him an odd look from the girls. "I got just a little carried away was all. I didn't expect to see all this going on when I got here." He smiled.

"Don't worry about it." Gohan patted his friend back. "I'm sure you'll get a girl someday."

"Oh, about that…" Trunks blushed for a moment, his friend looking intrigued.

"Gohan…remember when you were little and Krillin was dating that girl with blue hair and the massive pair of…?" He started, his cheeks tinting red.

"Yeah, Maron?" Gohan answered. "What about her?"

"Hmmm" Trunks looked away for a moment.

_Wait a second… _The thought shot through Gohan's mind. "Trunks! You aren't dating Maron; are you?"

The violet haired saiyan was about to respond when the blonde did for him. Her curvaceous figure stalking towards the two, she couldn't help grinning as she remembered Bulma's rather "descriptive" story concerning the man before her and his mate.

"Oh, he's doing much more than that…" Erasa smirked at them, the blonde happy to tease the man who had just ogled her. "Bulma told me and Videl all about you and your…girlfriend…You just don't know how to lock a door…can you?" Her blue eyes told him she knew every…little…thing.

Her words running over him like hot lava, Trunks couldn't help his face growing as red as a cherry. "Heheheheheh…" He rubbed the back of his head.

Gohan couldn't help peering down at him in awe. "Whoa! Maron? Really?" He gasped at the other man. "Oh, you gotta tell me!" Trunks started to turn to him now. "Ever since I was a kid; I've been dying to find out how big are her-"

"Gohan!" Videl piped up again, reminding the man just what he was asking…and in front of who.

Before he could respond to his angry girlfriend, Gohan heard Trunks whisper in a hushed voice. "I'll tell you later."

"Heheheh!" Rubbing the back of his head now, Gohan couldn't help feeling he might have gone a little overboard. _But Maron though! Man, Trunks! Who would have thought!_

'RIIIIIINNNGGGG!' The bell sounded for the end of gym class, signaling the group that they had better get going.

"Ahhh, man…" Erasa groaned, knowing full well she'd have to go back to the locker room now, no doubt to be molested by the other girls again…being a busty blonde sucked…

"I guess we'd better get back to class." Videl tried her best to warm up a little; she had just had one of the most erotic experiences of her life; it wasn't every day she was fucked in the supply shed, her normally meek man dominating her body...stripping layer after layer from her panting form... She could afford to cool her temper some; even if it was with an obvious horn dog like Trunks.

The group was about to disperse when Trunks held up his hand. "Wait." He got them all to stand where they were. "Hold on. I still need to talk to you all…I did come all the way from the future to help after all."

"Right." Gohan nodded, still not really with it. Trunks had guessed his mind had been elsewhere this whole time, not that he really minded, a lot had just happened.

"Uh, girls?" Gohan turned to his girlfriends. "I think it will be best if we all go with Trunks."

"And why is that?" Videl couldn't help questioning the mysterious man, not that she didn't have any right to. All he had done so far was swing a sword around; ogle her and her girlfriend before talking boobs with their boyfriend. Not exactly a gentlemanly first meeting.

"Oh, calm down, Videl!" Erasa hugged her girlfriend, pressing their bodies together. "Trunks is cool! You said it yourself! He saved Gohan! The least we could do is hear what advice he has for us!"

As the blonde spoke, she unintentionally squished her huge double Es into Videl's Cs, the war of their shirt puppies causing both of the men to stare like wide-eyed zombies.

"Ahem…" Trunks was the first to regain his composure as he reached into his pocket.

"Good! I'm glad we're all in agreement." Trunks threw down a red capsule, a flying car exploding out of it. Normally he would have flown or used the opportunity to showcase to Gohan a couple new moves of his, but considering the fact that Gohan hadn't told the girls about his saiyan background, they probably didn't know he could fly either. _Best to play it safe and use the car. _He thought.

Getting into the driver's seat, Trunks unlocked the car so that the others could get in. Gohan got in the passenger's side next to his friend.

"YAY! Backseat!" Erasa cheered as she happily plopped into the back. She loved sitting back there…providing there was no fun to be had in the front; it made her feel like a princess being chauffeured around.

The group now turning to Videl, their eyes opened wide as with another 'pop!' her yellow helicopter appeared beside their car.

"Videl?" Gohan gave her a funny look. "Aren't you coming with us?"

Stepping into her vehicle, she gave her boyfriend that look of hers that told him she was doing something important. "I would if I could, but I have a little business to attend to of my own."

Sensing what was up, the violet haired man spoke. "Videl." Trunks' voice caught her ear, surprising her that he was the one speaking to her now. "I hope you're not intending to do anything brash. What happened here is over. I put a stop to those three, and after what they had seen, I doubt they'll try anything like that again." His voice was low and stern, telling the girl to not do what he was thinking she was going to do.

She seemed to ignore him for a moment. Putting on her radio headset before climbing into the chopper. She turned to him now; her violet eyes meet his as she spoke. "You can say it's over when it's YOUR girlfriend in trouble." Her face full of hate. "They nearly gang raped Erasa…and for that I cannot let it end here…" With that she took off, her chopper flying high in the sky.

They could all see what direction it was headed though…the Police HQ….

**A/N: Looks like Videl is going to kick some ass! I know Trunks may come off of a bit as a perv here, but honestly, who would be able to keep from staring at Erasa as she was? I've heard many people talk a lot about Lime. I am expanding her role in the story, but would also like your input. The main pairing is of course still the original three, even if I do have a bit of a focus on Erasa. If there is anything you would like to see coming up, please let me know as well in your REVIEW!**

**P.S: This story will now be continuing for a long time to come. I appreciate your words and the troll has been identified and dealt with. Should be another update next week ;)**


	11. Videl's Fury

**A/N: CHAPTER 11! Beach Battle is back, people! I have had this prompt sitting around for a month, but finally picked it up! I know it's been too long, but hopefully this long chapter makes up for it somewhat.**

**!WARNING! THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO GET VERY VIOLENT SO DON'T READ IF YOU'RE VERY SQEAUMISH! **

**Satan City Police Department:**

"Hello, welcome to the Satan City Central Police Department. How can I help you?" Peering down through her small glasses, the secretary at the front desk of the police department really didn't really know what she was looking at. _Shouldn't she be coming in the back way? _The woman thought as her eyes ran over the girl before her.

Dressed in a rather short mini skirt, and what appeared to be a tube top, the blonde girl looked a lot more like a street walker than anyone who'd have a reason to visit the department on good terms.

Looking up through her short golden bangs, the girl scowled at her. "Really? You don't recognize me? Maybe they should just fire your ass because there is no way you can read the computer screen in front of you if you don't remember my face even with this crap on."

Her eyes growing to the size of dinner plates, the secretary suddenly realized exactly who it was she was talking to. Jumping up and saluting, she gave the daughter of Earth's champion and hero the greeting she was entitled. "Hello! Videl Satan! It is an honor to have you back here at our humble Police—"

"You can sit down; I don't need that much of a greeting." Videl grumbled. _Some people really overdo it… _

"Ahem, yes…well…" Nestling back into her chair, the secretary fixed her glasses to see the crime fighter better. "Umm…uh, what may I help you with, Videl?" She asked, hoping to stay on the petite girl's good side for the rest of their exchange. _She's usually very polite when she comes here…I wonder what's got her so riled up?_

Letting out an uncomfortable grunt as she fiddled with her blonde wig, Videl did her best to calm down. The secretary wasn't the person who deserved her ire…even if the ones that did were probably in the same building as her… "Just get me the Chief…" She groaned, her hands still deep in her golden hair, trying to sort out the strands so at least she'd be able to see out of it.

"Ummm…yes…right…" The secretary quickly picked up her phone, her finger typing several numbers into it. "You've got it, Videl."

Her violet eyes staring through the blonde hair, the young fighter new what she was planning on doing could be considered wrong…but those boys back at the school… _They were going to rape Erasa…my best friend…my girlfriend…I can't even begin to calm down until I've seen them hurt… _

The woman in front of her setting the phone back down on its receiver, she tried to act as calm as she could, considering who exactly she was talking to. "The Chief will be right down to see you, Videl." She gave her, her best smile.

"Good." Her orbs leaving the secretary, the girl awaited the arrival of the Chief. _I hope he doesn't take his sweet time getting here… _She thought. _I would like to get this over with as soon as possible… _

Clenching and unclenching her fists in her bare hands, Videl furrowed her eyebrows as the Chief arrived, a rather tall and portly German Shepard, the dog man smiled at the girl he immediately recognized as Satan City's favorite vigilante. "Hello there, Videl!" Closing his eyes, it was clear the cop was happy to see the girl there. "What brings you to the department?" He asked, his tail wagging behind him.

Sighing, Videl brushed some of the blonde hair out of her eyes as she spoke. "Chief…" She gazed up at him, her violet orbs determined to get what they wanted this day. "I have a favor to ask…"

His eyes opening again, the Chief realized that something had really shaken the girl up. Normally her aggression was honed, and stable. Today though he sensed something was amiss. Videl Satan didn't bear the aura of a crime fighter looking for a perp…no…she glowed with the fire of a scorn woman. His brown eyes locking with her violet ones, he nodded; knowing that whatever it was she needed, Satan City owed her it ten times over for what she'd done for it and its citizens.

"Okay." He gestured for her to follow him. "Anything you need, Videl…"

The room was warm and well lit; nothing like the cell they had previously been staying in. Looking around the room, Mike couldn't help thinking aloud as he searched for hidden cameras, not that an idiot like him would be able to sniff out police security… "I wonder where we are?..." He seemed to ask his companions and himself at the same time, neither truly giving him an answer, but rather keeping to their own roles in their shared predicament.

After what had happened back at the school; the three thugs had followed Trunks' instructions and gone to the police department. At least there, there were no glowing maniacs threatening to cut their balls off…

"WAHHH!" His hands cupping his face, John couldn't believe the situation he'd gotten himself into. "My mom's going to kill me when she sees me in here!" The man wailed, tears of woe flooding down his cheeks as he cried.

So much potential, so much pride his mom had seen and had in him over the years. A football star as far back as he could remember John had been destined for the royal league… That was until he had become friends with Mark and Tyrone… the three of them alone really weren't too bad. They would cause problems and bully those smaller than them, but never anything too extreme.

Together though? That was a whole other story… Together, the three of them were terrors…pulling down girls' skirts, groping them in the streets, not to mention all those times they had "helped" drunken girls at parties… No, when they were together, there was no good in the threesome. "We never should have listened to that Angela bitch!" John's tears continued to pour out over his ruined future. No college would want him with his record…

"You sure got that right…" Tyrone snarled. His large hand holding his right cheek, he grizzled at the image of the red headed girl; the girl who had sent them after the blonde. _That fucking bitch…_

"Yeah, boss…" Mark turned around to face the de facto leader of their gang. "I guess what she said really was too good to be true! I mean…we've fucked some hot bitches, but Erasa?..."

Tyrone's mind instantly going hazy at the mere mention of the blonde's name, he could not shake himself free of her. The most popular girl in school, the most curvy, the most friendly…her bubbly personality and bouncy body drew everyone to her. The things he'd do if he ever got his hands on her…

His messed up mind now moving onto what had happened…it seemed a whole lot worse than "Just too good to be true."

"No…" Standing up from his seat at the table, Tyrone let out an audible growl. "It was worse than too good to be true…" He turned to his friend. "It was way worse than that! That bitch, Angela set us up, man! She set us all up!"

John now taking his face out of his hands, he gawked at the furious man. "Wh…What?"

"Don't "what" me…" Tyrone snarled at the crying man, his rage increasing by the millisecond. "You know…damn well…what… That little fire crotch sent us after boobgirl…oh yeah…she sent us right after her…knowing…DAMN WELL! That no one would turn down the opportunity to fuck a bitch like her!" Looking over at both of his homies, Tyrone went on. "Yeah, she sent us over there…our cocks hard and hungry for pussy; we didn't stand a chance as those two lunatics attacked us!"

"Yeah! They cheap shotted all of us!" Mark chimed in, Tyrone nodding at him.

"Right! First that one…Gohan I think his name is…and then the mother fucking Gold Fighter on top of that?" He gave each of them a suspicious look. "No…that was not too good to be true…Angela set us up…"

Slamming his fists down on the table, he almost seemed to froth at the mouth as he growled. "As soon as we get out of here… I'm going to tear her up so badly she'll never be able to take even a fucking Popsicle stick down there…"

Drying his tears on his shirt, John got up from his place on the floor, walking over to stand next to his leader. "And…and what about Erasa?..." He asked. "I still really want to do her…"

Placing his heavy hand on John's shoulder, Tyrone grinned. "Don't worry, man… by the time this is all over…we'll all have fu—"

"You'll all have done what to me?" A high pitched voice chirped up from the entrance to the room. The only door slamming shut behind her; there stood the busty blonde babe of their dreams.

"Erasa?..." Mark sighed, in complete and utter disbelief at who had decided to visit them.

"Yeah!" The girl beamed happily at them, her violet eyes hidden under her blonde bangs. "It's me alright! How are you guys?"

Looking up from his friend, Tyrone felt a very proud and very arrogant smirk slide over his features. "We're doing fine…very fine…but you girl…" He let his eyes run over her petite form. Her huge breasts seemed ready to pop out of her tube top… her midriff exposed, he knew exactly how he'd hold her up as he stuck his hand up her skirt and fingered her little ass hole like no tomorrow. "You're smoking…" Giving the girl a wink as he finished his sentence, Tyrone made sure the other two men were behind him as he righted himself before the girl.

"Ooooh! You're just so nice!" Her bubbly voice sounded out from underneath her hair. Her blonde hair covered her eyes, but it was clear from how dark her cheeks were just how much she was enjoying the attention.

"Yes I am…heheheh…" Tyrone chuckled as he tried to get a better look at her body. "I'd ask what you were doing here, but…I think I know…" He smirked.

"Oh?" Her pale cheeks turning even redder, Erasa pulled her arms together, her huge boobies being squished between them as she did, the large globes almost spilling free of her tube top in the process. "I don't think you do…" She giggled, her jiggling only turning the men on even more, Mark and John already drooling at the mere sight of her.

"Oh, I know alright…" Tyrone stepped even closer to her now, his large frame bearing down on the weak maiden. "In fact, I love it! Such a clean and preppy girl like you…so nice and perky…You spend all your time with that bitch Videl and her rich father and rich friends, but at the end of the day, all you crave is what you find in the other side of town; isn't it?" He questioned, his hot breath now raking over her flesh as he leaned down before her, happily inspecting the huge bulges that were her breasts.

"Maybe…" Erasa looked away, Tyrone never once faltering though.

"No…I'm right…" He grinned. "Busty little blonde girl is thirsty for my big cock…" Getting as close to the girl as he could, Tyrone reached down, one large hand heading for an even larger globe. "Now how about you take off that top of yours and let me feel these lily white titties I've been craving?..."

The girl now backing up against the door, Tyrone put one hand over her head in a show of dominance as his bros looked on, thankful just to be spectators for what was about to happen to the trophy that was Erasa. His hand reaching down to one soft breast, his fingers tried their best to wrap around it, the hard globe standing firmly in his palm…something was wrong.

"What the fuck…" Tyrone opened his eyes in surprise as he felt Erasa's infamous rack. "You is supposed to have a real tits, what the fuck is thi—"The girl looking up at him through her blonde hair, his dark orbs locked with her violet ones… 'CRACK!'

A fist suddenly slamming into Tyrone's jaw, the man was sent flying across the room, his body slamming into the far wall, just missing both of his friends by mere inches!

"Gah…UGH! Huah!" Gasping for air, Mark and John rushed to help up their boss, the man spitting out blood from his busted lip.

"Boss! Are you okay?" Trying to get him back on his feet, the two soon stopped their efforts as they heard chucking from the other side of the room. "Huh?" The three men looking over at the source of the noise, they started to wonder if the girl really was there because she liked them…or if she wanted revenge…

"Aw….you want to see my titties?" Erasa grinned, her violet orbs staring the men down, she pulled open her tube top, a pair of oversized honey dew melons falling out onto the interrogation room floor. "Well here you go…" She chuckled as she pulled on her signature white t shirt. "I swear they're not plastic…"

"Why you little…ERGH!" Standing up on his own, Tyrone shot daggers at the blonde girl, his rage over being smacked aside by such a weakling tearing into him.

"Little?" The girl grinned as she reached for her wig. "It's not nice to insult a girl's bust size…especially considering the things I've heard about you, Tyrone…" She smirked as the blonde wig fell to the floor, her raven black hair now shining in the lights of the room. "I don't like being insulted by a pipsqueak…"

"Oh…my…Kami…" John seized up in horror. All this time! All this time it hadn't been Erasa in the room with them…it had been her best friend…Videl…

"Hey, uhhh… Miss Satan…" Mark stepped forward with one hand held up in surrender. "We really didn't mean anything we said. We were just joking around, you know? Just being…" His words started to falter as he saw the cold…unforgiving fury burning in her eyes… The fury that promised one thing and one thing only to those who saw it…pain… "Guys?…" He gulped, not knowing now what he could do to save himself, let alone his friends.

'Pootah!' Spitting out the remainder of blood in his mouth, Tyrone stood up. He'd already been beat up by one man; then nearly neutered by another…He was NOT going to add "beaten up by a girl to that list! No matter how strong she was!

"Shut the fuck up, you stupid pussies!" Tyrone shrugged off his homies as he stood alone.

"She's just a bitch, remember that!" He looked to either of them. "It doesn't matter how tough she acts, at the end of the day all she wants is a real man to fuck her in the ass like the whore she is!"

"Uhhh…right…boss…" Mark was starting to cower just as much as John was. Maybe if Tyrone wasn't so thick headed he would have realized that their fate had already been sealed the moment the girl had entered the room. No amount of bravado or groveling could help them now…

Giving John another quick glance, it was clear to Tyrone that he'd have to beat the girl alone. "Fine!" He went to move towards his opponent. "But if you motha fuckers don't help; then you don't get a piece of her pussy when I have her on her hands and knees like the bitch she is—UGAH!" A fist sliding right between his chin and chest, it felt to Tyrone like his Adam's apple had exploded! All air leaving him instantly, he collapsed to the floor, his hands clutching at his throat for air.

"AHH! TYRONE!" John screamed, his worry for his friend overtaking him, he didn't see Videl until it was too late…

"John! Behind you!" Mark yelled, pointing at the figure appearing behind the other man. Turning to face his attacker, John suddenly keeled over in pain as her hard fist buried itself within his stomach, his head lowering in agony, he left himself completely open to more punishment as Videl brought her knee up into his face, his nose being broken in several places right on impact.

"AGHHH! UAAHHHH!" Stumbling backwards, John clutched his face, blood and tears pouring down over his hands as he tried to figure out what had happened, his looks going down the drain just as quickly as his football career…

"Oh, my Kami…" Standing over the mess of a man, Videl now turned her attention to the owner of the voice. Mark's eyes opening wide in terror, he covered his face just as her foot hit him. 'Clomp!' Her shoe crashing into his chest, Videl broke at least two of Marks ribs as he was sent flying into the wall he stood against.

"Agh! You…you…bitch!" Mark screamed out in horror as John continued to cry in the background.

Standing menacingly over her second victim, Videl scowled at him as she placed one shoe on his out stretched leg, his knee directly under the sole. "I know you are…" 'CRACK!' Her foot slamming down on his knee, she broke Mark's leg, sending searing pain directly to his brain, the wound incapacitating the man from doing anything other than crying like his friend.

_There… _Videl sighed as she tried to think through the screams of pain in the room. _That's two potential rapists down… _Turning to look at Tyrone, the tall man still gasping for air on the ground, she saw the fear in his eyes as she began walking towards him. _Just one to go…_

"No…noooo…" The strong face of a rapist shaking before her, Videl walked until she was standing directly before the downed ring leader…his eyes huge with fear…fear he rightly held for the small girl.

"Do you understand now?" Her question caught Tyrone by surprise. He had been expecting instant pain as his cohorts had experienced but for some reason Videl was talking to him instead…

"Do I understand what?..." He looked up at her, the only one to bear witness as the cold eyes that had beaten them erupted into tears.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO BE HELPLESS!?" Videl screamed down at him, tears now streaming down her face, she gritted her teeth at the awful man, her pain coming out in full now.

Tyrone just kept on staring though; his expression telling her he was far too shocked now to answer her properly.

"On your back…" Videl sobbed. "Alone and afraid… With no one around to protect you…that's what helplessness feels like…" She locked eyes with him now, a new emotion now stirring in his. "Erasa knew…" Wiping away a tear, Videl scowled down at him. "She knew it when you and your buddies cornered her…you all made her feel like prey…like a trapped animal…YOU MADE MY ERASA THINK SHE WAS GOING TO BE RAPED!"

Her pain resounding throughout the room with her voice, Videl continued to stare at Tyrone, the man seemingly recovering his confidence despite still being unable to properly get a breath of air in. "And…cah…" Tyrone steadied himself. "And what makes you think you can keep her from being raped? Huh?" He coughed some more as Videl's shocked expression looked back at his, the arrogance of a monster pouring out over his features.

"Look at you…you're just a weak little bitch like her!" He tried to laugh, but failed as he ended up coughing instead. "What…what makes you think you can keep her from being fucked like the little blonde whore you know she is?...Huh?" He smirked at her. "No matter what happens today, I AM going to find your precious little Erasa, and when I do…" He looked her dead in the eye. "I'm going fuck her ass so hard she won't be able to walk ever again…"

Tyrone's dark, crackled laughter resonating in her ears, Videl knew just what kind of a person she was dealing with. There would be no mercy…not if Erasa was to be kept safe…not if women in general were to be kept safe… The other two weren't too bad on their own, but Tyrone? He was rotten to the core. There was only one way Videl could prevent him from carrying out his threats…

"Huhahahahahahhaaa—GUAH!" His laughter was brought to a sudden screeching halt as Tyrone felt a pressure on his crotch…

"What…the…" Looking up at Videl…the crying girl…the vengeful girl…the girl that only wanted peace…he now understood what Erasa had felt when he and his gang had cornered her…

His brown orbs locking with her reddened violet ones, the undying fires of revenge burning in them, Tyrone realized what Videl was going to do to keep him from full filling his promise… He'd brought it on himself…

"Never again…" Videl muttered. Her eyes closing shut…she slammed her foot down…

**Outside the Police Department:**

"So you're sure you're alright, Videl?" The Chief asked as he handed the girl another tissue, her small hand rising to turn it down.

"Yes…I'm fine…" She said slowly. Bringing her violet eyes up to look at the ambulances, their red lights flashing as the three men were loaded into them, she felt a paw land on her shoulder.

"Videl…" The Chief spoke up, her eyes now moving to meet with his. "You really did a number in there…much more than you said you would…" He gave her a stern look; it was one thing to let her rough up some criminals, but to beat three men who were yet to have done anything? It was a bit much.

"Hmmph! No less than they deserved!" Videl turned away from him, her scowl never leaving her face as she watched the ambulances depart for the hospital.

"Videl…" the Chief continued. "A broken leg, a fractured nose and two crushed…" He subconsciously held his own groin at the mere thought of the last one. "Videl, the first two will heal in time, but that third man is never going to be able to get back what you took from him in there…" His grip on her shoulder tightened.

There was silence for a moment, then the girl replied. "Have you ever considered what he would have done if I'd let him keep them?" She said, still facing away from the cop. "He wanted to rape my best friend…" Now turning back to face the Chief, she gave him a grave look. "I'm not the only one who would get angry if something horrible like that happened to Erasa…" She went on. "My Dad thinks of her as a second daughter… Do you have any idea what kind of a state that man would be in if my Father got a hold of him after he hurt her?" She asked, the Chief not replying.

"That's right…" She turned away again, tossing down her capsule; her helicopter appeared out of the smoke. "Now the next time you think I've gone too far, how about you consider how far the monsters I'm hurting would have gone!"

The Chief still watching her, a stern expression still painted on his face, he said nothing in reply as she turned on her machine, the helicopter roaring to life, she took off into the sky, leaving the Chief standing outside the station alone.

Giving her words one last thought, the Chief walked back inside, his tail not wagging anymore. "I hope you find someone to calm you down, Videl…" He mumbled to himself as he walked back into the station. "You can't do this forever…"

Flying through the clouds, Videl had left Satan City a while ago and with it, her anger, another metropolis appearing on the horizon, she smiled as she thought of reuniting with her boyfriend and girlfriend in West City. Beating the living hell out of Tyrone and his cronies had really brought up a lot of feelings within the girl. Right now all she wanted was to hold the other girl close and tell her everything was going to be alright…as long as she or Gohan were there…she'd be safe… _Or maybe… _The thought of getting Erasa some self-defense training crossed her mind. _Yeah… _Videl grinned as she flew into the city. _Now there's a fun idea…_

**High Up in Trunks' Car:**

"Hmmm…" 'Poke. Poke…Poke. Poke.' Erasa leaned into the front seats of the car, her upper body sticking up over the top as she inspected the violet-haired man, her delicate pointer finger sticking into his head every few moments.

"Hey…uhh…Erasa?" Trunks looked back in the mirror at her, just the top of her blonde head being visible due to her proximity.

"Yeah?" 'Poke. Poke.' The girl didn't really look up as she continued to mess with his head, her mind far too busy trying to enjoy the violet strands she was poking.

"Maybe you could do something other than poking me? Kinda trying to drive here…" The guy looked at her in the mirror, his eyebrow twitching with every poke.

"Huh?" The girl's blue eyes popped open. "Oh, sorry." She leaned back into her seat. "I just get kinda bored when I'm not…occupied." She grinned, shooting Gohan a cheeky glance. "Car rides can be just so dull, you know?"

"Well, what do you normally do to entertain yourself?" Trunks looked back at her again, now able to see the girl properly. As she opened her mouth though, the man couldn't help his eyes lowering; ogling her huge boobies as they bounced around under her gym shirt, no bra in sight to contain them.

"Oh, that's easy!" The blonde girl smiled. "Whenever I'm in the front with Gohan, I just reach down, unzip his pants and…"

"ERASA!" Gohan shouted, his head spinning around to give the girl a freaked out stare. He just could not believe she was saying that!

"HAHAHAHA!" Trunks laughed at his friend's reaction. "Now that's what I call honesty!" He closed his eyes for a moment while he laughed.

The other man blushing as he folded his arms over his chest, Trunks grinned as he looked over at his younger friend. "Hey, don't worry about it, Gohan." The older saiyan laughed. "Erasa is fine! With the way my girlfriend is, I doubt there's anything she can say to make me think badly of her. I mean…you would not believe the things Maron did on the ride over here!" He winked in the rear view mirror, the blonde in the back laughing with him now.

"Heheheheh!" Erasa cupped her hand over her mouth as she giggled at the purple haired man. "Now I REALLY want to meet this Maron girl!" She smiled. "She sounds a whole lot like me!"

"Erasa, what am I going to do with you?…" Gohan sighed at the blonde girl, that happy smile of hers never leaving her face even as her boyfriend looked as if she was making him wish he was never born.

"Oh…" She grinned, one blue eye fluttering shut as she winked at him. "I can think of a few things…"

Trunks' loud laughter roaring in the background, Gohan just rolled his eyes as Erasa stuck her tongue out at him. _Why couldn't… _His thoughts began to seep out through his mouth as he thought about his other girlfriend. "Videl have come with us?..."

"Oh, yeah! Videl!" Erasa's eyes shot open as she looked out into the clouds. "I wonder where she is…" The girl thought about her girlfriend. She hadn't thought of the violet-eyed fighter in a while; not since she had stormed off alone back at the school.

Trying his best to keep his attention on the wheel, Trunks looked into the rear view mirror at the blonde girl, his violet eyes catching her blue ones. "Videl?..." He asked, not fully recalling who that person was.

"Yeah, Videl." Gohan gave his old friend a funny look. "My other girlfriend…you just met her…" He grimaced. "Trunks! Don't tell me you've already forgotten her!?"

Thinking hard for a couple moments, the man suddenly snapped his fingers. "Videl…Oh! Videl! Yes, I remember her!" Trunks exclaimed, the image of the scowling girl coming back to his mind. "She's the other one, right? The one without the huge…" His gaze drifting back to the rear view mirror, Trunks couldn't help ogling Erasa's huge melons as they bounced around freely inside her shirt.

"Eh…heh…" His hand covering the mirror, Gohan blocked out his friend's view of his girl's rack; his eyes showing nothing short of concern for his friend. "You really have changed a lot over the years, haven't you?" He sighed, the other man just blushing at his accusation.

"Heheheh…Well you can blame that one on Maron!" Trunks pulled one arm behind his head as another loud series of laughs left his mouth, the blonde girl in the back seat laughing with him again.

"Uhhh…huh…" Rolling his eyes once more, Gohan let go of the mirror, leaning back in his seat as he thought about his other girlfriend. _Videl… _It had been a while since the foursome had split up back at the school and Gohan was starting to get worried, not for Videl's sake though, but for the sake of anyone she might run into! The fighter had known Erasa for far longer than he had, and now that their friendship had evolved into romance, he wasn't sure what the girl might do to someone who tried to her hurt what was hers.

"Relax, Gohan…" Trunks shot a knowing glance his friend's way. "Videl is fine. Don't worry about it. Trust me; she seems like the kind of girl that can take care of herself. No way is anything bad going to happen to her."

"Right!" Erasa chimed in from the back seat, her soft breasts squishing around her boyfriend's head as she hugged him. "Videl will be fine! You'll see, Gohan!" She smiled happily.

"But, Erasa, I still-mmmph!" The blushing boy trying his best to turn and look at her, all he could really do was wedge himself even deeper into her squishy double Es…

"Just cool it, man…" Trunks winked at his friend. "Listen to Erasa for once." He smiled as Gohan stopped moving around and just relaxed into his new head warmers. "Girls have a sixth sense for these kinds of things. You're much better off if you just listen to them and stop flipping your lid at every possible problem that arises."

No longer resisting the girl trying to hug the life out of him, Gohan gave in. "Okay…if you say so…"

"YAY!" Pulling her boyfriend back towards her, Erasa planted a wet kiss on Gohan's cheek before at long last settling back in her seat, smiling all the while. "See? You should act more like Trunks, Gohan!" The girl crossed her arms behind her head as she too relaxed in her leather seat. "He knows how to treat a girl!"

"Sure, Erasa…" Gohan couldn't help raising an eyebrow at his friend again. The altimeter said they were getting higher in the sky. Feeling a cool breeze rush by his cheeks, Gohan couldn't help thinking it was better for him to keep on worrying than acting more like Trunks.

His dark orbs moving over to his buddy, he wondered if Maron had brushed off on Trunks just a little too much…

His violet eyes staring into the rear view mirror once more, Trunks smirked at the wonders that cool air did for a girl's body… _It's okay, Erasa… _His smirk broadening as he noticed Gohan looking into the mirror as well, the small points sticking out of Erasa's shirt entrancing him as well._ Gohan is a lot like me already…_

**A/N: How's that for a big return? Yes, what happened to the thugs was quite brutal, but I was feeling a bit violent today so there you go XD. Videl has finally been able to let out her pent up aggression on real targets. This is the last we'll be seeing of these guys for a while if not forever… No lemon this time, but plenty of action as well as this story's trademark Erasa fan service ;) And I know that is always appreciated. I am prompting out the next few chapters with my new beta that has helped with this chapter so I should be moving along much faster than before. So if you enjoyed this chapter and want to see more, please let me know what you liked here, or about the story thus far in a REVIEW! I would love to read them!**

**SHOUTOUT to Kenju for getting my blood pumping to finish this chapter! Thanks bro!**


	12. Fun at Bulma's

**A/N: WOOHOO! Happy 200 FAVS! This story has just reached 200 favs and 47,000 views! I could not be happier. I know updates are few and far between, but I managed to bang this one out between class papers. I hope you all enjoy it!**

**West City:**

"Gohan…about what was going on back at the school…" Trunks began, turning to look at his oldest friend as he spoke.

Gohan, for his part, just put a finger to his lips, telling his old friend to keep quite. "We'll talk about that later…" He motioned for Trunks to forget the conversation for now, the violet haired man going back to driving as Gohan sat back. _The last thing we need right now is Erasa getting all worked up again…_

Looking back, it was quite the scene he and Videl had stumbled into back at the supply shed. Erasa, his other girlfriend was on the verge of being violently raped by a gang of thugs… It was enough to make the man's skin crawl with disgust. _Thank Dende, we heard her in time! _Gohan thought, stealing a glance back at the blonde babe, he scowled. _But we might not be there the next time something happens…and all she could do was ball up and cry…_

Furrowing his eyebrows, Gohan knew what had to be done. _Erasa needs to learn how to defend herself if she is ever going to be safe… _His dark orbs sliding over her round curves, he thought deeper. _Especially with the body she has… _He watched as the braless wonders bounced around before him. _And the way she acts with it…she's got to learn something!_

Flying through the clouds, the trio was finally approaching West City, their satnav showing Capsule Corp. to be only twenty minutes away. Things were pretty peaceful this high up in the sky…that is…until Erasa opened her mouth.

"You know…" Erasa grinned as she leaned over the front seat of the flying car, her large breasts pressing up against her face, making it look like she had two fabric covered melons for a chin. "For a guy with a girlfriend, you stare at my boobs a whole lot…"

"Uhh!" His back going as rigid as his trademark sword, Trunks sat stiffly in his seat, his eyes bugged out so that they looked like they were about to explode. "I…I don't know what you're talking about!" He turned slightly; tearing his eyes from the rear view mirror which he had been using to view the blonde's jiggling jugs through for the past ten minutes.

"Uh-huh! Sure…" Moving her blue eyes over to her boyfriend, the girl smirked at him too. "Don't think I didn't notice you either…Gohan…" She smiled after saying his name, happy to see the same reaction out of that man as well, his back just about as straight as Trunks' was at this point. _They're so fun to tease! _The girl giggled in her head.

"We…we weren't staring, Erasa! Honest!" His face turning blue with fear, Gohan really had no idea why he was getting so nervous over being called out for staring at the buxom blonde. It wasn't like it was Videl calling him on his pervertedness anyway; it was the blonde herself; and if history showed…Erasa far from minded when he looked at her rack…

Feeling a gentle tap on his shoulder, Gohan just about freaked, turning around he found his lips pressed against the pert ones of his girlfriend, her blue orbs staring back into his dark ones, she giggled. "It's okay, Gohan…" Giving the boy a playful wink, she brought her hands up to gently push her finger tips into the soft cushions that were her breasts, teasing him with their various movements. "You can look all you want…I am your girlfriend after all…"

"Heheh…Yeah…I forgot…" Rubbing the back of his head with one large hand, Gohan blushed at her words. _As if I need her to remind me! _His wrist suddenly taken in between her fingers, Gohan's eyes grew wide as the girl gently set it down to her boobs, his thick fingers sinking easily into her soft, jiggly boobies.

"It's also okay if you do more than look…" Sticking her tongue out at the blushing lad, Erasa soon turned her attention over to their driver and lucky viewer, his violet eyes still locked on her jiggling melons, their soft flesh contorted by her man's hand.

"And don't think I've forgotten about you, Mr. Flower head." She said, brushing some hair out of her eyes as she spoke, not at all caring that she had her boyfriend feeling her up while she called the other man out. "I'm taken so you better stop staring…otherwise I'll have Gohan here beat you up." The girl finished with a teasing smile.

"Flower…head…" Her weird name for him enough to make him pry his eyes away from her globes, Trunks raised an eyebrow at her, not at all hearing the rest of her statement, an almost brain-dead look being returned to him. "Why are you calling me that?"

Almost on que with his words, Erasa had brought one slender arm up, her fingers snatching a lock of violet hair between them; she said his new nickname once more to his face. "Flower head."

"Heheheheheh!" Covering his mouth as he laughed at his new gardener friend, Gohan accidentally squeezed Erasa's boob too hard, the harshness of his grip making the girl squeal out in surprise.

"EEEP!"

Her body throwing forward as she felt Gohan suddenly let go of her breast, the girl slammed into the back of Trunks, forcing the young man into the steering wheel and sending them careening through the sky, the poor future hero regaining control of the craft soon afterward.

"And this…" Trunks groaned as he now set the flying car back on its proper course. "Is why there is no groping girls' boobs in my car…"

Not wanting to stay slouched on a man who was not her boyfriend, Erasa got off of the future boy, her jiggly melons squishing off of his back and making his body that much warmer as he realized she was really getting cold up here…

"Sorry, Trunks…" Looking down at his shoes, Gohan couldn't help feeling a little ashamed at his conduct. He hadn't been raised like this! _I wonder what Mother would say if she knew what I've been doing?... _The thought of being caught by Chichi with either of his perky girlfriends in the middle of any sort of lewd behavior was enough to scare him straight, his hand now balled into a fist in his lap, he sat straight in his seat like the good boy he was taught to be.

Sighing, Erasa leaned out the window, letting her short blonde hair blow across her face, obscuring her blue eyes from view. "Hey, Flower head, I was wondering…" She ran a well-manicured finger along the side of the car as she spoke. "How do you and my boyfriend know each other?... I don't remember him ever mentioning you before."

"Uhhh…" Each giving the other a rather uneasy look; both men decided to answer at once.

"Bulma!"

"Bulma?" Erasa brought her head back in the window, her blue eyes shining with admiration. "You mean you know Bulma too? The Bulma Briefs?" She beamed. "The most beautiful and intelligent woman on the planet? How? Tell me!" Her face was so cute when she wanted something really bad; the thought of her making that face would normally have stirred erotic feelings in Gohan, but not now…not with what was at stake.

Turning around to look at the girl, Gohan saw the stars in her eyes. He remembered what happened the last time his girlfriend had run into Bulma. _And something tells me she didn't appreciate Erasa's hello… _He thought. Deciding to warn Trunks, he opened his mouth to tell the man when the saiyan answered the girl…in the worst way possible.

"Oh, that's easy!" He grinned back at her, her blue eyes staring back at him with anticipation. "She's my mom!"

"Shit!" Gohan muttered under his breath, the man bringing one fist up to cover his mouth to hide his outburst, but Trunks had already heard him.

"Huh? What's that, Gohan?" Trunks asked, giving his blushing friend a closer look. His attention elsewhere, he was completely blind-sided by Erasa's next statement.

"No, you're not; Bulma doesn't have an older son." Erasa frowned as she crossed her arms over her chest, awaiting a different excuse.

"Huh?" Trunks gasped into the rear view mirror, surprised that the girl didn't believe him. "But…of course I am!" He tried to remain sounding confident. "I even have the same hair color as her Dad, see?" Holding up a few strand of violet hair, Trunks tried to persuade the girl to believe him, but she was not going to budge.

"Nope!" Shaking her head at the driver, Erasa closed her eyes if defiance of his response. "Yeah, Bulma has a son, but he is still a kid. He isn't a man like you are." Looking him up and down she added. "I saw pictures of him in the newspaper."

"So, tell me…" The girl eyed him up and down suspiciously. "How do you really know Bulma?..."

_Oh, crap!... _Trunks thought. It looked like Erasa had him pretty good! Thinking fast, the man realized that luckily the girl had one easy weakness that would leave her susceptible to his tricks…her blonde hair…

"Oh, well…" Trunks stammered, trying to think up a good reason why he was much older than she knew the Trunks of this time was.

A light bulb at last going off in his head, Trunks smiled happily back at the girl as if he had just figured out how she had gotten confused. "Oh… I know why I don't look like the me in the papers." The saiyan closed his eyes at her. "It's because the camera can takes away ten years or so when they take a picture for the papers!"

Falling forward in his seat, Gohan nearly smashed his face into the dashboard at hearing such a stupid explanation. _Damn it, Trunks! _Gohan swore to himself. _No one is dim enough to fall for that one!_

Huh? Really?" Putting her hands together, Erasa leaned forward, caught in Trunks' web of lies. "Is that how newspaper cameras work?"

"Oh, yeah! It happens all the time!" He explained, hands gesturing about in the air, the man informed the girl just how mistakes like that could happen. "It's just at this point, it happens so often, we just roll with it."

Looking back at the blonde girl, both men awaited the gears in her brain to stop moving. Her face now brightening, she opened her mouth. "Hmm…okay. I guess that makes sense!" Erasa beamed happily, both men nearly fainting at her gullibility.

_Well…at least it's for the best… _Gohan chuckled to himself at the thought, After all, the last thing they needed were more questions being asked about how things really were in the world. Someone like Erasa might not be able to take it!

Things seems to calm down now. Erasa returning to looking around, the men got back to doing what they had been doing the whole boring trip, swapping stories and staring into the rearview mirror at the blonde bombshell's bouncy show…

Leaning back in her seat, Erasa put her arms back behind her head again; not at all ashamed that both men were blushing as they snuck peeks back at her bouncing boobies. "So, Flower head." She abruptly spoke up, bringing the eyes of the horn dogs back to her beautiful blue globes and away from her huge white ones.

"Trunks…" He repeated back to her, hoping his proper name would sink into her thick skull if he said it enough; unfortunately for him, Erasa had plenty of hair to get in the way of that…plenty of…blonde hair…

"Yeah, Flower head." She smiled cheerfully back at him, not at all listening to his request, but rather going about her usual air headed way. "Can I ask you a question?"

A sigh coming from the front seat of the car, Trunks returned his gaze to watching how far her boobs would bounce away from her chest. _At least her body is as bubbly as personality is… _Steering toward the nearest city, the man replied with a simple, but friendly. "Sure."

"Okay! So…" Taking her arms out from behind her head, Erasa sat normally in her seat as she asked her question. "So do you stare at my boobs a lot because your girlfriend is really flat? Or are you just a big perv?"

"Wait! Not this agai—" Opening his mouth to curtail her questioning, Gohan soon found himself utterly trampled beneath his light hearted girl's question.

"Because if she isn't then you must really like boobs, huh?" Her arms behind her head once more, neither man was anywhere near ready for this kind of assault…and from such a harmless girl as Erasa…

The two men freezing at hearing such a crudely asked question, they soon took on different reactions, Gohan a laughing one, and Trunks letting out another deep sigh.

"Ah-huh… Didn't I say she was a 30GG before?..." The future saiyan glanced back at her with his answer, the blonde not at all deterred.

"Yeah, but then shouldn't you be satisfied enough with them?" Her blue eyes blinking back at him, she gave him a confused look. "And if you are, then why look at me double Es when she is much bigger?"

"Double Es?" Gohan shot his head around, looking at his girlfriend with joy. "Aren't you just a regular E cup?" He asked, the hopes of his already buxom girlfriend getting even bigger filling his mind with ever increasingly lewd thoughts.

Turning her head to look back at her boyfriend, Erasa slowly shook her head from side to side, her smirk only getting larger the longer she did it. "Nope…" Now looking at the faces of both hooked men, she brought her hands up to her chest, hefting her huge orbs in her small palms "I found out today…the girls in the locker room…helped me measure…" Arching one eyebrow at them, she gently grabbed the bottom of her shirt, raising it up to her belly button. "Wanna see them, Gohan?...They're all yours…boyfriend…"

Steam shooting out of their ears, Trunks tried his best to keep from crashing into the dome they were fast approaching while Gohan reprimanded his girl. "Erasa!" He scowled at her. "You know you can't go around showing random guys your boobs like that! What would Videl say?"

"I wasn't going to flash him, Gohan…" Videl smirked suggestively at the young man. "I was going to flash you…"

His cheeks a dark crimson, Gohan tried his best to weather the storm, his scowl never ceasing, he finally got the overexcited girl to calm down.

"Ugh…" Rolling her eyes at him, the girl sighed before meeting his gaze once more. "And what about showing girls?..." She asked.

"Uhhhh…" His cheeks still dark, Gohan couldn't get another word out, his mind flooded with scenes from his old Play Dragon mag. The mere thought of girl on girl debilitating him. _ I wish mom hadn't taken it… _Lost in a world of milfs named Ranfan and over endowed girlfriends, Gohan felt himself drifting away when Trunks turned down the engines.

"Hey, love birds! We're here!" Trunks' call bringing them back to the waking word, Gohan and Erasa properly strapped themselves in as they prepared to land.

"Gohan, I don't know how long it's been since you were last here; and Erasa…" Trunks grinned back at the blonde girl. "I know for sure you'll like it here!" Turning back around as the landing gear extended, Trunks set the flying car down on the front lawn in front of the Capsule Corp. dome.

Everyone getting out of the car, Trunks popped it back into its capsule, his friends standing waiting for him at the door. "Okay." His boots carrying him towards them, the saiyan walked between the couple as they entered into the main building.

"Hey, Candy! What's up?" The half saiyan smiled at the secretary as he waltzed in the front door, his friends right on his heels.

"Hello there, Trunks!" The girl beamed happily at the young man, blushing slightly as she smiled back at her.

Flashing his ID card to the secretary, Trunks really did seem to have the art of getting into Capsule Corp. down pat. _Why can't I have a ID card?... _Gohan wondered indignantly.

"Now that we're here…" Trunks opened a door, letting Erasa and then Gohan through it before going in himself. "We'll need to talk to my mother; then we'll have a good idea about how you two and Videl can go about this new relationship of yours."

"Right." Gohan nodded at him, the blonde girl passing them both as they stopped in the hallway, her small hand fanning herself like a hurricane.

"But it's so haaaawwwttt!" Erasa whined, her white t-shirt soon becoming soaked with sweat, it became clear to both men just how great it was that the blonde wasn't wearing a blonde that day, her hardened peaks rubbing against the soaked fabric the more she complained.

_Aaaand I think my day just became complete… _Ogling the wet t-shirt contestant, neither man noticed as a figure appeared before them in the hall way.

"Well then maybe you should go relax outside and leave the real discussion to us?" A familiar voice ringing down the hall way, the group all turned to see the smiling face of Bulma Briefs there to greet them.

"Bulma!" Gohan and Erasa cheered at once, Trunks just smiling at his past mother. It was her alright; Bulma. Her blue hair cut in a bob, her small yellow ear rings sat in her ears almost hidden by that silky smooth hair of hers. Her body clad in a casual button down shirt and made complete with a black business skirt. It was obvious that she had a jacket, but had it off due to the heat.

"In the flesh!" She beamed back at them. "Who else do you think could look this good despite the AC being broken?" Suddenly thrusting her arms to the sides, the bluennette didn't realize the problem in causing her large breasts to bounce as they did when she moved around.

"Oh…" Gohan and Trunks nodded with realization. They had been wondering why a company as rich as Capsule Corp. would have its building so hot inside. The AC being broken explained a lot of that…

"Yeah, don't worry though." Bulma smiled at them, not at all sensing the danger she was now in. "Dad's techies are here and should have it fixed within the hou-R!"

Her voice suddenly turning into a high squeal, the men returned their attention to her, their cheeks darkening at what they found.

"Erasa!" Gohan shouted; his eyes and Trunks' both looking on with a mixture of fear and various other emotions, but neither could manage to look away.

There, at the end of the hallway, something wonderful was going on. Her arms wrapped around the bluennette's thin form, Erasa now had her hands all over Bulma's huge boobs, her double D globes being squished and squeezed in the girl's small hands, it was a wonder why they weren't bursting out of her button down shirt with so much pressure!

"Mother…" His cheeks turning a dark red, Trunks wished he didn't have to see such an erotic sight; and it certainly didn't help things that this wasn't really his mother he was watching getting felt up on top of everything else…

"Awww, but they're soooo big…" Erasa moaned. With stars flashing in her eyes, her hands now moving down Bulma's shirt, they gently snuck under the bottom of her clothing, the small bumps making the journey back up to scale Bulma's clothed mountains.

"Ach! Erasa…Ah! No…" Her mouth quickly opening and closing as she panted, Bulma felt completely helpless to resist as the blonde boob freak had her way with her chest, her hands moving up along her bare skin, they soon came across the scientist's black, lacey bra.

"Lace, huh?" The teen breathed into Bulma's ear, her back going rigid at the many implications of the girl's knowledge. The busty bluennette letting out another sharp sigh as Erasa's hands slid under the cups of her bra, those mean fingers of hers now grasping hold of the milf's bare breasts.

"Damnit…Erasa…" Drooling at the sight of it all, the men could barely think, let alone move. Bulma, her head resting on the shoulder of the shorter blonde girl behind her, she let out gasp after gentle, needy gasp as Erasa had her way with her. Her fingers gently groping and kneading the bluennette's huge pale boobies, the girl was happy to see that her idol didn't seem to physically age at all!

"Erasa…please…let…go…AH!" Her hands rising up to stop the younger girl, Bulma was soon restrained once more as the teen pinched her nipples, the hard, pink buds sending shockwaves throughout her body with each twist and pull.

"Oh, I'll let go alright, Bulma…" Erasa spoke gently into the bluennette's ear now, the voice of an obsessed fangirl curling into the shell of her ear. "But only after you tell me how you keep your boobs so perky!" The stars never disappearing from her eyes, the men wondered if Erasa took the term "star struck" to a whole new level.

Using all of her willpower, Bulma brought her arms down, and grasping the blonde uber fan's own, she slowly pulled her hands out of her shirt. "That's enough of that!" The bluennette grunted as she shoved Erasa aside before walking over to where the men were standing, still shell shocked at what they had just seen.

"Thanks for nothing, you two!" Bulma turned on the men now, their mouths still open and faces flushed with blood it begged the question of did they really want to help her or not?

Looking down at her hands, the blonde girl gave them a sad look as Bulma proceeded to tear Gohan a new one. "Oooh…but I just wanted to know how they stay so nice…" Erasa went to whine on at her boyfriend when she heard another voice suddenly speak up.

"Erasa…" Trunks walked over to her, one hand rubbing his red cheeks, he took the girl by the arm, leading her over to a stair case before pushing her forward.

"Huh? What is it, Trunks?" The girl turned around to ask, her large breasts bouncing around in her gym shirt, the material practically see through at this point. _At least Gohan isn't overly possessive of her… _Trunks sighed with relief. He had met guys who would try to kill him for looking at a time like this; luckily Gohan was more secure than that.

"Erasa, we're going to need to be serious for this conversation and I don't think you're up for that." He sighed, the girl giving him a pouty face in return.

"So why don't you go over to my mom's room. It's the third on the left." He pointed to the pink door. "Look around for something to wear and then you can go and hang out with my girlfriend by the pool, alright?"

"Hang out with his girlfriend…" Gohan repeated his friend's words as Bulma stood beside him, her hands reaching up into her shirt to readjust her bra.

"Oh, just let her go, Gohan." Bulma grumbled at him, bringing the man's eyes back to her, his cheeks promptly glowing red at the show she was putting on.

"Trust me, if there is anyone to worry about getting attacked between her and Maron…it's Maron. Erasa will be fine with her…" Finally fitting her large boobs back into their cups, Bulma withdrew her hands from her shirt, giving the boy a 'Don't you fucking tell anyone about this' look before trying to hide her pinkened cheeks.

"Yay! I can go play with Maron!" Erasa jumped for joy, causing the violet haired man to smirk at his success. _The last thing we need whilst trying to figure things out is Erasa harassing mom again…_ Running off towards the door, the blonde shot through it, the bouncy girl at last disappearing from sight, if never from the men's minds…

"Okay, so are we ready to get started, or does your other girlfriend need to show up and give me a physical down South as well?" Giving Gohan an annoyed glare, Bulma led the men into a meeting room, her hands busily still trying to fix the buttons on her poor shirt as she did.

Following her along, Gohan soon leaned over to his friend, his voice low so the molested woman couldn't hear them. "Hey, Trunks." He started. "Why on Earth would you send Erasa out to meet Maron? You saw what she did to Bulma and she isn't even half as busty as Maron!"

Grinning, Trunks never turned to meet his friend's worried look, his eyes facing forward, the man was pretty confident in his girlfriend's abilities to defend herself. "Oh, I think everything will be okay…" Trunks beamed. "Erasa only attacked mom because she is a huge fan of hers. She hasn't even met Maron before; why would she want to grope her?"

Not questioning the man's reasoning any further, Gohan looked straight ahead with his friend, making sure to avoid staring at Bulma's ripe ass as she walked ahead of them in a short mini skirt, as hard as that was. _This is sure to be one interesting after-noon after all…_

**A/N: Bulma fan service…is there anything sweeter? Erasa is on course to meet Maron soon…I wonder how that will turn out? I will try to get the next chapter out in another week or so, keep in mind I am also doing class work and writing "Natsu's Bouncy Fairies", a Fairy Tail harem, both of which take a lot out of me. So if you enjoyed what you read or would like to issue a recommendation to me then please let me know in a REVIEW!**

**IMPORTANT!: I have recently commissioned a picture of one of the first scenes of chapter one from my good friend "Crazyghosts" on deviant art so please give him a look when you get the chance!**


	13. A Fangirl's Fun

**A/N: I am so happy to write this fic again!**

**Bulma's House Hallway:**

_Shoop…shoop…shoop…shoop…_

It had seemed like an eternity had passed since Erasa had taken that first small step onto the staircase leading to the second floor of the Brief residence. The girl one whom had not been seen in some time making her way onto the soft pink carpet which covered the new level she was on, her blonde hair swished slightly from side to side. _'I still can't believe __I'M__ in Bulma's house!' _The buxom girl smiled happily to herself, her face scrunching up so much that even her eyes were as tightly closed as her mouth, her thoughts all that occupied her at the moment in time.

Stepping along one tender foot at a time, it wasn't just blonde hair which moved about with the teen's movements. Thanks to Lime and the rest of the girls'…_interest _in her chest Erasa had been forced to forgo wearing a bra during gym class, something she was trying HARD to forget about. But whether or not she remembered it all it had happened, she'd gone free range in front of so many boys. The end of class leading directly into the most terrifying experience of her young life, she had eventually found her way here, never once being given the chance to change. Thus, here she was, clad in _very_ little in the Brief residence, her large boobs, her prized pair of thirty two double E cups jiggling and bouncing around within her white gym shirt with her each and every step…

To someone watching they would have seen a VERY blessed young lady prancing down the hallway, her super soft melons jiggling all around inside her shirt, the fabric nearly see through from perspiration as they stretched it out this way and that, constantly changed shapes all the while. _'…It's been so long since I had a chance to look around such a nice place!' _Her bright blue eyes scanning the walls, pictures of the purple haired boy who'd saved her littered the yellow sides of the hall. Aside from the young man though there were various snapshots taken, from the looks of things as selfies, of Bulma, _'Bulma…'_ Erasa thought happily seeing her idol, and then of a rather angry short man with super tall black hair.

"Heh…I wonder why Bulma went for that guy anyway…" The blonde absentmindedly said to herself as she passed another picture of the fuming man, the shot one seemingly taken without his knowing when he was training, "…I mean…he is muscly…" she let her eyes linger for a little too long on one particularly nice image of the man, fresh from a large white sphere, his bulging biceps speaking to her like only a submissive would hear them. "…And I _know_ what strong guys can do to girls like me…and…" _'Bulma…' _Her thoughts finishing her sentence Erasa recalled what her first time with Gohan had been like, while it had not been her first time period like it was for Videl, Sharpner being her first, it was how Gohan had made hot, steamy love to her on the beach that she would always try to remember above all the many times she'd been fucked in the past.

Two small hands rising up to take hold of her soft breasts, Erasa gasped as a soft moan escaped her lips as her fingers sunk into the rebellious flesh, those jiggly molds only partially stilled by her grip. "Gohan is a VERY bad boy when he sees a big pair…" The girl giggled, smiling down at her large rack with glee, a certain pervy look crossing her pale features as she thought of something amazing. "…Bulma has big boobies too…" she smiled, her eyes wandering over to a beach shot of the happy couple. There was Vegeta, frowning as he always seemed to be in his pictures, behind him was a super weird looking old man spilling what looked like tomato juice out of his nose for some reason…and in front of them all was Bulma… Clad only in her bright red bustier style bikini top and bottoms, she was showing a LOT of skin! Her flesh even paler than the blonde's Erasa had little doubt that considering how similar the two of them looked…and how close their mates were in build, that Bulma's body was manhandled just as much as hers was when her man got a hold of her…

"Oh…man…" Erasa groaned, trying to get her thoughts under control a _little_ better than they currently were, images of Bulma being shoved down into the sand, her red top being pulled down to prop up her double Ds as they bounced out into the open air… Shaking her pretty blonde hair from side to side she couldn't wander around Bulma's home thinking about her being taken like the beautiful flower she was…even if it _was_ probably how sex for the genius was... As much as the blonde had enjoyed sticking her hands up inside Bulma's shirt and freely groping her large pair of thirty four double Ds, she couldn't be _too_ aggressive…not while she was still dating both Gohan AND Videl after all. "…Oh…what I wouldn't give for a little manhandling right now…" her cheeks blushing a bright red, Erasa held her chest even closer as she thought about how her lovers treated her delicate body.

There may have been three of them in the relationship, but between the lot SHE was by far the soft one, the weak one, the curvy one, and so it was HER who was always pinned on her back as the other two had their way with her, either her bodacious breasts or her adorable bald kitty. In fairness Videl had _quite_ the body to her, lean curves, a nice pair of firm and perky thirty two C cups, and an ass so tight it could assault any man that dared to smack it, but despite how spectacular her body was, compared to the soft bikini curves and constantly jiggling melons of Erasa it was easy to see how she could be overlooked.

Standing a little bit taller than the raven haired fighter, Erasa had _very_ soft curves, while not fat by any means, her body had a looser quality to it, her butt was nice and round, perfect for the short shorts that currently hugged it so tightly as she walked down the hall. The girl's hips were as curved as a man _or woman_ could ever want, perfect for holding onto during any act and, her belly as feminine as the rest of her, not athletic, but softer and more filled out than a bikini model. All things aside, what both she AND all her classmates at school would say were the BIGGEST quality she had going for her, as far as her body was concerned, was her breasts. Erasa enjoyed being the bustiest girl in the school by a large margin, the blonde's pair of 32 double Es made even the lucky girls with double Ds tremble with jealousy.

Each melon hung down a little more than usual most, their softness making them not quite as firm as the Ds or Cs her classmates had, but their size, and the 'perk' her melons had when they jiggled about every time she walked made her boobs _THE_ perfect jerk off bait to her male _and some female_ school mates. And BOY would her admirers have something to pleasure themselves to after the show she ended up giving so many lucky boy in the gym today! Jumping around as she tried to hit the volley ball away from her side of the court, her pale white gym shirt had been the ONLY thing covering her oversized melons, the buxom blonde forced to make her braless double Es bounce and jiggle around for ALL the boys to enjoy. During one such attempt to swat the ball back, Erasa's mouth dropped in horror as her gym shirt suddenly flew up, exposing her bare navel and belly button to everyone sitting in the bleachers in front of her. But it kept going, up and up it was almost at the one pair ALL boys wanted to see…unfortunately for her fans she had pulled it back down just before something more _substantial _than her belly had been seen…because if she hadn't then they'd of been able to brag about the day they saw _Erasa_'s huge boobs as they bounced out into the open, the pale globes slippery with sweat and glistening in the harsh lights of the gymnasium.

"Poor boys…" she giggled at the thought of what almost happened to her in front of so many guys, "…they have _no_ idea what they missed…" Erasa was the school's busty blonde alright, and everyone wanted her, she could have ANY man she desired, if her MANY admirers could count for anything, but even still she chose a three way relationship with her best friend…and the boy who saved her from her abusive ex. "Why that…" Feeling her mind rolling back in time to her days with Sharpner, Erasa had to shake her head again to get rid of the bad thoughts, focusing instead on her walk. "No…I can't think about…him…" she went back to glancing around at the various ornaments and pictures on the walls, "…Hmm…I wonder what Bulma thinks of seeing me again?..." Smiling as her personal idol returned to her, time seemed to pass faster when the bluenette was on her mind, the one woman who personified EVERYTHING she loved most, brains, beauty, and bus…

One foot in front of the other, the most popular girl of Orange Star High School kept her mind where it NEEDED to be…on Bulma of course! "She is SUCH a beauty…" Erasa sighed, letting her eyes flutter shut as she cupped her hands against her cheeks, her thoughts of the Z Fighters' top cheerleader filling her mind. There was really not that much that was different between Bulma and the bubbly blonde, both girls were quite the lookers after all. Each of them wore their hair super short, enough to frame their lovely faces, but not at all drag on their body, leaving their swan like necks free to see. Their eyes too, the genius bearing a pair of cerulean gems while the teen wielded a set of blue oceans whenever they talked to someone; even their expressions were usually the same as smiles for the most part adorned their pale cheeks, despite the bluenette being _known_ for her temper. Focusing on her idol's hair, Erasa could only keep her squeal in as best she could, lest she broke a window with how much she loved it! "And it's SOOO silky smooth! I couldn't believe how soft it was when I…" Recalling just _how_ the blonde had ended up brushing her face against the older woman's silky blue hair, the braless wonder found her cheeks burning with arousal.

"When she let me play with them…" Drooling over the memory, the babe not at all caring that she remembered what had happened _completely_ incorrectly. Sneaking up behind the former poster girl of fan service, Erasa allowed a grin of sweet satisfaction to spread across her face as she slid her small hands up underneath the bluenette's shirt. Feeling around despite the _many_ gasps of surprise from her idol, the blonde had slowly moved her fingers around until she finally found them. Those small hands almost smirking themselves as they slipped under the cougar's bra...pale digits were soon sinking into even paler globes of feminine flesh for the fangirl experience of a lifetime! Erasa had groped, squeezed, and kneaded Bulma's bouncy set of double Ds until their owner was unable to do anything, but moan… "Even Bulma likes my touch…" She sighed, storing away that wonderful moment ae one she would never forget.

The distorted harassment case turned steamy love affair fading away, the girl fell back against the side of the hallway, gasping as a small heat grew wet between her legs. Without even a second thought about just who might be about, the girl's hands shot up to her own heavy boobs, the very hands which had already massaged Bulma's DDs now sunk into Erasa's EEs, the twin mounds of white clothed flesh being twisted and squeezed within the girl's shirt, her face growing even hotter the more she touched herself. "She was so big…" she moaned, softly rubbing her thicker thighs together as she compared Bulma's large breasts with her own softer pair.

"…Bulma's boobs were _SO_ big…" sighing as she suddenly tightened her grip, forcing her poor melons out between her fingers as she squished them as hard as she could against her chest, she realized something...something that blew…her…min,. "…but…" Blue eyes growing wide as she looked down at her own pair, how no matter how much she squeezed them, how much the teen groped and massaged herself as she had Bulma's…hers NEVER seemed to be constrained like the bluenette's were…the reality hitting her, it was almost too much for the young blonde to take in "I…I have bigger boobies than…than Bulma…EEEEEEE!" Her pink lips widening into a brilliant smile, she couldn't help it as a HUGE squeal shot out through her lips before she was able to silence it, her hands leaving her 'bigger than Bulma's' boobs to jiggle back into their original teardrop forms, the teen cupped her hands over her mouth before looking side to side to make sure no one was around. _'Did…did anyone hear me?...' _she asked herself, glancing down either end of the hallway.

Letting out a different kind of heavy sigh as she let her hands drop again, Erasa was relieved that not a soul had appeared, it would be rather hard to explain to any maids that might be in the home as to why I young, buxom, blonde girl wearing only a pair of tight short shorts and a see through white t shirt was wandering around upstairs. "Phew…thank Kami…" she breathed, wiping away some sweat from under her golden hair, she gave the halls one last look before the reason _why_ she was upstairs in Bulma's house at all popped back into her mind like an exercise tape at Kame House.

"Oh yeah…that's right…" her look of worry slowly turning upward into a smile, Erasa smirked widely, "…I'm supposed to be finding a bikini so I can hang out with Maron!" Her large bosom giving another joyous series of bounces and jiggles as she did a happy jig in the hall, the girl happened to look to the right just as she opened her eyes, "Hey, there it is…" two large blue orbs locking onto a pink door only a few feet ahead of her, the girl was CERTAIN she'd found the room where her idol laid her head…and other things, to rest at night.

Her feet moving against the soft carpet below them just as quickly as her hair did as it flashed against her forehead, reflecting the sunlight in a most beautiful way, Erasa was inside Bulma's room just as soon as she'd take another reach inside her shirt. "Wowee…" Looking all around her, the busty blonde could not believe the splendor of the room she had at long last arrived in. "…So this is it…" Erasa gawked at the red curtains, the red bedspread, the red window frames, and red carpet, all of which belonging to the one woman whom she set above ALL others when it came to the power one woman could have and the things she could do all with her mind…as well as looking good in the process that is. "…Bulma's room…" She was speechless, utterly speechless…but not at all at the sheer amount of _red_ that currently surrounded her, but the fact that she was here…HERE in the room of her model in life! "This…THIS IS FANTASTIC!" Double Es nearly flying out of her shirt as it flew up, exposing them to the empty room when she leapt into the air, the blonde could NOT hold back her excitement any longer!

Suddenly running around the room, she touched everything her little hands could lay themselves on! Bulma's bed, her mirror, her robe, her window, her sheets, anything and everything were on her list to sample; after all she WAS Bulma Brief's favorite fan after all, why wouldn't she want to experience as much as she could in this possibly once in a lifetime opportunity? Taking a deep breath, Erasa stopped, the girl trying her hardest to calm down and steady herself, "Get a hold of yourself, Erasa…you're just going to go into Bulma's room…" the teen closed her eyes to concentrate, "…you're just going to go through her clothes…" her little hands balling up into fists, she was just about to regain control when it hit her… "…you're just going to borrow…her…bikini…"

Hearts appearing in her eyes, the girl was off again! This time flying into the older babe's bathroom as quickly as she could, her second round of rampaging was instantly cut off the moment she caught a glance of a feminine figure in the huge mirror before her. Her sweet face at first contorting in pure horror at being caught in the middle of a fangirl spree, it was soon replaced by a truly wicked grin, her blue orbs locked on the _spectacular_ late teen body presented before her. "Oh…hey, Gohan…I didn't think you'd be in here…" Erasa grinned at the mirror, the girl gently moving her thin arms above her head before letting them slide seductively around her face, stopping only after her hands had become tangled in her short blonde silk.

"But I'm happy you are…" fluttering her thin golden eyebrows at her lover, Erasa slowly slid her arms down from her hair, those sneaky little fingers of hers uncurling from the fists they had been in, they now hooked into the bottom of her white gym shirt, holding fast to the thin fabric as she spoke, "…I was just about to change…" her large sapphires enjoying the fantasy she was playing out for her absent boyfriend, Erasa slowly pulled her t shirt up…up…and up…bit by careful bit more and more skin was exposed, starting first with her trim navel…then her flat stomach…and finally…

_Boing! Boing!_

Erasa's school-renowned double E cups bouncing out of the damp fabric that had long dared to constrain them, her two pale white globes jiggled around on her chest before finally settling into a pair of soft mounds, the puffy pink nipples adorning each melon as hard as pebbles over what their owner was using them for. "…Wanna help me?..." Tossing the tight and by this point, _useless_ shirt away, the buxom blonde immediately reached up and cupped her bare white melons in her hands, the soft flesh being pressed up against her rib cage as she aimed her hardened buds directly at the man in the mirror only she could see. "You like these? Huh, big boy?..." Erasa smirked, her thin fingers slowly squishing her huge boobs up so that they looked like they might pop if they were flattened any more. "…Well you can hold them if you like…" releasing a small sigh as she let them go, her girls bouncing and jiggling back onto her chest like the water balloons they were. "…Just don't let anyone catch us…" the girl waiting only a moment for her man to enjoy the sight of her topless body, she was already back at it again, scooping up her bare marshmallows and kneading them just as roughly as _he_ always did, making sure her fingers sank into them as deeply as they could, "…because…" the young maiden deftly exposed her neck as she glanced to the side, showing off as much of her nude upper body as she could "…these are for _your_ eyes only…"

It really had been a long time since Gohan had touched her this way. Sure he had done plenty to her luscious curves during summer break, but ever since coming back he had been busy. It had scarcely been a day since school started, but even then, adding on the days before classes she was looking at almost half a week…HALF A WEEK! What kind of boy let a body like hers…a _girl_ like her go unpleased for so long?... _'I'm getting so hot…' _Erasa thought as she gazed across the empty bathroom, _'…I wonder if Bulma has any…'_

Suddenly dropping her breasts most unceremoniously, Erasa quickly darted across the room as fast as she could! Her small hands snatching the small, white garment off of the faucet it had been hanging on, she could not contain her excitement long enough to even cushion the heavy jiggling of her breasts before she had arrived back at the mirror. Holding up her newest find, and souvenir, from Bulma's room, the blonde had sparkles in her eyes as she looked at it. There, in her hands, completely white and covered from one strap to the other, one cup to the other in silky lace; was Bulma's Double D cup bra…

"So cool…" the girl murmured as she held it up, the symbol of what she considered her own physical femininity in her hands was one thing, but Bulma's…THAT was enough to get the happy bubbly blonde kicking into overdrive! "I've gotta try it on!" She shouted, twisting the small garment around as she pulled it against her chest, her boobs landing in the cups almost instantly. Several minutes passed as she tried to get it on, and she did mean TRY! As proud as she had been earlier about surpassing her idol in terms of sheer breast volume, that fact also had significant downsides…one being that it was hard as hell to fit her oversized double Es into her idol's double D bra! "Come…on…you…guys…" she muttered, her hands pressing her poor girls further into the cups, mashing and squishing them in as much as she could, "…get…in…there…" But the more she crammed, the looser the clip on the back of the bra became. Little did Erasa know that a while back this very same brassiere had been _forced _to accommodate a much larger pair within its large cups than her or Bulma combined! "Almost…there...and…" her melons at long last fitting into the top, she let out a happy sigh of relief.

"Phew!" She beamed with a look of pure and utter joy at the mirror, the sight of her melons bulging up in a bra _clearly_ not at all meant for them looking back at her, a view she rarely got to see for long anymore before another pair of hands would lustfully pull it off of her. "I was a little worried for a second there…" she reached back to rub her head bashfully, "…for a second there I thought it was going to—"

_PING!_

Freezing exactly where she was, Erasa felt a cool rush of air blow over her suddenly bare breasts. Her blush growing darker and darker as she stared at the sink before her, the broken remains of Bulma's bra having at long last given up the struggle against severe overdoses of femininity sitting at the bottom of it, "Break…heheheh…oopsie…" Returning to rubbing the back of her head, the busty blonde soon had other thoughts on her mind than just the mere destruction of another woman's underwear. "Actually…" she stared at herself in the mirror now, her soft boobies only just finishing up their jiggling session from their great escape, "that was pretty hot…it kinda reminds me of…" that first day on the beach coming back to her as if it had happened only yesterday, Erasa instinctively crossed her arms over her naked chest at the memory. "…Oh now I HAVE to find a way to do that for Gohan…" she giggled walking back into Bulma's room, "…he _really_ liked it when Videl ripped my top off…" The first time her new boyfriend had ever had the privilege to get an eyeful of the blonde socialite had been completely against her will just as the death of a valiant bra had resulted in her exposure today. His big brown eyes growing wide and his big sweet mouth dropping to the hot sand the moment her top left her body and she bounced out into the open, it had _obviously_ been a moment he would remember until the day he died. The idea of repeating that same sort of incident to tease her man had never struck her before today, but now that it had she couldn't get it out of her head!

Cheeks redder than ever, Erasa made her way back into Bulma's main room, the young lady letting her short shorts and panties slide down her soft ass to be left in her wake, ignoring just how much her round cheeks wobbled with each step she took. The naked girl peeking her head out the red framed window now, she could see the pool Trunks had told her to go find! Staring hard at the white stoned area which surround the large body of water, she spotted a rather curvy figure relaxing under an umbrella, but no matter how hard she squinted though she couldn't make out just who it was. "Seriously?...Who is that down there?..." the blonde sighed, more than half of the figure concealed under the rainbow umbrella.

She may not have been able to get a perfect picture of who was down there, but from what she could tell the person was DEFINIETLY female, that was for certain. The girl also had pale skin and wore a VERY small pair of string bikini bottoms, the yellow material giving the imagination an easy time figuring out the rest. "Well I don't know who that is down there, but whoever she is she SURE likes to show off!" Erasa laughed pulling her head back in the window, shivering a little in pleasure as her puffy nipples brushed against the windowsill. "Wait a second…maybe that's Trunks' girlfriend…"her companion for the day coming back into her head, she really couldn't be blamed for her ditziness, not with all the fun she'd been having.

Thinking about what Trunks had said about the girl whom he had the HONOR of dating, only two words from the male stuck inside the blonde's rather randy brain that moment. "Double Gs…' she wondered if such a size really existed in nature for a moment, the heat flowing through her that had started when her body was saved from ruin still it control, she wasn't about to stand around _thinking _about them forever, "…Now those I have GOT to see!" She grinned, turning around with a certain spring in her step, the naked girl pranced over to the dresser belonging to her amazing Bulma, "…Although…" she stopped, her mind at war with itself as she suddenly thought about the girl she'd seen, "…I bet they aren't natural…not on a body fit…even if she _does_ have some killer curves…"

Her thoughts floating in the air around her as words, Erasa left them up there for now, she would find out soon enough whether or not Trunks' girlfriend was all that he made her out to be, from the sounds of things she was a hornier, curvier, more buxom version of herself and that was something she couldn't pass up, even if it was just a meeting, she WAS taken after all. Reaching out to open up the wooden dresser, her fingers digging through the many red pieces of clothing found inside, she furrowed her eyebrows at the lack of…variety… "Wow, I didn't realize Bulma would have so much lingerie…" she felt her cheeks darken as she held up a particularly thin red silk thong, "…this looks more like something a blonde would own than a bluenette…" Stuffing the offending item back into the drawer, she went back to searching. "Now where does Bulma keep her bikinis…AH here's one!"

At long last finding what she had been sent upstairs to find so long ago, Erasa yanked out a VERY small bright red bikini, the bottom the regular kind which would hug her round hips without any chance of untying while the top was a bustier type with a thick back strap locked behind it to keep whatever was moving around inside the bra under wraps as much as possible. "Oh yes! This is PERFECT!" She squealed, her silky smooth hair swishing around her face as she easily pulled on the bottoms, the buxom girl failed to hold back her glee with just how much her soft melons bounced around inside the pushup bikini top, her girls jiggling at even the slightest movement because of how much of them were spilling out over the top like an overfilled glass. Finally, reaching back for the clasp, it was done, with a twist of her girlish fingers the teen managed to quickly secure the top around her chest, locking her double Es in place. "Lookout Maron…" she smirked adjusting her rather hefty globes, making sure there was no pink showing alongside the abundant amounts of white flesh, "…here _I _come…" The blonde not having _any_ idea what she was about to meet, she skipped out of Bulma's room just as happily as she came!

**Outside: **

Her helicopter setting down in front of the Capsule Corp. building, Videl let out a small grunt as her boots impacted the pavement. "Well, I'm finally here…" she felt a small smile grace her lips, she had been far too angry today for her own good…after what almost happened to Erasa…her best friend and…girlfriend…the fighter had just about lost it at the Police Department. Looking up at the 'CC' logo above her, she _needed_ to speak to Gohan as soon as possible. What had nearly happened to Erasa could NOT be repeated, she wouldn't always have help coming to her aid…she needed to learn some way to defend herself…and right now she knew the perfect person to teach her… "Hold it together a little longer you guys…" she breathed, sprinting towards the door, "…I'm finally back."

**A/N: WOW! It sure has been a LONG time since the last update to this fic, eh? XD I'd say longer than Gohan's…heheh, anyway it is GOOD to be back! I hadn't realized how much I missed this story until now. I wrote the outline last week and got the chapter done and dusted in 2 days including edits. My beta/editor has retired so I might be interested in a new one depending on how things go. **

**This chapter had a LOT of Erasa fan service in it I know, but the main goal was to warm me back up again AND get this story rolling once more, and it CERTAINLY did that! I will update when I can, but in the mean time I would like to know what other stories you all would like to see updated or if none of them, anything DBZ related you would LIKE me to write. Let me know in either a review or a PM if you want to discuss things.**

**And as always, your feedback means the WORLD to me! So please, if you at all like this fic, me, or anything in it, let me know in a review, doesn't have to be long, but Erasa doesn't mind and neither do I! XD **

**What other fics would you like updated?**


	14. Big Things are Hard to Ignore

**A/N: HEYA! I know it has been a long time, as it always seems to be with me, BUT I was able to bang out this chapter in a night of inspiration followed by several days of edits and another badass night that brought along really the first half of what I wish you'll enjoy below. My apologies and thanks to everyone who has been leaving mostly guest reviews asking for an update, it has truly been a very long time, much longer than I would have ever wanted, but here it is…and yes, it is…**_**real**_ **the next chapter is here!****ENJOY!**

**Capsule Corp. Bulma's Office:**

'_Ugh…Erasa, I can't believe you did that…' _Gohan mentally rubbed his eyebrows in anguish, the actions that his rather…over excitable girlfriend had recently committed against the bluenette before him still fresh in his mind. As he watched _the _Bulma Briefs of Capsule Corp. fame as she seemed to be collecting her own thoughts, the man couldn't help his mind sinking back to those things his buxom blonde did to the Capsule Corp. heiress...and with them, another memory, one that still tugged at the male strings of his loins every time he saw the older woman, it, like the new one joining it in his brain's bed enough to remind him that not only was Bulma looking good for her age…but that she was looking _good_ in general.

Unable to at all help the instinctual reactions that came with being a teenage boy who had a _little_ more experience when it came to the wonders of the female body than his father did at his age, Gohan slowly let his dark eyes slip down from the deep in thought face of the woman who was going to help him out with his relationship…to the two large swells of feminine flesh sitting like two large globes in the woman's shirt. _'…Why did you have to feel __her__ of all people up?...' _

His eyes locked onto the bluenette's ample bosom, Gohan could remember back to when he had asked the scientist about using her island…and what had happened when he moved his arm a little too quickly. _'…Bulma's got one hell of a rack…I have to admit that…' _That instant when he had turned around ironed into his male mind for all eternity, he knew that even though he'd accidentally pulled the bluenette's bikini top off, he had only missed a full unobstructed view of her topless body by mere milliseconds, _'…Ugh…as if missing them by that much wasn't enough of a tease…' _

Letting out an audible sigh that even Bulma herself couldn't ignore, her blue eyes opening up to see what the young Son was groaning about, she was not at all happy with what she found, _'…Now I had to stand there and watch my __girlfriend__ of all people cop the feel of a lifetime…' _His mind caught in a trance as he followed the movements of the bluenette's chest only as she uncrossed her arms, the apparently, as Erasa proved, soft globes of flesh inside giving a health wobble with her actions, Gohan was unknowingly putting himself into the _worst_ possible scenario a guy could get himself in. Zoning out while ogling a girl…a glance was one thing…most girls of any sort were used to that sort of thing, but to lose yourself _while_ staring at them…best case scenario he was _really_ into that particular part of her body he was stating at…which wasn't wrong…not entirely.

Still though, as his mind started to drift from first feeling not a little bit jealous of how much fun Erasa had groping Bulma's melons inside her own shirt…slipping her hands inside her bra for added fun, the high school man who had somehow found himself with a beautiful girl on each arm started to think about something else…someone else… _'Wow…' _he suddenly thought to himself as his vision slowly expanded outward, the full view of the bluennette from the waist up filling his gaze, her cerulean eyes looking to the side, that annoyed look on her face lost to him as he fell to his own imaginations, _'…When did I suddenly get so into __Bulma__?...' _He asked himself, the look on his face throughout these thoughts somewhere between a chimp and Roshi as he continued to ogle the rich lady's perfect double Ds, his mind unable to wrap its head around it.

Gohan, in all reason, and as far as he was concerned was L.U.C.K.Y. the definition of the word actually. The man, through just being the kind, caring person who his father, and a space alien who used to be his arch nemesis raised him to be had somehow ended up with _the_ two most desired girls in his school on his arms…not only that, but he wasn't just dating them separately, they were ALL in a relationship together! _'…I mean…it's not like my life is __lacking__ when it comes to…sex…and things at this point…' _

Pondering it over, he was right, as he already thought Gohan had the two hottest girls in school with him, setting their personalities aside for a moment he thought about them. First off there was Videl, who while not nearly the most curvy of his many classmates, she was the definition of the 'athletic' type of girl. The vixen was a fighter through and through, one that was far and beyond better than her father ever could dream of becoming, and that fighter that she was showed in her body, her legs, her stomach…the arms that wrapped around his neck as he pulled her into a deep kiss all of them were soft, but had that firmness that all guys wished to have when they gripped their girl's thighs for a wild ride, _'…And then her ass…' _the horn dog started to drool at the thought of Videl's tight little ass, much to the detriment of his current situation looking at Bulma. Videl's ass was by far her best feature below those fiery eyes of hers, as tight as a thousand kicks could get it, the teen enjoyed getting a good feel of it whenever they were together, and since her bum wasn't as personal as her perky pair of Cs…well the rest was obvious.

'_There I go again…' _The leery teen mentally scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion all the more, the reasons for why he _shouldn't_ be ogling the sexy scientist piling up just as fast as zeni in Hercule's bank account, _'…I need to stay focused…' _the boy inwardly sighed, recomposing himself for the route ahead, _'…Why am I so interested in Bulma, all of a sudden?...I've known her my whole life…so…why now for these…urges…?'_

Sinking back into the pool of his mind, round two of bad thoughts were just around the corner. _'…It can't be body types…I know Videl…as much as I love her…isn't as curvy as Bulma, but then…Erasa…' _Yeah, he knew he was lucky, but then as he thought, Videl was only _half_ of why it was so damn strange that in all fairness, the nearly forty year old woman's body enticed him so much, it wasn't as if he only had firmness in love and none of the big bouncy parts that he almost got an eyeful of before from the bluenette, _'…Yeah…Erasa…she's…__really__ curvy…' _

The entire school knew that…that was for sure. Ever since day one, as he heard back from Videl during their beach vacation, Erasa had been the center of attention because of her body. Such a thing would have been bad for many girls, but not her, with her golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes Erasa ate up the attention, her bubbly personality only attracting even more attention as the cute girl developed some of the biggest and certainly jiggliest boobs he had ever seen. _'…I remember all the guys used to make paffu gestures whenever she walked by…'_ Gohan cringed a little, the disrespectful motions directed at his girl annoying him almost as much as their accuracy made his cheeks darken with blood, _'…It's one thing of being proud of having natural double Es, but does she __have__ to wear that tube top all the time?...' _

As if being forced to hang out with a busty blonde friend wasn't hard enough for a teen with raging hormones, the combination of being taller than her, way taller, and her jumping around so much meant he was always privy to a first class view down the front of that tube top…a view that was always full of two soft marshmallows jiggling around for his viewing pleasure. _'…But it's not just her…her awwwesome boobs…'_ the man had trouble just grazing over that spot as he went across the girl's body, _'…her body is like an hour glass…and those hips are so much wider than her waist…' _Gohan's mind sliding lower and lower, the scowl being directed at him from a rather peeved Briefs woman was completely out of his head as he grinned inwardly, _'…I don't know how she fits her jeans onto her big…soft…' _Erasa's soft ass, with its noticeable jiggle and wider profile being the perfect complement to her large breasts, the boy knew for sure that yes, he had a firm girl, and he had a soft one, he had a tight ass to grip, and big boobs to play with…so really…why was he looking at Bulma right now as if he'd never known sex before?

'…_I just cannot wrap my head around it…' _The thoughts, the images, the smiling faces of Videl…Erasa flashing by in his young head, why on Earth was it that he kept seeing Bulma's smiling face right up there with them?...Only…not just up there, but there, at the tip top of them! For some reason he…when he thought of Bulma…he… _'…Do I desire Bulma even more than either Videl or Erasa?...' _Looking inward, Gohan just couldn't seem to find a full answer to that question. Yes, he loved Erasa, when he pulled her to him, protected her from the men who wanted to use her body for their own disgusting pleasures, he meant it…and Videl…whenever she looked at him with that challenging look in her eye he _KNEW_ he would melt before her…so then why?... _'…Why can't I get Bulma's body out of my mind?...' _

The man would never consider cheating…that was out of the question from day one…so much so that when the girls came to him with their idea he was at first shocked. Now though…the image of Erasa standing there, her white t-shirt soaking wet as she beamed down at him from the staircase of the Briefs' house fading away, so too did the shot of Videl, her gym shorts falling down her navel as she gazed up at him in need… _'…Why?...Why can I __only_ _think of that day I…when I almost saw her completely…'_ The third image to appear in his mind coming into full focus, Gohan could feel his pants growing tight with the hardening of his saiyan beast just as his cheeks grew darker than they have ever been before. _'…I…I almost saw her…top…topless…' _Spinning around at the sound of her swearing, Gohan had seen the most arousing sight of his entire life…just seeing Bulma…her body dripping wet from her pool, that short blueish green hair of hers blowing slightly in the cool breeze, it was the fact that she had been standing before him…Gohan, wearing only a small pair of bright red bikini bottoms as she pressed… He was almost burning red now at the mere image of her, _'…I saw…' _Her beautiful face pink with embarrassment, the most idolized woman on Earth had been standing there in front of him, wearing only bikini bottoms as she covered her jaw dropping double D breasts with one arm…the soft flesh of her marshmallowy globes pushing upward into a marvelous display of cleavage… _'…When she lost her top I saw just how…' _His body control leaving him just as that image of Bulma's topless body got just a _little_ too real for the young half saiyan, he did the worst thing imaginable… "…Big they are…"

He opened his mouth.

The boy's line of sight like a beeline from his pupils to the unmistakable tiny hard swells near the centers of each of those round masses he was ogling so longingly, it would have been obvious to even an inexperienced teenage girl where Gohan's mind was, never mind a grown woman with as much awareness for the perverted side of men as had Bulma Briefs. And then of course there was that rather thought provoking…comment. "What're big, Gohan?..." Bulma asked the rather distracted young man, his thoughts broken as she suddenly crossed her sleeve covered arms over the rack he thought about so wantingly. Opening the mental connections between his mind and the eyes that had been ogling Bulma's girls for about three straight minutes, Gohan could only slowly move his gaze up from the newly covered chest, to the very…_very_ suspicious look being sent his way by the blue haired milf, "…Because **I** would really love to know…"

His face lighting up in sheer panic, Gohan knew he had been caught! But the only question was just how bad it would be. It was one thing to be caught checking out your best friend's mom by the woman herself…but what if your best friend knew too? Turning his head around so fast he felt it nearly came off from the force alone, Gohan was relieved when he saw that Trunks had left them for the time being. That was a sigh of relief if there ever was one…still though…Bulma'd caught him…and that was B.A.D. Daring a glance back at the annoyed bluenette, Gohan made an audible gulp, the woman…was staring at him…and she was _**NOT**_ happy. "…You can either tell me now or your girlfriend when she comes in, Gohan…" Bulma said, her voice that stern one women got when they were mad, looking straight at the bluenette now, Gohan took in a deep breath…and said the 'truth'.

The electric doors opening up behind them, Gohan closed his eyes and let it out, the words that soon came pouring out of his mouth enough to make Bulma raise both of her eyebrow up as high as they would go, and her lips to pucker in total shock…Videl on the other hand…the first thing she heard since arriving at Capsule Corp. enough to make her entire face turn bright red.

"I was picturing Videl with boobs as big as yours!"

Looking first at Bulma, her cheeks more than just a little pink from his comparatively tame teenage fantasy, then…his ears registering the sound of the door opening, he slowly turned to face Videl…maybe the real truth would have been a better idea…

**Bulma's Pool:**

The arching contour of her perfectly smooth bare back lying flat against her baby blue sun chair, it was a beautiful day out… _Boing! _In fact…it was the _perfect_ day for a girl who, above all others in the known universe, enjoyed a good time simply letting her body unwind by the glistening water, whether it be the open seas around a small island, or the large pool of a zillionaire. "Ahhh…the sun in here feels so nice on my skin…" She said as she leaned back just a little more, her graceful neck extending with the tilt of her head against the thin material of the sun chair, that little extra bit of sun working wonders for letting her release that tension in her muscles as it worked its magic into every visible crevice of her wondrous flesh. "…And to think that Trunksie's Daddy made all this…" Lashes fluttering open like the gentle song of happy birds, those beautiful cerulean blue eyes of hers scanned the grassy lawn all around her, "…it really is amazing…" Everywhere she looked, ahead, behind, left, right…all that surrounded her was a man-made indoor paradise. "…And to think…" she sighed as the girl sat up a little, her long blue hair shimmering like the waves of the very ocean she so adored as it cascaded along her fleshy shoulders, "…he could be here with me right now…"

_B-boing!...Boing!...Boing!_

Leaning up in her seat whilst her thoughts busied away pondering on her boyfriend's current whereabouts, there were a couple _other _parts of the fair bluenette's body that were a tad…overactive to her every movement, however slight they were. Her attention suddenly snapped away from the beautiful scenery around her, Maron couldn't help grinning at the sudden series of jiggles on her chest. "Oh?...Do you two miss your boyfriends too?..." Holding her hands up by either side of her head, Maron cocked an eyebrow with her question, her solid blue gaze peering down towards the mouthwatering valley of cleavage she so loved to show off at all possible opportunities. _B-boing!...Boing!...Boing! _That smirk of hers expanding as she purposefully shook her arms ever so slightly, the shifting of her shoulders being enough to send her girls into yet another marathon of heavy bounces.

Watching them move around in her swimsuit, the signature yellow one piece the men of Kame House loved her for…and the women loathed her for…Maron felt a certain sense of pride in seeing them slide around in there. Maron's one piece after all, while being a more…conservative swimsuit in terms of her ribs and belly, did nothing, and she meant NOTHING to understate just how well-endowed the blue haired babe was. Like a pair of oversized water balloons, Maron's huge boobies jiggled against each other in the deep cut out of her one piece. Roshi himself had once, well many times, described them as too massive scoops of vanilla ice cream, each one as perfectly smooth and round as could be as they seemingly melted over the sides of her top. In fact, the old pervert was so good at what he did that even before he copped a feel on the buxom babe he was well aware of their water balloon-like consistency. They weren't _as_ soft as that, but close enough. He, like the girl who owned them was now, had watched them as they jiggled against each other in the opening of her one piece, that deep valley of white cleavage bouncing and jostling against one another trying to get out, trying so very hard to spring out and make any and all men around her drop dead from blood loss, the mere sight of her topless enough to stop even the mightiest of saiyan warriors.

It had been more than a good while since the last time since the blue haired wonder stepped foot on Kame House, but even still…the girl recalled her experiences there perfectly. Roshi was a creeper beyond compare, the old lady was jelly as hell over how the boys seemed to look at her over her own aging form, and Krillin… _'...Because he was so nice all the time…' _Maron mentally sighed, her great times spent with the bald fighter shopping and swimming went unrewarded, _'…and dumped me on that last day we spent together…' _A small blush coating her cheeks, _'…I didn't get to tell you I wanted…'_ the words that had been right on her lips when he let her go at long last coming out, "…Want to sleep _together_ tonight, Krilly?..."

The memory of her ex, the man who missed out on _SO_ much receding from her mind, she could only now start to think of her _true_ mate…and his luck. "Yeah…" Maron smirked the smirk _all_ women knew how to wear, the one that seemed to appear when they knew their body had a man dead, dumb, and defeated. It was one the girl was able to wear even though her man wasn't even with her…and why? Because all it took was her stepping out the front door of their house, that first footstep hitting the pavement that caused the eyes of her male peers to lock on to the twin masses of soft feminine flesh bouncing softly around in her top, those attention grabbers soon bring leering looks over the rest of her curvaceous form as well. She knew from going through the stares and looks of want every day of her life that she was hot, and any man to look at her was nothing short of as blessed as her.

Starting from way back in 4th grade when she first started to show, to the night she showed the first man to sweep her off her feet just what all those other guys had fantasized over from seeing them struggling against her thin clothing. "…Yeah you miss Trunksie…don't you?..." The long digit of her pointer finger deftly circling the center of one of those huge marshmallows on her chest, Maron smirked as she felt a small, tender bud press back against the tip of her finger, "…You miss him _sooo_ much…huh girls?..." That evil finger scraping across the sheer yellow fabric of her one piece, the bluenette could _feel_ the weight of her large breasts pressing back against it, trying hard to stick out as much as possible…and that point…that small, hard pebble she was still ruthlessly nursing, the sharp edge of her nail rimming around and around it, forcing the pink puffy areola that surrounded her nipple to push its way up as well, the blood soon rushing to her face just as much as it was her bountiful fun bags.

One soft pant after another reaching through her breasts and into her lungs before escaping out the throat _Trunksie_ had put to work like only someone of his sex truly could, Maron reached down, her hands, while as small and dainty as a girly girl like hers would be were forced to stretch out to their very limits as she cupped her huge breasts in each palm, "Oooohhh…" They were so heavy…Kami they were heavy, but even with her back pains…the haughty little bluenette wouldn't trade her all natural melons for anything in the world. Sighing at the wonderful feeling that came every time her pumpkins were held, Maron slowly let her eyes close, cerulean orbs rolling back just as their big snow white sisters were given a gentle squeeze.

"Why can't you be here…with me…right now?..." The huge globes of female flesh overflowing from her very palms even as her swimsuit held back the majority of their volume, the curvaceous bluenette marveled at the sheer size of her own endowments. "…Thirty double G...I knew even before I told you how big my bra size was they were the biggest you'd ever seen…" First one...then the other, Maron pressed her hands as deep into her overflowing breasts as she could, causing two waves of pale flesh to rise up underneath her chin, the jiggling they'd been doing before gone as they ballooned out to their limit. "…The way you looked at me that night…no man had ever looked at me that way…_acted_ that way towards me…"

That night the buxom beach-goer had met her boyfriend was one clouded in dance, music, lust, and not to mention just a little bit of alcohol. Dancing at her favorite night club, The Double D-lux, Maron had been more than used to the fact that she would be approached on a regular basis, the seemingly constant stream of weirdos coming onto her being beyond annoying, and that was not including the dozens more than _tried_ unsuccessfully to cop a feel! The natural curves that Kami had given her banging from side to side to the beat of the music, her thick hips, wide with curve covered flesh shaking slightly in her short red dress, she was more than anyone could pass up approaching, the fact that she was dancing alone only encouraging even more of the club's men to try their luck and maybe see what her two plump second bases felt like…but still…no matter how many came…there was only one man who was good enough to get her attention.

That smile he wore back then, the very same one which she had ingrained into her mind as he had her nude body, Trunks had been not the man to _earn_ her, but to show her that he was the one truly worthy of her attention. He had seen her, through the bustling crowd full of beautiful girls in short skirts and flashy jewelry, through the greasy guys and swinging hips, he had seen the grand jewel of the club…and boy did he look…

"Oh you loved it…seeing me dancing there…" The red dress she wore that night certainly didn't help things…and neither did the dance she swung her sexy body around to either. It was as thin as it was tight, the sheer magenta red material hugging the overly generous curves she somehow managed to force the dress to wrap around, Maron gave it now choice, but to push itself to its very limit each night she went out. Arms held high above her head, each of them waving about like she just did not care, she _had_ to know what the lack of security around her chest was causing to happen…and she did…it was just much more fun to let the guys think she didn't know…that she was oblivious to what her body that was born from wet dreams did when not actively guarded.

_B-boing! Boing! Boing! Boingboingboing!_

With each shake of her hips, with every bob of her head, and with every last wave of her arms Maron sent her huge boobies into a series of weightless bounces. Her arms happily high above her head, there was absolutely nothing to hold them back as they jiggled around in the dress that was practically painted onto her curvy body. To the jaw dropping awe of all the men who crowded around to watch her, she just kept going, her mouth formed into a happy smile that lit up the room, her hips kept shaking, that big almost fat ass of hers sticking out against the back of her dress, her every movement pulling the bottom of it up just a little more, exposing more and more of her thick creamy thighs. But even with all this going on, with the beat of the drums and her silky blue hair flowing over her eyes, all attention was glued to the two huge mounds of flesh bouncing around in the top of her dress, the mounds heaving and straining against the limits of her outfit with every bounce and wobble, the cleavage that was showing jiggling around in ways the rest of her body just couldn't compete with.

'_No one could even come close to me…'_ She smirked, the way her oh so wide hips strained against the sides of her little red dress constantly competing with her melons for the attention of the other club goers both men and women alike. Remembering just how much attention her barely constrained jugs garnered as she danced away all the stress that her days came with, Maron let that smirk of hers grow, her thin fingers digging into those plush pillows of hers until pinkened flesh billowed out between each of them. "…All the guys could only stare…but the girls…"

While she may have been enjoying her night at the club, Maron wasn't blind, she could still see, she could _see_ that group of girls at the bar, the redhead, brunette, and of course a purplenette. Each of them just stood there with their drinks, all fully dressed up for a girls' night out on the town. The brunette and redhead, she could tell were the skinnier sort, the bodies they worked so hard to keep in shape bearing the figure that made it clear they were girls, their hips showing even in the miniskirts and tight dresses they wore. The purplenette was a little different, while not as skinny as her two friends, it was clear she was what anyone would call 'well-endowed' her short purple hair standing out almost as much as the incredibly perky pair of D cups she had bouncing up in her push up bra, the other two had pride in their bikini bods just as much as she did in her melons as her shape was just a little softer than the other two.

Oh Maron could see them…out of the corner of her eye…all three absolutely glaring at her just as much as the men were ogling her, the men _they_ had expected to so easily enamor with their beautiful looks and youthful bodies, but unfortunately for them they couldn't, as Maron had those eyes bound to her curvy form hook line and sinker. Shaking her body first to the right and then swinging it back to the left, Maron let a deft grin form on her strawberry glitter glossed lips for she knew that while the girls stared at her with a _very_ different emotion than the boys did, what _exactly_ they were staring at and why could not be more the same. It was as clear as she was busty that Maron was _NOT _wearing a bra on underneath her skintight red dress to the club that night, the way her boobs bounced around, their fleshy masses bulging out to the right of her outfit before swinging back to the left with her movements making it painfully clear just how unbound they were, but while the boys leaned forward, drooling puddles of want and need onto the dance floor in front of them, not a single one was thinking what the girls knew.

'_Those poor boys all thought they 'knew' everything about me…but they didn't…' _Yeah they knew that the sexy little bluenette bouncing and wobbling around in the center of the dance floor had fake tits, after all there was no way in hell that a girl could have the body she had and have _REAL_ boobs that big… Still though they stared all the same…ogling Maron's humongous fake melons as they bounced around in her dress, their size making up for their not being natural as well as the lack of bounciness, despite all evidence to the contrary. The girls though… shooting the brunette the haughtiest wink she could, Maron smirked as the pink blush on all of the ladies' faces transformed from a dull pink to bright freakin' red! The guys may have been too dumb and _FAR_ too full of their own pride and belief that they could tell fake from real to realize that what Maron was bouncing around on near full display was as real as it got, but the girls…

Venom practically seeping from the purplenette's twitching lip as she folded her arms defensively over her formerly triumphant cleavage, she, like her friends knew from the very moment that they laid eyes on the bluenette that the huge boobies Maron was happily showing off to the whole club, smirking as they bounced and jiggled against the tight, painted on material of her little red dress, "…They…like you knew my breasts are one hundred percent…"

"…Natural…" Erasa moaned as she came to the sliding glass door separating the Briefs mansion from the massive garden inside the rest of the Capsule Corp Dome. "…Wow…I can't believe it…they…they're…they're so...HUGE…" Her little blue eyes the size of small pinpricks as she stared out at the bluenettes reflection in the pool, the sight before her was like nothing she had ever seen before! She may have been wrong and this girl was wearing a one piece _not_ a bikini, but still…"…I know Trunks was bragging but…no way _this_ is his girlfriend…" Watching, or more like _staring_ at the melon smuggling bluenette, Erasa truly was in awe. Maron…she was unlike any girl she had ever seen up close in person…and unlike all those men in the night club, Erasa could tell from the moment she caught sight of the sunbather, before even the semi-nude girl first reached up and squished her scantily clad breasts up against her pale chest, that Maron's bouncy fun bags were real. "...Whoa…I don't think I've ever felt flat before…" Her hands moving on their own, the blonde vixen softly cupped her own pair of large breasts, her jiggly double E cups smooshing up against her thin frame just as Maron's huge boobs squished up. "…I can get a hold of mine…barely…but her…" Erasa's pale white cheeks turning as red as those girls' did that night back in the night club, the blonde could only ogle from afar just how helpless the buxom bluenette was in her efforts to contain her bouncy globes, "…even with both hands she can't do what I can with one…"

Through blonde bangs, the teen tilted her head down to gaze upon her bubbling cleavage, her pale flesh rising up as much as it could, but even so the massive swells of feminine development that the blue haired babe was touting was impossible to compete with. "…Oh…so this is how Videl must feel around me sometimes…" The girl thought aloud, the name of her girlfriend suddenly awakening her again to the sounds coming out of the boobilicious girl's own parted lips. "…Trunks…" Golden yellow eyebrows slowly descending until they were right above her bright blue eyes, Erasa had to bite her tongue to keep from letting it all out right then and there! "…When you first…uhhh…"

"Wow…she really wants Trunks to play with her…" Letting the words drip from her pink lips, Erasa deftly began molding her own soft globes through Bulma's red bikini in just the same way that Maron was mashing her bouncy marshmallows around inside her one piece, "…It has been a while since Gohan has shown my body the love it needs too…" Gazing out towards the bluenette, her body almost in a trance as she glided her hands all over her semi bare flesh, "…but her too?...But she has…" forcing out supple boobflesh through the side of her swimsuit with both hands before pressing her small palms so hard against the undersides of her heavy feminine swells that they bubbled so far upwards that Erasa could have _sworn_ she'd seen a trace of pink rise out from her valley of cleavage before falling back down in a series of jiggles. "…Oh boy…" Erasa sighed, the breath coming up from her lungs almost horse with arousal, the need for her man's hands on her body was quickly being overshadowed by the even _stronger_ lust boiling between her thighs for the meaty soft curves of the vixen before her. "…Huh…those…uh…ugh…hah…those are by far the biggest boobs I've ever seen…" She stared, her eyes glued to the yellow clad girl, her long blue hair reaching down to her shoulders as it swished one way and then the other, "…I…I thought Bulma's were the best, but…I had no idea about…this…" the scantily clad wet dream turning around to give the blonde a world class view of her barely concealed bongo drum of an ass.

The blonde's mind instantly going back to that purple haired boy who'd driven her here, she couldn't help feeling a surge of jealousy bolt through her at the thought of how lucky he was, "Damnit, Trunks…" The girl pouted with a small scowl as she recalled how the young man had given into temptation and stared, just as easily as her boyfriend did as she flaunted herself to her heroes. "…You were checking me out when you have a…" Erasa's blue eyes refocusing on Maron's wondrous curves, those wide hips of hers the sort of shape a girl like her could slide her small hands over for hours in her direct line of sight, she could only gawk in pure awe at what the _true_ definition of 'curvy' was. "…a goddess waiting here for you…"

Watching the girl who was hated by women and adored by men as she stretched her back, her huge breasts jutting out against the fabric of her swimsuit, it was then that Erasa got it in her…that want… The same look that was in Gohan's eyes as he stared at Bulma's freshly groped breasts, the look that Trunks had held as he tried to see the wet material of Erasa's own wet t-shirt sticking to her braless boobs appearing in her own two blue eyes, the blonde ogled Maron's huge boobies for all they were worth. "I don't think I've ever wanted to touch something so much in my entire life…" She moaned lightly, her breathing quickly picking up the longer she stared at the silken babe.

Yes, she had the look the boys did as they visually enjoyed a buxom girl, but even then as she stood there, a girl with the body she so idolized as what perfection looked like, Erasa, without knowing it, understood just how her fellow girls in the locker room felt whenever she walked in. _"Wow…there she goes again…" _Lime had beamed with a smile full of admiration as she watched the short haired blonde enter the locker room, her gym shirt just as clean as she tried to keep it due to her dislike of getting all sweaty…despite everyone else's love of the contrary. _"…I wish I could be able to do that…" _Watching alongside her female classmates, the brunette with her pig tails and pure face, could only dream of being like her.

Grabbing the bottom of her gym shirt with both hands, Erasa crossed her arms one over the other as she then, with one long tug, pulled both the thin white shirt, _and_ her hot pink push-up bra up and over her head, the blonde's all natural double E cup boobs bouncing out in all their glory, the perk that only a girl of her years could have in such abundance making the two soft globes jiggle all the while pointing straight ahead, the view one as she looked down to see the one which _all_ her fellow girls desired.

"…_She really is something else…" _That friendly smile Lime had on as she looked the popular girl over, the brunette understood and really, enjoyed the fact that while her own body with her gentle curves and large D cup breasts was something she was proud of, there was a curvier figure out there. No matter how big her boobs were, or round her hips, or tight or big her butt, Lime knew, that even though her body was one some of her friends wished she had, there was no reason to feel bad about herself just because Erasa made her seem quaint by comparison.

Erasa, while not thinking of that revelation as it occurred within her own mind, still had it, the fact that despite just how amazing her figure was that there was _always_ going to be another girl who was bustier than her, fitter than her, whose hair was glossier, or whose voice was smoother. Now whether the blonde _wanted_ to think there could be bigger one than the jaw dropping maiden standing before her right now was another story entirely. Erasa liked to dream, but even _her_ imagination was finding the reality that was the girl Krillin came within a second of sleeping with hard to comprehend.

Her lips so dry she scarcely had any saliva left to moisten them, the blonde could only imagine just how wonderful it would feel to grope Maron's humongous melons…literally two big water balloons…each as sensitive as the other…and both a disaster to defend with merely two hands. _'If Bulma couldn't stop me from testing out her double Ds…I bet I could play with Maron's as much as I want…' _Drooling just as those boys had, her mind full of what she would do to the bluenette's natural endowments, Erasa was totally unprepared for what was next to come.

The bluenette's long, beautiful hair splaying out across her back as she lifted her head up, the story of her first meeting with the one man worthy of clutching her tight and proudly claiming her as his and his alone continuing on, another chapter in the making, she smiled, the way he seemed to just appear in the crowd something she never understood before. _'…The 'fake tit' boys suddenly went away…and the girls that made such mean faces at me…someone bought them drinks…' _Cerulean orbs closed tight as she remembered seeing him, the one man who seemed to walk up to her, like he already knew she was his, he showed no fear, but above all else… _'…You didn't look away from my eyes…' _Letting out a soft gasp, shivers going up and down her spine, the curviest girl in West City felt the need to try something she had never done before…a _different_ kind of swimming…

As Erasa looked on, with a heart filled with desire and a brain boggled beyond her wildest imaginations, her eyes suddenly popped out of her head as with the gentle move of one arm over the other, a hand holding up a yellow strap of fabric before doing the same for its sister, Erasa's jaw dropped to the hard tile floor as Maron's skimpy yellow one piece, the one and only thing keeping the biggest boobs Erasa had ever seen just out of reach as their size made them visible even from behind, the _ONLY_ thing that had any chance of stopping her from charging out there and copping the best, and _easiest_ feel of her life…it…that evil bright yellow one piece…was barely in the air more than a second as it softly…gently…pooled around the Maron's bare feet…

**A/N: How is that for a return chapter? Evil enough? XD Sorry for the long wait, another case of work and having too many fics to write, never mind just how **_**difficult**_** writing some of these ladies is… Still though, the chapter is out, and the scene is set…Erasa, having just equipped herself with one of Bulma's own bikinis has at long last caught sight of Trunk's girlfriend. The blonde certainly did quite a number on Bulma's breasts for those of you who remember, so really, will Maron stand any chance at all considering just how much supple boobflesh she has to keep the blonde from groping? Find out next time on Xtreme Beach Battle! Review if you enjoyed! :D**

**POLL: I have a new poll up! The first DBZ one in a LONG time! While the title of it is comparatively tame since I cannot post the question so publically, I will say it bluntly here with an explanation. This is not something that I am putting in like a reader voted chapter, but rather me trying to get a feel of what you all want, feel free to comment on it as well in a PM or review. The full question is, "In Xtreme Beach Battle which girl would you like to see have an embarrassing (nude or topless) moment?" It is on my profile page so please vote if you can! I really appreciate it, and again any comments concerning it or this chapter can be sent in preferably a review so I can find them better for future reference, but also a PM if you're too shy, have a good one! :D**


	15. A Bounciful Fantasy

**A/N: And I wonder how close I was to getting more requests for an update. You all have **_**no**_** idea just how much is coming with this fic so stay with it! I am enjoying this so much and I want you to as well! Enjoy!**

**Capsule Corp. Bulma's Office:**

…Silence… The motion activated doors quickly sliding open, Videl was lucky enough to walk into the room just in time to hear what was probably _the_ _worst_ excuse that a man, or her boyfriend for that matter, had ever made after being caught ogling a woman's breasts. "I was picturing Videl with boobs as big as yours!" Yeah…that was certainly not the brightest of things to say…especially considering the…tempers the owners of both of the chests involved had…

"Gohan…" That voice of hers slowly broke out behind him, the anger in the way she methodically said his name making the hair on the teen's neck stand on end, "…Gohan…you…you…" Clenching her hands into the tightest fists she had ever made, it was safe to say that the girl was absolutely…positively…livid. "…YOU IDIOT! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" The words at last breaching her pink lips, the raven haired fighter directed her furious bright blue eyes at her mate with all the rage that a girl scorn could have!

Spinning around on his heel with just the same kind of panic on his face as his father was known for whenever he'd brought on the wrath of Bulma or heaven help him, Chi-Chi, Gohan was just as quick as his old man in trying to douse the flames, "Ahhh! Please! Videl! I can explain! It's not nearly as bad as it sounds!" He screamed, the poor young man trying his best to keep her from killing him, his hands waving around like the dead man walking he was.

Her sparkling white teeth gritting into a furious scowl Videl just stood there in front of him, her hands digging into her slim, yet feminine hips, each one holding firm just for the sake that she didn't accidentally knock him across the room _before_ she'd heard his 'explanation'. "Oh, really?...It's not nearly as bad as it sounds, he says…" the world famous crime fighter furrowed her eyebrows at him, each black line making a targeting reticule around his big stupid male face. "…So you don't think it's a bad thing to tell another woman that you think your girlfriend has small breasts do you?!..." Yeah…he had a stupid face alright.

Meanwhile outside the room, Trunks was just getting back to see if his past mother and Gohan had gotten started. The young man had gotten a call earlier on his future phone and had stepped out for a moment. As he was now finding out though, perhaps returning to his other mother and best friend was not the…_brightest_ thing to do at this point. The man who could arguably be called the 'luckiest' guy on earth, not only in his luck with the fairer sex, but also in staying out of the lion's den Gohan had launched himself into, stopped right there, outside the doorway to hell. The livid words of Videl hitting his ears perfectly. "…to tell another woman that you think your girlfriend has small breasts?!..." Yeah…this was not a place that was especially friendly to him right now. _'I…think I'll just go back and get a drink or something…' _he said to himself, his face full of just as much fear as the next man for what Gohan was going through.

The future warrior would consider stepping into the fray to rescue his little brother; really he would, if not for the…topic that Gohan was in trouble with. _'…Sorry, little buddy, but I have to sit this one out…' _Trunks thought to himself as he slowly backed away from the door. Seeing as how Videl was so angry over Gohan somehow calling her chest small, the purple haired man was the LAST guy who should speak in his defense seeing as how his own girlfriend had more mass between her boobs than her head, _'…I would help you, but if my mother brought her or especially __Maron__ up in the middle of this…I think all three of us would be dead by the end of it…' _Looking back over his shoulder to make sure there was no one immediately behind him, his mind was made up.

Unbeknownst to the trio in the room he was slowly…carefully backing away from, Trunks was out of this fight, but still, when one guy pissed off two girls for the reasons that Gohan did…he didn't really _deserve_ back up. Speaking of that particular trio, there they were, Gohan in the middle and Bulma and Videl on either side of him, to say things weren't going well would be an understatement. "Well, Gohan?..." Videl scowled, her hands staying firmly planted on her hips even while she leaned over more and more by the second, her rage with her boyfriend growing with his complete lack of response, "…Why do you think my breasts are small?"

That look of sheer panic still painted across his face, Gohan did his best to muster up the courage to calm her down, he'd never been the best with moody women after all and something told him even _trying _to kiss her now would be the end of his manhood, and everything else. "L…look, Videl…" he stammered, trying to desperately find his way through to safety in the mess he was in, "…I…I wasn't saying your boobs are small…I was just…" His face a pale shade of blue from where it had been pink before, his flustered response wasn't seeming to go over to well.

Her short black pigtails hanging forward with the rest of her body, the long white t-shirt she had changed into earlier, that signature one she was so well-known for hanging down, Gohan recalled loving seeing it like that…it was so loose, there were times he wondered if he could stick his head up it…but there was no time for thoughts like that though…because at the rate he was going anything inside the girl's clothes was off limits to him for a good while. "Then what were you saying, Gohan?..." Videl glared, her body language just as hostile as the rest of her being, the bright blue orbs that he so loved to look into now staring daggers at him for insulting the figure he had only a couple hours prior pounded against the wall of the school shed in a heated display of teenage lust. "…Because normally when a guy pictures a girl with another girl's breasts, it's because he thinks the first girl is FLAT!" That last word ringing in the air like a bad note, it was one that struck both Gohan _and_ Bulma as a particularly painful one.

"No!...Wait! No I mean…" Stammering and tripping over every other word, Gohan was in a right pickle and he knew it! His hands still waving about on either side of his head as he tried to calm down the situation, all he could to was try to get something good enough in to buy him some time while he thought of a worthy excuse for just why Bulma's rack was so much fun to stare at. "…You know I would never say your breasts are small, Videl…" the young man spoke slower now in a bid to calm her, nice and slow, "…You…you and I BOTH know I love them…they're not small at all..."

The girl just standing there, leaning, listening to her boyfriend blubber on, she slowly turned her deep, furious blue eyes to the shocked expression of Bulma Briefs. There was the bluenette, her eyebrows still high and her lips puckered as if she had nothing to say. Slowly lowering her gaze, Videl took a little more than a glance at her chest, the fact that Bulma had quite a bit more volume in those two large spheres than the next girl, let alone her obvious to anyone. "…Uhuh…but at the same time you _can't_ say Bulma doesn't have big breasts…" the raven haired vixen said turning her head back to the male, even if her eyes lingered a little longer on what he 'wished' she had on her chest, "…they certainly stand out enough that I can tell you were staring at them before I came in…"

Before even Gohan could react, suddenly Bulma jumped, the older female wrapping her arms around her chest as she squished them up inside her shirt, a look of complete and utter indignation on her face about her knockers being discussed in front of her by a teenage couple. "Hey! Watch'it, will ya!?..." She shouted at Videl, the fighter not at all flinching from her unexpected outburst, "…Can't you two have a fight _without_ bringing my boobs into it?" Looking between the pair as her cheeks grew to a light shade of red, the woman already knew that Gohan had been doing a little more than staring at her generous cleavage before the girl had come in, but seeing at how mad she was already she wasn't going to throw him to the lions…she'd pay him back later for ogling her.

That furious look of a girl whose mate had done what guys do best spread wide across her face, Videl was _far_ from done with the bluenette in their 'conversation'…and apparently neither was Gohan. "Ah! Please, Videl!..." He said those same words again, the words all guys said when caught, "…There's no reason to say things like that! I already know Bulma has big boobs…" the young man said looking first at Videl and then almost at the bluenette before wisely looking away, "…Everyone knows she does. I…I mean…come on…" Gohan could already feel the sweat rolling down his cheeks in large beads, leaving streaks of panic and worry down his jawline in their wake, "…That…that was one of the first things my Dad's martial arts master told me when I was little…heheheh…" His big, dumb face getting that much dumber, Gohan hunched himself over and scrunched up his looks, making the best Master Roshi impression he could. "Hey, kiddo! Did you see what Bulma was wearing?..." The teen imitated the old perv in front of the women, _much_ to Bulma's annoyance of course, "…Heheheh! I felt like a farmer when she pressed those big melons of hers against the counter! Heheheh!"

With that, Bulma's cheeks went from a light dusting of pink to a full on red surge. Her wide cerulean eyes shrinking down to the size of pinpricks, the rich heiress was suddenly glaring just as angrily _inside_ at the perverted old hermit as Videl was _outside_ at her stupid young boyfriend, neither girl appreciating Gohan's representation of just how much Roshi admired Bulma's body. _'What!?...He talked to Gohan when he was little about how I have big boobs!?...' _Bulma thought to herself, her mind racing around and around just as quickly as Gohan's was to find a solution to his problem. _'…Why that dirty old…' _The rich heiress crossed her arms even harder against her chest, making them balloon out just the way the old man raved about, _'…Who the hell does he think he is telling little boys I have a large pair!?...' _

Why this…after hearing about yet _ANOTHER_ time that he disrespected her she had a right mind to call up the dirty old man and blast his ear drums back into the 4th century where he came from! But then…another possibility hit her, guys _did_ tend get be perverted at times, evidenced by how even someone as innocent as Gohan could be caught staring, at the same time though…they _did_ have their uses… _'…I'll show __him__ not to talk about me in a perverted way like that!…' _Bulma glared, a smile coming over her inside, the fact that unlike in the past she now possessed a mate who _would_ stand up to the old master if she told him about the things he'd done, _'…Oh yeah...__Vegeta__ will show you, you old bastard…' _Seeing as how Roshi was his master, Yamcha never did stand up to him when the old bastard would talk about her boobs or the _many_ times he ran his hand all over her ass; Vegeta though…now _he_ was a real man…the kind that defended his lady when she asked for it… _'…Vegeta will show you why you should __NEVER__ humiliate Bulma Briefs!'_

Meanwhile back with the young couple, Videl was laying it on thick to the dumb idiot with his lame excuses. "Listen, Gohan…" she said a little slower now, her voice dropping in both anger and fierceness as they were replaced by a calmer frustration, boys needed slower talk. "…You should know by now that, that isn't the _smartest_ thing to say…" stopping, the teen girl took a deep breath, her 'not small' chest expanding outward before caving in again, she closed her eyes, her words coming before her bright orbs reappeared. "…It is already hard enough not feeling…" she opened those beautiful portals again, a hint of weakness in her voice, but not those gems, "…inadequate…compared to Erasa…" Videl went on, what she was getting at obvious to _anyone_ who'd even taken so much as a glance at the busty blonde. "…it doesn't help when you say things like you want another busty woman's breasts on my body…"

Hearing what she was saying, Gohan could already feel the guilt raining down on him from all sides, he felt bad…really, really bad for how he had made Videl feel, at least Bulma seemed to be in her own little world at the moment and not really listening to their conversation, all the same though, the man knew he needed to cheer Videl up and soon, not only for her sake, but for that of all three of them; it was high time they had the talk they'd come to Capsule Corp for in the first place. "Heheh…well in all fairness…" the son of Goku, as obvious as it was now if ever, rubbed the back of his head, a large sweat drop falling down his forehead as he spoke, "…I think it is hard for just about any girl to not feel that way around Erasa…" smiling weakly, he was praying that the trademark Son humor that he'd seen his mother begrudgingly crack a smile too whenever his father angered her would work on his girl when he screwed up just as foolishly; it was the only reason Goku didn't die _before_ Raditz showed up.

Thankfully, he was his father's son.

The shell of anger that had seemed to encapsulate Videl from the very moment that she'd arrived in Bulma's office suddenly forming a crack all across its very being, the boy knew he'd done it. "Heh…well I guess you're not _entirely_ wrong about that, Gohan…" Videl smiled a little, her eyes quickly sliding shut as that cute little smile on her furious face started to transform her temperamental breathing into a series of soft giggles.

Leaning back a little, the girl started to laugh, the stress leaving her face with every new word to leave her lips. "…Heheheh…it IS hard not feeling small next to Erasa…" the furious demon slowly started to transform back into the girl Gohan loved so dearly, the one who even the boys at school who feared her had to admit was cute beyond reason, "…Heheheh…I mean every time I see her bouncing around in that green tube top of hers I'm afraid she's going to fall out of it in front of everyone!" Her face scrunching up as a new wave of full on laughter overcame her, Videl was quickly doubled over in hysterics, the image crisscrossing around in her mind wiping away _all _of her previous anger and feelings of resentment towards her big stupid man like one of Shenron's wishes.

"…Hehehahaha! Just…Just the idea of it…" the girl slammed her hands onto her knee caps to stay upright, her balance teetering on the edge of disaster the longer she thought about it. Not that she would ever want it to happen for real, the idea of it just hit her so hard. "…Eheh…Don't you want to think of it?...Hehehehe!..." Videl kept on snickering, trying her best to stay up, Gohan meanwhile just stood there smiling, a look of sheer relief on his face now that Videl was laughing instead of fuming, even if it was at his other girlfriend's expense. "…Hahahahaa! Just picturing Erasa…heheheh…as she is walking down the hallway and suddenly those…heheheh…those huge melons of hers suddenly bouncing out of her tube top!...hehehehe!..."

Just about at the breaking point, her own continuation of Gohan's joke doing her in even more than the boy's original one did, she had just about had it! "…The…the look of surprise on her face…hahaha!..." The girl said between gasped breaths, her lungs not prepared for this after all her anger and stress today, "…Heheheh, Erasa's eyes would be the size of plates as those things jiggled around in front of everyone…" Her own blue eyes opening wide as she thought about it, despite how much she would hate it _actually_ happening, the idea of what the looks on all their classmate's faces would be like as they saw the bustiest girl in school fall out of her top was enough to send her flying over the edge! "…I think all the boys would mess up their pants before her boobs were even done bouncing! HAHAHAHHAHAHAAA!"

The once mighty, once furious, once insulted girlfriend collapsing to her hands and knees, her feet barely able to hold her up as her gloved hands pressed hard into the tiled floor below, doing everything she could to keep from falling over and rolling around in stitches, it was…right. Watching with a look of relief of his own passing over him, Gohan just looked on, _'Please keep laughing, Videl…' _the young man smiled, the look of happiness that now reigned over his girl's face one he knew she needed so badly after the way this first day back had gone.

'…_I know just how stressed out you've been…between classes, gym…that…incident…' _Gohan scrunched his hands up into fists as he thought of those animals that had gone after Erasa…but then remembering the final thing that pissed the fighter off he held back, for now. _'…And…me…' _stopping as he let out a deep sigh of relief, releasing an enormous amount of tension he didn't even know he had, the young man kept his dark orbs on his girl, _'…Please…I know you need this…even if the image…' _Gohan's cheeks flushing just as dark as Bulma's had been, the teen couldn't help picturing that image Videl was laughing so heartily at. Erasa walking along chatting with Videl, the boy could only dream what if he was standing in front of them, the pair walking towards him. His eyes slowly becoming half lidded he could perfectly imagine it, Erasa's big soft, and as he had so recently discovered, _double _E cups jiggling around in her tube top as she walked towards him, the stress suddenly becoming too much to contain, the green fabric would just…_slide_ down her body, all of it pooling at her thin waist as those two perfectly round globes of lily white flesh spilled out for all the world to see, each one as soft and bouncy as a marshmallow…and those light pink nipples of hers standing out on the centers of her breasts…moving around with every bounce…wobble…and jiggle…his eyes watching it all as the buxom blonde squealed and tried desperately to cover them up…with absolutely no luck in doing so.

'…_Oh, man…Videl…' _Gohan mentally sighed as well, his saiyan manhood hardening in his pants at that beautiful scene, the massive tent his cock was making something that luckily both girls were too busy to catch. _'…I __**love**__ your imagination…' _Standing there, his body about as stable as a three hundred year old shack, Gohan held there with his arms hanging down to his waist while his face held a big dumb grin, the small trail of drool leaking out the right side of his lip proof of just how well Videl made him imagine Erasa's wardrobe malfunction. While he was certain that most if not _all_ of the guys at his school had imagined such a scene, the mental image did even worse damage to the young saiyan because unlike all of them, _he_ knew just what Erasa looked like topless a fact that he could hold like a trophy over them if he wanted to.

The image of Erasa's every day worst nightmare, and what _had_ to be the greatest fantasy of any and every boy who had ever laid eyes on the well-endowed blonde at long last cooling things off, despite the heat it caused certain sections of Gohan's being, the young couple finally were able to compose themselves, standing up before giving each other a gentle smile. "So are you feeling better now, Videl?..." The half saiyan asked, his big dark orbs grinning at her with just as much relief as his smile was.

Stepping over to her boyfriend, Videl put on that smirk she knew he loved, the one that showed him that yes she was happy, and yes that more importantly she was happy with him. "Yeah…I am feeling _much_ better now…" the raven haired girl breathed as she sidled up against him, the vixen whom the press had always watched closely, yet never had been as close to as Gohan was to her now, "…but maybe you could use a little…cooling off…" she chuckled, instantly noticing the wide red blush spread all across his pale cheeks, it becoming clear that the things she said had a _lot_ more of an impact on him than they did her. "…You look like you already saw Erasa lose her top…" she smiled, a hint of mischief in her eye as she gazed up at him.

Looking down at the girl he'd somehow angered and yet miraculously just as quickly managed to calm down, the man only blushed at first, but as that challenging smirk of hers reached his eyes, and her teasing words followed suit, he too let one of those smirks, that lady-killer smirk he had learned fight back. "Heh…" the man chuckled, his strong arms quickly scooping her up and bringing her closer to him, his thick neck arching down to be nearer to her, "…that is because I _have_ seen Erasa lose her top…" His lips barely a breath away from her own, he grinned, his smirk overpowering hers at just the right moment, "…and I remember _you_ were the one to pull it off of her…" The sounds of his voice only just earning him a blush from his girlfriend, that first day of their vacation together and Videl's victory over the blonde in their bikini catfight racing to the front of her mind, Gohan slammed his lips against hers, that long rough tongue of his quickly shooting into her mouth to meet her own, the couple soon falling into a mixture of teasing touches and sweet sucking slurps and kisses.

_Click-dup!_

The sound of a phone being hung up shattering the silence the couple had been making out in, they separated, Videl staring first at the bluenette behind her man as he soon did the same. "Oh…never mind, me…" Bulma smiled at them, each of the teens with a bright red blush on their faces as they blinked a couple times at her, neither understanding at all what she had just gotten off the phone for. "…That phone call had _nothing_ to do with you…" the bluenette smirked, that look on her face not a teasing smirk like the teens had previously worn, oh no…this was a much more…devious smirk…the smirk that a woman wore when she had complete and utter…payback. "…I was just tying up some loose ends was all…" she smiled, crossing her arms over those boobs which had started so much trouble ever since the day she first met Goku, "…Just some really old…really worn out…loose…ends."

**Kame House:**

Things had been pretty calm so far, the damn sun was hot like it usually was, the damn birds were flying around and making a racket as they normally did, the damn turtle wouldn't shut the hell up, and of course…it had been a _long_ while since a decent looking chick, or better yet _any_ chicks for that matter had been around the island.

_Knock-Knock-Knock!_

"Yeah, I'm coming! I'm coming!..." The old man called as he pulled himself off of his pillows that he kept like a couch on the floor of his living room. The old codger _had _been watching some 'exercise' programming as he tended to do, to keep in shape of course, but now that a visitor was here maybe there was a chance for some better entertainment. Dragging himself to his feet, he slowly wandered over to the front door. _'Hmmm, I wonder who could be showing up now at all times?...' _Roshi wondered to himself, the old pervert making his way over there, the thoughts were soon swirling in his mind, _'…Maybe Bulma is back…oh man how I would __LOVE__ to get my hands on those jugs of hers…or hell, what about that big soft MOMMA ass she has! Hot damn that thing is so big and soft I could rub it for days!...' _The old fool remembered the good old days, when Bulma would happily flash him her pussy for a dragon ball, as well as all the wonderful times he _did_ rub that soft butt of hers… _'…If only those days could return…' _He mentally sighed.

If it wasn't Bulma though, another person it could be was Eighteen… _'Ah, yes…Eighteen…' _Roshi mused happily, the stoic beauty of one of the most feared people to have existed rushing through his male mind, _'…Krillin's super hot and sexy wife…my my…what I would do to actually get a look at what she had…' _The couple had moved out some time ago, something about the old man always trying to cop a feel or a rude glance at the blonde when she was naked…not that he would ever do that of course… _'…It was a real shame…I thought I had her for sure when I followed her into the shower…' _The memory of seeing her, Eighteen stepping into the small bathroom, a towel wrapped so tightly around her firm toned body, he could see her now… _'…Oh baby…I knew she was in great shape…but that day…I bet she was smooth everywhere except for what would fill an old man's hand…'_

Sneaking into the bathroom that day he thought he'd hit the jackpot…that was until he slid his wrinkly old hands all over Eighteen's flawless body, grabbing her toned muscles, and rock hard abs, he had thought she was in just better shape than he thought…but when he copped a feel of her big round breasts, the fool realized that boobs…did not feel at all like the pecs he was handling. But Roshi made a point of _not_ remembering anything past Eighteen in a body towel, no…he did _not_ want to remember that day he snuck into the shower alone with Krillin…

Seeing a shape at the screen door, for some reason he couldn't see exactly who it was, so naturally his thoughts went to other girls that could possibly be visiting his humble house of manly sexuality. _'…Actually it might not be either of them…'_ Old Master Roshi mused, his free hand moving up to his beard to pet it a bit, wondering, _'…Wait…what if it's Launch? Back to see me at last?...oh how wonderful that would be…' _he grinned, the memories he had of trying to perv on that sweet lovable girl coming to light…not to mention that time he copped a feel of her psychopath blonde alter ego's boob when she was out cold, the chances of her returning though after she mysteriously disappeared right before the saiyans arrived was little to none…

Still though there were other options, and while he was almost at the door the greatest prize of all seemed to take shape at the screen. _'…Wait…could it be…no…it couldn't…could it?...' _Staring in wide eyed wonder, Roshi thought he was seeing things, _'…She…she's back…that…the sexiest girl I have EVER laid eyes on in person __or__ in one of my 'study books'…could it?...' _Wandering closer and closer to the front door, he was certain, he knew now without a doubt just who had come to visit him, he didn't know how or why, but…it was her.

'…_Oh dear Kami, Dende and Korin and all of the above…' _Master Roshi muttered to himself, his signature red sunglasses falling down his nose as he stared in wide eyed wonder at the figure at his door. _'…Maron…' _Just so much as thinking about the blue haired goddess was enough to make most straight men cream their pants on the spot. "My luck…Maron…that girl's curves were so round I could barely believe she was real…her legs…so long they never had an end…"

Approaching the door handle now, he knew what he would do once she came in, whether she was wearing that magenta red dress she loved or the signature bright yellow one piece that showed off so much he dared to think of what the rest of her looked like she was so steamy. "That ass of hers puts even Bulma's to shame…" he thought aloud, gently reaching up to grasp the door handle now. "…so wide and soft that baby shook every time those amazing thick thighs of hers hit the ground in front of me…I could barely contain myself…"

His hand touching the handle now, Roshi's eyes were twitching with lust, his lip quivering, and his pants…yeah, as he stared straight ahead, he was just the perfect height too…the perfect height to fully enjoy the greatest two parts of that ditzy girl's perfect body… "…But…those breasts of hers…" drooling now as he turned the handle he had committed to memory every…single…moment that he had seen those two heaven sent globes of flesh as they bounced around on his island. They were like gifts from the green gods, "…Those things were massive…I knew from the moment I saw them…seeing how they jiggled around, bouncing against each other every time she so much as moved one of her arms…"

Panting like a dog now he started to open the door, ready to enjoy them now that she was here for him and him alone! "…Heh…most guys would think they were fake just because they were so big, but not this old master…" the pervert chuckled to himself, marveling over his prowess in telling fake from real, "…Old Roshi knew just from looking at them that they were all natural…" drooling out that last part, he let his eyes close in pure bliss, "…Oh yeah…even before I copped a feel of that blue haired babe's huge knockers I knew they were real—"

"What's that?! Are you _**SERIOUSLY**_ bragging to me about copping a feel of my wife!?..." And that was when 'her' voice hit him. His eyes suddenly springing open as if his eyelids were on rollers, Roshi stared in complete and utter…horror at the figure standing before him. Oh he had been right, physical perfection had been knocking on his door, but instead of deeply curved, huge boobed, round assed girl…it was lean bodied, toned muscled, all powerful man. "…So you think it's funny to disrespect _**MY**_ Bulma, huh, you little shit!?..." Vegeta roared, the face of Maron now completely forgotten as death in the form of a space prince met Roshi's gaze.

Falling down to grovel, the old pervert, unlike Gohan, didn't have a single coherent thing to say, nothing more than a long list of troubled stutters, gasps, pants, and weird pleas for life reaching the ears of the enraged saiyan royal.

"…Constantly making lewd assertions about my wife's figure…grabbing her ass every chance you got…forcing her to expose her breasts to you for putting out something as insignificant as a fire…and worst of all…" The flaming orbs of Prince Vegeta glaring down at the worthless man like the glowing orbs of just punishment that they were, "…you tricked her into showing you **HER WOMANHOOD!**" The last look on Roshi's face as the furious husband seized the pervert by the throat, his fist gripping him so hard escape was all, but impossible to the harasser of women, was one that new that this…was most certainly _not_ Maron.

Roshi's screams of pain as the girl who he had perved on most of all was avenged carrying through the sky in all directions, Vegeta's fists beating him right left and across the room; that very girl who as a teen first showed him it all in exchange for a dragon ball and then year after year felt her body slapped, groped, and commented on by the old master, was at long last having her vengeance…because while Bulma could only pummel the old man for what he did when he did it…Vegeta…only he could dish out the punishment that molesting his Princess deserved.

**A/N: AHA! I bet none of you were expecting this so soon after the last chapter, eh? I know this story has basically been left to sit for many months, but I am REALLY in a DBZ mood as of late. Still getting going on my Fairy Tail fics of course, but the focus at the moment is DBZ. **

**Just so everyone is aware, no Roshi isn't getting killed here, she very…VERY badly beaten, I bet the view he got when they first met though was **_**totally**_** worth it though XD **

**I am really steaming along in this story, the next two chapters are outlined and I am getting going on them so expect a similar wait time for next chapter, but not a day longer. This is really a fun story for me and is the personal favorite of my former beta so I plan on keeping the ship sailing for as long as I can. **

**In response to the reviews of last chapter thank you all VERY much for taking the time to review! I know I don't respond to them as often as I should do, but I will, just know for now I appreciate any constructive criticism, just try to be nice. Overall though chapter 14 was well liked which made me very happy. A number of people alluded to wanting another lemon and I agree that it has been a WHILE since I have written one either in this story or in a fanfic in general. I think what is coming, and yes with main characters, will satisfy that urge though.**

**At the time of this posting the poll I put up last chapter has been closed. A total of 50 different people voted in it which is wow that is awesome! The results are in with Chi-Chi having 15 votes, Eighteen with 20, and our beautiful Bulma winning it with 22 votes! I guess you all want to see Bulma have a wardrobe malfunction as much as Gohan does! Thank you all very much for voting, this was one of my more active polls meaning I made it to have solid story impact so stay tuned haha!**

**By the time you're reading this my new poll is up! I've been thinking of something else to maybe include so this seemed like a good idea, as was the case before the actual poll name is different from what I can put on my profile. The full question is: "In DBZ Xtreme Beach Battle, What Would You Like to Happen With Maron next?" So really the answers are things like someone sees her naked, feel free to PM or review who, someone cops a feel of her body, she loses some or all clothes, she teases someone, she has a fight with Bulma. Poll is up on my profile so please vote! **

**And as always I REALLY appreciate your feedback on these chapters! Let me know if characters seem in character, you like it, and of course if there is anything you would like to see that would fit with the story. There are many characters that haven't appeared in the story so if you want to see them let me know! Anything, no matter how small you may think it is can help, so please if you like this story become a part of it with a **_**REVIEW!**_


End file.
